As novas discípulas
by Gemini-sama
Summary: [Presente da Luna] Novas discípulas são escolhidas para treinarem e serem amazonas de ouro, mas o que os cavs [principalmente o Shion] vão fazer, quando descobrirem que essas santinhas são bem piores que eles quando pequenos? 10ºcap on! Partyfic!
1. As 3 primeiras pestípulas

As "novas" discípulas

**Vcs vão pensar "ah ñ + 1 q vai começar a fazer fic de treinos e discípulas e blá blá blá...".bem deixe-me explicar, essa "fic" é um presentinho p/ Pisces e ñ tava em nossos planos...por isso ele foi feito meio às pressas, pensamos em fazer algo pequeno só q ai foi "brotando" um monte de idéia e vcs sabem como é por isso essa fic vai c um presentão...C alguém quise participar já sabe... né?**

Ps: cavs do zodíaco pertece aqule japoneizinhu lá...huauhahuauh

# transmimento de pensaçao#

Capitulo 1: As 3 primeiras pest...ops...discípulas (esta um pouco diferente no botão porque o site num aceita os pontinhus...¬¬)

Presente para Pisces Luna

A guerra de Hades já havia acabado que para a segurança do Santuário durante os tempos Athena ressuscita os cavaleiros de ouro após a reforma dos templos. Cada um ocupou o seu de origem, e quase todas as noites eles se reuniam e relembravam os velhos tempos infância que tiveram no Santuário  
Dite: Bons tempos aqueles - rindo por causa de uma das poucas mas desastrosas travessuras causadas pelo cubinho do Santuário, Kamus.  
Kanon: É verdade - ele havia voltado para o Santuário, e agora ocupava a terceira casa com seu irmão.  
Shion: Naquela época o Santuário era um lugar alegre, as risadas, correrias e confusões sempre eram ouvidas por aqui - ele havia sido ressuscitado junto com os outros para ocupar o seu antigo lugar de mestre  
Dohko: Será que teremos crianças por aqui novamente- ele também foi ressuscitado para voltar para casa de Libra.  
Athena adentra o templo de Peixes onde todos estavam reunidos: Engraçado você perguntar Dohko... amanhã chegarão três novas crianças aqui.  
Todos: O.O  
Miro: orra Dohko! Olha no que tá dando a convivência com o Shion - toma um croque duplo...  
Athena: Então... Mu, Kamus e Dite deverão ir até a arena às oito da manhã para receber as "crianças".

Os três: Sim senhora.  
Miro: Ei? E a gente?  
Athena: Daqui a mais ou menos duas semanas chegará mais um avião com novos aprendizes...

Miro: Ah tá! "enquanto isso eu encho o saco dos aprendizes dos três... hehehe"  
Athena: Então, por favor, não se atrasem amanhã... bom era só isso... Boa noite - e se retira indo para o seu templo.  
Shion: Ótimo! Novas crianças aqui no Santuário. O riso e a alegria voltarão a serem constantes aqui nas escadarias.

Dohko: Qual será a idade dos garotos?  
Mu: Acho que mais ou menos a que tínhamos quando chegamos aqui no Santuário... uns sete ou oito anos - ele tentava fazer não transparecer o seu nervosismo.  
Kamus: Aham... - como ele já havia treinado outras duas crianças estava um pouco mais acostumado do que Mu e Dite, que eram marinheiros de primeira viagem. Mas apesar disso ele estava nervoso "Apesar de ser somente mais uma criança... eu vou treiná-lo para ser cavaleiro de Aquário... e ocupar o meu lugar quando vier a falecer".(TT)

Dite: Ai minha Deusa... eu to ferrado... nunca treinei ninguém!  
Mu: Eu também não.  
Kamus: Acalmem-se... vocês não estarão sozinhos. Eu também estarei treinando meu discípulo, e qualquer coisa que vocês precisarem é só me avisar...  
Oros: E nós também vamos descer na arena pára ver o treinamento. Eu, Saga e Dohko também podemos ajudar  
Kanon: Ei e eu?  
Oros: Ok ok... e o Kanon também.  
Dohko: Já temos alguma experiência.. podemos ser úteis. - todos concordam - mas olha... sem querer assustar ninguém, se eles forem parecidos com vocês quando eram pequenos... tão ferrados - ele sorri ao ver a cara dos novos mestres e também das lembranças de seu discípulo.  
Shion: É verdade... o Mu com aquela telecinese descontrolada... sempre acabava acertando a cabeça e alguém, geralmente a minha.  
Mu fica vermelho, mas concorda com as palavras do Mestre.  
todos riem relembrando dos velhos tempos, ficam durante horas conversando até que dite olha para o relógio.

Dite: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Todos?  
Dite: Olha a hora, e nós temos que acordar cedo amanhã. - já se passava da uma da madrugada  
Mu: Ah é mesmo.. caramba eu vou descer correndo  
Kamus: Ei Mu porque você não dorme na minha casa ou aqui?

Dite: É mesmo...  
Mu: Achei uma ótima idéia Kamus... mas Dite... sem ofensas você sabe que eu tenho um pouco de alergia à suas rosas, tem um perfume muito forte.  
Dite: Tudo bem Muzinho  
Kamus: Então vamos... Boa noite Dite!  
Dite: Boa noite para todos vocês - todos os cavaleiros estavam saindo para deixar Dite dormir - Mu! Kamus! Por favor, me esperem em Aquário, eu desço até lá para irmos juntos para arena depois.  
Mu e Kamus: Ok- então eles começam a descer, ficando cada um em sua casa, afinal o dia que chegaria seria muitooo longooo.

Mal havia amanhecido no Santuário e o cavaleiro de cabelo azul piscina já havia acordado. Estava sentado na mesa da cozinha tomando café, ainda estava muito preocupado.

Dite: ai minha Deusa! Me proteja! Eu não posso ser um mal mestre, não mesmooo- permaneceu sentado e pensativo. Resolveu então levantar e se trocar para chegar logo em aquário.

Casa de Aquário.  
Mu e Kamus já estavam devidamente trocados quando Dite aparece na porta da casa de Kamus.  
Dite: Kamus? Posso entrar?  
Kamus: Dite não precisa pedir permissão, você sabe que pode!

Dite: Obrigado... - ele adentra o templo. Mu e Kamus estavam tomando café sentados na mesa. Todos estavam vestidos com as roupas de treinamento, a de Dite era azul marinho, a de Kamus era azul acinzentado e a de Mu verde escuro.  
Dite: Ai chegou a hora - estava inquieto - to nervoso...  
Kamus: Calma Dite... não precisa ficar assim. Eu também fiquei nervoso quando me chamaram para treinar aqueles dois garotos na Sibéria. Mas você vai ver, tudo vai dar certo.

Mu e Dite: Espero!

Dite: Mas mesmo assim eu continuo nervoso!  
Kamus: Não tem porque ficar Dite! Você é um ótimo cavaleiro, e com certeza se tornará um grande mestre.

Dite: Brigado Kamus!  
Kamus: Vamos porque temos que chegar cedo.  
Mu e Dite: Aham... - eles começam a descer as escadarias um pouco antes das sete horas. Andavam devagar, por isso chegaram quando eram quase oito horas. Esperaram sentados nas arquibancadas, até que um grande helicóptero preto pousou no centro da arena.  
os mestres estavam tensos, até mesmo Kamus. Eles se levantaram para receber os novos discípulos, mas surpreendentemente quem desce do helicóptero é Athena.Os três se curvam perante a presença inesperada da Deusa...

Eles: Bom dia Athena!  
Athena: Bom dia cavaleiros - eles se erguem, enquanto ela é ajudada a descer do transporte pelo co-piloto - Bom estou aqui para passar o cronograma de hoje para vocês. - ele respira fundo - depois da apresentação irão mostrar suas casas, então às dez horas deverão voltar aqui para a arena, pois haverá uma apresentação geral de todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Os outros (prata, bronze e amazonas) conhecerão com o passar do tempo.  
Todos: sim senhora!  
Athena: Acho que a novidade de agora agradará muito vocês- eles ficaram com cara de duvida - as refeições serão feitas no refeitório do Santuário, assim como era antigamente, no tempo em que vocês treinavam - eles sorriem ao lembrar as guerras de comida que aconteciam naquele lugar, muitas delas iniciadas por Saga e Kanon, apesar de serem os mais velhos - enquanto não chegarem todos os discípulos de todos os cavaleiros, a parte da tarde está livre, e vocês devem mostrá-los o Santuário e arredores. Se eu me esqueci de alguma coisa peço para o Shion avisá-los - ela se vira para o helicóptero - Desçam... - então três figuras não muito pequenas descem do transporte. Estavam cobertas por uma capa que lhes cobria as costas e ocultava totalmente a face (estilo SDA) estavam também com as cabeças um pouco abaixadas que dificultava ver os rostos. Logo que desceram um monte de malas foi atirado ao lado delas pelo piloto e co-piloto.  
Os três mestres ficaram estupefatos.  
Mu: Athena... são elAs?  
Kamus: As nossAs DISCIPULAS?  
Athena: Sim são elas!

Dite: Pensei que treinaríamos garotos para nos substituir mais tarde.  
Athena: Mas elas são as suas sucessoras! Serão as amazonas de ouro.  
Mu: Não quero fazer um comentário machista, mas sempre... durante eras foram cavaleiros de ouro. E porque agora serão amazonas?  
Athena: Sabia que vocês iriam me perguntar isso. - ela respira fundo - bom primeiro, como também notaram, elas são mais velhas do que vocês quando chegaram no Santuário, elas têm 15 e 16 anos.  
Dite: O.O! nós tínhamos no máximo oito anos quando viemos para cá.  
Athena: Bom a idade não importa muito nesse caso, pois elas estão aqui porque são únicas. Elas são remanescentes de uma época que não volta, a época que muitos esqueceram que existe, inclusive a sociedade. Elas estão aqui por terem um dom... o de acreditar.  
Todos?  
Athena: Hoje em dia são poucas as pessoas que acreditam em "coisas mágicas", elas são essas poucas pessoas. Elas ainda possuem a inocência que vocês tinham quando chegaram aqui, ou seja, elas ainda têm a infância correndo nas veias. São pessoas maduras sim, são capazes de arcar com as responsabilidades de sua idade, porém possuem este poder magnífico que as deixa como se fossem menores. E o mais importante elas tem muito poder é só serem bem orientadas...(resumindo nos temos a força..ahuhuaahu)  
Cavaleiros: Ah! Sim senhora!

Mu: Então.. elas realmente parecem com a gente quando éramos menores?  
Athena (rindo): Bom pelo o que eu vi elas são piores - nesse momento elas levantaram um pouco a cabeça, podendo ver agora que elas estavam sorrindo, os mestres ficam assustados - bom agora eu preciso avisar os outros cavaleiros. Apresentem-se devagar, começando pelo mestre, depois deixe a discípula se apresentar. Subam, troquem-se e estejam aqui às 10 horas  
Cavaleiro e pupilas: Sim senhora!

Athena se retira em direção as casas zodiacais. Os mestres trocam olhares, então Dite resolve apresentar-se primeiro.

Dite: Bom dia eu sou Afrodite de Peixes, cavaleiro de ouro - sorri simpaticamente. A figura menorzinha direciona a mão direita pra o ombro esquerdo e retira a capa com um puxão (é tão legal faze isso que eles fazem!)

Discípula: Oi! Eu sou a Luna, serei sua discípula! #hã...se ele não tivesse essa pintinha e usasse esse baton seria um homem e tanto#

As outras duas: # concordamos!# - obs: Luna você consegue falar mas não ouvir..mas você vai aprende pode deixa!

Dite: Olá Luna - beija o alto de sua cabeça e ajuda a separar as malas dela do monte que estava ao lado do delas.

Mu respira fundo e fala: Bom... er... ahnnn... - não sabia como começar, até levar um croque de Kamus - Bom dia! Eu sou Mu, cavaleiro de ouro de Áries.

A figura do meio retira a capa do mesmo modo: Olá mestre! Eu sou a Poke e vou ser sua discípula.

Mu aproxima-se dela, a abraça depois da um carinhoso beijo na testa da garota. Começa a retirar as malas dela do monte usando a telecinese.

Poke: #Hããã#  
A figura ainda não apresentada(): #Eu ouvi isso#  
Poke: #Ué, mas eu num to mentindo#  
Beta: #Não mesmo... hããã#

Kamus: Bom jour... meu nome é Kamus, e eu sou o guardião da casa de Aquário.  
A ultima figura maior, se apresenta igual as outras: Oie! Eu sou a Beta e serei sua pupila. #Hããããããããã#  
Poke: #Eu também ouvi isso... hããã#

Beta: # Ei o mestre é meu... hããã#  
Poke: # Eu sei, mas e daí? Hããã#

Kamus: Mademosaille? Vamos- ele se curva e beija a mão de sua pupila. Começa a pegar as malas.

Beta: #Uh que francês!#  
Poke: #Aham... agora eu quero ver os gregos... hã#

Dite segurando as quatro malas de Luna: Bom...vamos? Se não teremos que correr para chegar aqui às 10 horas!

Mu mantendo no ar com a telecinese, as quatro malas de Poke: É mesmo... também acho melhor irmos!

Kamus segurando as três malas de Beta: Só que se vocês não se importam -disse olhando para Luna e Beta - teremos que ir um pouco rápido, porque se não na volta teremos que correr.  
Luna e Beta: Ok  
Luna: Mas por que?  
Dite: Porque a casa em que moramos é a ultima...  
Kamus: E a nossa a penúltima - disse segurando Beta pelo ombro. Ele aponta para o santuário que podia ser visto por completo da arena. A arquitetura era mesmo vista de longe esplendida, estava situado e torno de um monte, podendo até ser comparada ao Olimpo, a divina morada dos Deuses.

Luna: Nossa!  
Beta: Looonnngeee!

Poke: Uuuuuaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu... ei mestre? Onde é que você mora?  
Mu: Nós moramos na primeira casa zodiacal...  
Poke: ... que bom!  
Então começaram a ir em direção do Santuário, logo chegaram em Áries... Poke despediu -se das amigas e de seus respectivos mestres.  
Poke: A gente se vê mais tarde #hããã#  
Luna: Ok! #olha lá o que vai fazer hein#  
beta: Aham #aproveita#  
Poke:

Assim que os quatros subiram, Mu abre a casa e começa a mostrá-la para sua discípula. A casa era esplendida, era totalmente coberta por um tapete peludo creme, os sofás eram lavanda, exatamente igual ao cabelo de seu morador. Ao invés de sofás haviam vários almofadões espalhados pelo cômodo. Era um lugar extremamente confortável. Mu então começou amostrar o resto da casa para Poke. A cozinha era magnífica, enorme... só não era perfeita porque na geladeira só tinha "comida de coelho". O banheiro de visitas era bem simples. Cada quarto tinha os eu banheiro. Mu mostrou primeiro o quarto dele, sem duvida era o cômodo, mas aconchegante da casa. Tinha uma cama enorme coberta com uma colcha lilás atulhada de almofadas vinho. O mesmo tapete que cobria a sala cobria o quarto. Os móveis de toda a casa eram de mogno, mas os do quarto do mestre eram também de mogno, só que em uma textura diferente. Ao lado da cama, onde era para estar uma mesa de cabeceira havia uma pequena pilastra de gesso branquíssimo, que sustentava a caixa da armadura de ouro. Curiosamente um perfume cítrico emanava do quarto do cavaleiro. O.o  
Mu viu a cara que Poke fazia ao olhar para o quarto, sorriu e disse: O seu quarto não é muito diferente não... vamos vê-lo?  
Poke somente acenou com a cabeça não tinha mais fala.  
Mu fez um certo suspense ao mostrar o quarto que ficava ao lado do seu. Assim que abriu a porta, Poke quase cai de cara no chão.

O quarto era praticamente igual ao de Mu, somente em alguns detalhes eles se diferenciavam. Na cor da colcha que era azul marinho, das almofadas verdes. O chão ainda possuía alguns almofadões como os da sala. Havia uma cômoda e um guarda roupas no quarto. E uma portinha que era a entrada para o banheiro.

Mu terminando de depositar as malas no chão do quarto: E ai gostou?  
Poke: É maravilhoso... não tenho nem o que dizer!  
Mu: Que bom!  
Poke: Mestre... você fez isso tudo sozinho?  
Mu vermelho: Na verdade não... tive uma ajudinha, de um amigo meu - ele não quis demonstrar isso para sua pupila, mas também estava impressionado com jeito do quarto - você vai conhecê-lo logo, ele também é um cavaleiro de ouro. Eu nem sabia que ele tinha vindo aqui para arrumar este quarto.  
Poke: Este perfume que esta no ar é o dele né?  
Mu: Aham - Poke não sabia porque, mas Mu ainda ficara mais vermelho, então resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa - mestre? Têm quantos cavaleiros de ouro aqui?  
Mu: Originalmente doze, mas temos treze aqui  
Poke: Porque treze?  
Mu: Bom você vai entender quando conhecê-los.

Poke: Ok!  
Mu: Bom mais tarde eu te ajudo a desfazer as malas - ele vai até a cômoda puxando Poke com ele - olha aqui já estão as suas roupas de treino, são fáceis de usar, e parecidas com as minhas. - ele puxou um conjunto da gaveta, era realmente muito parecido com o dele - bom se vista que eu a estarei esperando na cozinha. (par de vasoOoOoO)  
Poke: Aham... - depois de Mu fechou a porta do quarto ela começou a pensar... "acho que eu tive sorte. Meu mestre é um amor de pessoa e ainda por cima é lindo. Mas acho que ele esconde algum segredo".

Kamus e Beta haviam acabado de chegar na casa de aquário, Kamus abre a porta...

Kamus: Bem vinda- e adentra a casa depois de Beta. Ela para um pouco depois da porta e Kamus esbarra de leve nela.

Kamus: Que foi?

Beta: Frio... este lugar é muito frio...brrrr - disse tremendo

Kamus: Ah sim! Pardon! Esqueci de avisar, logo você se acostuma - disse sorrindo.

Beta: Tá bom... - ela adentra mais ainda tremendo. Kamus deixa as malas em um canto e pega uma jaqueta preta dele, vai até a Beta e a cobre - assim você ainda fica doente... - sorri - espero que você se acostume logo, ah você quer que eu aumente a temperatura da casa- pergunta um pouco preocupado

Beta: Não precisa, eu me acostumo logo - estremece.

Kamus: Vem aqui... - ele a abraça - vamos... vou lhe mostrar a casa. Primeiro cômodo visto foi a sala, era enorme com carpete de pelinhos dourado, os sofás de veludo vinho, as almofadas igualmente lindas. O quarto do mestre possuía o mesmo tapete que a sala (todos os cômodos eram cobertos pelo tapete) a cama era gigantesca, e como no quarto de Áries, havia uma pequena pilastra de cristal como suporte da caixa da armadura - vamos agora para o seu quarto - eles caminham até a porta que ficava ao lado - é aqui - ele abre a porta - entre e diga o que achou - ele a puxa para dentro do quarto (O.O)

Beta: Oh! Que lindo- estafa estupefata com a beleza do quarto (e do seu mestre também)

Kamus: Bom como nós já estamos um pouco atrasados - detalhe: eram 9 horas - temos que andar um pouco rápido, tudo bem?

Beta: Aham...

Kamus vai até o enorme guarda roupa que havia no quarto, pega uma roupa de treinamento que havia lá, também era exatamente igual à de seu mestre, cinza - Vista-se, essas serão suas roupas de treino...

Beta: Ok - ela espera Kamus se retirar - nossa que lugar- começa se vestir - como serão os outros cavaleiros? Será que são iguais ao meu mestre? #hãããã#

Poke ainda se vestindo em Áries: # Que foi?#

Beta: #To imaginando se os outros cavaleiros são iguais ao meu mestre#

Poke: #Hãããã#

Dite e Luna já haviam chegado em Peixes

Dite: Luna você tem alergia a perfume ou rosas?

Luna: Não mestre...por que?

Dite: Ufa! Ainda bem! Você vai ver quando chegarmos em casa

Luna fica atrás de Dite enquanto ele abre a porta, quando esta se abre uma voz é ouvida lá de dentro...

Voz: Dite! Quem é o pirralho que eu vou atormen... - ele para de falar ao ver Luna atrás de Dite

Dite: Miro! O que está fazendo aqui- havia tomado um susto

Miro: Ah! Quero conhecer os garotinhos, então pensei, Áries é muito longe...Kamus iria me matar se eu aparecesse em Aquário! Então vim pra cá!

Dite: E você não pensou no que eu iria fazer com você?

Miro: Não! Mas Dite você é legal não vai me matar!

Dite: Você é que pensa...

Miro: Quem é a menininha que tá ae atrás? E cadê o garoto?

Dite: Não tem nenhum garoto...

Miro: Ahm? Então seu discípulo não veio?

Dite: Vieram sim... - puxando Luna fazendo a ficar cara-a-cara com Miro, pois este estava sentado, eram quase da mesma altura - ela é minha discípula - ele se curva um pouco para frente para ficar no tamanho de Luna - Luna este é outro cavaleiro de ouro...Miro de escorpião!

Luna fala muito baixo: Oi

Miro estupefato: Oi- vira-se para Dite - ela é sua discípula, a futura cava...ops...amazona de Peixes?

Dite: Exato - Luna estava vermelha - Luna vamos que eu tenho que lhe mostrar a casa - ele começa a levá-la par conhecer a casa, Miro se levanta para acompanhá-los...

Eles estavam na sala, sem duvida a casa de peixes era a casa mais bonita, era coberta por um tapete branco de pêlos, os sofás de veludo, azul marinho, com almofadas de seda, brancos também. A cozinha era brilhante, toda em mármore branco e na geladeira só havia comida light. O banheiro também era feito de mármore, e como Dite era vaidoso, era cheio de espelhos.

Miro: Caramba Di...pra que tanto espelho- ele se vê refletido 3 vezes

Dite: Porque eu gosto, e não lhe devo explicações - vira se costas p ele - vamos Luna, vou lhe mostrar o meu quarto - ao chegar em uma porta toda talhada em ouro, Dite abre-a revelando seu conteúdo. Era magnífico, e sem mais... tudo era tão perfeito que não sabia explicar, todos os moveis do quarto eram detalhados em ouro e mogno. Sua cama era enorme com um véu cobrindo-a por inteiro a colcha era vermelha de seda com almofadas róseas, isto deixava o quarto com um toque feminino, havia também o mesmo tapete branco. Como nos quartos dos outros mestres havia um pilastra ao lado da cama com a caixa da armadura de ouro, no caso de Dite, a pilastra era de mármore.

Dite: o que achou- parecia meio ansioso para saber a opinião de Luna

Luna: É lindo!

Dite: Ai que bom que você gostou- estava sorrindo - então você vai amar o seu quarto! Vem aqui - e puxou Luna para um quarto que ficava no fundo do corredor. A porta era detalhada em prata, assim que Dite abriu a porta ela quase caiu...era exatamente igual à de seu mestre só que no lugar da pilastra havia uma cômoda de mogno, e a cama não estava coberta pelo véu. Luna adentrou o quarto com um olhar surpreso e Dite entra com as malas...

Dite: Ai minha deusa que peso...

Luna: Ai desculpe mestre- indo ajudá-lo

Dite: Tudo bem querida - prendeu o cabelo (/) - então gostou?

Luna: Amei!

Dite: Ai que bom! Vem aqui... - Dite vai até a cômoda e pega um conjunto ao dele - olha essas são suas roupas de treino, se você puder se trocar rápido para não chegarmos tarde será melhor...

Luna: Ok mestre- Dite sai, mas Miro continua lá - ahm...Miro eu tenho que me trocar...(fala, se você não qria que ele fikasse hein...P)

Miro: Não estou incomodado! Pode se trocar - senta-se na cama (mas é abusado msm..)

Dite adentra o quarto novamente: MIRO!

Miro: Pois não?

Dite: Por favor, sai do quarto para Luna se trocar!

Miro: Porque? A gente sempre se trocou na frente dos mestres e dos outros cavaleiros quando éramos pequenos...

Dite: U.U...Miro fica quieto - começa a puxá-lo para fora e tranca a porta - Luna pode se trocar agora!

Luna: Ok- e começa a se trocar - "Nossa meu mestre é diferente, ele é mais...feminino, mas é muito simpático ! E esse escorpião abusado, viu..."

N/A's:

1- Vcs vão perceber que só tem 3 discípulas...eu (beta de aquário..huahuahahuauh agora parece peixe msm!)... a Poke (Áries)..e lógico(dã)...a Luna (peixes) c alguém quise participar é só ligar para gemini corporeixion...3866-um tapa na oreia...hehe... e c forem do signo é melhor ainda porque talvez num vai ter briga...depois e c não tiver ninguém de um signo vamos ter que improvisa..com alguém..ai a gnt ve depois...a gnt espera não fazer um negocio grande...mas nunca c sabe neh ...

2- como não podia faltar..os casais yaois...mas não vão ser todos que serao...primeiro como vcs jah sabem é o Mu e o Shaka

Esperamos que você goste Luna! FELIX NIVER MINININHA! Afinal 15 aninhos é uma data especial...huahuaha ...se bem que meu viver de 15 anos eu passei comendo coxinha e crokete..ahuahuhuahahu...mas o importante foi a cia dos meus amigos


	2. Conhecendo todo mundo

As "novas" discípulas

Legenda:

"blábláblá"... pensamento

(blábláblá)... complementos

(_blábláblá_)... comentários cretinos das autoras

# blábláblá#...transmimento de pensassão

Capitulo 2: Conhecendo todo mundo...

Obs: O nome Carlo pertence a Pipe...e nos vamos usá-lo aqui também, porque é mais bonitinho

Alem de nos as outras discípulas vão ser:

Niki - Saga

Yumi - Kanon

Mikage - Oria

Teella - Shaka

Tefy - Milo

Thami - Shura

Tah faltando o Dohko...Carlo ou MM...Tio Deba..e o Oros..qq uma que queira tá ai...nao precisa ser do signo mais...se não isso aqui não termina nunca...e é sacanagem c as outra pessoas que qriam participar mas não podiam por causa do signo..por isso ficou free!

Assim que todas já estavam trocadas, desceram para a arena, Mu e Poke foram os primeiros a chegar.

Mu: Agora você vai conhecer todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro, só que eu acho que você vai ter que espera porque eles demoram um pouco...

Poke: Tudo bem...ai eu to um pouco nervosa...

Mu: Por que?

Poke: Sei lá...to nervosa pra conhecer os outros cavaleiros, não sei como eles são. Se são iguais a você ou se são totalmente diferentes

Mu: A maioria é bem diferente - vê Poke fazer uma careta - bom diferentes assim né...eu sou, como eles dizem, santinho de mais! - poke com cara de ? - é que eu sou bonzinho, sabe, na minha. E os outros cavaleiros são mais brincalhões, mais agitados

Poke: Ah! - nesse exato momento Kamus, Beta, Dite e Luna chegaram na arena.

Dite: Ê Mu, como sempre o primeiro a chegar...- sorri

Mu (retribui): É impressionante Dite, você chegar aqui cedo

Dite: Claro Muzinho...tenho que apresentar minha discípula, aliás -suspira - ela já conheceu o Miro, ele estava lá em casa...

Mu: E por que não desceu?

Dite: Porque ele tinha que se trocar...

Enquanto os três mestres conversavam, as três discípulas estavam em um canto cochichando como eram suas casas. Mas uma sétima presença entre eles chama a atenção das garotas

Um homem de longos cabelos loiros, que andava de olhos fechados. Aproximou-se dos mestres sorrindo.

Homem: Bom dia!

Os 3: Bom dia Shaka!

Shaka: Cadê os garotos...ou melhor, as garotas...

Mu: Você já sabe? Como?

Shaka: Athena passou pelas casas avisando...

Dite: É por isso que o Miro não sabia...ele estava em Peixes

Kamus: Meninas venham aqui, por favor...

As 3 se aproximam

Mu: Garotas este é Shaka de Virgem - Shaka as cumprimenta com a cabeça

As 3: #Hãããããã#

Dite: Esta é a minha garotinha...Luna - com as mãos em seu ombro

Kamus: Esta é a Beta - com as mãos nas costas

Mu: E ela - disse segurando o braço da Poke - é a Poke.

Poke percebe um ligeiro e quase imperceptível franzir de testa de Shaka

Poke: Mestre? Este é o cavaleiro do perf...hum..unhm..hum - Mu havia tapado a boca dela

Mu (cochichou): É ele sim - Shaka já estava vermelho de vergonha, logo mais três cavaleiros aparecem na arena. Duas delas eram idênticas, cabelos azuis e olhos verdes, o outro tinha cabelos e olhos azuis.

Kamus: Garotas estes da esquerda para direita são Kanon e Saga irmãos gêmeos e defensores da terceira casa, gêmeos, e Miro cavaleiro de escorpião...

Miro: Eu já conheço a Luna - disse apontando para ela. Luna cora um pouco e confirma o que ele disse

Dite: Verdade...esta é minha discípula Luna

Mu: Esta é a Poke

Kamus: E a Beta

As 3: Oi!

Kanon: Vocês duas - aponta para Beta e Poke - são parentes? (_porque ele pgntou o isso a gente não sabe... afinal nem igual a gente é!_)

Poke: Aham

Beta: Somos irmãs

Saga: Irmãs?

Poke: Gemas # hã que gêmeos#

Beta: #Né? Maravilhosos!#

Os cavaleiros ficam conversando e as discípulas também, só que os dois grupos estavam divididos, e estas estavam no alto da arquibancada...

Poke: Então quer dizer que você já conhecia o escorpião?

Luna: Aham... - e conta como ela havia o conhecido - e tem mais, ele queria ficar no meu quarto enquanto eu me trocava...vê se pode?

Beta: Ele é meio abusado não?

Luna: Meio? Completamente

Poke: Bom, mas ele pode né?

Beta: Com aquele físico...

Luna: É eu sei..."hãã"...mas...

Poke: Ei não precisa babar por pensamento

Beta: É estamos só entre damas(_hahaha_) fique a vontade

Luna: Tá bem então...hãã...mas ele também é abusado em outro sentindo

Poke e Beta?

Luna: Eu estava atrás do Dite quando abriu a porta, então o Miro não me viu ai ele falou algo assim...- uma figura sorrateira se aproxima - Quem vai ser o pirralho que eu vou atormentar... só que quando ele me viu...

Figura bem perto delas: Buuu!

P e B que estavam perto da ponta do banco, caíram de costas e rolando arquibancada abaixo...

Luna: AH²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³¨¨¨¨¨¨ - pulou de susto

Miro: Calma! Sou eu! - eleva muito a voz por causa dos gritos

Luna: Ah²²²²²... - Miro tapa a boca dela com a mão

Miro: Calma! Sou eu! Miro! Tudo bem? - falando como se não tivesse acontecido nada (¬¬)

Luna: Você é louco? Olha o que fez com elas - aponta pra P e B que ainda rolavam as arquibancadas - e quase me matou do coração!

Miro: Bom é né! Desculpa, mas como você mesma disse...quero alguém para atormentar...e adivinha!

Luna: ¬¬ que?

Miro: Como vocês não são minhas discípulas...

Luna: Ah não!

Miro: Ah sim! - a discussão foi interrompida por um estrondo duplo ()... CATAPOF ²

P e B caíram estateladas no chão da arena, nisso adentrou mais quatro cavaleiros...um que parecia um armário ambulante, dois irmãos, mas não gêmeos e um outro de cabelo verde escuro.

Mu: Ai Zeus! Poke!

Kamus: Mon Dieu! Beta! - os dois saem correndo

Armário: Dite...quem são elas?

Dite: Elas são nossas discípulas Deba! Athena não lhe avisou?

Deba: Ah nossa... cadê a sua discípula?

Dite: Tá la em cima ainda com o Miro... Miro!

Miro: Ih fu! - começa a descer as arquibancadas, seguido por Luna

Dite: Você está bem minha princesa? - indo na direção deles

O de cabelo VERDE: O que você fez agora Miro?

Miro (com cara de anjo): Eu? Nada! Por que Shura?

Shura mal começa abrir a boca para responder quando Dite começa a gritar...

Dite: Miro seu lesado! Olha o que você fez! A Poke e a Beta caíram por sua culpa e a Luna tá pálida...tadinha! Não chegue perto delas ouviu escorpião!

O irmão mais velho: Vixe Aioria...vamos sair daqui

Aioria: Com certeza Aioros! - eles se afastam

Miro: Ei Dite! Calma ae! Eu não fiz nada!

Dite: Ainda bem! Eu conheço sua fama Miro! Não quero você perto da Luna ouviu?

Luna: "Fama? De que será?"

Miro: Dite não tem nada a ver!

Dite: Tem sim... olha a cara dela - Luna tava mais confusa do que sei lá o que - tá assustada

Luna: Mestre tudo bem...o Miro é...legal!

Dite: Escorpião você me... - ele para ao ouvir a voz de um homem moreno de cabelos azuis o chamar da entrada da arena

Homem: Afrodite!

Dite: maski...vê Luna ao seu lado - Carlo! Que houve?

Carlo: Mas o que tá acon... - é interrompido

Dite: Esta é a minha DISCIPULA, CARLO!

Carlo: AAHH! - ele entendeu o porque de Dite estar o chamando pelo nome - Buon Giorno bambina, Sono il Carlo, cavaliere de Câncer.

Luna: Oi! - estava um pouco assustada por causa das feições do cavaleiro

Carlo: Dite depois eu falo com você...

Dite: Ok! - se vira furioso para Miro - Escorpião você está minha mira

Miro olha meio intrigado para Dite e Luna olha-os assustada, de repente eles ouvem dois gemidos...aiieeeeeeee TT...Poke e Beta estavam no colo de seus respectivos mestres

Poke: Aii..o que aconteceu?

Beta: Aie...onde eu estou?

Mu: Vocês rolaram a arquibancada a baixo...- tirando uma mexa de cabelo do rosto dela

Kamus: E caíram aqui na arena - ajeitando a túnica dela

P e B: Aieeeeeeeee - as duas estavam com um puta galo na cabeça

Saga e Kanon: Tó - eles haviam ido buscar 2 sacos de gelo

Saga: Tudo bem com vocês?

P e B: Aham TT # hããããã#

Poke: # 4 beldades perto da gente#

Beta: # Como não estaríamos#

Kanon: Que bom!

Luna: Suas loucas! Que susto vocês deram na gente!

P e B:

Deba: Novas irmãs no santuário!

P e B: É!

Poke: Quem é você?

Deba: Ops...esqueci de me apresentar...sou Aldebaram de Touro

Beta: Você parece familiar!

Luna: É grego mesmo?

Deba: Neeemm... Eu sou brasileiro(_e não desisto nunca... desculpa_)...conhecem o Brasil?

P, B e L: CLARO!

Luna: Nos somos brasileiras!

Beta: De que estado você é?

Deba: Pernambuco

P, B e L: O.O

Poke: Somos de São Paulo!

Deba: Nunca sai da minha terrinha... queria conhecer São Paulo, me falaram que é enorme lá...

Os cavaleiros: Mestre!

P, B e L?

Beta: # Eita o cara usa mascara!#

Poke: #E uma coisa que parece camisola e um colar de macumba O.O#

Beta: # Por que eles tão ajoelhando?#

Poke: #Sei lá tem um outro, mas acho que esse é cavaleiro mesmo#

Beta: #Aham!#

As três continuam de pé, Poke e Beta segurando o saco na cabeça

Mu: Poke ajoelha!

P, B e L: Por que? - Mu nem respondeu e a abaixou

Kamus: Beta! Ele é o mestre ajoelhe-se

Beta: Ok...

Dite nem precisou falar nada, pois Luna já tinha visto as duas abaixarem e fez o mesmo.

Homem de mascara: Ah parem com isso!

Todos se levantam

Homem: Eu odeio usar essa roupa de novo... podia pelo menos ficar sem máscara - e a retira, ele parecia um pouco com o Mu, tinha as mesmas pintinhas na testa - Bom dia discípulas, eu sou Shion mestre do santuário, e ele - aponta para o homem que desceu junto com ele - é Dohko cavaleiro de Libra

Dohko: Bom dia! Garotas se apresentem...

As três se entreolham

Luna: Bom dia! Eu sou Luna discípula de Peixes

Poke: Oi! Eu sou Poke aprendiz Deba Áries

Beta: Oie! Eu só Beta pupila de Aquário

Então os que elas não conheciam se apresentaram...

Shion: Os treinos começarão amanhã.. hoje foi só uma apresentação. Agora a tarde vocês deverão levá-las para conhecer os arredores do santuário

P, B e L: Ebaaa!

Shion: Só que pra vocês saírem do santuário vocês tem que usar máscaras como as amazonas

Luna: Por que mestre?

Shion: A identidade de vocês devera ser mantida...aqui nessa arena, nenhum outro cavaleiro treina, somente os de ouro. E ninguém alem deles adentra as 12 casas, a não ser na parte lá em baixo, onde vocês não devem estar...

P, B e L: Ahhhhh! Ok!

Shion: Além do mais... ninguém, por enquanto pode saber que vocês serão as sucessoras das armaduras de ouro, portanto vocês - aponta pros douradinhos - deverão dizer que são aprendizes de amazonas, mas... que elas não moram nas casa. O uso de mascara será provisório até as outra crian...pupilas chegarem

Luna: Mas mestre! Athena disse que daqui a 2 semanas sai outro avião...

Shion: Isso é a expectativa dela Luna, mas é difícil achar pessoas com talentos especiais iguais ao de vocês...

Poke: # A gente tem algum Beta?#

Beta: # Não que eu saiba..#

Luna: # Huahua essa é boa!#

Shion: Claro que vocês tem algum talento, se não tivessem não estariam aqui, eles são ocultos..

P, B e L: O.O

Cavaleiros?

Beta: # Oculto...#

Poke: #Eu não tenho nada oculto#

Beta: # Quer dizer alguma coisa a gente tem... O CUL TÁ!# (_huahuahuaha_)

Luna: #Meninas vocês estão entendendo?# - ela se vira para as duas e elas balançam a cabeça negativamente

Shion: Meninas isso que vocês tão fazendo é um talento..

P, B e L: Ma a gente tá fazendo nada!

Cavaleiros?

Shion: Pelo que eu pude perceber você Luna não domina direito isso, por enquanto, mas essas duas - e aponta para Poke e Beta - dominam perfeitamente o T.D.P

Cavaleiros?

B e P: O.O

Beta: Tensão depois da prova? O.o

Poke: Tédio da por? õ.O

Beta: Tarados de plantão?

Poke: Tudo de pé?O.O

Luna: Acho que tá mais para tantã de profissão! 

Shion: U.U... não...Transmissão de pensamento

B e P: Ah você tá falando do Transmimento de pensassão?...VERDE...VERDEEEEE²²²²²²...

Shion: Transmimento de pensassão? "Será que é assim que ela chamam isso no pais onde elas moram?"

Saga e Kanon: Verde?

Mu e Kamus: O.õ

Dite: Luna você sabe o que é isso?

Luna: Qual das duas coisas?

Dite: O verde...

Luna: É uma brincadeira que elas fazem quando falam algo ao mesmo tempo, tendeu?

Os cavaleiros acharam melhor não interromperem as garotas...assim passou 1 min, 5, 10, 15, meia hora até que...

B e P roxas sem voz e ar: V...e...r...d...e - desmaiam

Todos: Até que fim...

Saga e Kanon pegam um balde de água e... SPLASH...jogam na cara delas

B e P: GLUB...GLUB...GASP

Poke: Eu vou morrer!

Beta: Eu também!

B e P: Buáááá!

Miro: Elas são sempre assim?

Luna: Aham... muitas vezes piores

Miro: Logo, logo o Shion vai começar a distribuir castigos por aqui de novo...

Luna: O.o

B e Para se levantam ajeitando as roupas...

Poke: Sobre o que estávamos falando mesmo?

Beta: Era sobre T.P.M.

Shion: ¬¬ T.D.P

B e P: Ah é!

Poke: E isso é um "poder" que a gente possui?

Shion: Um talento especial... que vai além do que todos cavaleiros de ouro podem fazer, que é conversa pelo cosmo!

P e B: Cosmo?

Luna: # Deve ser um novo tipo de Internet grátis!#

B e P:

Shion: "Internet? Hum, mas estranho essas meninas são quietas demais, elas não aprontaram nada ainda... queria que elas fossem iguais os cavaleiros... /"

Beta: # Você fala isso porque você não conhece a gente direito, ainda, depois você vai pedir pra gente sossegar!#

Poke: # Afff é mesmo e mestre como você é ultrapassado, acho que não deve nem ter pêcê em casa!#

Shion: # O que?#

B e P: # PÊCÊ!#

Shion: # Não é isso! Vocês conseguem me entender?#

Beta: #Claro#

Poke: #Em alto e bom som, e Beta a operadora é Vivo se você fala isso eles cortam o sinal!#

Beta: #Desculpa U.U#

Shion: "Elas são mais poderosas do que eu imaginava!"

B e P: # Hein?#

Shion: #Nada não!#

Enquanto isso

Cavaleiros?

Dite: Luna você entende isso?

Luna: Não é como o mestre disse... elas me ouvem, mas eu não posso ouvi-las...

Dite: Aii.. que confusão!

Luna: Olhem só eu vou chamá-las...#garotas?#

P e B: Sim? - e se viram para onde ela e os cavaleiros estavam

Cavaleiros: O.O

Luna: #O que tá acontecendo?#

Poke: É que o mestre tá meio ultrapassado...ele não sabe o que é net nem pêcê!

Cavaleiros?

Beta: Pelo visto não é só ele..¬¬

Cavaleiros: óò...òó

Shion: Não estamos nos entendendo...- disse baixinho

P, B e L: Ahm?

Shion: Esqueçam...

Beta: Mas então o que é cosmo?

Shion: Cosmo é a energia interior...

Poke: Da onde eu vim isso tem outro nome...

Shion: Qual?

Luna: Flatulências!

Shion: Não é isso...¬¬

3: Então o que é?

Shion: É a essência do ser humano... o cosmo é faz de vocês especiais

3: Ahm?

Shion: Vocês foram escolhidas porque além de possuírem todas aquelas coisas que Athena disse, vocês possuem uma alma pura...e isso intensifica o cosmo de vocês, criando "poderes"

3: Ah!

Shion: Aqui vocês vão aprender a lidar com isso. E também como intensificá-lo até o ponto de explodirem...

3: Nãããããããããããoooooooooo! . 

Shion?

Luna: A gente não quer explodir!

P, B e L: Buuuuáááááá!

Shion: Explodir o COSMO! - gritou para que elas parassem - intensificá-lo para que vocês e seus se tornem mais poderosos...

Luna: Ahm?

Beta: Não dá...

Poke: Se der...daqui a pouco vamos estar lendo a mente dos mortos

Shion: Não esse...essa é uma habilidade que vocês tem. Vocês duas possuem essa facilidade porque são gemas, é uma sensibilidade presente nesse tipo de irmãos - olha para Saga e Kanon - é nem em todos. Mas uma curiosidade, era para vocês terem facilidade somente entre vocês duas, agora vocês conseguem captar de outras pessoas, como?

Poke: Ah..

Beta: É que a gente praticou muito..

Shion: Como?

P e B: # iiiihhh#

Shion: ¬¬ falem!

Poke: Bom, a gente treinava com os professores...

Shion e cavaleiros?

Luna: Elas liam a mente deles para pegarem as respostas das provas...

P e B:

Beta: E agora a gente tá tentando fazer a Luna conversa conosco por T.D.P.

Poke: Só que agora não vai ser muito útil né?

Luna: Porque?

Beta: Porque o mestre lê, não sei como..¬¬...mas lê...e o mestre da Poke talvez consiga também

Mu: Só de vez em quando..."mentira"

Poke: Você não consegue não mestre

Mu? #droga#

Poke: Eu ouvi que você falou que era mentira..

Mu: "Espero que você entenda isso também... você me paga!"

Poke: Droga! -.-'

Depois dessa pequena discussão os habitantes do sanatório...aham... santuário foram almoçar, afinal ninguém é de ferro

3: O.O - elas ficaram espantadas com o tamanho do refeitório. Além de ser enorme, era majestoso. Havia uma mesa comprida em cada lado tinha 13 lugares e outra que era menor e se encontrava no fundo do salão, nela havia somente 2 lugares. Os pratos, talheres, copos travessas, panelas e etc, estavam dispostos pela mesa

Shion: As mesas maiores são para os cavaleiros e suas discípulas, a do fundo - ele suspira - é para Athena e o mestre do santuário

3: Ahhh - permanecem em pé

Shion: Sentem-se - as garotas olham para a mesa confusas

Elas se sentaram lado a lado, e de frente para seus mestres. Viram os cavaleiros atacando a comida como se não comessem há muito tempo, elas estavam paralisadas.

Carlo: Vocês não comem não? - disse com a boca cheia, vendo que elas não se mexiam

Miro: Devem tá de dieta... ou então não sabem comer... querem que eu dê na boquinha de vocês? (_aham!_)

3: ¬¬ você tá pedindo para apanhar né?

Todos: Hua²²²²²²²²²²

Miro: Vocês tão querendo brigar é? - com um sorriso travesso

Poke: Brigar não...mas te encher sim...

Luna: Você acha que nós somos santas, e não vamos te atormentar...

Beta: Hum...tadinho...ele tá ferrado

Poke: Só ele?

Beta e Luna: Ahm... não!

Miro: Vocês acham que conseguem amolar mais do que eu?

Poke: Sim...

Beta: É, tem nos três... e mais as outras que vão chegar né?

Luna: Eu só quero ver, a discípula dele...

Poke: Ela vai ser pior que ele...

Beta: Só?

Luna: Pior que gente ela não vai ser

Poke: Tem alguém que consegue?

Beta: Não... ela vai ser pior COM a gente

Poke e Luna: É!

Carlo: É pode ser, mas a fama de reis do refeitório é do Saga e do Kanon!

Elas não falaram nada, apenas se entreolharam e sorriram como se dissessem... eles não conhecem a gente. Pegaram tranqüilamente as panelas, ainda sorrindo e colocaram as comidas nos pratos, do que eles têm de cavalos elas têm de comilonas (_eu acho ne Luna?_) e começam a devorar a comida também

Mu: O.O

Dite: Caramba!

Kamus: Mon Dieu

Kanon: Vocês não vão agüentar tudo isso...

3: Pffff

Saga: Vocês comem tanto assim?

Beta: Mais ou menos..

Poke: É que hoje a gente tá com muita fome...

Luna: E a comida daqui é boa!

Carlo: Hahahaha! Gêmeos já perderam uns dos seus títulos para elas...

3: Título do que?

Carlo: Comilões!

Todos: Hahaha²²²²²!

Saga e Kanon: óò

3:

E seguiu um almoço tranqüilo...(_não vamos mostra nossas armas para eles..mmuuhuahuahuaahu_)

Shion: Espero que elas sempre almocem assim

Athena: Assim como?

Shion: Tranqüilas...as guerras de comida feita pelos gêmeos e os outros possuem suas marcas - mostra um lugar na parede onde a marca de um prato ainda podia ser vista

Athena (risos): Duvido... você sabe como são as crianças, ou melhor, adolescentes...comida sem guerra não existe para elas...

Shion: É mesmo nos vamos nos divertir muito, este santuário vai voltar a ter alegria - disse sorrindo e olhando para as meninas que discutiam enquanto os cavaleiros riam - mas vamos ter que parecer sérios e dar broncas e castigos quando elas passarem dos limites, afinal elas estão aqui para treinar...

Athena: Aham...

Haviam terminado de almoçar e se dirigiam a suas casas para tomar banho e se trocar..

Mu: Às 3 horas, Dite, Luna, Kamus e Beta vão vir pra cá...nós vamos mostra o santuário para vocês, se quiser tirar um cochilo dá tempo...

Poke: Não precisa...- e ficou andando pela casa de Áries, descobrindo onde as coisas estavam guardadas...

Mu: Ai caramba! Eu to ferrado!

As exatas 3 horas, os quatros desceram para o "passeio"

Kamus: Aonde vamos primeiro? - segurava Beta pela mão como se fosse uma criança de 5 anos, que balança a mão deste como se fosse uma...()

Dite: Vamos mostra os alojamentos dos outros cavaleiros e amazonas (_qm disse que a gente quer ficar vendo amazonas...¬¬_)

3: Ahhh...#droga#

Mu: Acho que elas não gostaram muito...

3:

Kamus: escolham então... para onde vocês querem ir?

3: Conhecer todas as 12 casas por dentro!

Mu: Acho que dá pra ser... (acho que ninguém dá pra ser não, mas se bem que ..aham... desculpe)

Dite: Acho melhor começar logo então...

Mu: Já estamos em Áries, Poke mostre a casa...

Poke: Sim senhor! - batendo continência

3 mestres: ¬¬

Poke as leva para conhecerem a casa de Áries...chegando na cozinha

Beta: Eca! Comida de coelho

Poke e Luna: Eca!

Poke: TT...olha o que eu vou ter que aturar... - dirigem-se para sala, ao verem aquele moooonteeeeee de almofadas param...

Luna: Vocês estão pensando o que eu estou pensando?

P e B: Aham! - e começam a correr, mas...

Kamus (sentado no chão): Nem pensem!

P, B e L: Droga!

Poke: #Depois a gente faz guerrinha...#

Beta: # Guerrinha? Uma guerra santa isso sim!# - as duas olham para Luna que entende os olhares

Poke: Pronto mestre, casa de Áries conhecida!

Dite: Vamos para touro então?

Todos: Aham!

Tu bi continuédi

N/a's: era pra eu ter colokdo a fic antes mas sabe...o tempo jah é curto e eu ainda fiko falando no tel com a minha manhêêê persefone né? mas não tem problema afinal..vc é mtooooo dez maeee! Tii dolu...se o mundo tivesse tanta gente loka e simpática como você achu...q sei lá ele seria loko e simpático..uahuauhahua..zueira... mas tah ai..e a gente vai tentar acelerar aki..

AAhhhh eskeçam o Kiki...ele nunca existiu...bom só nessa fic..e nas outras também...ele é legal...mas sei lá não da para colokar ele...mas não agora..e mt menos nessa fic

Descrição (eu vou colocar só a minha e da Poke porque da Luna eu não sei )

Nome: Roberta

Apelido: Beta

Anus..ops...anos: Tenho 16 ANOS! (ahuuhauha)

Características: 1,73...parei no 59kg(uhuuu)...meus cabelos são castanhos alourados..ou vice-versa...ahm olhos castanhos claros..

Gosto: musica...desenhos...esportes...de amigos...enche o saco dos outros (principalmente da Poke)...dormi..comer.. e etc...

Não gosto: Biologia...historia...geo...da Evil Lita...(haua zueira eu gosto dela sim)...aff sei lá tem um monte de coisa que eu não gosto mas é difícil falar tudo..vcs vao me conhecendo aos poucos

Nome: Roberta ( olhaaaa ela tem o mesmo nome que o meu!)

Apelido: Poke

Anos: 15

Características: 1,64...52kg...(to chutando!)... japa...cabelos pretos (agora tá meio laranja por causa de uma cagada que ela fez no cabelo mais deixa queto)...castanhos

Gosta: musica...desenhos...esportes...de amigos...enxer o meu saco... dormi... comer...daquela vareta do Axl...e um monte de coisas mais

Não gosta: ahm...de mim (huauahhuahua) ...deixa eu ver...de uns idiotas da sala( que eu também não gosto )..."catadores" (eu também não..)...gnt chata...(igual eu)..aff um monte de coisa...q eu deixo ela conta depois...

Responder agora aos reviews

Luna: Que isso..a gente não é demais nada..isso foi só uma retribuição pelo presente que você deu pra gente ...demais foi você que mesmo antes de se torna uma grande fanfitora que você é...vc nos apoiou e deixou seu reviews pra gente no 1 cap de CAA..isso foi muito bom pra gente..ai depois vocês vem e da akele putz presente para gente...achu que isso daki é pouco até ...aiai seu mestre viu..o peixinhu lindoo P

Pod deixar que a gente vai te ensinar a falar #desse jeito# huauhahua, bom você adivinhou o "amigo" do Mu agora tenta adivinha o que vai acontecer depois...

Agora se você achou que era só a fic que era o presente você tah muito enganada...E meu mestre vai me esquentar e todas as noites isso sim..

Ohhh 1,60 tah bom...soh que você viu lá em cima..eu tenhu 1, 73 e a poke 1, 64...do mesmo jeito você é a baixinha..mas pensa pelo lado bom...vc é a nossa caçulinha!

O Miro é abusado mesmo...mas agora eu não vou responder a sua outra pgnta que é uma surpresa...mas eu q qro agradece ah você...ai quando a poke volta você agradece a ela também...pq posso ter dado a ideia...mas é ela que tah escrevendo (também se não tivesse... eu não iria agüenta u.u) e eu também ahuauhahuuhahu

Infelizmente a gente vai ter poko tempo pra aproveitar akeles 13 deuses ( tah que o Tio Deba não é assim um deus mas a gente vai aporveitar...p zuar...masi vai).../..mas tudo bem... não podemos ser egoístas temos que dividir...tnto que eu vo deixar o kaninhu nessa fic...afinal eu tenho os outros...eu não vou deixa-los neh

Bom acho que você jah leu..entao o Kiki não vai aparecer..e se os Dite bronze aparecerem eles vão esta mais pra guarda de Atena p...a gente ainda não flo nada mas na cozinha do Tio Kamus só tem akelas comidas finas de franceis...e ainda é pouca!..se ele acha que eu vo comer aquilo...so se for num jantar a luz de velas..hehehhee..aaah e você viu que a gente jah coloko sua idéia na fic TRAVESSEIROS!

Que bom que você adorouu sua casa! A gente tava com medo como a gente não te conhecia...entao fizemos a casa em estilo Dite ...mas que bom ...a gente vai adorar passar um tempo c você e com as outras também...e é mais fácil o maskinha fazer macumba para você por outro motivo...p

E eu jah falei e vou falar de novu...nao precisa agradece a gente...nos tamus adorando fazer uma fic c você, aprontando c a gente t dolu maninhaaa

Bjusssssssssssssss

Niki: Marcela...Ray..sei lá de como eu t chamo bom...eu vo fala mais pelo que a gente fala no MSN...meu você é muito 100000...afinal nesse site só existem pessoa 10000 que nem você...eu não posso dizer ainda quando vocês vão entra mas eu t digo que quando entrarem...aff o santuário tah ferrado...e nossos mestres também...alem de você c super gente fina.vc tah me mostrando uma nova cultura..pois eu nunca tinha escutado rammstein...megaherz..e etc..e é você que tah me mostrando isso tudo...fora que alemão apesar de ser uma língua rústica..eh muito interessante também..e engraçada..afinal ver os caras cantando em alemão..eh muito divertido...

Bom tah ai mais um cap...depois me fala o que você achou...

Bjusssssssssss

Teella: aeeeee você voltouuu...a qnto tempo eu não vejo você... ...o Shaka é seu...ops seu mestre..hauhaahua ...powww mas você não gosta de esporte...tenhu certeza que você gosta soh que você não sabe...o eu vo tentar alguns..uhm seu esporte de ve ser falar...ahm encher o sacu de outras pessoas...ops..esse é meu ..hauuhauhamas blz...isso vai dar muito pano pra manga! Bom eu não sei c você tem msn...mas então continue mandando reviews para dar opinião...pois afinal não é só a gente que tah na fic...neh...entao você vai ajudar e muito!

Bjussssssssss

Mikage: olha outra que sumiu...ahuhuahuaahhumas tudo bem...como o Shaka vai pra Teella você vai ser treinada pelo Oria..td bem?...espero que você goste desse cap...e mande suas opiniões também...nhe?

Bjussssssss...v c comenta mais viu...para

Thami: Outra loka!...qnto lokos devem existir no mundo? Achu que a gente ..nao mtos neh?...eu não acreditei...vc também é uma das pessoas afetadas do vírus VERDEEEEEE! Virus verde? Será que o vírus é verde? Nos vamus fikar verde? Aaaaaahhhhhh! Uhauhauhauhahuahuuhauha

Bom, o transmimento de pensassao é realmente útil...masi o shion consegue ler...u.u droga! '...mas tudo bem a gente descobre um jeito de impedir ele de ler...mmuuhauhauhauhahuuhauah

Aaaaahhhhh o lúcifer veio aki...( desculpa era pra eu ter postado antes)...e flo que ele nunca mais vem aki eu não sei porque?...eu não fiz nada! Ele veio aki c um papo de qrer me matar..ai eu pgntei porque...ele não me respondeu...ai eu comecei a falr que eu era muito jovem...q eu tenhu muito para aproveitar...e colok muito nisso...ai eu sem qrer eu falei do sentido e da essência da vida...ai eu falei..falei...falei..e eu dormi...mas continuei falando O.O...ai quando eu acordei eu estava falando de chakras e etc...ai depois ele falou que nunca mais ia tentar me matar...e que não me agüentava mais (novidade... a Hera fla isso toda vez para mim e pra Poke) e que não voltava mais aki...O.o

Porque você qr ver as figurinhas?...ahuahuhuahuahua...eu tenhu um monte do pokemon!auhuahuhauhauhauhu

Orelhaoooooooooooooo! VERDEEEEEEEE! UHUUUUUUUUU...LOUKURA PEGA...¬¬

Bjundasssssss teh segunda!


	3. Conhecendo as casas do santuário

As "novas" discípulas

Legenda:

"blábláblá"... pensamento

(blábláblá)... complementos

(_blábláblá_)... comentários cretinos das autoras

# blábláblá#...transmimento de pensassão

Capitulo 3: Conhecendo as casas do santuário

Obs: O nome Carlo pertence a Pipe...nós vamos usá-lo aqui também, porque é mais bonitinho e onde tiver espaço em branco é a carinha feliz como dois acentos circunflexos o FF corta isso...¬¬

Niki - Saga

Yumi - Kanon

Mikage - Oria

Teella - Shaka

Tefy - Milo

Thami - Shura

Eowin - Oros

Nana - Carlo ou MdM

Ufa..agora só tá faltando para o tio Deba, e nosso Dohkinho...

Eles começam a subir as escadarias até Touro, chegando lá Kamus bate na porta da casa.

Kamus: Sou eu Deba, e... - mas ele já havia aberto a porta.

Deba: Kamus! Cara o que... ihhh - ele estava vestindo só um shortzinho

Poke, Beta e Luna: #Hahaha#.

Kamus: Deba! Se Vista, por favor! - Deba entra correndo em casa e volta usando uma calça.

Deba: Epa! Desculpa aí garotas!

Luna: Relaxa tio Deba!

Mu: Elas querem conhecer as casas por dentro.

Deba: Ahhh então entrem minhas conterrâneas e meus amigos.

Os três mestres entraram logo depois das garotas.

3 garotas: O.O

A casa de Touro era familiar e aconchegante, tinha um sofá enorme em couro, tapete cobrindo quase todo o chão, tv gigantesca, e na parede estava pendurada uma bandeira do Brasil juntamente com uma do Sport.

Poke, Beta e Luna: Aeee tiooo Deba!

Deba: Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

3 mestres: ¬¬

Luna: Mostra a casa pra gente?

Deba: Claro... - foram percorrendo a casa de Touro, onde tudo era relativamente proporcional ao seu morador. Na cozinha...

Beta: Uhuuu feijoada!

Poke: Uhuuu rabada!

Luna: Carne com batata frita! - tudo isso estava congelado no freezer da casa e Touro

Poke: Tio Deba você sabe viver hein?

Deba: E olha que acabou que o vatapá e o acarajé da minha mãe!

Beta: #O.x#

Deba: Quando vocês quiserem podem vir comer aqui!

Luna: Sério?

Deba: Claro!

3: Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Mu: Vamos que ainda temos muito para ver

3 garotas: Ok! Tchaau tio Deba!

Deba: Tchau! - e eles para as escadarias

Kamus: Tio Deba?

Luna: É que ele é nosso conterrâneo!

Beta: E lá é assim!

Poke: A gente chama as pessoas que são mais velhas de tio ou tia

Kamus: Se me chamarem de tio morrem!

3 garotas: x.x

A subida continuou chegando a Gêmeos.

Poke: # A casa dos gêmeos!#

Beta: #Hã#

Mu bate na porta: Saga! Kanon! Somos nós... eu, Kamus, Dite, Poke, Beta e Luna! - ouve-se 400 vezes barulho de fechadura.

Kanon: Oi! Tudo bom? - ele estava só de cueca

Mu: Kanon eu te avisei que as garotas estavam aqui! - tapa os olhos de Poke com as mãos Poke: #Hã#

Kamus: Você podia pelo menos ter se vestido - esconde o rosto de Beta no peito

Beta: #Hã#

Luna: #Hã#

Kanon: Ah tá bom, mas vamos entrando...que eu já me visto - acrescentou ao ver os amigos fecharem a cara.

Todos adentram a casa de Gêmeos, ao chegarem na sala...

As 3 garotas: O.O

Mu: Tsc tsc tsc

Dite: Aiai... continuam os mesmos

Kamus: Vocês pelo menos podiam arrumar isso de vez em quando.

A casa estava de bagunçada para pior, as almofadas do sofá estavam espalhadas, o chão e a mesa estavam cobertos de farelos e etc.

Kanon: Ahhh é que assim é mais confortável - Kamus fecha a cara para ele - pô Kamus você é muito certinho! - ele se vira - SAGAAAAAAAA! - gritou para dentro da casa.

Saga: Oi? - sua voz estava um pouco abafada.

Kanon: O Mu, Kamus, Dite e as meninas estão aqui! - continuava gritando

Saga: Eu já vou! - ouviu-se um barulho de porta sendo aberta

Kanon: Sintam-se em casa! - os mestres o olharam feio, mas sentaram-se. As 3 discípulas permaneceram em pé.

Mu: Vocês não vão se sentar não?

Luna: Nós vamos esperar o Saga!

Saga: Eu já to aqui! Olá para vocês todos! - ele só tinha uma toalha enrolada na cintura e seu cabelo e corpo ainda estava molhados.

Kamus: Se vista agora! - se levantando e parando na frente de Beta - elas são... pequenas demais para...

Beta: Mestre eu tenho 16 anos... -indo para o lado

Kamus: não importa! - puxando-a para trás de si novamente

Luna já estava olhando para um canto da casa contrario em que Saga estava.

Mu: Poke vem pra cá! - disse levantando-se do sofá

Poke: Por que?

Mu: Porque sim!

Poke: Não vou... não quero!

Saga: Hahaha! Gostei dessa garota ela tem atitude!

Poke: #E não é só isso#

Beta: #Ui perigosa!#

Poke: # Calada! ¬¬#

Poke: Ei? - Mu começou a puxá-la para si com a telecinese.

Beta: #Hahaha! Nem tão perigosa assim..#

Poke: #Pqp!#

Mu: Eu falei para você vir aqui! - segurou Poke encostando-a no peito e impedindo-a que visse Saga.

Poke com a voz abafada: Ah mestre eu não sou mais criança! Que droga!

Mu: Não interessa! Aqui no Santuário eu sou seu tutor e mestre. Então faça o que eu mandar! - virou-se para os gêmeos - Agora Saga e Kanon vão se vestir!

Saga e Kanon: Ah... n...

Mu: AGORA!

Saga e Kanon: O.O... ok! - eles vão até o quarto para colocarem outra roupa.

Poke e Beta: #O.o#

Luna: # Pô Poke que mestre estressado!#

Poke ergue o polegar para Luna

Beta: # Acho que é falta de mulher#

Poke: # Acho que não é isso... mas#

Saga e Kanon votam usando calças de treinamento verdes, iguais aos olhos deles...

Poke: Puf puf puf! Mestre você queria me matar sufocada:

Mu: Humph! - senta no sofá - elas querem conhecer a CASAde vocês! Estamos subindo e mostrando todas.

Saga e Kanon: Ok! Vamos garotas?

Poke e Beta vão rápido atrás dos gêmeos, fazendo Mu e Kamus fecharem a cara. Luna hesitou um pouco, mas logo os acompanhou também.

Cada gêmeo tinha seu quarto, primeiro foram para o de Kanon, era um pouco escuro e totalmente bagunçado, a única coisa realmente visível no quarto era um bichinho rosa em cima da cama.

Poke, Beta e Luna: LEITÃO! - Kanon fica vermelho

Saga: É o bichinho dele! Não dorme sem o leitãozinho dele!

Kanon: Saga cala a boca!

Saga: ... vamos para o meu quarto agora - eles seguem para o quarto logo em frente - sejam bem vindas! - o quarto era exatamente igual ao do irmão, só que na cama de Saga, era um bichinho laranja que se destacava.

Poke, Beta e Luna: NEMO! - Saga fica vermelho

Kanon: Hehehe! Esse é o bichinho dele! Não consegue dormir sem o seu neminho!

Poke: Ah que buditinhu!

Saga:

Kanon: Vamos para a cozinha?

Todos: Aham! - se dirigiram para cozinha

3 garotas: O.O

Saga: Acho que vocês não têm muitas baboseiras nas casas de vocês!

3: Aham - a cozinha de Gêmeos era um verdadeiro paraíso (_igualmente aos donos_). Todo o tipo de tranqueira alimentar encontrava-se lá, bolachas, chocolates, salgadinhos, pão, todo o tipo "que bom é engorda"

Kanon: Vocês podem vir aqui quando quiserem! - eles começam a voltar para a sala.

Saga: Não só para comer!

3? - chegam na sala

Saga: Podem vir aqui para conversar com a gente!

Os 3 mestres: ¬¬

Kanon: Verdade! Ninguém nesse Santuário tem o mesmo humor que a gente!

Dite: Mentira gêmeos! E o Deba, Oria, Oros e Miro?

Saga: O Deba só ouve aquelas músicas estranhas dele, tipo... "Ela é o morango aqui do nordeste... la la la la la"

3 garotas: O.õ

Kanon: O Oros só fica assim quando bebe.

3 garotas: o.O

Kamus: Mas e o Oria e o Miro?

Saga: Ahhh... ahnnn...

Kanon: Balada!

3 garotas: Balada?

Mu: Às vezes eles saem para bares, e coisas do gênero.

3 garotas: Ebaaaaa!

Mu e Kamus: Nada disso!

Dite: Aiaiai... isso não vai dar muito certo, mas...

Poke e Beta: Porque não?

Mu e Kamus: Não discutam!

Dite: Luna... acho melhor a gente começar a subir para câncer. Vamos deixá-los conversando. - eles saem da casa.

Luna: Tchau Kanon! Tchau Saga!

Saga e Kanon: Tchau Luna! - viraram-se de novo para os que ficaram

Kanon: Deixe-as irem com a gente?

Mu e Kamus: NÃO!

Poke e Beta fecham a cara

Kamus e Mu: Bom, vamos logo... - eles saem rapidamente pela porta. Beta beija o rosto de Saga e depois o de Kanon.

Beta: Não se preocupem, daremos um jeito de sair com vocês e de ir à balada...

Saga: Tenho certeza que sim!

Kanon: Afinal vocês são gêmeas, tem que honrar a tradição! - Beta sorri e sai pela porta. Poke também beija o rosto e Kanon

Poke: Tchau Kanon! - ele se despede, e logo em seguida sai da sala. Tchau Saga - beija o rosto do cavaleiro, mas este inesperadamente a abraça.

Saga: Você vai vir aqui de novo né?

Poke: Claro que venho... quer dizer se Mu não me trancar em casa.

Saga: Espero que ele não faça isso.

Mu: POKE!

Poke: Acho melhor eu ir...

Saga: Aham.. tchau... - Saga a acompanha até a porta. Ela continua devagar até chegar perto de Mu que a esperava na escadaria.

Mu: #Você tá me ouvindo?#

Poke acena com a cabeça afirmativamente.

Mu: # Eu estou falando assim porque não quero que os outros saibam. Antes do jantar eu quero falar com você... tudo bem?#

E a garota mais uma vez acena com a cabeça.

Beta: #Como se eu não ouvisse...¬¬#

Poke: #É..mas a gente não tem jeito #

Beta: # Né? #

Poke permaneceu calada até chegarem em Câncer.

Dite: Carlo somos nós! Eu, Kamus, Mu e as GAROTAS!

Carlo abre a porta vestindo uma calça azul: Buona sera! Entrate voi! - ele revela a passagem da porta, Beta e os mestres adentram, as outras duas ao verem que ficaram sozinhas entram correndo também.

Poke: #Buona sera? De chão ou de ouvido?#

Beta: # ¬¬... não é boa tarde em italiano#

Mu: Carlo controle o italiano, elas querem ver a casa.

Carlo: Scus... que dizer desculpa! Eu percebi que vocês estavam entrando em cada casa... - disse olhando para Dite que não estava com uma cara muito boa - bom, não reparem é bem simples. - elas fizeram um movimento de "deixa quieto" com as mãos, Câncer era a casa mais normal de todas. O chão era coberto por um tapete vinho e os sofás eram em couro - vocês vão ficar aqui ou vão me acompanhar? - pergunta para os mestres.

Kamus: Acho que ficaremos aqui.

Carlo: Está bem então... vamos? - ele mostrou primeiro a cozinha, onde uma coisa agradou e muito as garotas.

Luna: Noossaa

Beta: Caspita! (isso é praga minha )

Poke: Quantas massas e vinhos que estão espalhados aqui pela cozinha.

Carlo: Ahhh sim.. vocês gostam de comer hein?

3:

Carlo: Bom, vamos continuar! Então o que estão achando do Santuário? - as garotas acharam o cavaleiro de Câncer uma pessoa muito simpática, o contrario que sua aparência denotava.

Luna: É muito lindo aqui...# Nossa ele é muito simpático#

Beta: É! Tem umas vistas maravilhosas... # Será que ele é assim mesmo?#

Poke: Sim, muito boas! # Não sei... veremos#

Carlo: Hahaha! Só vocês mesmo! Bem vindas aos meus aposentos! - o quarto dele era escuro como o dos gêmeos, só que era sombrio diferentemente dos de Saga e Kanon que transmitiam calor, apesar da escuridão. A única coisa que chamou a atenção das garotas estava em cima da cômoda, ao lado da cama era uma rosa vermelha muito bonita. Carlo percebeu para onde elas estavam olhando

Carlo: Ai cazzo!

Beta: Ei olha o palavrão!

Carlo: Ah esqueci que tem gente que sabe italiano nesse ambiente (só um pouquinho..)

Poke: Se for pra falar, fala a tradução também!

Luna: Ai Poke...u.u

Beta: Hahahaha eu sei e você não sabe...lálálálá

Poke: Você vai ver só...¬¬

Beta: Aé? Eu tava pensando em falar pra você o que significa, mas agora eu não falo mais 8P

Luna: Ai meninas

Poke: Ah não vale! Fala!

Beta: Não!

Poke: Fala!

Beta: Não!

Poke: Ah vai, fala, fala, fala, fala, falafalafalafala!

Beta: Cacete, Poke!

Poke: Ah você não fala!

Beta: TT

Luna: A tradução é cacete poke, ela não tá brigando com você...

Poke: A tá!

Beta: Porta!

Poke: Janela

Beta: ¬¬

Carlo que estava calado, vendo tudo começou a rir, mas era uma risada gostosa, não maléfica ou sombria.

Carlo: Ai Bambinas! O que acharam? - se recuperando

Luna: É bem bonito! - realmente, a colcha de veludo azul e a madeira desgastada dos móveis davam uma aparência de casa antiga. E a bandeira da Itália presa de um lado na parede ajudava um pouquinho na decoração...

Beta: Só que...

Carlo?

Poke: Você podia por uma corzinha aqui!

Luna: E abrir as janelas

Carlo: Ah... o Dite sempre me fala isso!

Poke e Beta se entreolham, Luna fica intrigada. Eles voltam para a sala onde encontram Mu e Kamus sentados e Dite em pé com cara feia.

Kamus: Vamos garotas - as 3 acompanham Kamus, Mu estava fechando a fila. Dite permaneceu em Câncer.

Poke: # O que será que aconteceu?#

Beta: # Não sei!#

Poke: # Vou tentar ouvir!#

Beta: # Eles são cavaleiros! Não simples professores!#

Poke: # Vamos tentar as duas juntas... podemos conseguir assim!#

Beta: #Ok!#

Elas se concentram, era difícil concentrarem-se e andar ao mesmo tempo.

# Carlo: Que foi?#

#Dite: As... você tirou!#

#Carlo: Tive que fazer isso...nho!#

#Dite: Por que?#

#Carlo: As garotas podiam ver... #

Mas de repente Luna tropeça nas escadarias quase caindo em cima de Beta, quebrando a corrente de pensamento.

Luna: #Desculpa Beta! Mas eu queria falar uma coisa para vocês!#

Beta fez um sinal para que ela continuasse a falar.

Luna: # Sabe aquela rosa que estava na cômoda do Carlo?#

Poke e Beta balançam a cabeça afirmativamente.

Luna: # Parecia uma das rosas do meu mestre#

Poke e Beta: AHN?

Mu e Kamus as olham, intrigados, mas logo viram para frente. Um pouco antes de chegarem em Leão

Beta perto de Luna: Depois a gente conversa, é melhor!

Kamus: Oria! Somos nós e as garotas!

Oria: Pera um pouco - ouviu-se um barulho enorme dentro de Leão, móveis estavam sendo arrastados e passos de mais de uma pessoa eram ouvidos. Enquanto isso Dite estava chegando, ajeitava os cabelos.

Mu: Dite... o que... - mas parou de falar quando ouviu Oria abriu a porta

Oria: Desculpem pela demora! Entrem! - eles adentram a casa ainda ouvindo barulho, só que desta vez vinha da cozinha - Marin! Venha aqui! - uma mulher de cabelos ruivos sai da cozinha - garotas esta é a minha amiga, Marin. Ela é uma amazona daqui do Santuário, só que ao contrario de vocês ela é de prata não de ouro.

Marin: Depois desta pequeníssima introdução... olá garotas. Muito prazer em conhecê-las.

Poke: Oi eu sou a Poke, futura amazona de Áries.

Beta: Eu sou a Beta, futura amazona de Aquário.

Luna: Eu sou a Luna, futura amazona de Peixes.

Oria: Feitas as devidas apresentações... a que devo a visita de vocês?

Dite: As garotas querem conhecer as casas do zodíaco.

Oria: Ah... vamos. - a casa de Leão era cheia de peles, lembrava muito uma savana. Ao chegarem no quarto do cavaleiro encontraram, na beira da cama, uma calcinha de rendinha.

3 garotas: #Hahaha#

Oria: Ops... é da Marin.

Marin: AIORIA DE LEÃO

Oria: Ih fudeu! Acho melhor vocês descerem antes que a fera suba...

3 garotas: O.O - elas descem correndo, cruzando com Marin no fim do corredor.

Marin: Desculpem meninas. Não estamos acostumados a ter pessoas que não são os cavaleiros aqui no Santuário.

3 garotas: Ok. - e continuam descendo. Os mestres estavam em pé na sala.

Dite: Ai caramba preciso de um espelho... o Carl - parou de falar ao ver as garotas chegando

Kamus: Ahm ham... vamos?

Mu: Vamos!

As 3 garotas se olham pensando nas palavras de Dite.

Beta: # Carlo? Que aconteceu?#

Poke: #Uhm...#

Eles deixaram Leão sob uma gritaria descomunal. Subiram devagar, até chegarem na próxima casa... Virgem.

Mu adianta-se e bate na porta: Shaka! Somos NÓS. - Shaka abre a porta vestindo uma túnica branca, parcialmente transparente. E faz um gesto para que todos entrassem na casa.

Beta e Luna: #hããã...#

Poke: #...#

Beta: #...? você não falou hã porque?#

Poke: # Porque eu preciso descobrir algumas coisinhas sobre este cavaleiro#

Beta: #Ahn?#

Poke: # Me ajuda... deixa-me tentar ler a mente dele#

Beta: # Aiaiai... de novo...# - e novamente as duas se concentram.

Beta: # Você tá ouvindo alguma coisa?#

Poke: # Não! Concentre-se mais...# - elas tentam novamente, só que desta vez alguma coisa quebra a ligação mental entre elas, como um choque.

Poke e Beta: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - elas se assuntam com a "coisa" que as atingiu.

Luna: Que foi?

Shaka: Acho que foi o efeito dos incensos. - ele se virou para Poke e Beta. Apesar de estar de olhos fechados, as garotas sentiram um olhar penetrante e desconfiado cair sobre elas.

Mu entende o que o cavaleiro quis dizer: Bom Shaka... elas gostariam de conhecer a sua casa.

Shaka: Então venham... Kamus, Dite vocês também vem?

Kamus interrompe Mu que iria responder: Acho melhor ficarmos aqui.

Mu olha para o aquariano antes de concordar com ele e sentar.

Shaka: Bom vamos garotas... - eles começaram a andar pelo templo. Shaka foi conversando com as garotas por todos os cômodos, parecia ser um cara sério e moderado, mas também divertido e simpático. O primeiro cômodo que visitaram foi o quarto do cavaleiro que era no mínimo esplendido. Não havia cama, mas sim um conjunto de almofadas de veludo muito bem arrumadas. O carpete da casa era vinho e sobre as almofadas havia alguns panos de seda pendendo do teto. Classicamente ao lado estava a urna com a armadura de ouro. Em todos os cantos do quarto havia um porta-incenso.

Poke: # É agora ou nunca!#... Shaka, eu posso ir ao banheiro, por favor?

Beta: #Aiai Bunda...Buda#

Shaka: Claro que sim... é logo ali - aponta para uma portinha no lado esquerdo do aposento - a gente te espera aqui.

Poke: Obrigada. - ela vai para o lugar indicado e tranca a porta- pensa o que se pode ser usado pelos dois? - diz olhando para as coisas em cima da pia

Poke: #Beta me ajuda, eu quero achar alguma coisa que pode ser usada por mais de uma pessoa#

Beta: #Bom tem a privada serve?#

Poke: #Não eu quero algo que prove que alguém usa esse banheiro fora o dono#

Beta: #Porque? Você quer saber se ele tem algum caso é isso?#

Poke: mais o menos depois eu te falo eu não tenho muito tempo anda me ajuda#

Beta: #Ahm deixe-me ver... escova...de dente não que é quase improvável e se usassem você teria que mandar para algum laboratório para analisar as salivas...#

Poke: #Beta..¬¬#

Beta: #Tá tenta a outra escova...a escova de cabelo, cabelo cai que é uma beleza e pode ser usado por outras pessoas#

Poke: #Valeu!#

Nem precisou muito para encontrar o que estava procurando. Havia uma escova de cabelo em cima da pia, e nela encontravam-se fios louros do cavaleiro de Virgem e, surpreendentemente, fios lavanda, idênticos ao do seu mestre.

Poke: #Eu sabia# - ela sai do banheiro com a cara mais neutra que podia fazer, mas Shaka percebeu que havia algo diferente no jeito dela.

Beta: # Você sabe tudo! P#

Poke: # #

Shaka: Vamos continuar - ele se retira do quarto primeiro, as garotas o acompanham. Chegaram na cozinha onde a geladeira era exatamente igual a de Áries, cheia de comida de coelho.

Shaka reparou na cara que as garotas faziam: Acho que vocês não gostam muito de comida natural, né? - sorri

As 3 garotas balançam a cabeça afirmativamente. Então Shaka as conduz novamente para a sala, que também era um cômodo maravilhoso, muito parecido com o quarto, só que não tinha pano algum sobre as almofadas. Kamus e Dite estavam em pé perto da janela, já Mu estava deitado nas almofadas. Shaka entrou na sala observando Mu, e pela primeira vez abriu os olhos que eram magnificamente azuis. Mu olhava intensamente.

Kamus se vira e pergunta: Bom... vamos?

Dite olhou para Mu e Shaka que ainda estavam se "encarando": É... acho melhor irmos.

Mu desviando o olhar do cavaleiro de Virgem: Dite! Kamus! Vão subindo com as garotas que eu já vou - olhou novamente para Shaka - preciso falar com ele

Shaka olha para as garotas, mas seu olhar para em Poke, que dava um sorrisinho maroto. Ela não se preocupou com o olhar dele

Shaka: Mu depois eu converso com você!

Mu: mas Sha...

Shaka: Você tem que continuar a conduzir sua discípula pelas casas - encara Mu com os olhos abertos

Mu: Ok... mas... bom... vamos então.

Shaka: Melhor assim - ele os acompanha até a porta

Mu: Tchau Shaka.

Shaka: Tchau Mu, nos vemos mais tarde... tchau Kamus, Dite e garotas - ele se vira para entrar novamente na casa.

Poke: # Cavaleiro você não é mais tão misterioso assim... pelo menos para mim.#

Beta: # Porque?#

Poke: # Depois eu te explico#

Beta: #Ok...#

Chegando em Libra, Dite bate na porta.

Dite: Dohko... somos... - a porta já havia sido aberta.

Dohko: Olá rapazes... menininhas...

3 mestres: Olá

3 garotas: Olá

Kamus: Mestre Ancião nós...

3 garotas: Mestre Ancião?

Mu: É que ele, junto com o mestre Shion são cavaleiros da geração anterior, nós da atual e vocês da futura.

3 garotas: Ahhh...

Kamus continuando: Elas querem conhecer todas as casas por dentro. Acho que elas estão fazendo isso para conhecerem melhor cada habitante.

3 garotas:

Dohko: Boa idéia delas... pois bem, entrem! Eu as conduzirei pelos meus aposentos. - os 3 mestres permaneceram na sala, sentados em um sofá branco baixíssimo que havia lá. Dohko as levou para um cômodo que ficava no final de um longo corredor, era o quarto, relativamente simples. Havia uma cama no canto, sem muitos apetrechos (almofadas, colchas...), todos os móveis tinham detalhes em bambu, a urna da armadura estava no canto oposto à cama em uma pilastra. Saíram do quarto, indo para a cozinha.

Luna: Comida chinesa?

H: aham.. Vocês gostam?

3 garotas: Claro! - ele abre a geladeira e mostra umas comidas um tanto quanto exóticas - bem... nem tudo a gente come.

Dohko: Hehehe... - e eles foram novamente para a sala. Ao voltarem para lá as meninas notaram um móvel semi-aberto, onde se encontravam varias garrafas, ninguém sabia exatamente do que eram, mas... desconfiavam.

Mu: Acho que já vamos... ainda faltam algumas

Dohko: Claro mestre! - eles saíram da casa de Libra para irem para a próxima... Escorpião.

Beta: # O que será que tem naquelas garrafas?#

Poke: # Sei lá... mas são familiares.#

Beta: # Será que é isso mesmo! Hehehe#

Chegaram em Escorpião, Luna estava vermelha quando pararam na porta.

Kamus: Miro! Somos nós e as garotas!

O cavaleiro aparece correndo e abre a porta, estava todo suado e usava ainda a calça e treino.

Miro: Olá! Como vocês vão?

Mu: Muito bem! E Miro porque você tá todo suado?

Miro: É que eu tava fazendo barra.

Kamus: Ah!

Dite: Bom, viemos aqui para conhecer a sua **CASA. **

Miro: O.o...ok! Vamos entrando garotas! Vocês também vêm?

Dite: Com certeza Escorpião! - ele passa rápido por Miro entrando na casa.

Mu e Kamus também adentram logo atrás dele.

Miro: Afe o que deu no Dido hoje?

Luna: Não sei! - ela não olhava Miro nos olhos.

Miro: Olá Luna! Desculpa o susto de hoje de manhã!

Luna: Tudo bem... vamos.. indo?

Miro: Ah claro

Poke e Beta se entreolham com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Poke: #Nossa ta bom, não falo mais nada#

Beta: # Nossos galhos de galos não são relevantes#

Miro já falando de dentro da sala: Bom, vamos começar pelo quarto, depois a gente vai vendo os outros - sorri - afinal, o primeiro cômodo tem que ser o melhor, né?

Dite: Vai logo Miro, não temos todo o tempo do mundo para perder aqui.

Miro: Afe o Dido tá de tpm?

Kamus: Vai logo Miro.

Miro: To indo então - ele as leva para o quarto - bom é aqui onde a magia acontece. Essa frase é clichê, mas é a verdade. - sem duvida o quarto do escorpiano era o mais confortável. A colcha era de matalasse azul, o tapete de pelo alto, muito fofo. Na porta que dava para o banheiro havia uma barra de exercícios.

Luna: Nossa que lugar confortável!

Miro: Você não viu nada! - ele segura Luna pelo braço e a puxa para pular na cama - venham vocês duas também. - Poke e Beta se entreolham e depois para Luna que havia caído sobre o corpo suado de Miro, ela estava muito envergonhada.

Poke e Beta: # Que buditinho! **VERDE!**#

Poke: #Lálálá..ainda bem que a Luna não ouve a gente ainda, mas eu acho que a gente tá de vela...#

Beta: # Se você quiser contar com os galos da pra fazer um candelabro!#

Miro: E ai luna? É ou não boa a minha cama? - ele se senta com os pés em cima da cama - tá aprovado o meu colchão de água?

Luna não conseguia falar direito, estava com muita vergonha - É... é legal - ela tentava se levantar

Miro ajuda, puxando-a para fora da cama: Bom, vamos continuar! - ele sai do quarto, mas antes de irem atrás dele as garotas notam uma caixinha do tamanho de um caderninho em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

Luna: O que será isso?

Poke e Beta: Não sei!

Luna: Acho que vou... - ela para de falar ao ver que Miro havia voltado

Miro: Vocês não vão vir não... ou vão ficar... - ele para de falar ao ver para onde as meninas estavam olhando.

Poke e Beta: #Ih fudeu#

Ele entra no quarto de novo, pega a suspeita caixinha e a guarda

Miro: Bom, vamos? - elas olham para a cara dele - ah.. era uma caixa de... camisinhas

3 garotas: O.O

Miro: Hehehe... vamos? - elas acenam com a cabeça e o acompanham para fora do quarto

Poke: # Você acredita?#

Beta: # Não, ele deve estar escondendo algo!#

Poke: # Também acho!#

Chegando na cozinha...

Miro: Não estranhem a geladeira, por favor - ele a abre...

Poke: Estranhar o que?

Beta: Tá vazia!

Miro: É exatamente isso!

Luna: Você não come nada não!

Miro: É que eu sempre vou nas outras casas para comer.

Luna, Poke e Beta: O.õ

Miro: Essa geladeira só fica cheia em dia de festa, todas são aqui, pelo menos a maioria.

Luna, Poke e Beta: Hahaha

Miro: Espero que os seus mestrezinhos deixem vocês virem nas festas.

Poke e Beta: duvideódó.

Luna: Acho que o meu mestre até deixaria, mas parece que ele não vai muito com a sua cara.

Miro: Realmente eu não sei o que deu no Dido hoje. Mas ele vai com a minha cara - foram indo para a sala

Dite: Pronto?

Miro: Sim senhor!

Dite: Ótimo... vamos Luna!

Miro: Nossa! Calma Dido! Tchau Luna! - chega perto da garota dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Dite: VAMOS! - começa a puxá-la para fora

Miro: Afe Dite o Car...

Kamus: MIRO!

Miro: Ah ok.. parece que hoje tá todo mundo nervoso

Poke e Beta: Hehehe... tchau Miro!

Miro: Tchau! - e todos saem da oitava casa, inclusive o seu morador que quis ficar do lado de fora da casa para pegar uma "corzinha".

Subiram para Sagitário...

Dite: Oros! Eu, o Kamus, o Mu e as garotas queremos falar com você! - ninguém responde

Mu: Será que ele não está?

Kamus: Não... ele deve estar ocupado.

O aquariano acertou, pois depois de um tempo ouviram-se alguns passos e um barulho de fechadura.

Oros: Desculpem a demora - ele estava com a maior cara de sono possível e imaginável - estava dormindo. Ainda não me acostumei a acordar cedo. Bom, vamos entrando.

3 garotas: # Hahaha# - elas estavam rindo por causa do pijama do cavaleiro que era de "pôneis azuis, com bolinhas verdes, crina rosa trançada e fitinha amarela"

Oros sentando-se no sofá da sala: Sentem-se - ele boceja - o que vocês queriam comigo?

Dite: Ah sim... - sentando-se ao lado de Mu - é que estamos levando-as para conhecer as 12 casas. E... bom... aqui estamos

Oros: Ahhh ok... vamos! Só não liguem para a bagunça

3 garotas: O.o tudo bem!

Não havia uma coisa que chamasse mais a atenção das garotas, pois nada podia ser mais chamativo que o pijama do cavaleiro. A cozinha também era bem vazia como a de Escorpião.

Oros: Simples não é?

Beta: Pode até ser simples, mas cada casa tem seu, charme e seu estilo próprio...

Oros: Falou bonito agora...

Poke: # Do que você tá falando?#

Beta: # Dos cavaleiros#

Poke e Beta: #hããããããã# - Luna viu a cara dela e riu porque sabia o que elas estavam pensando

Luna: # Concordo meninas#

Voltaram para a sala.

Oros: Pronto! É muito sem graça aqui!

Kamus: Nem Oros! Melhor assim.

Oros: Nemmmm...falta eu arrumar aqui... mas se bem que eu prefiro assim.. posso dormir em qualquer lugar.

3 mestres: ¬¬

Dite: Ok! Vamos continuar.

Kamus e Mu: aham... Tchau Oros!

Oros bocejando: Tchaauuuu

Poke, Beta e Luna: Tchau Oros!

Oros: Tchau meninas!

E eles começam a subir até Capricórnio

Luna: Ele é assim mesmo?

Dite: Assim como?

Luna: Dorminhoco?

Dite, Kamus e Mu: Hahahaha

Kamus: Sempre foi - chegaram na porta da décima casa

Mu: Shura! Somos nós e as garotas!

Shura: Solo um rato!

Poke: #Espanhol! #

Kamus: Ele e estas expressões!

Shura abre a porta vestindo uma calça roxa: Buenas tardes!

Poke, Mu Kamus e Dite: Oi Shura!

Beta e Luna?

Shura: ¿Como están?

Mu, Kamus, Dite, Beta e Luna:...

Poke: ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tu?

Shura: ¡ Mejor ahora! Mu, esta chiquita comprende español, eso es maravilloso

Mu, Kamus e Dite: O.O

Beta: Ih lá vem!

3 mestres?

Beta: Ela fala espanhol só que não tem ninguém para praticar.

3 mestres: Ah...

Dite: Aiai

Mu: A gente não consegue agüentar o Shura com as expressões dele...

Kamus: Agora tem a Poke também... ótimo!

Shura: ¡Vamos! ¿ No van adentrar?

Dite: Vamos... mas por favor, Shura fale em grego para que todos possamos entender!

Shura: Ok... então entrem!

Mu: Realmente esta casa pertence a um espanhol. - era pintada com cores fortes e vibrantes. Havia uma bandeira da Espanha presa na parede, o sofá era vinho coberto por um pano dourado.

Shura: Entonces... ¿Qué quieres?

Mu: Estamos trazendo as garotas para conhecerem as casas por dentro

Shura: Maravilhoso! Vamos! - ele puxa as meninas para verem os outros cômodos que eram exatamente iguais a sala. No quarto ao lado da caixa da armadura havia uma tapeçaria de Athena entregando uma espada a um cavaleiro.

3 garotas: O.o

Shura: Yo soy el " caballero más fiel a Athena" y esta es uma pequena representación. Ella me dió la Excalibur.

Poke: Ahhhh

Beta e Luna: Que?

Poke: Ele falou que é o cavaleiro mais fiel a Athena, e essa tapeçaria é apenas uma representação. Ela concedeu pra ele a Excalibur.

Beta e Luna: Ahh... - estavam indo para a cozinha onde tinha todos os tipos de comida espanhola.

Beta: Você que cozinha tudo isso?

Shura: Si... eu gosto de cozinhar ¿Y a ustedes?

Beta: Gostar eu também gosto, mas o problema é saber fazer...faço muito bem um pão com ovo!

Luna: Eu só sei fazer miojo...

Poke: Um poquito... pero... soy desastrada.

Shura: Huahua... sé como és! - voltaram para a sala - Ah casi esqueço! ¿ Sabem bailar tango?

3 garotas: Não

Shura desapontado: Ah...

Beta: Mas você podia ensinar a gente.

Shura: Claro! Voy buscar la musica!

Kamus: Não!

Shura: Porque?

Kamus: Temos que levá-las pelas ultimas casas antes do jantar

Shura: Ah si... después les mostro el tango

3 garotas: Ok! Tchau Shura!

Shura: Hasta

Eles saem de Capricórnio dirigindo-se para Aquário.

Kamus: Beta?

Beta: Sim?

Kamus: Mostra a casa para elas?

Beta: Ok!... ah... - ela se vira para Luna e Poke - lá é meio frio DEMAIS, não estranhem.

Poke e Luna: O.o

Chegando em Aquário...

Beta: Venham - disse abrindo a porta

Luna e Poke pararam na entrada tremendo de frio, como era esperado.

Beta; Eu avisei! Vou pegar umas blusas - disse correndo até o quarto

Luna: Vocês não sentem frio, não? - disse colocando uma blusa que Beta trouxe

Poke: Isso aqui tá pior que o Pólo Norte! - disse colocando a outra

Kamus: Hehehe...desculpa - se sentando

Dite: Hua³³³...vão se acostumando, nós já estamos acostumados...

Mu: É, e parece que a Beta também.

Beta: ... é como dizem o frio é psicológico, e quando associado a algo que você goste, ou bom, você acaba nem se incomodando e acaba gostando também a mesma coisa acontece com os masoquistas e etc...

5: O.O

Poke: Com que você associou?

Beta: Ahm... acho que foi com o abraço - olhando para seu mestre que sorri em resposta

Dite e Mu?

Poke e Luna: # Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhmmmmmmm! Sei sei#

Beta: ¬¬ Vamos! - elas se dirigem primeiro para a cozinha

Poke: #Gamou no mestre#

Beta: #¬¬#

Na cozinha...

A cozinha era belíssima, grande e muito bem cuidada, havia uma adega, com vários tipo e vinhos e bebidas...

Poke: Bem útil né? - cutucando Beta

Luna: É dá pra fazer uma comemoração especial - desviando o olhar para Beta

Beta: Parem com isso - sentando-se num banco

Poke: Tem mais alguma coisa para tal comemoração? - abrindo a geladeira

Beta: Afe - virando os olhos

Luna: Hum... só comida chique! Dá pra fazer um ótimo jantar à l...

Beta: Vamos, eu vou mostrar os quartos!

Poke: É bom, mas só em dias especiais, porque comer comida chique tudo dia deve ser chato!

Luna: Mas assim ela a Beta vai virar uma pessoa chique também

Beta: Lá lá lálálá! Vamos ter que ver os quartos ainda - se levantando

Poke: Você já deve conhecer bem o quarto do seu mestre - tomando croque ao chegar perto de Beta

Luna: Calma Poke, ainda é muito cedo!

Beta: Falem de mim, mas o feitiço pode virar contra o feiticeiro, e vocês conhecerem o quarto do Miro e do Saga antes que eu conheça o do Kamus...- elas ficam vermelhas

Luna: A Poke pode conhecer o do Saga, mas eu não vou conhecer o do Miro..

Poke e Beta: Sei sei...

Beta: Vamos...- e Beta continua a mostrar a casa, as meninas acharam muito bonita a casa, até porque parecia de cristal. Chegando na sala tiraram a blusa, mas quase se arrependeram...começam a subir até Peixes.

Dite: Luna você mostra a casa ou eu mostro?

Luna: Não sei mestre o que você acha?

Dite: É melhor você mostrar... assim elas ficarão mais a vontade.

Luna: Então tá! - Dite abre a porta da casa e todos entram vendo a beleza da ultima casa. Luna as conduziu pela cozinha onde fizeram cara de nojo ao ver a quantidade de comida light (100). Foram até o seu quarto e por ultimo no quarto do mestre.

Poke e Beta: O.O

Beta: É magnífico!

Poke: Ahhhham - havia um armário entreaberto, quando Luna foi fechá-lo caiu um papelzinho escrito com uma caligrafia um pouco ininteligível. Ela o pega e entrega a Beta que lê e levanta a sobrancelha

"_Amore, perdona me andare a fretta... Athena lo ha denominato per occuparsi di un oggetto importante. Più successivamente ritorno. Ti amo. Perdona me di nuovo "_

Luna: De quem será?

Beta: Se puder entrar gente de fora pode ser de qualquer pessoa italiana...

Poke: Caramba esse santuário está estranho

Beta: Não sei, mas tem algo que esta me incomodando nessa historia toda e nesse santuário - Poke e Luna iam perguntar o que era, mas elas ouvem alguns passos se aproximando. Luna pega o papel de Beta, joga para dentro do armário e o fecha.

Dite: Bom, eu não queria apressá-las, mas é que já esta na hora do jantar.

3 garotas: Ok - os 3 mestres apanham as garotas e começam a subir para o refeitório.

Foram os primeiros a chegar, por isso sentaram-se para conversar. De repente Mu se levanta.

Mu: Poke venha aqui! Eu quero falar com você!

Poke olha para as amigas e depois para o mestre: Ok.. vamos - eles se dirigem para fora do refeitório, longe das escadarias...Kamus viu que Mu puxou Poke para fora do refeitório para conversar, e fez o mesmo com Beta. Dite e Luna ficam sentados à mesa conversando.

Dite: E ai Luna... o que está achando do Santuário?

Luna: Ah aqui é muito diferente do Brasil, mas é muito lindo.

Dite: Que bom que você esta gostando! E o que está achando dos cavaleiros?

Luna: Também são legais...

Dite: Não precisa falar de mim querida, eu sei que eu sou maravilhoso... - Luna olha para ele espantada - brincadeirinha... com quais, você mais se simpatizou?

Luna: Com o Tio Deba, por ele ser brasileiro; assim... por aparência ele me assusta, mas o Carlo É muito simpático.

Dite: Sério que você achou isso do Carlo?

Luna: Aham... - Dite sorri - ah e o Miro.

Dite: O que?

Luna: Ah mestre ele é engraçado e... muito bonito

Dite: Aiaiai... Luna por favor, não sinta nada que não seja simpatia pelo Miro.

Luna: Porque?

Dite: Porque ele é muito baladeiro, tem má fama - ele percebeu que o sorriso da garota foi diminuindo - mas ele é um bom homem no fundo... é capaz dele mudar.

Luna sorri para Dite, mas este ainda sentia como se tivesse feito algo errado.

Dite: Desculpe-me minha querida

Luna: Não precisa se desculpar...o Miro é só um cavaleiro! E eu vou gostar dele como dos outros.

Di: Mas Luna... não precisa disfarçar eu sei que...

Miro: Ops desculpe...

Di: Não Miro tudo bem... sente-se - ele se sentou ao lado de Luna e começou a conversar com eles

Kamus: Gostou das casas?

Beta: Aham e dos cavaleiros também!

Kamus: ¬¬

Beta É! Eles são muito legais!

Kamus: Sei? E eu estou no meio dos legais?

Beta: Ahm.. não sei, vou pensar no seu caso - viu que ele fechar a cara - é lógico né mestre! Apesar de você ser mal...

Kamus: Eu? Por que?

Beta: Porque você não quer deixar eu ir à balada TT

Kamus: Você não vai à balada, ainda mais como os gêmeos! E você só vai se eu for junto! Ou seja, nunca!

Beta: Aaaann haaaamm a gente resolve isso depois, mas você não gosta dos gêmeos por que?

Kamus: Não é que eu não gosto dos gêmeos, muito pelo contrário! Mas eles são muito espevitados e eu sou muito reservado! Mas eu adoro os gêmeos, todos são muito meus amigos aqui!

Beta: Sei... você é isolado, não reservado.

Kamus: ¬¬ eu sou reservado sim!

Beta: Tá eu não vou discutir sobre isso, mas se você é reservado então você pode ir a balada normalmente, não tem problema!

Kamus: É pra mim não tem problema, mas pra você tem, e se você insistir vai ter mais problemas... - se levantando e indo em direção onde Dite, Luna e agora também Miro estavam.

Beta: Então eu terei muitos problemas! - passando por Kamus que tinha parado e a olhado feio... sentou-se do outro lado de Luna. E Kamus do outro lado da mesa...

Mu sentando-se no chão: Você deve estar muito brava ou confusa, não é?

Poke senta-se de frente para ele: as duas coisas, eu não estou entendendo nada!

Mu: Me fale que eu explico

Poke: Primeiro você tem algum tipo de inimizade com os Gêmeos?

Mu: Não, é que eu tenho receio que aconteça alguma coisa.

Poke: Aconteça o que? "Ai Zeus"

Mu: Acho que você sabe sobre o que eu to falando, só vou te dizer uma coisa. Você sabe qual é a idade dos cavaleiros?

Poke: Ah! Acho que no Maximo 23, 24... porque?

Mu: É o que eu imaginava. A maioria daqui tem 20 anos, eu sou um deles.

Poke: O.O - ela pensou que seu mestre era um dos mais velhos

Mu: Poucos 22, como o Shura e alguns 23 como o Dite.

Poke: o.o

Mu: O Oros tem 27 e... - ele suspira - os Gêmeos tem 28.

Poke: O QUE?

Mu: É isso mesmo e este é um dos motivos por eu ter receio que aconteça algo entre você e um deles.

Poke: E qual é o outro motivo?

Mu: O Saga e Kanon são muito baladeiros, e bom... às vezes... - ele fica vermelho.

Poke: Ah...

Mu: Não sei se você seria feliz com o Saga.

Poke: O.o "como ele sabe?"

Mu: Você deve estar se perguntando porque eu falei só o Saga.

Poke: É...

Mu: Bom é que eu notei o jeito que ele te olhava desde manhã, e também como você olha para ele.

Poke: Ah...

Mu: Como eu também notei outras coisas... ah nem tente descobrir lendo os meus pensamentos porque não vai funcionar.

Poke:...

Mu: Tente não se apaixonar aqui, são todos bem mais velhos que vocês. E alem do mais - ele se levanta oferecendo a mão para Poke - eu, como o seu tutor, tenho que aprovar - ele sorriu quando Poke se levanta - mas você pode ter certeza de uma coisa

Poke: O que? - pergunta olhando nos olhos de Mu

Mu: Qualquer coisa que acontecer aqui eu vou estar por perto para te ajudar

Poke: Obrigada mestre - ela o abraça, Mu acaricia os cabelos dela. A garota aproveita para perguntar uma coisa - mestre?

Mu?

Poke: Na casa de Leão, eu vi o Oria com a Marin e desconfiei que eles estavam juntos. Bom o que eu quero saber é se você tem umA namoradA

Mu fica roxo de vergonha:...

Poke: Isso é um sim? - pergunta rindo da cara que o mestre fazia

Mu: É... é que não... - ele é interrompido por uma voz.

Voz: Vocês vão perder o jantar! Não vão vir não?

Mu se vira: Já vamos Shaka - ele olha para o cavaleiro de longe eu estava usando a mesma túnica branca, tinha os cabelos presos em uma trança. Poke olha para a cara do mestre e vê que seus olhos tinham mudado, pela presença do cavaleiro.

Poke: Vamos agora que estou com fome - ela passa por Mu e chega perto de Shaka. Este a olha virando-se para entrar no refeitório

Shaka: Você está gostando do Santuário?

Poke: Muito... todas as casas são lindas... a sua é muito confortável e tem o mesmo cheiro que Áries - ela olha de lado só para notar a reação dele.

Shaka PARECE não se abalar: Deve ser o incenso que eu dei para o Mu.

Poke: Ah que estranho, parece perfume... bom, deixa. - ela se senta ao lado de Beta, deixando o homem mais próximo de Deus confuso.

Shaka: "Será que ela sabe?".

Athena adentra o salão assim que a ultima pessoa e senta

Athena: Vamos jantar!

Seguiu-se parecido com o almoço, mas as garotas estavam muito quietas. O jantar terminou silenciosamente, mas todos permaneceram no refeitório conversando.

Poke: #Vamos esperar os mestres dormirem que a gente se encontra no bosque que fica aqui perto#

Beta: # Porque?#

Poke: #Pra conversar... ¬¬... eu sei que você tava conversando com o Kamus, a Luna com o Dite e eu com o Mu... e com certeza o mesmo assunto#

Beta: # Ok!#

Poke: Vou avisar a Luna.

Beta: Ok

Poke senta ao lado de Luna e diz baixo: Espera o Dite dormir depois vai para o bosque que fica aqui perto.

Luna: Ok.. eu vou. - ela havia terminado de falar quando Miro aparece na mesa. Poke se levanta.

Miro: Oi... bom, estou avisando por antecipação que na noite de sexta vai ter uma festa e vai ser em Escorpião. Tenta convencer o Dite para você ir, ele tá meio de mau humor.

Luna: Eu falo com ele, mas acho que o problema vão ser a Beta e a Poke.

Miro: Hahaha... verdade. O Mu às vezes vai, mas sai logo. Agora o Kamus é caso perdido, mas a Beta o convence.

Luna: É verdade

Miro: Mas você vai né?

Luna: Vou ver como meu mestre.

Miro:

Poke estava andando pelo salão, quando duas mãos tapam seus olhos por trás (não pensem merda)

Voz: Adivinha quem é?

Poke: É um dos Gêmeos!

Voz: Droga... qual deles?

Poke: Saga...

Saga: Droga você é boa nisso... - ele vira a menina sorrindo.

Poke: Não, é que é impossível não te conhecer...

Saga: ... você tá sabendo?

Poke?

Saga: Da festa de sexta?

Poke: Não...

Saga: Ótimo.. vou te informar... sexta na casa de Escorpião vai ter uma festa e você TEM que ir.

Poke: Xiiiiiiiiiiiiii... meu mestre vai nessas festas?

Saga: Às vezes, mas eu acho que ele vai.

Poke: Oba.. então eu vou...

Saga: Beleza. - ele acompanha Poke até a mesa onde Mu estava conversando de frente para Shaka, Dite e Carlo - Mu!

Mu olha para ele e sua discípula.

Saga: Você vai na casa do Miro na sexta?

Mu: Acho que vou... depende de como for a semana

Saga: O.o... vai, por favor! - segurando Poke pelo ombro

Mu: ¬¬ ... vou pensar no seu caso...

Saga: ...

Kamus e Beta estava conversando até que Kanon aparece na frente deles.

Kanon: Kamus você vaio na festa de sexta, né?

Kamus: Perda de tempo...

Beta: Vamos!

Todos: O.O

Kamus: Pra que?

Beta: Se você me responder porque a festa é perda de tempo eu te respondo pra que...

Kanon:

Kamus: Ah é que eu não costumo ir a festas, fora que precisa se arrumar, o barulho é infernal e não sei qual é a graça de ir a festas!

Beta: Aiai... bom, em primeiro lugar você devia ir e mais festas se não você vira anti-social!

Kamus: o.O

Kanon:

Beta: o segundo eu nem vou comentar porque eu não quero te ofender, nem ninguém, mas pra mim do jeito que você é, você só tem essas frescuras de não se arrumar quando é pra ir a festas, porque se fosse qualquer outra coisa você não pensaria duas vezes e não precisa se arrumar muito pra ir nessa festa!

Kamus: TT

Kanon:

Beta: E terceiro o barulho tá relacionado a umas das graças da festa, fora que você vai conversar com seus amigos, beber, nem vem falar que não bebe que eu sei e vi que é mentira e a gente pode se divertir um pouco! Vamos mestre?

Kamus: Ah... - ele olha para Beta que estava com a maior cara de cãozinho sem dono - vamos! - disse vencido

Kanon e Beta: Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ele vai!

Todos: Ahn? O.O

Aos poucos os cavaleiros foram descendo para suas casas. Os primeiros foram aqueles que já eram mestres, tinham que dar bom exemplo. (as 3: Sei sei!)

Dite dormiu rápido por isso Luna não demorou muito para sair. Estava na altura de Escorpião quase saindo das escadarias de Sagitário, quando...

Voz: Bu!

Luna para imobilizada

Voz: Hahaha sou eu de novo

Luna: Miro!

Miro: Aham.. onde a mocinha..

Luna: Conversa...

Miro: Onde?

Luna: Algum lugar...

Miro: Com quem?

Luna: Alguém...

Miro: Alguém? - fecha a cara

Luna: AlguénS

Miro: Ah vai lá... conversa de mulher.. blergh! - Luna passa por Escorpião conversando com Miro - Tchau Luna, até amanhã.

Luna: Tchau - inesperadamente Miro dá um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota, Beta estava descendo logo atrás dela.

Beta: Afe que foi Luna? - Luna estava vermelha

Luna: O Miro - Beta arregalou os olhos

Luna: Calma ele me beijou... - Beta arregala mais ainda os olhos, parecia mais a professora de geografia do BG - foi na bochecha.

Beta: O.o

As duas estavam quase chegando no bosque, perguntando-se onde estaria Poke.

Voz: Finalmente vocês chegaram. - Poke estava sentada no chão. Começam a andar contando tudo o que conversaram com seus mestres.

Luna: O Dite acha que eu gosto do Miro.

Beta: E não gosta?

Luna: Não... - foi um não TÃO convincente - eu só acho ele bonito

Beta: Sei sei.. então a Poke acha o Saga bonito e eu o Kamus pronto...- Luna mostra a língua

Poke: Não sei... hoje foi o primeiro dia aqui, mas parece um ano.

Beta: É estranho isso, mas pelo menos com o Kamus eu sinto isso, acho que por ele ser do mesmo signo e parecer em algumas coisas comigo. Como se eu o conhecesse há muito tempo...

Poke: Muito tempo eu não sei...

Luna: Mas BEM você deve conhecer?

Poke: Deve até saber qual foi o café da manhã dele, né?

Beta: ¬¬

Poke: Droga ela entendeu...TT

Beta: Do Saga e do Miro eu talvez já saiba...- rindo

Luna e Poke: Tá bom nós já paramos...

Beta: Mas eu não sei se devemos ficar babando muito neles..

Luna: Porque?

Beta: Por causa da nossa teoria

Luna: Que teoria?

Poke: Que a maioria dos homens lindos são gays e todos os gays são lindos!

Luna: O.o era só o que me faltava!

Beta: Você quer uma prova?

Luna: Quero...

Poke: Cuidado que nós estamos no Santuário, homem bonito não falta aqui...

Luna: Tá, mas eu quero nomes e provas!

Beta: Fora o Dite e o Carlo...tem mais um que nós sabemos

Poke: VOCÊ SABE? Você andou lendo meus pensamentos né?

Beta: Quem mandou me deixar curiosa - mostrando a língua

Luna: Do que vocês estão falando?

Beta: Do mestre dela com o Shaka

Luna: O.o

Poke: É eu vi no banheiro do Shaka uma escova com cabelos loiros e lavandas igual do meu mestre

Luna: Mas..

Poke: O cheiro do meu mestre também estava espalhado pelo quarto do Shaka, como o do Shaka no do meu mestre...se eles não tiverem um caso ou sei lá o que, são muito amigos, mas muito mesmo!

Beta: As provas do Dite e do Carlo não tem outra tem aquele bilhete em italiano que é do Carlo, porque ninguém a não ser os cavaleiros, deuses, ou gente com permissão de Athena ou dos cavaleiros pode entra aqui, eu perguntei para o meu mestre, e teve a conversa que a gente não conseguia ouvir, mas certeza absoluta que eles tem alguma coisa também!

Luna: É fora a rosa, aquela hora que ele voltou tudo desarrumado e quando ele ia dizer alguma coisa na casa de Leão sobre o Carlo.

Beta: Apesar de não ter mais provas pode ter mais gente que seja gay, por isso que eu acho que nós devemos saber tudo primeiro, antes de nos envolvermos com alguém...apesar do sentimento de "que a gente os conhece há muito tempo!".

Poke: Eu concordo!

Luna: Eu também acho que devemos nos precaver, melhor prevenir do que remediar né?

Beta: É, porque nada é definido ainda...mas não podemos perder a esperança afinal

Poke e Luna: É mesmo esperança é a ultima que morre...VERDE!

Beta: Eu acho que essa festa...

Poke: De sexta em Escorpião...

Luna: Promete...

Beta: Uahhh...

Poke: Uahhhh...

Luna: Uahhhhh...

Beta: Afe eu to quebrada...

Poke: ... eu também...

Beta: Sei né!

Poke: ... hehehe

Luna: Acho melhor a gente voltar...

Poke e Beta: Aham...

Poke: É melhor a gente conversar outro dia...

Beta: Ah é.. temos que falar mais dos hãs daqui.

Poke e Luna: É... hã!

Cada uma volta para sua respectiva casa, adormecendo quase instantaneamente.

N/A's (Betinha ouvindo a do alarme de um carro e Poke provavelmente dormindo na aula de baixo... ¬¬): Então eu acho que já expliquei o motivo da nossa sumida, como estão as fics, em que capitulo estamos e outras coisas, expliquei o yaoi goiabinha e os outros, e falei quando as outras iam entrar, mas acho que ninguém ta lendo CaA então eu vou falar do dia que vocês entram...bom vai demorar uma semana (na fic) pra vocês entrarem, ou seja, esse terceiro capítulo foi o ultimo de segunda, vocês entrarão no domingo ou na segunda, já treinando. Nós ainda vamos decidir na reunião da empresa..rsrsrs..mas fiquem calmas que nossos cérebros por enquanto tão funcionando bem, ou seja, temos idéias, por isso paradas vocês não vão ficar e se caso precisarmos vamos ter 13 pessoas para ajudarem na fic né porque afinal vocês poderão ajudar se quiserem ou se quiserem dar alguma dica ou opinião, nos aceitamos numa boa até se vocês quiserem dar aula a gente aceita porque é sempre bom aprender algo novo! Acho que é só... qualquer coisa fica pro outro capítulo.

Tia Nana: Você me surpreende a cada dia! Hau²²² "sombria e nefasta" foi muito bom... você é assim também? Agora eu preciso ver se nos puxamos isso de você também... tá que o quietinha e muito educada a gente puxou sim, porque apesar da gente falar e muita besteira, quando precisa sabemos ficar quietas e ouvir... AGORA acordar cedo NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! Bom eu já to mais acostumada do que sei lá o que, mas é sempre bom enrolar na cama não é? Agora pra provar que eu sou parecida com você, eu também sou distraída e boa em raciocínio lógico, porque na ultima prova de matemática eu só não tirei a melhor nota por causa de um $$# $$ $ de um sinal! Mas eu sou boa em matemática e a Poke em biologia, só que eu tirei MB em biologia e ela em matemática, acho que estamos trocando de papéis! Obs..o Kamus já tá de cabelo em pé hua³³³³ Bjussssssss tia ti dolu

Luna: Reviews como o seu merecem resposta grandes... tá então vamos lá! Bom, você amou? . Q.Q 0 ) X) meu... elogios como esse são até inspiradores então como todos foram, são e serão capítulos dedicados pra você tá aqui nossa resposta, mas você vai gosta do jeito que você vai falar #assim# que dizer gostar nem tanto, porque será...eu não vou contar..P... que bom que você gostou e eu vi que você reagiu como a gente esperava...ahuhuaha... Dite tá sendo um ""pai"" pra você...e eu acho que o Carlinho não vai fazer macumba pra você ou pra qualquer pessoa, alguém andou amansando ele tá ai mais uma prova que você é nossa caçulinha! Po outra que é magra de ruim...meu, mas é serio eu me assusto as vezes com a quantidade de comida que eu e a poke comemos! Acho que era pra gente ser o triplo do que a gente é! Pior é que ainda estamos fora do peso normal...eu teria que ter mais uns três ou quatro e a Poke também . Concordo em tudo o que você fala do Miro, mas principalmente no lindo...e #hããã# é ele é mal com a gente já com você não sei não...isso ainda vai dar no que falar..rsrs...agora a queda foi até que boa porque eu não sei, mas nos vimos um monte de deuses... o Muzinho e o resto, você quis dizer e não só na mão da Poke, eles acham que podem enganar a gente...uhauauha eles que se preparem e como você tinha dito, eles que se preparem ainda mais, quando as outras chegarem! Nós vimos o seu mail e pegamos algumas idéias, mas não vamos fazer tudo agora ou vamos modificar algumas coisas e eu preciso ler de novo quando eu tiver net no meu quarto ¬¬... mas eu preciso ver porque eu acho que a gente tinha tido uma idéia quando leu seu mail, mas é tá assim porque faz tempo que eu to sem net...e a Poke também..(TT) e continue mandando mails dando idéias se puder viu! E muito bom e ajuda pra caramba! Por exemplo, nós ainda não discutimos muito como iremos fazer pro Shion não escuta a gente porque você acha que a gente vai deixar de fazer nossos planos e falar dos nos maravilhosos mestres quando estivermos em casa! NEM PENSAR! E não será toda vez que a gente poderá sair de casa, a gente já pensou em algumas coisas, mas mande mail e eu vou conversar com a Poke direitinho se a gente lembrar de algo a gente te fala. Eu não vou discutir sobre "escritora de sucesso" ¬¬, porque é sim..pronto cabou...eu não vou responder vai palpitando... pode ser que a gente faça o povo acreditar numa coisa e depois mude totalmente, e capaz da gente fazer isso em outra fic..não sei..vamos pensar...aaaahh e não se preocupe no problema do rir por besteira e parecer bêbada, porque eu também sou assim às vezes.. e nós também somos tímidas porque não, somos loucas, mas loucas tímidas, apoio a comunidade fico vermelha sim e daí! Huauhauhauha Você não precisa agradece porque isso a gente faz de coração, até porque essa fic tá muito boa de fazer, a gente tá tendo umas idéias boas mais pra frente..isso porque ia ser uma fic pequena, mas beleza...ah eu acho que eu li..eu não lembro nem qual foi o ultimo fic que eu li...aaaaahhhhh...bom, mas eu to voltando aos poucos entrando no pc do meu mano, mas beleza...mas é capaz da gente ter entrado e comentado no seu fic se não foi falha nossa desculpa...sei lá... mais uma coisa valeu pelo coments da outra fic...yaoi goiabinha tá explicado no CAA que tá no capitulo 13 e você sabe que seu mestre é muito fofu de qualquer jeito né? Chega de falar né maninha? Bjus te dolamos caçulinhaaa

Teela: Oieeee! Calma a gente não vai maltratar você, a gente não, mas o seu mestre vai saber... você viu que a gente teve que correr TT ...correr não é legal, mas eu faço sem problemas, mas o que eu gosto mesmo é de jogar, não ficar correndo na Educação Física, nhaaa então tomara que você não esteja brava por ficar com o Shun né? mas o franzir de testa do Shaka não é nada, ele deve tá suando frio, com a Poke no encalço dele. Acho que o dia que vocês entram eu já falei..e continue comentando e ajudando a gente né? Bxxooooooosss!

Mikage: Eeeeeee você adorou...ufa que alivio, bom pera ae deixe-me ver Saga, Kanon, Miro, Oria, Shura, põem no liqui..mistura...ahm...caramba! Você uma das nossas! Olha na verdade eu sou santa, mas eu sou um bichinho chamado Capetoberta, agora porque eu na sei.. aaaahhh e a gente não pensa nenhuma besteira viu... 0 8) Vamos criar um clã e fazer reuniões no santuário só pra falar merda você vai ver, até porque eu e a Poke já falamos tanto que não ficamos um dia sem falar alguma...eu te entendo..P

Não some hein...não siga nosso mal exemplo..n.n bjusssssssssssssssssssssss

Tefy: Não se preocupe que você vai aprontar muito, logo logo os outros caps estarão ai e vocês estarão, ai a gente pode bagunçar pra caramba! O negócio da fic você me falou na net né, mas você já tinha começado...ai você me pediu ajuda, mas eu não sei se eu ajudei muito.. huauhahuahuahu, mas tudo bem tá ai mais um capitulo..e o próximo será bem melhor! Bjusssssssssssssssssss tefynha

Thami: Minha companheira..uhuauh... de loucura, espero que depois da terapia você esteja pulando em um monte de orelhão..rsrsr deixa eu vê..o negocio do pepino num ia assustar a gente porque a gente já vê tudo verde... você estaria normal pra gente huauhauhahuahu a gente já passou a gripe do verde, a mamãe (Perséfone-sama) já é uma contaminada do vírus verde, pra você ter idéia até o Melão tá infectado...cuidado gente não coma melão ele tá com o vírus do VERDE LOUCO..deixa a Poke ler isso..ela vai rir muito... mas quanto ao LULU eu também senti pena dele...apesar dele ter vindo pra matar (programado para matar) pô e só porque eu fiquei falando com ele..ta que eu dormir, mas dá um desconto né Lulu? Acho que se ele tivesse que esperar em qualquer fila do Brasil ele não agüentava, mas o cara é o Lúcifer tem convenio no Olimpo Seguro, então ele tem como se tratar, eu espero...se não eu me sentiria terrível, mas graças a Zeus ele está bem ele veio me atormentar falando pra eu postar essa fic logo, e é por isso que eu estou aqui, ai a gente começou a conversar ai eu acho que ele me perdoou, também se não perdoasse eu ia atormentá-lo de novo...hehehehe brincadeira Lulu...

Aaahhh e eu tenhu esse poké, numa daquelas figurinhas que era da Elma chips auauhahuhuauha, quanto ao soft do Shion eu não sei qual o problema em meter o soft no Shion eu não vejo malicia nenhuma... você vai se nossa produtora, fazer uam lojinha tipo tabajara...alguma coisa com verde, tipo Verdejara ou TabaVerde! Ahuhauhahu! Quanto aos efeitos colaterais do Shion eu já sei alguns...rsrs..não seja maliciosa, ou melhor, seja sim..uhauhahuauhahu! Bom vou me despedindo, bjus e kissus pra você também! P

Eowin Symbelmine: Aeeeee mais uma comentando! É tão bom isso..bom você já tá dentro! Ahuhuaua eu sei porque a Poke é também uma..pior que eu acho que vou lançar uma tese sobre isso..zoeira, mas vale ainda bem que você gostou e continue comentando...logo logo vocês estarão na fic não se preocupe...bjusssssss

Ray: Desculpa eu sei que talvez domingo eu postava, mas não deu mesmo..os negócios tão difíceis aqui por isso não fica brava tá? Ah e quando tudo melhora a gente volta a fazer a fic la tá? Bjussssssss


	4. Dando um pouquinho de dor de cabeça

As "novas" discípulas

Bom... Cavaleiros do zodíaco não é nosso...mas se fosse seria tão bom...aham...mas infelizmente pertence ao Kurumada

Legenda:

"blábláblá"... pensamento

(blábláblá)... complementos

(_blábláblá_)... comentários cretinos das autoras

# blábláblá#...transmimento de pensassão

Capitulo 4: Dando "um pouquinho" de dor de cabeça

Obs: O nome Carlo pertence a Pipe...nos vamos usá-lo aqui também, porque é mais bonitinho

Niki - Saga

Yumi - Kanon

Mikage - Oria

Teella - Shaka

Tefy - Milo

Thami - Shura

Eowin - Oros

Nana - Carlo ou MdM

Perséfone - Dohko

Amanda - Deba

Manhã em Áries (6:40)

Mu: Poke acorda! Temos que treinar! - Mu a chama da cozinha, onde estava preparando tudo. A garota nem se mexe na cama - POKE! - ela somente se vira na cama

Mu caminha até o quarto dela: Ai meu Zeus Poke! - ele abre a porta e vê a garota dormindo profundamente - POKEEE!

Poke: Uhm?

Mu: Temos TREINO!

Poke: Mais tarde mamãe!

Mu: MAMÃE? - ele começa a sacudir Poke - ACORDAA! (_Agora eu sei porque a Poke é tão nervosa!_)

Poke: Que? Ahhhh! Quem é você?

Mu: ¬¬ Mu, seu mestre! "Desmemoriada!"

Poke: Ah! Bom dia!

Mu: Vai tomar banho...

Poke: Hei! Calma! Eu sei que eu durmo muito, mas não precisa ser tão grosso comi...

Mu: Se troca e vai tomar café ¬¬

Poke: Ah! Já vou! Credo que stress... - ela se levanta e apanha sua roupa

Mu: ¬¬ vai logo!

Poke: Afe mestre relaxa... - ela entra no banheiro para tomar banho

Mu: Vai ser uma longa época de treino - ele começa a arrumar a cama da garota. Cinco minutos depois ela aparece na cozinha com os cabelos presos, se senta na bancada ao lado do mestre...

Poke: Uaaahh... que tem para comer?

Mu: Sanduíche - ele pega o sanduíche feito com pão integral, alface, tomate e cebola.

Poke: "Eca".. mestre não tem maionese não? - sarcástica

Mu: Claro! - ele passa um pote de maionese light

Poke: Ah... obrigada "O que eu to fazendo aqui? Parece um spa! Eu vou morrer de fome! . "

Manhã na casa de Aquário (6:50)

Kamus da cozinha: Beta! Acorda!

Beta da cama: Já tô levantando! Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Kamus espera...espera...espera...e nada de Beta chegar...

Kamus: BETA! CADÊ VOCÊ?

Beta: Tô indo! Zzzzzzzzzz

E a besta...ops...quis dizer Kamus espera ² de novo

Kamus: Assim não dá! - ele vai até o quarto dela - Beta! - abre a porta - acorda! TREINO!

Beta: Hoje não tem Educação Física!

Kamus: Ahm? Está difícil viu! - ele puxa as cobertas da cama

Beta: Pára pai! Caramba! Eu já disse que estou indo!

Kamus: Pai? Agora já chega! Vem cá! - ele pega Beta no colo e a leva para o banheiro e abre o chuveiro

Beta: Ah! Eu vou morrer afogada! Glub! - sendo então colocada no chão

Kamus: Isso é um chuveiro - ele estava agora de costas para o Box

Beta: Ahm? Quem é v... ah mestre...MESTRE? - ela rapidamente fecha a porta

Kamus vermelho: Bom, pelo menos você acordou - e sai do banheiro.

Passado uns 10 minutos ela aparece na cozinha

Beta: Uaahh! Bom dia!

Kamus: Bom jour...seu café da manhã – ela pegou seu café da manhã

Beta: Hei isso é bom!

Kamus: Que bom que gostou!

Beta: O que é isso?

Kamus: É brioche!

Beta: Ah eu gosto de brioches!

Kamus:

Manhã em peixes (7:00)

Dite estava andando pela casa

Dite: "Ai minha deusa por que eu estou tão atrapalhado?" Luna querida acorda!

Luna: ...

Dite: Acho melhor ir até o quarto dela... - ele abre a porta e vê que ela ainda estava dormindo - Luna, minha querida, temos treino!

Luna: Treino? Hein?

Dite: Você está no Santuário e hoje tem treino!

Luna: Ahm? Santuário? Onde?

Dite: Ai minha deusa! Luna... sou eu... seu mestre Dite! Acorda!

Luna: Mestre? Dite? Ah... - ela abre os olhos - bom dia mestre

Dite: Bom dia...pensei que você tinha perdido a memória

Luna: É que é uma vida diferente ainda não me acostumei

Dite: Normal querida, agora vai tomar um banho que temos que tomar café antes do treino.

Luna: Ok mestre... - Dite se retira do quarto. A garota ia para o banho pensando na roupa que seu mestre vestia. Ele estava com um robe azul marinho e um short - "Nossa que estranho um robe... será? Será que o que elas falaram ontem é verdade então..." - ela termina o banho, se troca e vai para a cozinha, onde vê seu mestre trocado, com seu uniforme de treino azul Royal, igual ao seu.

Dite: Coma um pouquinho - ele oferece um sanduíche natural, pão integral, alface e peito e peru.

Luna: Ah...obrigada...mestre "/"

Assim todos os cavaleiros foram acordando e se arrumando e quando eram mais ou menos oito horas, todos já estavam na arena. Antes do treino começar os cavaleiros se reuniram e começaram a conversar, aproveitando isso as garotas se afastaram um pouco e começaram a conversar também

Poke: Algum problema Luna?

Luna: Bom, meu mestre realmente é gay...

Beta: Não sei, isso pode ser coisa da nossa cabeça... ainda não tem nada provado, tá bom que ele parece um pouco como uma mulher...

Poke: Ah! E tem também que ele é metrossexual, mas isso não tem nada a ver porque os metrossexuais podem ser muito homens! E afinal são homens muito bonitos!

Luna: Não, eu não estou falando disso, o que eu quero dizer é que meu mestre usa um robe feminino... sabe?

Beta: Ah normal...UM O QUE? - os cavaleiros olham em direção das garotas

Poke e Luna: Shhhhhh! Fale baixo!

Beta: Você disse que ele usa o que?

Luna: É um robe feminino sim!

Poke: Tá seu mestre não tem salvação mesmo... ele deve ter mesmo um caso com o Carlo... - elas começam a observar os mestres

Luna: Agora precisamos descobrir sobre o seu mestre - voltando o olhar para Poke

Beta: É porque ele não aparenta, nem ele, muito menos o Shaka - ainda olhando para os cavaleiros.

Poke: É, mas pelo que a gente sabe, fora o Dite, o resto são todos "homens normais", por isso se tiverem mais relacionamentos homossexuais a gente vai ter que descobrir de outra maneira...

Beta: É, mas como, é o problema!

Mu: Garotas desçam, vamos começar o treino!

Poke: Depois a gente pensa nisso..

Luna: É melhor... - e descem indo para junto de seus mestres

Mu, Kamus e Dite foram para o outro lado da arena com as discípulas...

Mu: Os outros cavaleiros vão treinar ali e nos aqui. Bom vocês vão ter treino de energia cósmica, sempre acompanhado de treinos físicos.

Dite: A primeira meta de vocês é lidar com o cosmo

Kamus: E depois explodir o cosmo, liberando em forma de poderes...

3g??

Mu: São golpes característicos de cada cavaleiro, passado de geração para geração...

Dite: Assim - ele faz uma rosa aparecer na sua mão

3g: Mágica! Faz de novo!

3m: ¬¬

Kamus: Deixa comigo - de repente tudo começa a ficar frio

3g : Ahm? Afe que tempo doido!

Poke: Tá pior que o Brasil!

3m: ¬¬

Mu: Esperem acho melhor fazer isso - ele faz um movimento com a mão - venham para cá garotas...

3g? - elas começam andar até Mu, mas de repente - POFT ³

Poke: Aie! TT

Beta: Que foi isso? TT

Luna: Meu nariz! TT

Beta: Seu nariz?

Luna: Não, doeu!

Beta: Aahh!

Poke começa a esticar o braço para frente e para ao sentir alguma coisa plana e lisa a sua frente

Poke: O que vem a ser isso?

Mu: Isso se chama Muro de cristal, serve como barreira e para retardar os golpes do adversário.

Beta: # É o golpe fica retardado!#

Poke: # Pior que a gente! Vish!#

Kamus: O frio que vocês sentiram é do Pó de diamante

Dite: E esta rosa é a Rosa Piranha

3g: Ah!

Luna: E nós vamos aprender esses golpes né?

Kamus: Sim, mas não tem só esses golpes, nós temos outros só que são mais difíceis, vocês vão precisar elevar o cosmo para realizá-los...

3g: Ah droga!

3m: Tsc tsc tsc

Mu: Vamos começar com uma coisa leve - olhando para os companheiros

Kamus: Exato! Vamos testar a resistência das garotas - olhando para Mu

Dite: Vocês devem nos acompanhar, as outras instruções serão dadas no meio do exercício.

3g: #Ai# OK!

Então os três mestres começam a "correr", as garotas se entreolham e vão atrás deles... passaram a manhã inteira correndo, pulando alguns obstáculos, fazendo flexões e outras coisas de matar! x.x

Mu: Bom, acabou...

3g: Puf...puf...puf...puf..aaaah..TUM! - desabam no chão arfando

Kamus: O.o

Dite: Elas são até que resistentes! - elas ergueram o polegar para Dite

Kamus: E agora para elas levantarem?

Mu: ALMOÇO! - as 3 se levantaram rapidamente

Poke: Que tem para comer?

Beta: Onde?

Luna: Cadê?

3m: ¬¬

Kamus: Vamos - ele começa a subir as escadarias

3g: Aaahh não! TUM! - de novo

Dite: Ai minha deusa e agora?

Poke: Quem poderá nos ajudar?

Luna: Eu!

Beta: Chapolin Colorado!

Luna: Isso, isso, isso! (O.o)

3m: ¬¬ levantem!

Beta: Não dá é muita escada!

Dite: Bom vocês podem comer em casa se...

3g: REFEITÓRIO! - elas se levantam rapidamente e começam a subir correndo as escadarias

Dite: O.o...Eu não cozinho tão mal assim!

Carlo estava se aproximando com os outros cavaleiros, eles estavam rindo da cena..

Carlo: Claro que non! Só que você só faz coisas lights

Dite:

Mu: Tsc tsc tsc...o que vêem contra comida natural?

Shaka: Nada, mas entenda nenhuma delas é igual a você.

Mu: ...

Kamus: Ah mon dieu... como conseguem dispensar minha comida?

Saga: Porque ninguém sabe o que esta comendo e nem como se pronuncia!

Kamus: ¬¬

Kanon: E também porque os franceses são muito Mãos-de-vaca! Se tivesse mais comida eu ia comer na sua casa todo dia!

Kamus: ¬¬

Os cavaleiros chegaram no refeitório e as três garotas já estavam lado a lado na mesa, conversando...

Mu: Vendo assim parecem anjinhos!

Shaka: ¬¬

Mu: Ops...desculpa

Shaka: Esquece, é brincadeira!

Mu: Não falo mais...

Shaka:...

Logo chegaram Shion e Athena e todos almoçaram "tranqüilamente"

Kamus discutia com Beta o porque dela ter preferido almoçar no refeitório

Kamus: Então você prefere a comida daqui!

Beta: Não é em assim, mas é que eu estou mais acostumada com essa comida, é mais normal!

Kamus: Mais a minha comida não é ruim, é?

Beta: Bom eu ainda não pude experimentar...

Kamus: E quando pode você foge!

Beta: Ahm...olha um pingüim!

Kamus: ¬¬ Beta...

Beta:

Mu e Shaka estavam conversando baixinho, assim como Dite e Carlo.

Poke e Luna os observavam, enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre o que poderiam fazer a tarde...

Luna: A gente podia fazer o que eles falaram ontem...

Poke: O que?

Luna: Visitar os alojamentos dos outros cavaleiros e amazonas...

Poke: Não isso é chato! Deixe isso pra depois!

Luna: Então?

Poke: Vamos conhecer a cidade!

Luna: Uhm! Parece uma boa!

Poke: E é! Nessas cidadezinhas...ou melhor, vilarejos têm muita coisa boa! Principalmente o pub!

Luna: Ah! Lembra São Paulo!

Poke: Exato!

Saga e Kanon estavam discutindo sobre quem estava mais rápido nas garfadas (¬¬)

Oria e Oros falavam "calmamente" sobre ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a Marin!

Miro e Shura procuravam mais pimenta para a comida. Shura já estava acostumado não sentiu muita diferença, disse que a pimenta estava "fraquinha"; já Miro sentia seus olhos lacrimejarem e MUITO calor...

Shura: Hahaha...caliente chiquitito?

Miro: Calado! x.x

Dohko estava comendo tranqüilamente, era o único!

E tio Deba estava cantando...

Deba: Ai eu me afogo num copo de cerveja, que nela esteja minha solução...

Beta: Então eu chego em casa todo dia embriagado, vou enfrentar o quarto e dormir na solidão! - ela foi até seu lado, tinha desistido de discutir com o Kamus, que estava olhando os dois cantando...bem, só ele não...

Tio Deba e Beta: Meu deus não! Eu não posso enfrentar essa dor, que se chama amoOoOoOor... - Beta estava em cima do banco pra conseguir ficar do tamanho do tio Deba e dançava junto com ele

Depois eles começaram a conversar sobre música (_deve ter saído tanta merda... n.n_)

Depois todos desceram para tomar banho, descansar, ou fazer o que tinham o que fazer...então novamente às 3 horas Dite, Luna, Kamus e Beta estavam na casa de Áries.

Dite: Para onde vamos hoje?

Mu e Kamus: Não sei

Kamus: Vamos para onde íamos ontem...

Mu e Dite: Boa!

Beta: Ah TT

Poke: Mestres

3m: Sim?

Luna: Porque a gente não vai conhecer o vilarejo?

3m: Ahm?

Poke: Afinal a gente precisa conhecer os arredores! Vai que a gente precise comprar alguma coisinha

Luna: É... se a gente se perder não sabemos voltar!

Beta: É! # Poke porque você não me falou nada?#

Poke: # Porque quando eu e a Luna estávamos falando disso você estava conversando com o Kamus!#

Beta: # Ah!#

Poke: # Bê!#

Mu: Uhm... são bons argumentos!

Kamus: Só que vocês vão para lá com uma condição!

3g: Qual?

Dite: Não saiam um segundo de perto da gente!

Mu: Lá é muito cheio!

3g: Ok! - elas pegaram arranjaram máscaras e colocaram

Eles começaram então a caminhar pela "cidadezinha". Era um lugar até que "bonitinho", cheio de casinhas com janelinhas coloridas, sacadinhas e portinhas (_aiai nem falo nada!_). Este era o começo...

Mu: Aqui é o vilarejo...mais pra lá é o centro de compras

3 g: Ah!

Conforme eles passavam pelas casas várias pessoas que estavam fora das casas, reverenciaram os mestres e olhavam curiosos para as garotas. Elas também perceberam que as mulheres olhavam desejosas para eles... bom e alguns homens também!

Saíram da vilazinha chegando ao pub elas olharam para o lugar com saudades, havia lojas de ambos os lados da rua e centenas de barraquinhas armadas nas calçadas vendendo todos tipos de tralha possíveis e imagináveis.

3g: ...aiai

Os mestres passaram pela rua principal mostrando onde ficava cada loja e o que tinham nas lojas, elas nem estranharam mais quando Dite parecia conhecer todas lojas de roupas e de perfumarias... no final desta imensa rua havia uma bifurcação, a direita continuava cheia de lojas e barraquinhas, a esquerda até um certo ponto era cheio de lojas, mas depois desse ponto não tinha mais nada aberto, no fim da rua havia uma curva que no fim dava para um parque aberto.

Poke: Mestre o que tem pra lá que tá tudo fechado?

Mu: Nada!

Poke??

Dite: É a boate que nós costumamos ir...

Beta: Boate? Quer dizer casa de p...

Kamus: NÃO!

Luna: Então o que é?

Dite: É uma danceteria

Poke, Luna e Beta: Aaaahhhh

Poke e Beta: # Muahahaha#

Ela então continuaram pela parte menos suspeita da região, foram até onde terminava o centro de compras e onde começava mais a cidade mesmo. Quando estavam voltando deram de cara com Shaka, Carlo e Miro que estavam chegando, perto de um restaurante, resolveram ficar lá um pouco e descansar. Estavam todos sentados em uma mesa conversando...

Poke: #Vamos sair de fininho#

Beta: # Ok!# - ela faz um sinal para que Luna saia dali também. Encontravam-se fora do restaurante

Poke: Agora vamos olhar isso como se deve - foram diretamente para o lado esquerdo da avenida...

No restaurante

Todos estavam conversando e bebendo, tirando Shaka e Mu...

Miro: Luna você não quer experimentar um pouco de li... Luna? Luna?

Dite estava falando com Carlo se vira ao ouvir Miro chamando a Luna

Dite: Que foi Miro?

Miro: Cadê a Luna?

Dite: Sei lá - ele olha para a cadeira vazia - ai minha deusa!

Mu: Que foi? - interrompendo sua conversa com Shaka

Miro: AS MENINAS SUMIRAM!

Kamus que estava lendo um jornal pergunta calmíssimo

Kamus: O QUE? MIRO VOCÊ SABE! Onde elas estão?

Miro: Ei! Calma ae! Eu não sei de nada não! Fui falar com a Luna e ela tinha sumido!

Dite: Não só ela!

Miro: Será que elas foram passear?

Shaka: É pode ser, não teve nenhum lugar daqui que elas gostariam de ir visitar?

3m: Não...

Carlo: Uhm... eu acho que se fossem os gêmeos e os outros estariam na boate, mas esta de manhã e lá não tá...ei! - os três mestres tinham se levantado rapidamente e começaram a correr até onde Carlo havia falado - que desespero! - e se levantaram também

Quando os três chegaram no lugar viram um aglomerado enorme na frente do bar. Havia muitos homens lá, eles estavam rindo, outros estavam conversando. Os três mestres ouviram coisas de que não gostaram, mas não iam armar confusão, não até ter certeza de quem era o autor, ou mais precisamente se eram as autoras, da aglomeração. Kamus ia começar a passar, pedindo licença, quando ouvem três vozes conhecidas.

Vozes: TRUCOOOOO!

Outras vozes só que desconhecidas: SEEEEIIISS!

Vozes conhecidas: NOVEEEE!

Vozes desconhecidas: Cai!

Vozes conhecidas: Vai então!

Silêncio...

Então três risadas e uma voz mais alta: ZAP NA TESTA!

Duas outras vozes: HUAHUAHUA!

Os três mestres não tinham mais dúvidas, começaram a abrir caminho na pela multidão...

Vozes conhecidas: Huahua!

Eles chegaram perto das vozes, vendo suas donas que estavam sentadas numa mesa cheia de cartas.

Vozes conhecidas: Iiihhh fudeu! - elas ficam paralisadas nas cadeiras

Poke: # Beta solta as cartas por Zeus!# - Beta largou as cartas na mesa, a multidão não estavam entendendo ainda porque elas estavam tão assustadas e porque os cavaleiros de ouro estavam ali e com aquelas caras...

Mu: POKE!

Kamus: BETA!

Dite: LUNA!

3 g: Fudeu de vez! Elas vêem Carlo, Shaka e Miro chegarem e ficarem perto dos mestres - tá agora ficou pior!

Kamus, Dite e Mu: Grrrr... - as três garotas se entreolham

Beta: CORRE! - elas se levantam quase virando a mesa e saem correndo em direção do bosque, os três mestres vão atrás delas, seguidos pelos outros três cavaleiros e deixando o pessoal do bar pra trás sem entender nada.

Luna: Alguém faz alguma coisa!

Poke: Eu posso tentar, mas acho que não vai dar certo!

Beta: Não importa!

Poke: Tá bom! - ela para de correr e se vira de frente para os mestres, Beta e Luna ficam atrás dela, ela tenta fazer o que o mestre tinha mostrado de manhã - Muro de cristal! - não acontece aparentemente nada - é eu falei que não ia funcionar - e elas começam a correr de novo

Luna: Talvez ainda somos muito novas para fazer isso...

De repente ela ouvem...CATAPOF ³!

Elas param a uma distância considerável e se viram para verem o que tinha acontecido... seus três mestres estavam caídos no chão!

3 g e 3 oc: Ahm?

Shaka parado atrás dos mestres estatelados não chão e analisando alguma coisa...

Shaka: Tem uma cerquinha aqui... de cristal... é uma parte do muro!

Beta: Deu certo!

Kamus: Não mesmo... - os três se levantam e correm novamente e os outros vão atrás, mas ficam um pouquinho mais afastados...

3g: Aahh..

Poke: Eu tentei, vai Luna!

Luna: Ok! - ela se vira - Rosas piranhas! - uma margaridinha sai voando da mão dela e para no ar, na frente dos mestres.

Margarida: Bem me quer ou mal me quer?

Kamus: Grrr..

Margarida: Seu feio! - ela mostra língua para ele e explode, criando fumaça.

3g: O.O ...hahahahaha - elas ouvem passos - CORRAM!

Luna: Vai Beta! Tenta! - Beta olha para trás

Beta: Ah! - ela não se vira como as outras, e aponta os braços para frente - Pó de diamante! - uma fina camada de gelo se forma no chão...bem fina mesmo!

Poke e Luna: Boa! - elas começam a deslizar indo mais rápido que os mestres, de repente...

Luna: Beta cadê o gelo?

Beta: Cabô!

Poke: Fudeu!

3 g: Aaaaahhhh - elas saem literalmente voando indo longeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Beta cai numa grande cerca de madeira, que prendia um cavalo.

Beta: Olha! Um pônei azul! - desmaia

Poke cai no meio de uma barraca de frutas

Poke: Bolinhas! - desmaia também

Luna no meio do "vôo" bate em um coqueiro

Luna: Ai! Mas pelo menos eu não desma...- ela desmaia porque um coco cai com tudo na cabeça dela

Mais à tarde...

Poke: Aieee TT...onde estou? Quem sou eu? - ela estava deitada em um colchonete e do lado dela estava Beta e Luna estava do outro lado de Beta.

Mu: Graças a Zeus uma de vocês acordou! - ele pega uma bolsa de gelo e depois vai até ela

Poke: Ahm? - se levantando um pouco com as mãos tampando os olhos para a luz não fazer doer mais a cabeça

Kamus: Porque as outras ainda não acordaram? - sentado no sofá de Mu

Dite: Eu não sei isso tá me preocupando também... - também

Beta: Não precisam ficar...aieee TT - ela tenta se virar no colchonete - ai minha cabeça está explodindo...

Kamus: Finalmente você acordou! - ele se levantou do sofá e foi até onde Beta estava. Ele ergue a cabeça dela e apoiando em sua perna - Beta você está bem?

Beta: TT mais ou menos, tá doendo tudo!

Kamus: Estou muito bravo com você... - Beta reclama quando Kamus coloca a bolsa de gelo em sua cabeça - mas momentaneamente você está machucada e eu vou cuidar de você

Beta: Aie! TT "Hã, que bonitinho!"

Mu: Suas loucas! Vocês não deviam ter fugido, nos deixou preocupados!

Poke: Aie TT...desculpa, mas vocês não levaram a gente lá . 

Mu: Não levamos por razões óbvias! Vocês...

Saga estava chegando no salão, ofegante. Kanon, Shura e Oros também vieram juntos para ver como as pequenas estavam e para saber o que realmente tinha acontecido.

Saga: Mu! Ela tá machucada não briga com ela!

Mu: Saga fica fora disso...

Saga: Você pode brigar comigo à vontade, mas deixa a pequena se recuperar!

Kanon: Dá pra vocês dois pararem de gritar...as duas estão mal - disse vendo as caras delas

Mu: Mas... - ele parou a sentir uma mão em seu ombro

Shaka: Deixa Mu...

Mu: Não ela é minha discípula

Shaka: Deixe-a com o Saga e venha aqui - disse sério

Mu: Prefiro cuidar dela eu mesmo!

Shaka: Você vai começar a brigar com ela de novo

Mu: Não... - Shaka sustenta o olhar nele - tá bom - ele se vira para Saga - Saga...

Saga estava erguendo Poke do chão e sentando, acomodando ela encostada em seu peito.

Saga: Eu...

Mu: Cuida bem dela e...ah toma o gelo

Saga: Com certeza Mu, pode confiar em mim - Mu deixa se conduzir por Shaka a um outro canto.

Shaka: Deixe o Saga com ela

Mu:...

Shaka: Mu você não percebeu nada?

Mu:...percebi

Shaka: Então...

Mu: Mas - eles continuaram conversando enquanto Poke era cuidada por Saga

Poke: "Hã... como ele é forte!"

Deba e Oria chegaram também para ver como elas estavam...

Kanon estava ajoelhado do lado do irmão no colchonete de Poke vendo Kamus cuidar de Beta

Kanon: Desta vez vocês conseguiram ser mais irresponsáveis que nós! - disse vendo que o braço de Beta estava machucado

Kamus: Calado - disse de canto de boca

Kanon: Tá bom não falo mais! Mas que vocês foram, foram!

Kamus: E você será um mestre muito responsável!

Kanon: Eu não estou dizendo isso!

Kamus: Então...

Beta: Dá pra parar! Caspita!

Kamus e Kanon: Mas...

Beta: Os dois! - disse tentando se levantar, apoiando a mão no colchonete, mas mesmo assim ainda não estava firme - vocês não ajudam nada brigando desse jeito - disse colocando a mão no alto da cabeça.

Kanon e Kamus: Desculpa

Beta: Tudo bem - tirando a mão da cabeça e apoiando os dois braços na perna para não cair - isso não é só pra vocês...

Poke: Ooo Beta...sua mão tá com sangue..

Beta: Ahm? - levantou as mãos para olhá-las

Kamus: É mesmo! - disse se levantando e pegando a cabeça dela com cuidado e olhando - ainda bem que não foi nada profundo, eu não tinha visto isso... - olhando par sua calça que tinha um pouco de sangue e pro travesseiro de Beta... - mas Poke você também está com algum corte.. - apontou para o travesseiro da menina. Saga olhou e viu também uma mancha de sangue

Saga: Poke aonde tá doendo mais?

Poke: Difícil...mas aqui do lado dói bastante - ela apontou para têmpora esquerda que estava coberta pelos cabelos dela

Saga: Deixe-me ver - tirando os cabelos dela - é mesmo você também tá com um corte, mas nada que uma gaze e esparadrapo não resolvam!

Beta: Somos cabeças duras! - rindo

Poke: É muito! - também

Carlo: Vocês ainda conseguem rir!

Beta: Aahh a gente vai fazer o que? Chorar? Ficar brava? Triste? Temos que aproveitar a vida e ser feliz!

Poke: É porque se a gente for igual a vocês, que só sabem brigar com a gente e fazerem essas caras de bravos, igual o Sh...

Shion estava chegando no salão com Dohko

Shion: Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Beta: Você tinha que ter falado no diabo né? - disse baixinho

Poke: Desculpa... - respondendo no mesmo tom

Mu: Calma mestre eu explico...

Shion: É bom mesmo.. - então o cavaleiro de Áries começou a explicar o ocorrido. Os cavaleiros, como era esperado, riram quando ele contou o que aconteceu no momento dos ataques delas, mas logo se calaram com o olhar de Shion.

Poke: # Beta estou preocupada!#

Beta: # Por que?#

Poke: # Ô sua besta! A Luna! Ela ainda não acordou..#

Beta: # Será que ela tá bem?#

Luna: # Aiee TT estou, só que eu não to agüentado a minha cabeça...#

Poke e Beta: # O que?#

Luna: # Hein?#

Beta: #O.O#

Poke: #Luna... tá... a gente?#

Luna: # Como?#

Beta: # Você... entend... a gente?#

Luna: # O que? Tá chiando!#

Poke: # Ahm? Piuuutumplinghblengtuintoinplungtsh...tu...# (_segundo a Poke isso é discagem de internet O.õ_)

Beta: # Luna? Tu tu tu tu tu#

Luna: #Ahm? Como? ...#

Outra voz: # Muuuu#

Beta: #Ih Poke é pra você é seu mestre#

Poke: # tem vaca na linha...#

Luna: #Então é o tio Deba!#

Gollum: # 7 dayssss #

3g: Aaaahhh a gente vai morrer!

Todos cavaleiros: O.õ

Shion: ¬¬ o que eu falei meninas?

3g: Ahm?

Kanon: Cavaleiros preparem os ouvidos - eles erguem as mãos colocando as nas orelhas

Shion respira fundo: O QUE VOCÊS TEM NA CABEÇA!

3g: O.O... aieeee # Hãããããããã#

Shion: PAREM DE USAR O TDP!

3g: O.o # Droga!#

Shion : ¬¬ ..PQP!

Cavaleiros: O.O

Shion respira fundo de novo: VOCÊS TÊM ALGUM TIPO DE PROBLEMA? SAEM CORRENDO PARA PARTE MAIS PERIGOSA DO VILAREJO...MAIS PERIGOSA NÃO! MAIS SUSPEITA DO VILAREJO! LÁ TEM HOMENS MUITO MAUS PODIAM TER FEITO ALGO MUITO FEIO COM VOCÊS!

3g: O.o

Shion: VOCÊS NÃO SÓ AMAZONAS SÃO SOMENTE APRENDIZES QUE TIVERAM SÓ O PRIMEIRO TREINO!

Beta: Mas...

Shion: NADA DE MAS!VOCÊS NÃO TERIAM COMO SE DEFENDER, POIS SÃO MUITO JOVENS E ELES VELHOS, BARBUDOS E BÊBADOS E MAUS-CARACTERES!

Poke: Nada a ver!

Beta: Eles gostaram da gente!

Shion: CALADAS!

Poke e Beta: x.x

Luna: # Acho melhor vocês ficarem quietas...#

Poke e Beta: # É... #

Shion: SE VOCÊS QUISESSEM TER IDO LÁ PELO MENOS FOSSEM COM ALGUM CAVALEIRO! QUALQUER UM...O MIRO TERIA LEVADO VOCÊS LÁ

Miro: Ferrou pra mim!

Poke: Ah...- ela ia discutir sobre "o qualquer um", mas decidiu ficar quieta.

Shion: NÃO E ALÉM DE TUDO VOCÊS FAZEM O FAVOR DE FUGIR DE NOVO DE SEUS MESTRES, ATACÁ-LOS E AINDA SE MACHUCAREM!

Poke e Luna: TT

Beta: Shion! Isso foi bem mais culpa minha do que delas!

Shion: Eu estou sabendo disso...mas você terá muitos castigos pela frente pelo que eu estou vedo... então isso a gente resolve depois...

Beta: Sim senhor... - disse o olhando

Poke: # Calada Beta!#

Beta: #Mas é verdade...#

Shion: MAS RESUMINDO! NADA EXPLICA O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM! FOI UMA ATITUDE IMPRUDENTE E INFANTIL, E COMO CONSEQUENCIA DE SEUS ATOS TODAS DEVERÃO CUMPRIR CASTIGOS!

3g: Aaahh... . 

Shion: NADA DE AH! - disse respirando mais calmo - as gêmeas cumprirão o castigo juntas e a Luna cumprirá um castigo imposto pelo Dite, acho melhor...

Poke e Beta: Mas porque a Luna não vai com a gente?

Shion: Porque eu sei quem foi, ou melhor, quem foram as responsáveis pela saída, pois não havia como combinarem isso se não fosse por T.D.P.! Tenho certeza que o jogo também foi idéia de vocês!

Luna: Nã...

Poke e Beta: FOI! A Luna não teve culpa do jogo!

Luna: # Ei!#

Poke: # Shh..#

Shion: Bom como vocês já estão acordadas e o jantar já está pronto vamos comer!

Todos: O.õ

Kamus: Mas antes nós temos que cuidar dos ferimentos delas!

Shion: Está bem, mas fica só os mestres o resto desce, chega de alvoroço e bagunça, é melhor eles fazerem os curativos em paz!

Poke e Luna: # Aa..# - elas pararam ao ver o olhar de Shion

Shion: Hum..¬¬ Vamos! - ele desce e os cavaleiros descem juntos. Saga hesitou um pouco, mas deixou Poke, Miro só saiu quando Saga saiu, eles foram os últimos...

Dite: Venham... vamos tratar de vocês - ele falou de um jeito doce para não piorar as coisas. Ele se levantou e foi pegar Luna que ainda estava no colchonete.

Cada mestre estava com as suas discípulas no colo, elas estavam encostadas neles e eles estranharam, pois elas estavam quietas demais...

Kamus: Ahm... é... acho que isso é castigo... por vocês não gostarem da nossa comida - com um sorriso no rosto, mas tinha uma pontinha de indignação na voz.

Luna. Poke e Beta: Desculpa mestres... a gente vai tentar se acostumar com a comida de vocês - elas falaram com uma voz triste e eles se olharam preocupados

Kamus: A pancada deve ter sido forte mesmo para vocês falarem isso - ele viu que Beta abriu um sorriso - mas eu falei brincando, nós sabemos que vocês não estão acostumadas com as nossas comidas - ele estava com um sorriso azedo, sentiu Beta encostando a cabeça em seu ombro - e não é porque vocês não gostam da nossa comida que nós vamos gostar menos de vocês...

Dite: O que o Kamus disse é verdade nós adoramos vocês gostando das nossas comidas ou não, sendo umas pentelhas ou não! - tentando parecer sério

Mu: E não fiquem tristes só porque levaram bronca do Shion, todos já estão acostumados a ouvirem ele dar bronca em alguém - ele deu um sorriso amarelo - ele só fez isso porque se preocupa com vocês, porque ele tem medo, por vocês serem pequenas ainda, serem apenas menininhas...

Dite: E podemos dizer que nós o acostumamos a distribuir broncas, então se preparem.. - com um sorrisinho travesso. Elas riram ao pensar nos mestres "santinhos" levando bronca

Luna: Valeu por avisar mestre...

Poke: Mas a gente não tá triste

Mu: Não imagina..

Beta: É verdade nos só estamos cansadas..

Kamus: Se é vocês que estão dizendo...

Mu: A gente "acredita"...- depois ninguém falou mais nada.

Eles começaram a limpar a cuidar dos ferimentos. Poke estava com um curativo na têmpora, do lado esquerdo, por sorte não teve que levar pontos e o rosto também ficou ferido e ela teve que enfaixar os dois antebraços. Luna estava com a cabeça toda enfaixada, pois tinha machucado a parte de cima da cabeça, também tinha vários curativos no rosto. Beta enfaixou a cabeça, mas não toda, como Luna, pois só tinha machucado a parte de trás da cabeça e enfaixou braço esquerdo também, e ela tinha um curativo na asa esquerda das costas. Terminaram de fazer os curativos e foram para o refeitório... entraram sem dizer nenhuma palavra, elas não perceberam que os cavaleiros olhavam para elas, também não viram que Athena não estava no refeitório naquela noite, estavam de cabeças baixas e quietas. Sentaram-se no banco e apoiaram a cabeça nas mãos em cima da mesa, mas não começaram a comer, eles estranharam mais ainda, elas não eram de não terem fome...

Mu: Vocês não vão comer?

3g elas olharam para ele e depois se entreolharam e responderam negativamente com a cabeça

Kamus: Tem certeza? A comida está tão boa!

3g elas acenaram dessa vez positivamente

Dite: Meninas comam, por favor..

Shion: Dite se elas não querem comer agora, deixe-as... elas não vão agüentar muito tempo sem comer

Deba: Shion me desculpe, mas eu não vou deixá-las sem comer, elas devem estar com fome...

Shion respira fundo: Faça o que você quiser Deba então...

Deba: Pois muito bem - ele se levanta pega seu prato e atravessa a mesa até chegar do lado das meninas, e põem o prato ao lado do de Luna. Os cavaleiros observam todos seus movimentos para ver o que ele ia fazer, então ele pega os pratos das meninas e coloca comida para cada uma, elas olhavam para cima se perguntando o que ele pretendia com aquilo...

Deba olhando para baixo: Bom a comida tá aí no prato, acho bom vocês começarem a comerem se não o tio Deba aqui vai ficar muito bravo! Eu vou comer aqui do lado de vocês pra ver se vocês raspam o prato...

3g: Mas...

Deba: Nada de mas! Comecem a comer, se não eu vou ter que dar na boca de vocês, mas acho que vocês já são grandinhas o suficiente para eu ficar fazendo isso... - ele se senta ao lado de Luna e pisca um olho para elas - não é mesmo?

3g respiram fundo: Obrigada tio Deba...

Deba: De nada meninas, agora comam vai, comam pro tio ficar feliz... - elas se viram para os pratos, hesitam um pouco, mas começam a comer calmamente...

Cavaleiros: O.O

Mu: Só você mesmo né Deba, para fazer elas comerem...

Kamus: Obrigado Deba...

Dite: A gente pode te chamar quando tiver problema com elas? - eles começam a rir

Deba: Claro! Será um prazer! - disse sorrindo e depois olhando para as meninas

E assim foi o jantar, calmo, os cavaleiros, não falavam nada para não causarem qualquer problema ou para o Shion não ficar mais irritado. E as garotas até queriam falar, mas elas preferiam ficarem quietas, para não levarem mais nenhuma bronca e a dor também não ajudava. Depois de terminarem de jantar todos foram para suas casas e adormeceram...

N/A's(Voltamos a ter pc!): Aeee mais um cap de novas...esse saiu mais rápido, mas esse cap é divertido..bom eu ri pra caramba, mas tá da hora e bonitinho também! Bom, só sei que a gente se ferrou...bom nem tanto #hããã# mas é assim agora vocês só saberão os nossos castigos bem depois, porque a gente tá fazendo o noix do 14 e o começo do 5 cap...então como caa tá mais ahm...fácil que novas a gente vai postar primeiro caa...eu esqueci o resto que eu ia falar...droga...bom acho que tá na cara que a Luna se deu bem pelo menos em relação ao castigo e que agora ela tá conseguindo ouvir a gente! Uhuuu! Próximo passo é fazer o Shion não ouvir, mas esse é difícil... aaaah lembrei a Luna disse no review que a gente vai criar o grupo das "Loucas, bêbadas e envergonhadas" realmente nos vamos fundar uma ONG e os cavaleiros vão ser nosso funcionários, médicos, apoiadores, amigos, massagistas...ahm vamos parar por aqui, mas eu pensei em criar outro grupo "Protejam o tio Deba", a Luna disse "o povo brasileiro era um dos mais felizes do mundo" realmente nós fazemos parte desse grupo, mas ai eu pensei pô o cara é brasileiro e o Kurumada já zuou o tio Deba pra caramba... o cabelo roxo dele, em Asgard, é o máximo! Por isso nessa fic nós não vamos só zoar com o Deba, (porque afinal gente já fez uma "zoação" na hora que a gente mostra a casa dele) ele também vai ser tão legal, normal e bonito (sim! se não for por fora, vai ser muito bonito por dentro) quanto os outros, pois toda vez ele só é zoado tadinho! E afinal somos fanfitoras, qualquer coisa é só levar o tio Deba no Queer eye, que aqueles cincos gays, maravilhosos, dão um jeito nele, se a gente não puder... ou se for muito difícil imaginar o tio Deba bonito. Bom depois de defender o tio Deba e falar das nossas ONG's, vamos aos reviews...

Teffy: Huahuahauhau... nossa a tá tão ruim assim? Caramba! Valeeeww! Você tá sempre apoiando a gente... isso é tão bom! É isso ae... você vai proteger a gente do Miro! Hehehe.. se você não quer imaginar numa casa nem tente imaginar em doze! Ae mais uma pro tio Shura não ficar perdido, hehe e eu sei falar um pouquinho porque meu pai sabe... é ele que me ensina as besteiras..rsrs...Aaahhhh nossa meu eu e Poke nem sabemos o que dizer..agora tá os dois fics no seu top 10! Que incrível! Muito bom mesmo! Eu passei la e adorei..hehehe..bjusssss

Mamãe: Aaaaeeee...huahuahaua...olha só mamãe querendo ver yaoi... aiaia depois não sabem da onde a gente tirou a perversão, mas tudo bem.. é claro que você pode ficar com o Dohko... ele não tem ninguém né tadinho do tio.. que bom que você está gostando da fic..a gente fica feliz que pelo menos "a mamãe aprova" hehehe.. bjussssss

Amanda: Você tem um ótimo gosto, pois achamos o mesmo que você! Bom você vai ser discípula do Deba porque o Dohko já tem discípula...hauhuahau nós vamos ter um Shaka em miniatura versão feminina..eu gosto tanto de gosto tanto de jogar xadrez quanto praticar esportes..e também gosto e matemática e ainda mais física e química! Mais uma do sul..hehehe... acho que é só né? ahm valeu por ler e ainda mais por comentar..ateh o dia em que a gente finalmente vai se "conhecer"... xau bjusss

Luna: Aiaia...só você mesmo luna, bom vamos começar o texto hauhauhau... tudo bom e você? O.O você amou o capítulo anterior..espero que você goste desse também! Ah nós somos incríveis...eu só a Beta Pêra..hehe..e a Poke é a Poke Pêra..hauhahua zoeira! Bom perfeito? 10 x, ainda poxa...realmente não sei o que seria da gente sem você! Daqui a pouco vão ser dois textos, um é o fic, o outro e a resposta para suas reviews..hauuhahuah mais isso é muito bom de fazer..daqui a pouco o ff expulsa a gente...hehehe eu vou comentar por partes também vai ser mais fácil! Bom sobre o tio Deba eu já falei na nota la em cima..agora você concorda comigo com o que eu falei lá..acho que temos que valorizar um pouco o tio Deba... e só ele poderia ter feito a gente comer quando a gente tava down... o mestre da Poke e o Shaka são lindos fofos, como todos, é difícil saber qual é mais lindo lá! Bom os gêmeos..ahm não sei nem o que dizer...mas vamos aprontar muito com eles e você vai estar no meio também mocinha...ham...pensa que vai escapar! Eu também to torcendo para eles falarem logo sobre os relacionamentos..o tio Carlo não é tão mau assim né ele é muito gente fina...cada reserva muitas surpresas...eu não vou falar de todos se não eu fcico o dia inteiro aqui..hehehe, bom na casa do Miro ainda tem o que descobrir... será que ele é gay? O que tem naquela caixinha? (como se você não soubesse foi você que deu a idéia né haahuhu)...aquele escorpiãozinho é muito abusado e lindo como você falou... nhá bom tudo bem que você não fala nenhuma língua estrangeira... bom pelo menos sueco você vai aprender... hehehe e italiano e espanhol..enfim vamos ser cultas! Quanto a aquário ¬¬ ...hehehe, mas não é verdade, sempre que eu tiver frio vou ter meu mestre para me esquentar...aham não pense besteira! Com o tempo eu falo mais sobre isso... olha se a gente não entrou com mascara entrou com algodão ou rolha sei lá uahuhuhahu...mas o cheiro não era tão forte assim...mas a gente acostuma rápido, você então daqui a pouco você nem percebe mais... Valew por tudo Luna maninha..n.n

Eu também gostei da gente conversando com os mestres...hauahuah...vou levar o Kamus para o mau caminho e tadinho do Mu se a Poke continuar sendo tão direta ele vai virar um pimentão ambulante! Agora o Dite é esperto, mas deixou você com as mãos atadas...mas ele é um amor..seu mestre é tudo de bom! Aaaa você não sabe o quanto a festa de escorpião promete...hehehe só quero ver quando chegar na festa o que você vai falar..eu e a Poke estamos doidas para fazer essa festa! Eu ia comentar sobre a chegada por trás do Saga na Poke, mas acho melhor deixar quieto se não ela vai me bater...e não me faz uma pergunta dessa..se não eu fico em cima do muro! Hauahuauha eu sei que você vai ficar zoando eu já avisei para Poke sobre esse "detalhe" mas quem disse que é só você hein? Eu não vou responder agora certas coisas se não acaba a graça da fic... bom continue lendo porque você é muito importante maninha e continue mandando esses reviews grandes e to bons e ler e a gente não cansa não! Só o que a gente tem a dizer é valeu e que é isso, você é nossa mana sua felicidade já é nosso agradecimento, ah quero deixar um aviso pra você nós voltamos a ter net, as duas! Também somos magras de ruim e cada vez eu emagreço mais, só quero ver quando eu começar a engordar de tanto comer, mas acho que isso vai demorar! Ah eu já deixei avisado da fic das férias que você fez, eu não lembro se eu comentei depois eu vejo, mas meu eu só sei que eu li umas trezentas vezes... muito lindo o final eu ameiiii, eu e o Kanon estávamos tão fofinhos! Viva agora é só no T.D.P. né? Chega e escrever que você também cansa de ler pô... hehe bjjusssssss maninhaaaa

Cris: Poxa Cris, mal mesmo, mas o Dohko, foi escolhido pela Perséfone..faze o que, mas eu tava pensando em fazer um negócio bem mais pra frente, ai ia precisar de gente...bem vamos ver, eu ainda tenho que falar isso com a Poke, espero que você não se incomode de não ser uma das discípulas...bom bjjusssss valew e continue acompanhando se der...

Eowin: Uhuuuu sério mesmo? Nossa que bom! Nós vamos tentar continuar tá? Eu também não vejo a hora de vocês entrarem porque tem coisas muito legais que eu quero que aconteça e que só vai acontecer quando vocês entrarem... a e quem não é preguiçoso, acoradar cedo é muito ruim, ainda mais nesse pu frio que tá em sampa! Continue comentando viu bjusssssssssssssss


	5. Uma árdua tarefa

As "novas" discípulas

Bom... "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" não é nosso, mas se fosse seria tão bom...aham...mas infelizmente pertence ao Kurumada

Legenda:

"blábláblá"... pensamento

(blábláblá)... complementos

(_blábláblá_)... comentários cretinos das autoras

# blábláblá#...transmimento de pensassão

Copiraiti: Carlo é da Pipe, não conseguimos falar com ela, para poder usar o Carlo de Angelis, porque ela é incomunicável... quem sabe um dia, mas mesmo assim estamos correndo o risco de sermos expulsas, por ela, por usar ele, desculpa...

Capitulo 5: Uma árdua tarefa

Amanhece no Santuário. As garotas estavam melhores, mas mesmo assim os mestres tiveram muito trabalho para acordá-las. Ao descer para a arena, pensaram que seriam novamente os primeiros a chegarem, mas...

3 mestres: O.O ... ahn?

Saga e Miro: Bom dia...

Mu e Kamus??????????

Dite: Nossa! Que surpresa vocês por aqui!

Miro: Ah... parece que... uahhh... Caímos da cama!

Saga: Uahhh! Verdade... o Kanon não levantou ainda.

Mu e Kamus somente olham desconfiados para eles.

Miro aproxima-se de Luna: Oi Luna, tudo bem com você? Você está melhor?

Luna vermelha, pois Miro estava a um palmo de distância do seu rosto: Estou... estou melhor sim... obrigada!

Miro: Que isso... só teve uma coisa boa nisso tudo

Luna: Ahn?

Miro: Pelo menos a culpa não foi minha... se não, alem do Shion ter gritado ainda mais, você ficaria com uma má impressão de mim.

Luna: Ah imagina... - ainda vermelha só que sorrindo

Poke: # Uhm... #

Beta: # Você acha? #

Poke: # Claro! #

Beta: # hehehe! #

Saga: Poke?

Poke: Eu?

Saga: Você está bem?

Poke: É estou meio dolorida ainda, mas nada que me empeça de andar,

Saga: Que bom... à tarde a...

Mu interrompe: À tarde elas vão cumprir o castigo.

Poke e Saga: Ahhh...

Poke: Quer dizer que a gente não vai sair hoje à tarde?

Mu: Não, hoje você e a Beta cumprirão o castigo que o mestre ainda vai determinar.

Poke: Ai... e isso dói?

Mu: Talvez... eu não sei o que ele vai fazer

Poke:...

Os cavaleiros foram chegando aos poucos, mas o treino das discípulas começou logo, antes mesmo de todos aparecerem.

Enquanto todos treinavam e as garotas quase morriam de tanto correr; no salão do grande mestre, Shion o grande mestre (_dã!_), pensava em qual seria o seu próximo plano maléfico para... ops! Personagem errado... em qual seria o castigo das garotas.

Shion: Ai caramba... tudo de novo! - ele começou a lembrar dos castigos que ele aplicava para os cavaleiros quando eles eram pequenos. - bom... elas são muito parecidas com eles... se não são piores... então eu vou aplicar aquele que eles menos gostavam. - ele passou praticamente a manhã toda pensando. Um pouco antes do almoço ele foi para o banheiro tomar um banho, começou a despir-se aos poucos, deixando a roupa em cima de uma cadeira. Caminhou vagarosamente até a banheira querendo relaxar, um pouco antes de adentrá-la ele encontra uma peça de roupa jogada no chão - Ah não... de novo esqueceu aqui - joga a peça no cesto de roupa suja e entra na banheira. Somente saiu de lá quando uma serva o avisou que estava quase na hora do almoço.

Os cavaleiros foram chegando aos poucos no refeitório, as garotas com os seus mestres chegaram por último.

Poke: Afe, desse jeito não adianta nada a gente comer, depois tem que descer tudo isso. Quando eu chego lá em baixo já estou com fome de novo.

Luna: Mas já diz o velho e conhecido deitado.

Beta: Pra descer todo santo ajuda, mas pra subir é um Deus nos acuda.

Poke: É né... agora é só esperar o castigo!

Beta: Aham... Luna, você já sabe o que vai ter que fazer?

Luna: Já.. vou ter que ficar a tarde inteira fazendo exercícios! Segundo o Dite, apesar disso ser um castigo, vai me ajudar...

Poke e Beta???

Luna: Ele me disse que eu vou ficar com um corpo de Deusa depois dos exercícios...

Poke e Beta: O.o

Luna: Fazer o que né? E vocês o que vão fazer?

Beta: Sei lá...

Poke: Meu mestre falou que o mestre Shion ainda não sabe, mas que logo ele vai falar.

Beta: Ai Zeus! Espero que não seja nada muito difícil, se não eu morro!

Poke: Me too...

Beta: ¬¬... essa sou eu!

Poke: ... (_relembrando o passado_)... ops, desculpa... Me one (kenobi)!

Todos estavam sentados quando Athena e Shion chegaram.

Shion: Athena já está á par de todos os recentes acontecimentos - as garotas se entreolham e depois para Athena esperando vê-la com a cara mais azeda que limão, mais desprezível que Scargo, mais sem graça que Sushi (_depois dessa me deu uma fome... entendam o meu sarcasmo!_), mas foi o contrário. Ela estava com uma cara como daquelas pessoas que acabam de ouvir a melhor piada do mundo - e ela concorda que vocês devem receber um castigo - foi a vez dos cavaleiros se entreolharem, afinal eles conheciam bem demais os castigos que o mestre costumava aplicar - e resolvi que o castigo aplicado será aquele que os gêmeos cansaram de realizar - Saga e Kanon se entreolham assustados.

Saga: Não mestre!

Kanon: É muita crueldade!

Dite: Ai minha Deusa!

Carlo: Tadinhas...

Poke e Beta: # F... U... D... E... U... ! #

Shion: Não é não... elas mereceram... - ele se levanta para pronunciar a sentença de morte - vocês terão que limpar as escadarias das 12 casas.

Poke e Beta: O.O

Poke: # Acho melhor a gente não comer muito! #

Beta: # Isso vai dar indigestão! #

Poke e Beta: # Hehehe.. ou não... muaaahahaha #

Shion: Às três horas, todos os cavaleiros deverão descer até a arena, enquanto elas cumprem a detenção.

Todos: Ok!

Shion: Ah... e depois eu gostaria de conversar com o Mu, Kamus e Afrodite.

3 mestres: O.o... ok

Athena: Então vamos almoçar?

Shion: Ah sim, estava me esquecendo disso...

Todos: O.O

Shion: '

O almoço foi uma refeição tranqüila, porque as garotas estavam tentando juntar energias para poderem cumprir o castigo. Logo após o almoço elas foram para o lado de fora do refeitório, enquanto seus mestres ficaram lá dentro conversando com o Shion.

Poke: O que será que o mestre Shion quer?

Beta: Sei lá... talvez quisesse falar alguma coisa do castigo.

Luna: É...

Dite estava chegando perto da porta: Esperem só mais um pouquinho, garotas, que daqui a pouco eles chegam. - ele começou a descer as escadas.

Poke e Beta: Ok!

Luna indo atrás dele: Boa sorte para vocês!

Poke e Beta com a voz mais animada do mundo: Pra você também!

Elas ficaram pouco tempo conversando, pois logo Mu e Kamus estavam de volta.

Kamus: Às três horas vocês também deverão estar na arena.

Poke e Beta: O.o... tá bom!

Então eles começam a descer para as suas casas, para descansarem um pouco.

Um pouco antes das três...

Casa de Peixes

Dite: Luna, querida, vai descendo pra arena que eu tenho que fazer umas coisinhas e já vou.

Luna estranhando: Ah... ok... - ela começa a descer as escadas.

Dite indo até o quarto de Luna assim que ela sai: Uhm... qual destes eu pego? - ele olha para dentro do guarda-roupa da menina - acho que este daqui está lindo! - pega uma roupa, coloca-a em uma capa, depois volta para o seu quarto apanha uma capa maior e começa a descer.

Quase três horas

Casa de Aquário.

Kamus: BETA!

Beta: EU!

Kamus: Vai indo para a arena que eu desço logo.

Beta: O.o... ok! - então Beta pega um pacote de bolacha que havia trazido na mala, caso passasse fome e começa a descer as escadas.

Kamus indo para o quarto de Beta assim que ela sai: Ai Zeus! Qual eu pego? Ele olhou para o guarda-roupa quase vazio da garota - essa menina não vai arrumar nunca as roupas dela? - então olha para a mala dela, que estava aberta perto da cama - ah vou levar tudo mesmo! - fecha a mala, pega um cabide em seu quarto e começa a descer as escadarias.

Beta e Luna encontram-se mais ou menos na altura de Libra

Beta: Quer? - oferece o fim do pacote

Luna: Não brigada... sem fome.

Beta: Ok então... - ela pega as ultimas bolachas e começa a comer - Por que será que a gente tem que ir para a arena? - fazendo farofa.

Luna: Eu não sei vocês, mas eu tenho que estar lá porque meu castigo vai ter que ser na arena. Acho que para não atrapalhar o de vocês...

Beta: Mas será que o mestre resolveu mudar o castigo, já que está mandando a Poke e eu pra arena também?

Luna: Sei lá - elas continuam descendo, quando chegam em Áries.

Beta na porta da casa: POKEEE! VAMOOOS?

Ouve-se a voz de Mu: ELA JÁ DESCEU PARA ARENA!

Beta e Luna: OBRIGADA! - começam a descer até a arena.

Poke estava sentada em uma das arquibancadas: Nossa! Pensei que eu ia ficar sozinha aqui, o dia todo!

Beta: O.o... o Mu também mandou você vir para cá mais cedo?

Luna: Antes dele?

Poke: Aham... ele falou que tinha que arrumar, sei lá o que lá, então me mandou pra cá, falando que era melhor chegar cedo pro Shion não brigar mais...

Beta: Afe... mais bronca não!

Poke: x.x

Beta: Vamos aproveitar para falar dos hã's daqui!

Luna: É...

Poke: Hehehe... vamos por ordem zodiacal!

Beta e Luna: ok!

Poke: O Mu?

Beta e Luna: Hããã...

Beta: Apesar da gente achar que ele é... (_olha a cabeleira do Zezé... será que ele é... será que ele é?_)

Poke: Mas isso não influi em nada... Tio Deba?

Beta: Ah ele não é tão feio!

Luna:...

Beta: Verdade... é só arrumar o cabelo e...

Poke: Tirar aquela taturana supernutrida da testa dele (_hahaha... isso me lembra alguém's_)

Luna pensando: É... ficaria hã... - ela olha para as duas gemas - Os gêmeos?

Beta e Poke: Hããã ao quadrado!

Luna: Sabia... p

Poke: Ah vai desmentir, vai...

Luna:

Beta: Hehehe... Carlo?

Luna: Apesar dele... bom, pelo menos é o que eu acho, ter um caso com o meu mestre... hããã...

Poke: Hehehe... ah, sei lá... acho que a cara dele me assusta um pouco.

Beta: Ele só parece mal, não se esqueça, as aparências enganam...

Poke: É, realmente! Acho que ele só parece, quando a gente foi na casa dele, ele foi muito gente fina com a gente!

Luna: Né? Oria?

3 garotas: Hã...

Poke: Nem tanto...

Beta e Luna: O.o

Poke: Não faz o meu tipo! (é_ a tpm...u.u_)

Beta: ¬¬... Shaka?

Beta e Luna: Hããã!

Poke: Não opino... é do meu mestre e eu tenho certeza... a Luna só acha...

Beta: Ah nem tanto... e se eles fossem só amigos...

Poke: Duvido, mas neste caso... hã!

Luna: Tsc tsc tsc... Dohko?

Beta: Meio velhinho...

Poke: Mas pelo menos está inteiro!

Luna: E como!

3 garotas: Hããã...

Poke olha para Luna: Miro?

Luna fica vermelha: Uhm... hã...

Beta também olha para ela: Só hã?

Luna: Parem... .

Poke e Beta:

Beta: Oros?

Luna e Beta: Hããã...

Poke: Mais ou menos...(estou falando..u.u')

Beta e Luna: ¬¬

Poke: Shura?

3 garotas: Hããã...

Poke olha para Beta: Uhm... Kamus?

Luna: O.õ

Beta: Hããããã²²²

Poke: Huahuahua... e por fim... Dite?

3 garotas: Hããã...

Luna: Ah é meu mestre, mas ele é lindo!

Beta: Fofo!

Poke: Muito buditinhu... ah! Esqueci... senhor stress... Shion?

Luna e Beta: Hã...

Poke: Está meio igual ao Dohko, mas hã...

3 garotas: Huahuahuahauhaua... - elas terminaram a conversa bem na hora, porque Shaka vinha descendo as escadas em direção a arena.

Shaka: Onde estão os seus mestres?

Beta: Estão nas casas fazendo sei lá o que.

Luna: Daqui a pouco eles devem estar chegando.

Shaka: Ah... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... - cri cri... cri cri... cri cri...cri cri cri

Beta: #grilo?#

Poke: #vácuo!#

Em meio todo este silêncio, aparece na porta da arena um alegre e saltitante Miro, 2 gêmeos muito lindos discutindo e um Carlo um tanto quanto distraído.

Miro: Oh vocês já estão aqui! E o Shaka também!

Carlo: Grande conclusão!

Miro: ¬¬

Saga e Kanon discutiam sobre qual deles era o mais bonito.

Saga: Eu!

Kanon: Eu!

Saga: Claro que sou eu! Sou perfeito!

Kanon: Eu é que sou! Uma escultura de Deus!

Saga: Huahuahua... você pode ser a escultura inspirada em mim!

Kanon: Eu não sou um monte disforme de gesso!

Beta para Carlo: Eles são sempre assim?

Carlo: Piores... eles até que estão simpáticos assim.

Poke: O.o... - ela se vira para os gêmeos que estavam começando a pegar pesado - CHEGAAA!

Todos: O.O

Miro: Hahaha... convivência de mais com o Mu...

Poke: ¬¬... - ao mesmo tempo, uma outra pessoa do outro lado lançava o mesmo olhar de censura para Miro.

Miro: x.x... não falo mais nada...

Saga e Kanon estavam paralisados no mesmo lugar.

Poke: Ow Beta! Realmente... achei que fosse impossível, mas eles discutem mais do que a gente!

Beta: Verdade... e também não são tão (_nossa quanto ão_) bem embasados os desentendimentos deles...

Poke: O.o?

Beta: Li demais o projeto...

Poke: Ah... ok... (_só um pszinho aqui... por causa dessa porcaria de projeto é que está tudo atrasado..._), mas as discussões deles são tão bobas quanto...

Beta: Exacto...

Poke e Beta: Se não são piores... VERDEEE... verde... verde... verde... - neste POUQUISSIMO tempo todos os outros cavaleiros menos os mestres chegaram - v... e... r... d... e... v... e...r... d... e... - todos ouvem passos e olham para a entrada da arena - ver... ihhh... - Shion junto com os três mestres estava chegando.

Shion: Que bom que todos já estão aqui!

Miro: E faz tempo... acho... que... glub! - cala-se ao ver o olhar maligno que o mestre lhe lançava.

Shion: Bom, garotas... - virou-se para Poke, Beta e Luna que estavam lado a lado - como eu pedi que vocês viessem para cá antes, devem ter pensado que eu mudei o castigo - elas confirmam com a cabeça - mas eu não mudei... - elas fazem cara de "droga!" - pedi que todos viessem para cá, porque preciso falar com todos os cavaleiros juntos, e também para que eles não as atrapalhem na limpeza... bom, já que eu dei os motivos para vocês se encontrarem aqui, então vocês duas podem começar... - ele aponta para Poke e Beta e logo em seguida para a porta da arena, onde se encontravam dois baldes com dois esfregões e uma tonelada de panos.

Poke e Beta: Ah pêra ae então... - elas saem correndo para o vestiário...

Todos???

Poke e Beta voltando: Ta dáááááá! - elas estavam usando aventais verdes limão no maior estilo gótico... ops... fashion quis dizer... lenços cor de rosa pendurados na cabeça... e lindas pulseiras de prástico no punho... estavam lindias...

Todos: O.O

Poke e Beta: Incorporando o personagem...

Shion (gota): Bom, que seja... é melhor vocês começarem logo, antes que seja muito tarde. Depois que terminarem devem voltar para cá... entendido?

Poke e Beta: Sim general! - elas começam a ir em direção as escadarias, quando ouvem Shion falando com Dite.

Shion: Afrodite diga a Luna o que ela deve fazer, depois volte aqui...

Dite: Sim... - ele puxa Luna para perto das arquibancadas dando as instruções.

Voltando para a cena das faxineiras de aluguel...

Poke e Beta, paradas na porta de entrada do Santuário.

Poke: Uhm... grandeee!

Beta: Muitooo grandeee...

Poke e Beta: Ah, vamos cantar...

Beta: Quem canta seus males espanta...

Poke: Se o Shion ouvir nos espanca...

Beta: Acho que não... ele falou pra gente limpar, mas não falou que tem que ser em silêncio...

Poke: É... - elas colocam os esfregões nos baldes... e...

-Da entrada para Áries... Mundo Animal

Na arena eles estavam ouvindo as garotas cantando...

Shion: O que signi...?

Carlo: Ahuhauhauahua... musiquinha pro Mu e pro Deba...

Mu: ¬¬...

-De Áries para Touro...Mineirinho

Na arena...  
Todos: O.O

Deba: Huahauhauhau... essas são as minhas meninas!

-De Touro para Gêmeos... Twist and Shout...

-De Gêmeos para Câncer... Macho Man...

-De Câncer para Leão... Hakuna Matata...

-De Leão para Virgem... Pintura Íntima...

-De Virgem para Libra... Loirinha Bombril...

-De Libra para Escorpião... Bagulho no Bumba...

-De Escorpião para Sagitário... Eva Venenosa...

-De Sagitário para Capricórnio... La Bamba...

-De Capricórnio para Aquário... Dança da Manivela...

-De Aquário para Peixes... It's Raining Man

-De Peixes para o Salão... Lua de Cristal...

No final do último degrau das escadarias, Poke e Beta estavam totalmente imundas e quase cansadas...

Poke: Ufa... finalmente terminamos...

Beta: É... agora vem a melhor parte...

Poke: Descida?

Beta: Aham...

Poke e Beta pegam dois panos que ainda não estavam sujos, sentam-se em cima deles, seguram nas pontas, se colocam na ponta do degrau... e...

Poke e Beta: 1... 2... 3... - elas começam a descer as escadas na base do "escorrega bunda" - PPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM... uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! - na entrada do Santuário elas alavancaram e saíram... voando...

Shion: Mas que gritaria é essa... ai Zeus... - ele tentou alguma reação, mas era tarde de mais...

Poke e Beta ainda voando: Aaaahhhh... mestreee cuidad... ihhhhh... - elas caíram bem em cima de Shion.

Shion estatelado no chão: SAIAM DE CIMA DE MIM!

Poke e Beta: Mal

Shion: Vocês parecem estar muito bem, não é... nem passou um dia do acidente...

Poke e Beta: Ih... Aieee... TT - com as mãos na cabeça

Shion: Grrr...

Mu: Calma mestre!

Shion respirando muito fundo: Bom desta vez passa... - respira de novo...(_velho é assim mesmo! Tsc tsc tsc... pé na covaaaaa! _) - bom, nós todos, achamos melhor deixarmos vocês conhecerem aquela outra parte do vilarejo...

Poke e Beta: Êêêêêê... - Luna estava voltando do castigo toda suada.

Luna: Puf puf puf... que foi?

Poke: o Shion... ops... o mestre Shion deixou a gente ir lá na baladinha...

Mu: Owwww... calma...

Shion: Vocês não vão para a baladinha, vão conhecer o vilarejo...

Poke e Beta: Ah... . 

Kamus: E irão conosco...

Shion: Aham... seus mestres irão acompanhá-las...

Poke: Ah... #Droga!#

Beta:...

Luna: Ok...

Poke: Mas então, a gente vai amanhã?

Shion: Não... vocês vão agora.

3 garotas: Ebaaa! - elas ficaram animadas porque estava começando a escurecer, isto significava que as baladas estavam abrindo.

Beta: Ow...

Poke e Luna???

Beta: Olhe o nosso estado! Estamos imundas!

Luna: Oh! E agora quem poderá nos ajudar?

Dite: Euuu!

Poke, Beta e Luna??? O.o

Dite: ... calma ,meninas, isso tudo já foi pensado!

3 garotas???

Kamus começando a falar: Para que nós não perdêssemos tempo...

Dite interrompe e conclui: Pegamos umas roupinhas de vocês e levamos até a casa de Áries, que é a mais perto da saída. Então, vamos logo se não a gente não aproveita nada!

Mu e Kamus: DITE!

Dite: Ai desculpa...

Shion: Bom, mas é melhor vocês irem logo mesmo, antes que eu mude de idéia ou que fique muito tarde.

Mu: Ok... então vamos...

Kanon interrompe: Ei! Espera!

Kamus: Que foi?

Saga: A gente também pode ir?

Kamus: Ah não... definitivamente não... absolutamente...

Shion interrompe a fala de Kamus: Eu não posso proibi-los, portanto façam o que quiserem.

Kamus: Mas mestre...

Shion: Eu não posso fazer nada Kamus!

Beta: Ai mestre deixa... se ele irem melhor, assim a gente tem menos chance de sumir!

Shion: ¬¬

Luna: Calma, mestre, ela só ta brincando.

Beta fazia cara de "anja".

Shion: VÃO LOGO ANTES QUE EU MUDE DE IDÉIA.

3 garotas: O.o... ok! - elas começaram a o mais rápido possível para a casa de Áries.

Mu: Ah... eu acho que vai ser uma looonga noite...

Kamus: Você acha? Eu tenho certeza...

Dite animado: Ah como vocês são pessimistas! Vamos nos divertir com as meninas...

Mu e Kamus:... - então, eles começam a subir lentamente as escadarias atrás de um saltitante Dite. Ao entrarem na casa ouvem passos frenéticos vindos do quarto de Poke.

Mu: Acho melhor irmos nos trocar - eles se dirigem para o quarto do cavaleiro. Passaram-se uns 10 minutos e os mestres já estavam prontos, inclusive Dite, por causa da insistência de Kamus, para ele não se trocar pela milésima vez.

Kamus estressado: Vocês já estão prontas?

3 garotas: NÃÃÃOOO...

Poke: Por que vocês não esperam a gente lá embaixo?

Mu: E por que deveríamos fazer isso?

Beta: Porque a gente vai demorar um pouco...

Dite: Ok garotas - ele se vira para os outros mestres - vamos! É melhor... se vocês continuarem a apressá-las, elas vão demorar cada vez mais.

Kamus: Ah ok... - eles vão para a entrada.

Passaram-se vinte minutos e nada delas, nisso todos os cavaleiros já estavam na entrada esperando...

Mu: Onde é que elas estão?

Kamus muito, mas muito nervoso: Vou buscá-las! - se vira para subir novamente as escadarias.

Vozes: Não precisa não... nós chegamos! - 3 figuras aparecem nas escadarias da entrada!

Todos: O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O ...

Não perca mais um emocionante capítulo de... AS NOVAS DISCÍPULAS...

N/a: Gente num vou comentar anda aqui... os comentários serão feitos todos no nosso blog... e os comentários da Dois também... bom, gente bjinhus e até a próxima...

"Nada se perde, nada se cria... tudo se modifica"


	6. Uma noite inesquecível

As Novas Discípulas

Capítulo 06 - Uma noite inesquecível

Legenda:

Bla bla bla: fala normal...

"bla bla bla": Pensamento...

#bla bla bla#: Transmimento de pensação...

Copiryyyyyyyyyte - Os Cavaleiros não pertencem a nós, infelizmente para nós... e todos os atos explícitos desta fanfic, são de pura responsabilidade das... ahn... dos... cavaleiros... ... e a musica I don't want miss a thing pertence ao Aerosmith... (espero que o Steve Tyler não venha reclamar os direitos dele... porque se não...). Carlo é da Pipe, não conseguimos falar com ela, para poder usar o Carlo de Angelis, porque ela é incomunicável... quem sabe um dia, mas mesmo assim estamos correndo o risco de sermos expulsas, por ela, por usar ele, desculpa...

-No capítulo anterior...

Todos: O.O O.O O.O O.O ...

-No capítulo de agora...

Shion: Ai Zeus lá vem confusão...

Kamus mais estressado do que o normal: O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? - ele estava usando uma calça social azul marinho com uma camisa com manga dobrada, branca.

3 garotas: Nada...

Mu: Ai... o que é isso? - apontando para as meninas. Ele estava vestindo uma calça verde musgo e uma camisa creme, que tinha os primeiros botões abertos.

3 garotas: O.õ... nada

Todos menos os dois mestres: O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Dite recuperado do choque: Ah! Vocês estão lindas! Parecem princesas, ousadas, mas princesas - ele estava com uma calça justíssima de couro e usava uma camisa de seda preta.

3 garotas: ... Valeu Dite

Kamus e Mu: AFRODITE!

Dite: Ih...

Kamus mais uma vez muito nervoso: Beta, eu não posso interferir com a Poke, mas eu quero que você suba imediatamente para a casa de Áries e troque esta roupa.

Beta: Mestre, eu não tenho culpa, você leva a minha mala para lá e a única coisa que há lá dentro são as minhas roupas de balada - ela estava com uma micro - mini - supercurta saia preta, com uma fenda do lado direito. A camisa de buclet (_vixêêê!_) preta, tinha os três primeiro botões abertos, pois a camisa tinha sete botões. Calçava uma sandália monstruosamente alta. (_ela exagera, não era tããão alta assim '_)

Kamus mais uma vez, bom ele continua, estressado: Não interessa! Pega uma roupa da Poke!

Beta super na pazzzz: Como se ela não estivesse igual a mim...dã! - Kamus olha para Poke que estava levando uma puta "começão" de rabo (_não levem isso por trás!_) de Mu.

Realmente, elas estavam idênticas, afinal são irmãs. Só que Poke tinha o primeiro e os dois últimos botões da camisa abertos, a fenda da saia era do lado esquerdo e o salto era tão alto quanto, só que era "Luis XV".

Mu: Poke, isso não está muito exagerado não?

Poke sussa: Não! Olha! Eu estou de preto, está discretíssimo!

Mu: Mas assim... não está muito curto?

Poke pacientemente, como se explicasse para uma classe de primeiro ano do colegial porque dois mais dois, é igual a quatro: Uhm... um pouco, acho que ainda dá para abrir mais um botão da camisa!

Mu virando a Vaca Louca: O QUEEEEE?

Poke: O.O - Poke vai para mais perto de Beta, ambas se sentam na escadaria. Poke inclinada para trás e Beta para frente com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

Todos: O.O

Enquanto isso, Luna estava vermelha de tantos elogios que recebia do Dite.

Dite: Ai Luna! Você está realmente linda... uma princesinha divina. - ela estava com uma saia curta preta de pregas, um babylook branco por baixo de uma blusa de crochê, transparente, preta e uma sandália não muito alta de tiras.

Luna: Pára mestre, estou básica!

Dite encantado com sua "menininha": Ah realmente, mas o básico é lindo. Agora aquelas duas - apontando "discretamente" para as gemas - estão querendo provocar ou ciúmes em alguém ou a ira dos mestres.

Luna: Acho que as duas coisas... .'... Mas mestre você também está lindooo...

Dite dando voltinhas: Ai brigado... que bom que você gostou! Mas... minha princesinha está linda, não está Carlo? - perguntou para o cavaleiro que estava chegando perto dos dois

Carlo estava vestindo uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca que tinha boa parte dos botões abertos, mostrando uma bela parte de seu peito moreno: Si! Ela está muito bela, realmente parece uma divindade!

Dite: Ai Carlo também não precisa ser puxa-saco!

Luna: Hahaha...

Carlo: Mas foi você que me... ah...

Kamus e Mu estavam frente a frente para as garotas

Mu: Por que vocês não estão vestidas como a Luna?

Poke: Dã... (_briga aqui em casa: Beta: p...dã. - Poke: hein? - Beta: P...DÃ! - Poke: Ahn? - Beta: ¬¬... poke...dãããã... sua burra - Poke? - Beta à la Kamus: Escreve Dããã sua burra - Poke: Dã sua burra! - Beta: ¬¬_)

Beta: Porque somos mais velhas... (_oras bolas!_)

Kamus tentando arranjar um argumento: Não tem nada a ver... o que vocês pensam em conseguir vestindo isso!

Poke: Tsc tsc tsc... mestres (_Uaaaaaalaaaaa!_) essas são as nossas roupas de caça, portanto...

Beta: Nós vamos caçar... se é que vocês me entendem...

Poke: Conecto?

Mu e Kamus: ¬¬... - Muito bravos. Muito mesmo. Realmente bravos. Super bravos. Bom, bravos ao extremo...

Mu dando uma de vaca pai: Você é ainda uma menininha, não pode sair assim!

Kamus outro ciumento: Beta, eu não vou falar de novo, vá se trocar! Isso é uma ordem!

Poke: Ordem no tribunal! - ela e Beta se levantam

Mu: Isso está muito curto! Não é roupa para sair...

Kamus: Exato... vão ficar olhando para você, e isso é o cúmulo.

Beta: Não é roupa para sair, é roupa para caçar... já falei dã...

Poke: #Ótimo ganhei um pai... e você um... ahn... é... deixa quieto!#

Beta: # É! Chega ó quem ta ali...# - era Shion de cabeça baixa.

Poke: #Ih ai eu apanho ao quadrado!#

Beta: #Sim...#

Mu: Ah, Poke, entenda isso não é roupa para uma menininha...

Poke: Ow! Pode parar! Eu não sou uma menininha não!

Saga aparecendo ao lado de Poke: Concordo...

Mu: SAGA, POR ZEUS, FICA FORA DISSO!

Saga: Mas Mu... - Poke segura no braço do cavaleiro que estava com uma camisa preta aberta e uma calça azul marinho

Poke: Deixa Saga, não se complique.

Saga: Ok... - ele não se afasta de Poke, mas para de falar.

Kamus: Beta pára de fazer manha e vá se trocar. Eu não quero a minha... discípula andando assim por aí, você está... - ele ficou um pouco em silencio, e desviou o rosto para um lado que Beta não pudesse ver

Kanon que estava vestido como Saga só que com a camisa parcialmente fechada chegou perto de Beta: Ela está linda...

Beta abraçando Kanon: Brigada...

Kamus: Kanon... PÁRA DE INTERROMPER!

Kanon: Mas Kamus é verdade!

Kamus: KANON NÀO IMPORTA O QUE VOCÊ DIGA! ELA NÃO VAI SAIR DAQUI ASSIM!

Shion se levantando: CHEGAAA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS, SAIAM DAQUI!

Kamus: Mas mestre elas não podem...

Shion: PODEM SIM... KAMUS PARA COM ESSE CIUMES DESCONTROLADO E MU ANTES QUE VOCÊ FALE ALGUMA COISA... ELA NÃO É TÃO PEUQENA E ELA PODE SIM SAIR ASSIM! AGORA ME DEIXEM EM PAZ... EU VOU FICAR LOUCO DE TANTA DOR DE CABEÇA! SUMAM AGORA!

Todos: O.O

Shaka: Vamos logo... - ele puxa Mu pelo braço e Poke os acompanha de perto. Ele estava vestindo uma roupa tipicamente indiana. Era um conjunto branco de tecido fino, na blusa havia detalhes em dourado e azul, combinando com as feições do cavaleiro.

Kamus ainda bufando pega Beta pela mão e a leva para fora do Santuário.

Dite e Luna andam devagar conversando, Carlo os acompanha ao lado com a mão na testa.

Conforme foram chegando no vilarejo um cortejo foi se formando, as três garotas com o andar Pantera estavam na frente, todos os cavaleiros estavam atrás... todos menos um...

No Santuário:

Shion: Ah eu vou ficar louco...

Outro indivíduo: Shion por que elas estavam sem máscara?

Shion: Porque como elas estavam vestidas "normalmente" é normal que elas andem com eles, nem vão suspeitar que são amazonas.

Outro: ah...

Shion: Ai minha cabeça vai explodir!

Outro: Deixa que eu te ajudo...

Voltando a ala das baianas do carnaval 2005 na Sapucaí... ops... enredo errado... bom... voltando a comissão de frente

Estavam andando, da esquerda para a direita, Poke, Luna e Beta. Todos os moradores e moradoras que sempre tiveram seus olhares voltados para os cavaleiros, agora sustentavam um olhar... ahn... 43... hehehe... para as garotas.

Morador 1: Quem são elas?

Morador 2: Sei lá... devem ser... ahn... "ficantes" deles...

Morador 1: Deve ser, bom de qualquer jeito espero que elas sejam só "ficantes".

Morador 2: Aham... aí nós podemos desfrutar dessas curvinhas...

Morador 1 e 2: Hahahahaha...

Deba estava ao lado das garotas, então para e fala baixo para que somente eles ouçam: Meus caros senhores é melhor eu não ouvir mais nada referente as garotas, se não terão que se ver comigo...

Os moradores engolem seco e se afastam do cortejo.

A maioria dos moradores, hoje, mais do que qualquer outro dia, mantinham seus olhares vidrados nos "deuses" e nas garotas. Nenhuns dos homens tinham coragem de se manifestar ou lançar um olhar mais despudorado para as garotas perante os cavaleiros.

Kamus estava extremamente emburrado, não abria sequer um meio sorrisinho amarelo. Aos poucos o cortejo foi adentrando o vilarejo, os comerciantes que estavam já fechando as portas abaixavam-se juntamente com elas, esperando ver "algo" das garotas. Poke e Beta eram as mais atacadas pelos olhares dos vendedores.

Um lojista estava fechando as portas quando Beta estava passando ao seu lado, ele abaixou-se checando de cima a baixo a garota. Instantaneamente Kamus aparece ao Aldo de Beta tampando a visão do lojista.

Kamus furioso: Beta, eu não te disse que isso iria acontecer?

Beta: Eu não ligo...

Kamus: Mas eu ligo, então você pode ir parando de rebolar e comece a andar como uma amazona.

Beta: Mas não é pra NINGUÉM saber que eu sou uma AMAZONA...

Kamus: Não importa... ANDE DIREITO...

Beta: Pfff...

O dono de uma loja estava recolhendo uma mercadoria que estava caída no chão, quando Poke passou ao seu lado, sem pensar duas vezes ele para de recolher e começa a examinar o corpo da garota. Saga percebe isso e coloca-se entre Poke e o homem.

Saga: Olha, eu não queria falar, mas esta roupa não esta muito chamativa?

Poke: Ah não Saga, você também?

Saga: Não... mas eu não estou criticando você, só acho que você não deveria vir pra cá assim, você já percebeu que os é homens ficam te olhando?

Poke: Já... eu não tenho culpa se eles gostam.

Saga: Mas isso não é bom... parece que você é uma... qualquer...

Poke: Nossa... ta bom né...

Saga encabulado: Não é bem isso que eu quis dizer... é que você está muito bonita e chama muita atenção.

Poke: Ah Saga não se preocupe...

Saga: Me preocupo sim, por isso vou ficar aqui, e assim - ele segura a mão da garota e começa a andar.

Poke: #Ai que fofo!# ... ta bom.

Luna estava no meio conversando animadamente com Miro. Quando percebeu um cara olhando para ela.

Miro: Luna você está chamando demais a atenção dos homens, sabia?

Luna vermelha: Ah... eu não tenho culpa, não fui eu que escolhi esta roupa...

Miro: Ah, mas a sua roupa até que está bem comportadinha, mas você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

Luna?

Miro: É que você chama a atenção de qualquer um...

Luna tomatão: Ah... #Socorro!#

Beta chega em prol da justiça para ajudar a pequena garota em apuros: Ei Luna?

Luna: #Ufa...# eu!

Beta: Ahn... - tentando arranjar assunto - a gente vai dançar muito hoje, hein?

Luna: Claro... #Valeu!#

Beta: ... #Disponha#

Kamus gansando na conversa: E quem disse que você vai dançar?

Beta: Oo... uhm mestre, a gente vai numa baladinha, certo? E lá se dança, certo?

Kamus: Errado... os outros dançam, você não dança.

Beta: OO ... Por que?

Kamus: ...

Poke estava ouvindo a conversa então gansa também: #Relaxa, a gente some lá e o Kamus nem vai saber onde é que você está!#

Beta: #Você é louca? Sumir de novo?#

Luna: #Ai mais um castigo... não muito obrigada!#

Poke: #¬¬... dããã! Não só a gente né! A gente some com os cavaleiros... que são diferentes de nossos mestres...#

Beta: # Ah! Então está...#

Luna: #Tio Deba apóia a gente!#

3 garotas: # \o/ #

Poke: #Então... operação balada... fase 1!#

Aos poucos eles foram se aproximando das boates...

Oria: Em qual nós iremos hoje? - com cara de "eu vou catar todas!"

Oros: Uhm... que tal naquela? - ele aponta para uma casa de shows um tanto suspeita.

Dite: Ai credo... eu não piso lá! - com cara de nojo

3 garotas: hein?

Deba: Ahn, meninas... é que... - meio encabulado - essa é uma casa de striptease...

3 garotas: Hahaha...

Kamus: ¬¬

Mu tentando ter calma: Acho que esta não é uma boa escolha...

Carlo se segurava para não rir...

Oros: Ah me desculpem... esqueci que estamos com as meninas...

Poke com cara de ofendida: Nossa valeu mesmo a consideração...

Oros: Oo... mal... é que... eu...

Poke: Hahaha... brincaderinha!

Oros: Oõ

Deba aponta para um lugar que aparentava ser um barzinho só que em dimensões à la balada

Deba: Olha ali aprece ser legal... bom, pelo menos lá a gente pode sentar para conversar... - diz isto olhando fixamente para Kamus.

Kamus: Excelente idéia Deba.

Os outros: Oo

3 garotas: Ahhh...

Miro perto das garotas: Calma gente. Aqui em baixo é uma barzinho, mas em cima tem uma pista de dança...'

3 garotas: Êêêêêê...

Todos eles adentraram o Ílios (nome de bar sugerido por perséfone-sama, também conhecida como mamãe), onde logo os proprietários e garçons se mobilizaram para preparar uma mesa grande com lugares para todos. No fundo do salão havia um sofá de canto com uma mesona logo na frente, então os garçons acoplaram uma outra mesa e outro sofazão envolta da mesa, para assim caberem todos.

Garçom: Senhores, estas mocinhas estão com vocês? - pergunta timidamente para Shura.

Shura: Si señor, estas chiquitas estan conosotros.

Garçom: Bom, então o que vão querer?

Mu: Acho melhor pedirmos somente uma coisa para beber, já que iremos jantas lá no santuário.

Todos concordam...

Oria: Então nos traga o de sempre.

Kamus desconfiado: E isto vem a ser o que?

Oria: Ahn... bebida?

Kamus: Como qual, por exemplo?

Oria: Vinho, conhaque, licor, rum...

Deba: E logicamente, pra mim uma cervejinha gelada...

Beta: Então... vinho

Luna: Licor de chocolate...

Poke: Absinto...

Todos: OO

3 garotas: Oo... que foi?

Dite: Meninas.. vocês bebem?

Poke: Ah... só um pouquinho...

Beta: A gente nem chega a ficar de porre todas às vezes...

Poke: Só 60 das vezes...(até_ parece..u.u_)

Todos: OO

Oros: Huahua... elas serão minhas companheiras de copo...

Mu, baixando a vaca louca de novo: Nãããooo mesmooo...

Kamus: Bom - faz um gesto para o garçom anotar seus pedidos - traga-nos qualquer coisa que não seja alcoólica.

Garçom vendo a expressão de poucos amigos de Kamus: Sim senhor - anota rapidinho as coisas, deixa um papelzinho na mesa e sai.

Kamus virando-se para as meninas: Enquanto vocês estiverem sob treinamento nada de bebidas alcoólica, entenderam?

3 garotas: Sim senhor, mas é mancada...

Mu: Mancada é corrida de manco... e vocês não podem beber, devido... bla bla bla... (_bla bla bla parte que elas já não estão ouvindo nada_)

Beta: # Seu mestre fazendo piadinhas infames? Desse jeito o Kamus, daqui a pouco, está fazendo strip por ai...#

Poke: # Ah não exagera... só que o lance da piadinha eu também estranhei...#

Luna: # O que será que deu nele?#

Poke: # Deve está de bom humor... essa é a única explicação#

Todos estavam devidamente acomodados e conversando. Esquema da mesa... do primeiro ao ultimo que entrou - Shaka, Mu, Kanon, Saga, Poke, Beta, Kamus, Carlo, Dite, Luna, Miro, Oria, Oros, Shura e Deba.

O garçom foi se aproximando, ou melhor, os garçons foram se aproximando com as varias bandejas com os mais diversos tipos de sucos naturais, os quais foram distribuídos pela mesa.

Dite com cara de tédio: Que lugar parado, não? - ele estava brincando com o canudinho no seu copo de suco de morango.

Deba que havia acabado de terminar seu balde de suco de laranja: Aqui em baixo é assim mesmo - ele olha paras garotas que só faltavam formar pocinhas de baba na frente delas de tanto tédio - ei garotas?

3 garotas: ...

Deba: Vamos lá pra cima, pra gente se divertir um pouco?

3 garotas: Sim!

Deba estava se levantando quando lembra: Bom, só podemos ir com a autorização dos mestres... alguma objeção?

Mu: Não, se fosse com outro, aí sim teria...

Saga: Oo

Kamus: Mas como é você, elas podem ir...

Kanon: oO

Poke e Beta: OO... #Hehehe# ... oba... valeu mestre! - elas começam a sair por debaixo da mesa.

Kamus: Ah... BETA!

Beta aparecendo por debaixo da mesa?

Kamus: Por que você vai por aí?

Beta: Porque a mesa está cheia e por aqui é mais rápido... - Kamus estava meio atordoado, pois estava vendo sua discípula do alto. Vendo que o mestre não falava mais nada, Beta se vira e volta pra baixo da mesa, (_parece que ela vai fazer outra coisa... tipo a primeira cena de American pie 3... alguém aqui assistiu? Quem viu sabe do que eu to falando! 2: ¬¬­)_ Luna já estava do outro lado esperando e Poke ainda estava se abaixando...

Mu: Poke? Que modos são esses?

Poke: Técnica da escapada rápida, mestre, por que? Ah... isso não é falta de educação...

Mu: Ahn...

Shaka: Ela tem razão Mu...

Mu: ...

Poke: Êêê... valeu tio Shaka! - ela desapareceu rapidíssimo por debaixo da mesa.

Mu e Shaka: Tio Shaka?

Deba se levanta e começa a conduzir as meninas para a parte de cima do lugar... Saga, Kanon, Miro e Shura as acompanham. Na mesa ficam: Oros e Oria bebendo, Kamus "pensando", Mu, Shaka, Dite e Carlo conversando...

Deba no topo da escada com as garotas ao seu lado: Bem vindas! Esta é a pista de dança... pode não ser grande coisa, mas pelo menos...

3 garotas cortam: É Ótimaaa!

Deba: Não era bem isso que eu ia dizer, mas se vocês gostaram... - O salão era muito grande, suas paredes eram pretas com desenhos de chamas roxas, no fundo tinha uma enorme mesa de som. Por toda a extensão do salão havia luzes multicoloridas e gelo seco... imediatamente elas começam a dançar sendo seguidas pelos cavaleiros que haviam subido.

Enquanto isso na parte de baixo do salão...

Oros e Oria já estavam meio altinhos e cantavam "Eu me apaixonei pela pessoa errada... ninguém sabe o quanto eu estou sofrendo... sempre que eu vejo ele do seu lado... morro de ciúmes to enlouquecendo..." ( quem lê, pensa que a gente é mó pagodeira )

Kamus não havia se mexido na cadeira, estava parecendo uma estátua...

Dite, Carlo e Shaka estavam conversando, enquanto Mu permanecia quieto...

Dite: Mu? - o cavaleiro não responde.

Shaka vendo a cara de Mu: Ele deve estar preocupado, mas não tanto quanto o Kamus. - eles observam o cavaleiro que mantinha no rosto um olhar perdido...

Carlo: Eles não deviam estar tão preocupados assim... - enquanto isso Shaka sacode Mu para acordá-lo do transe.

Mu assustado?

Dite: Mu por que você está tão preocupado com ela?

Mu: Não sei por que, só que eu acho que ela não devia... ah, não sei...

Shaka: Mas eu sei...

Dite, Shaka e Carlo?

Shaka: Mu... está escrito na sua cara o porque... - o cavaleiro de Áries olha para ele com cara de espanto - você a encara como uma menininha que encontrou na porta de casa. Mu entenda, ela não é sua filha e também não é nenhuma criancinha, ela é uma adolescente, encare isso... deixe-a um pouco livre!

Carlo parecia pasmo quando Shaka terminou de falar, ao contrário de Dite que o apoiava.

Dite: Eu concordo com o Shakinha, a Poke não é mais criança, que nem a minha Luninha; apesar dela ser mais nova que a Poke eu não a trato assim. A Beta é a mais velha, o que não significa nada, pois a diferença de idade entre as duas é pouca... bom, que ela não é mais criança, o nosso cubinho de gelo deve ter percebido muito bem... - dá risada

Shaka entendendo o que Dite disse: Ah! Então é por isso que ele está com essa cara...

Carlo: Por que ele é o mestre dela e está muito preocupado?

Dite e Shaka: (gota)

Mu: Bom, que seja... já está na hora de voltarmos... aliás, estamos extremamente atrasados... - Shion falou para os cavaleiros voltarem as 20:00 horas, mas já era mais de 22:00 - vou subir para buscá-las.

Mu, juntamente com Dite, começa a subir as escadarias... ao ouvir os passos dos amigos ao lado, Kamus acorda de seu transe.

Kamus: Aonde vocês vão?

Dite: Vamos chamá-las. - olha sarcasticamente para o amigo - aliás, pingüim, você também se esqueceu das horas, não é?

Kamus olha para o relógio e se espanta ao ver que já se passava do horário combinado: Ah eu vou junto...

Então os três mestres juntos começaram a subir para encontrar com as meninas e os outros cavaleiros. Ao chegarem no topo da escada ouviram a musica _I don't wanna miss a thing, _e as primeiras pessoas que viram foram Deba e Shura dançando um do lado do outro... fazendo ridículos passinhos e "_interpletando" _a música. Não conseguem ver as garotas por causa do pequeníssimo espaço que o corpo do nosso querido tio Deba cobre... então eles se separam e vão atrás das suas menininhas de ouro...

Continua...

(--- Sessão chilique ---)

N/A: Nós... GeminiSanCorporation... só estamos fazendo isso por que as senhoritas não comentam... ou melhor, não mandam reviews... estamos tristes... Poke e Beta chorando... vocês vão ficar curiosas e... e...e... nós somente vamos postar o próximo tópico quando nossas pessoas bem entenderem... ok suas homicidas de língua lusitana também falada no Brasil (by chiliquenta)... huahauhauahu... mas que merda... brincaderinha gente... mas é sério... sabemos que ficamos ausentes por muito tempo, mas vocês abandonaram a gente... (tipo a gente tem 300 e lá vai cacetada de hits...e apenas... han... 31 reviews...)... viu... vocês abandonaram a gente... a gente demorou pra postar, mas também num precisa machucar deste jeito... tá... isso dói, viu? Poke e Beta se desmanchando em pocinhas de lagrimas

Sério... o tempo que demorarmos a postar vai ser o oposto ao numero de reviews... tipo... se tiver muitos reviews a gente posta o próximo logo... se tiver pouco a gente só posta o próximo ano que vem... ok?

Olha gente nem que seja pra passar e deixar um critica construtiva... mandem reviews, mas... se ofenderem... a lei da física se fará presente... terceira lei de Newton - ação e reação... ou seja, tudo que vai... volta... muuuuuahahahahahahaha...

Não encarem isso como um chilique... é que estamos nos sentindo abandonadas... desoladas, desamparadas, repudiadas, rejeitadas legalmente, excluídas, negligenciadas... como se vocês tivessem dormido com a gente e não tivessem gostado... Oo

Buáááááááááááááááááááááááa... TT

Mandem reviews... porque se vocês não mandarem nós dominaremos o mundo, junto com os gêmeos e vocês não vão estar junto com a gente... blé! XP

Levem isso a sério... tirando a parte que plagiamos do chilique de outros...

Para quem não sabe... chiliquenta é uma personagem do rockgol... (pode ser outra pessoa também... tipo a dois ou a 1... ou a 3...).

Obs: As meninas que forem participar do "NOVAS", por favor, entrar em www(ponto)gemini(tracinho)san(ponto)myblog(ponto)com(ponto)br tem um recadinho pra vocês... afeeee escrever todos os pontos e tracinhos é a coisa mais retardada que eu já fiz... inclusive contando às vezes que escrevi virgula no ditado... ¬¬'

Gente, mais uma coisa que a Poke não comentou, vocês podem estar pensando eu não vou comenta nessa porque eu não estou, mas gente, é só uma semana que a gente está sozinha, é que a gente está demorando pra digitar e tem bastante caps, mas não é egoísmo não, não vai todo mundo arranjar um par e acabar, até porque não é uma historia só para as discípulas namorarem...tem estória pela frente e nós temos mentes férteis, se não vocês já estariam na fic desde o começo, por falta do que ter que fazer, mas não é assim... mesmo assim eu peço desculpa...


	7. A caminho de casa e a sombra do passado

As Novas Discípulas

Capítulo 07 - A caminho de casa e a sombra do passado...

Copiright: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pertencem a nós... pertencem ao Masami Kurumada... mas sabe... bem que se ele morresse podia passar os direitos autorais pra gente... muuuahahaha.

O nome Carlo pertence a Pipe, nós já mandamos o mail, agora o jeito é ver se ela deixa continuar usando o nome. A musica _I don't wanna miss a thing..._ não pertence a nós, é do Aerosmith, que o Steve Tyler não reclame! Bom, ele não vai porque ele não precisa! Ele já ganhou muito dinheiro e tem muita fama, então ele não vai cobrar isso de pobres escritoras.. Enfim, o cara está nem aí para a vida! E por isso que ele é um ídolo nosso apesar do bocão!

Legenda...

Blábláblá fala normal

"blábláblá" pensamento

#blábláblá# transmimento de pensação

(_bla bla bla_) Comentário cretino das autoras

oOoOoOoOoOo

No capítulo anterior...

Então os três mestres juntos começaram a subir para encontrar com as meninas e os outros cavaleiros. Ao chegarem no topo da escada ouviram a musica _I don't wanna miss a thing, _e as primeiras pessoas que viram foram Deba e Shura dançando um do lado do outro... fazendo ridículos passinhos e "_interpletando" _a música... não conseguem ver as garotas por causa do pequeníssimo espaço que o corpo do nosso querido tio Deba cobre... então eles se separam e vão atrás das suas menininhas de ouro...

Continua...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

No capítulo momentâneo...

Mu dirige-se lentamente pelo lado esquerdo do salão, andava calmamente, por incrível que pareça, pois as palavras de Shaka ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Ao andar um bom pedaço, encontra Poke e Saga dançando...

Mu para ao lado deles: Poke nós temos que ir... já está muito tarde!

A garota se solta de Saga assustada...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Flashbaack -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Momentos antes de Mu chegar...

Poke estava abraçada com Saga, encostada em seu peito nu.

Saga: Você gosta dessa música?

Poke: Aham! É bunitinha... - sua voz estava abafada pelo fato de estar encostada.

Saga: Não... é você.

Poke desencostando: Ahn?

Saga sorrindo: Você que é bunitinha... ou melhor, tira o inha...

Poke vermelha: OO

Saga: Eu queria que você soubesse que eu...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Fim do Flashback -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Poke: MESTRE! - disse isso indo para longe do cavaleiro de Áries.

Mu: Já está tarde e nós temos que ir...

Poke espantada com a calma do mestre, mas ainda sim assustada: Ah ok... já vou... - Saga estava parado no mesmo lugar, não se mexeu nem um centímetro, mas ainda segurava firmemente a mão da garota...

Mu: Eu vou lá pra baixo, te espero lá. Tudo bem! - ele não esperou a resposta, simplesmente virou-se e saiu da pista. Poke respira aliviada, mas Saga mantinha-se imóvel.

Poke: Saga? Você está bem?

Saga que estava estranhando a atitude de Mu: Ahn?

Poke: Você está bem?

Saga: Eu estou bem, mas quem eu acho que não está legal é o Mu...

Poke: Concordo... bom, vem. - e começa a andar.

Saga?

Poke: Vem! Vamos para baixo... antes que a gente ouça gritos...

Saga: Mas a música ainda...

Poke: Eu sei... mas...

Saga: Você tem razão! Outro dia a gente volta.

Poke: Ok!

Saga: Mas você ainda está me devendo uma música!

Poke vermelha: Tá... - eles começam a descer, juntos, as escadas...

Kamus não conseguia ver onde Beta estava, por que Deba e Shura estavam na sua frente fazendo coreografias espalhafatosas.

Kamus irritado: Saiam da minha frente! - eles não saíram. Muito pelo contrario... puxaram Kamus para dançar - Ah me larguem!

Enquanto isso...

Kanon: Então Beta... o que você está achando da sua nova vida?

Beta: Ahn?

Kanon: Digo... da vida aqui do Santuário...

Beta: Ah.. é muito legal! Apesar do treino cansar muito, é muito bom viver lá!

Kanon: Ah! Então você vai gostar mais ainda quando chegar no fim de semana. A gente sempre sai!

Beta: Sério?

Kanon: Aham! Essa "balada" é muito parada perto das quais a gente costuma freqüentar. Temos que ir a um lugar mais animado!

Beta: Concordo! - neste exato momento Poke havia acabado de se encontrar com Mu, não pensa duas vezes e avisa Beta por t.d.p que os mestres estavam na pista; Beta deu graças a Zeus por Deba estar na frente deles. Então, mais rápido do que um cavaleiro de ouro com pressa, ela se solta de Kanon e começa a dançar separada...

Kanon: Oõ? O que acon...? - ele para de falar ao ver Kamus se aproximando.

Beta: Oi mestre! O que você está fazen... - Kamus terminando de contornar toda a circunferência de Deba, corta Beta.

Kamus: Vamos que já está tarde demais! - e sai puxando a garota, junto, pelo braço...

Kanon depois que eles estavam bem longe, comenta com Deba e Shura: Credo! Nunca vi o Kamus assim!

Deba: Eu também não!

Shura: Hahaha...

Deba e Kanon???

Shura: El esta chiflado por aquella chiquita...

Deba e Kanon: COOOMOOO?

Shura: Afff... - e começam a descer as escadas...

Luna e Miro estavam dançando. Ele a segurava muito perto e a menina para variar mais parecia um tomate (_Tomatinho vermelhooo pela estrada rolou! Veio um caminhão grande e o tomatinho esmagou! Coitaaado do tomatiinho! Pooobre do tomatiiinho! Tomatinho vermelho, catchup virou!_)

Miro parecendo preocupado: Luna, você está com calor?

Luna tomatinho: Não...

Miro: Está se sentindo bem?

Luna tomatinho: Estou. Por que?

Miro: Não é nada... é que eu estranhei você estar tão vermelha.

Luna passando de tomate para pimentão: Ahn... não sei porque estou assim.

Miro: Ah já sei!

Luna???

Miro: Você está com vergonha?

Luna passando de pimentão para beterraba:...

Miro: Hehehe, mas num precisa ficar assim... - sorri - você parece o Kamus quando falam perversões para ele, ou então quando ele fica bravo com as besteiras que eu falo! Ahm... Luna, eu posso te que contar um negócio?

Luna: Qu...? - um simples berro é ouvido por eles

Dite berrando lá da pqp: LUNAAA! CADE VOCÊÊÊ?

Luna se solta de Miro: Aqui mestr... ops... Diteee!

Dite corre na direção dela: Ai! Ainda bem que eu te encontrei! Temos que ir... já está muito tarde!

Luna: Ah! Ok! vamos... - ela acompanha Dite pelas escadas, ainda muito vermelha. São seguidos por um assustado Miro.

Todos que estavam no andar de baixo esperavam pacientemente os "baladeiros" na entrada... ahn... nem todos.

Oros e Oria ainda estavam sentados e uma mesa cheia de copos e garrafas vazias.

Shaka aproximando-se deles: Oros! Oria! Vamos! Temos que ir! Ahn... Olááá! Tem alguém aí?

Carlo: Ah de novo não! - Oros e Oria estavam babando profundamente, nisso as garotas, os mestres e os outros cavaleiros já haviam descido.

Poke: Ih... morreu!

Saga: Lá vamos nós de novo! Ajuda Kanon?

Kanon: Fazer o que né? - então os gêmeos aproximam-se dos outros dois irmãos e começam a sacudi-los.

Oros: Ow... maish u qui tah acuntexendo?

Oria: Achu qui vou vumitarrr...

Todos: Ecaaa!

Saga e Kanon: ¬¬... - Saga segura Oros pelo braço, levantando-o e Kanon faz o mesmo com Oria.

Oros acordando: Maish i aí cara! Vuxê consiguiuuu ca... x.x - Saga deu um puta soco no estomago de Oros fazendo-o desmaiar.

Todos: OO

Oria: Ih óia só... meu manu dismaiou só porque quiria sabe si o Saga c... x.x - Kanon vendo o olhar do irmão, da um soco na cara de Oria fazendo-o desmaiar também.

Todos: Oõ?

Saga: Não liguem eles só estão bêbados.

Kanon: Grande conclusão! Mas será que a gente podia ir logo, porque esse aqui está com um bafo de derrubar um touro!

Deba: Ow?

Kanon: Foi mal ae Deba...

Saga: E ele também - apontando pra Oros.

Deba: Olha gente, eu acho melhor a gente andar muito rápido, porque o Shion com certeza vai matar a gente!

Não precisou falar duas vezes. Os cavaleiros foram, rapidinhos, pro Santuário.

Na caminhada de volta a conversa era muito escassa, porque estavam todos muito cansados. Já as olhadas na rua continuaram as mesmas, se não piores, pois aquele era o cortejo mais desejado do mundo... não... da galáxia... não... do Sistema Solar... não... do... do... Universo em sua forma expandida do Big Bang, segundo a teoria do Universo Aberto! (_Haha! GeminiSan também é cultura! P_) Apesar da conversa ser pouca, Miro não parava um minuto de falar juntamente com Luna, estavam conversando sobre as músicas que dançaram. Poke caminhava ao lado de Mu e Shaka sem falar nada. Saga estava do outro lado dela impedindo qualquer olhar. Beta era, mais uma vez, conduzida por Kamus pela mão, por isso ninguém ousava fazer nada, pois conheciam a fama do pinguinzinho estressado.

Não demorou muito e eles já estavam no Santuário; ao passarem por Leão, Kanon joga o cavaleiro na cama, que por sua vez já roncava e babava em cima do geminiano.

Kanon saindo da casa: Ah que merda! Amanhã ele me paga! - Disse limpando a baba de seu ombro...

Saga: Vamos continuar logo, antes que este aqui acorde e faça algo pior! - continuaram a subir; (_Não sei porque, mas isso me fez lembrar a Dóris: "Continue a nadar... continue a nadar!"_) estranharam algo ao passar por Libra, pois a casa estava vazia...

Então... de repente... na calada da noite... nas escadarias de Escorpião para Sagitário...BRÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ - Oros solta um tremendo arroto à la Homer Simpson, que ecoa por todo lugar.

Dite: Ai seu porco, nojento... cruzes! - apressa o passo

Saga: Puta merda! Vai arrotar na cara da Pqp... - entrando em Sagitário e jogando o cavaleiro na cama.

Oros: Ai pô! Você poderia ser mais gentil!

Saga: Cala a boca! - eles começam a sair quando Oros grita!

Oros: NÃO SE DEVE FAZER ISSO! EU VOU FALAR PRO SHION!

Todos: (gota)

Chegaram no refeitório exaustos... bom, os cavaleiros, porque as garotas estavam beeemmm animadas...

Shura: ¿No tiene alguna persona acá? - as luzes se acendem instantaneamente - ops... ¡excusame Athena! ¿Athena?

Todos tentavam conter o riso, pois a deusa estava com a cara enfiada em um prato de macarronada roncando...

Deba lutando para não rir, chega perto dela e a cutuca: Athena!Nós chegamos!

Athena ainda dormindo: Eu juro! Não fui eu que comi os bolinhos de chocolate!

Todos: ¬¬'

Deba ainda se segurando, já estava roxo: Athena! Somos nós! Já voltamos do pass...

Athena berrando: NÃO! NÃO ERA BEM ISSO! VOCÊS VIRAM ERRADO! EU SÓ ESTAVA CONVERSANDO COM ELE! EU SEI QUE EU TAVA NO COLO DELE, MAS É QUE EU TINHA...

Depois dessa declaração de Athena ninguém mais conseguia agüentar o riso. Então...

Todos: HUAuauAuAuUAHUAhuHuahUHuHUahu... Ihhh... - Athena acordou com o eco das risadas, e não estava nem um pouco feliz.

3 garotas: Sentamos!

Athena: ISSO É HORA DE CHEGAR? - todos engolem seco - SÓ ESPERO QUE ESSA SEJA A PRIMEIRA E ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ISSO ACONTECE! ENTENDIDO? Todos concordam com a cabeça - Nunca vi tanta irresponsabilidade junta - todos calados - isso é inadmissível! - todos emudecidos - inaceitável! - todos quietos (_o mulherzinha chata_) - Bom, vou aos meus aposentos... - todos concordam com a cabeça, mas continuam contendo o riso, pois a Deusa estava cheia de macarrão na cabeça... parecia uma paranóica de filme de terror.

Dite: Athena! Onde está o mestre Shion?

Athena: Não sei! Pensei que ele estava com vocês!

Todos: Oo... (onde estaria o mestre Shion!)

Athena: Bom, até amanhã. Jantem antes de dormir e NÃO SE ATRASEM!

Todos: Ok! - O jantar foi uma refeição calma, porque estava todo mundo acabado e não muito agradável. Primeiro porque a comida tava mais fria que a Casa de Aquário e segundo por causa de certos comentários e chiliques.

Poke: Uhm... dolei hoje!

Beta: Apesar do castigo...

Luna: Foi maravilhoso!

3 garotas: É...

Kamus: Como vocês podem achar isso legal?

3 garotas: Ahn?

Kamus: Humph... vocês ficam ouvindo aquela barulheira sem nexo.

Poke: Para os leigos isso pode ser uma barulheira sem nexo, mas para nós, superintendedoras de música é muito bom!

Kamus: ¬¬'

Beta: Pelo menos não foi a gente que ficou com cara de vácuo lá... (_não me perguntem o que é isso... porque nem nós sabemos... hehehe _) sentado com a bunda quadrada na cadeira e nem se quer bebeu um pouquinho. O seu copo estava intacto quando a gente desceu!

Kamus: OO... quê?

Poke: Ah você se mostrou um mala, bobo, fe... ahn... é não esquece... nhá... um chato!

Beta: ¬¬... Poke, licença que o mestre é meu...

Poke: discorra!

Beta: Mas é até verdade o que ela falou...

Poke: Hahaha...

Beta: ¬¬.. mas então, mestre, você não se diverte, não curte a vida. Fica ai sentado a ver navios enquanto a gente se diverte... viva a vida alegremente... você não a tem por muito tempo e todos vocês sabem muito bem do que eu to falando! Vocês já morreram uma vez e foram ressuscitados... então, a vida está te dando outra chance... não a desperdice...

Todos: Ah que comovente... TT

Kamus: ...

Beta: Aprenda a conviver com as pessoas ao seu redor... veja o Oros e o Oria... eles beberam até cair, mas estavam se divertindo, ao contrario de você que estava sentado quieto, e com cara de que não queira estar lá. Faça isso! Beba... pelo menos assim a gente vai perceber que não fomos um empecilho pra você... - Kamus com cara de "você está louca?" - Bom, se não quiser fazer o mesmo... pelo menos... - Poke formando pocinha - confraternize com seus amigos! Dance! - Kamus com cara de "hahaha com certeza!" - tá se não quiser dançar... converse! - Kamus com cara de "aquilo não é o ambiente apropriado" - Tá bom! Se não quiser fazer porra nenhuma deixa que eu vá sozinha! E você fica aqui com essa cara de bosta que você ta até agora!

Todos: OO

Kamus: HAHAHA QUE EU VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ IR SOZINHA...

Poke: Z z z z z z z z... - pocinha

Beta: ¬¬... Poke sua viadinha, acorda e para de roncar...

Poke: Ahhh... Splash! - cai na pocinha...

Beta: Mas sincero mestre... se você não quer deixar eu ir sozinha, do que adianta você ir e não me acompanhar? Seria como se estivesse sozinha!

Poke: Grande! Chamou pra xinxa! Agora é que o bicho vai pegar. SEGURAAAA PEÃÃ... aieee! TT - Beta da um croque na cabeça da irmã

Dite: Olha Kamus, é verdade... desse jeito ela fica sozinha de qualquer jeito.

Kanon: Ow... é para isso que eu estou lá!

Poke e Luna: Ih... agora fudeu, gostoso!

Carlo: Sai de perto!

Kamus: Não! Muito obrigado, Kanon! - contido

Todos: Ufa...

Kanon: Mas você fica sentado que nem um bunda mole, enquanto a sua discípula é assediada pelos outros!

Kamus: O QUÊ? - agora ele não está mais contido

Luna: Ah! Agora sim fudeu!

Poke: Estava demorando!

Kamus: VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE IRRESPONSÁVEL? - um pouquinho estressado.

Kanon: Não... só de Bundão.

Todos: Ihhh... - Poke, Beta e Luna saem andando disfarçadamente rápido pela porta antes que sobre pra elas, quando elas estavam no final de escadaria de Peixes, elas vêem um raio congelante ser disparado de dentro do refeitório.

3 garotas: Ufa... bem na hora!

Luna: Uhm... essa briga vai demorar um pouco.

Poke: Um pouco? Vai ficar ai a noite toda!

Beta: Já que é assim vamos conversar lá no bosque... - e lá foram elas descendo, mas antes Beta passa em Aquário para pegar alguma coisa, e logo descem para o bosque.

Luna sentando em um tronco: O que você foi buscar lá?

Beta: Nada não... fui só ver se meu quarto estava trancado... (_mentiira!_) - ela se senta em um pedaço de tronco que ainda mantinha as raízes presas ao chão...

Poke senta-se no chão de frente pras duas: Nossa maaanooo! Adorei ir hoje naquela baladinha...

Beta e Luna: É né! - nem estavam sendo irônicas (_nem eu )_

Poke: ¬¬... ?

Beta: É eu sei muito bem... você quase deu uns beijo no Saga.

Poke nem um pouco vermelha (_Poke: ai como eu sou cara de pau!_): Uhm... nada a ver!

Beta: Ah! O teu rabo que não tem nada a ver! Se o Mu não tivesse chegado na hora você estava lá no...

Poke: Owww...

Beta: Hahaha...

Poke, hora de destilar o veneno: É né? Você fala de mim, mas você e o Kanon estavam beeem íntimos... não é?

Beta: ¬¬

Poke: Tudo bem que o Kanon não é o seu bebê, mas isso... não conta né?

Beta: Oo

Luna: Oõ

Beta recupera-se do choque e vira-se para Luna: E você Luna?

Luna: Eu o que? - vermelha

Poke olhando com olhar de cascavel pra ela: Imagina Luna, a gente nem te viu lá com o Miro!

Luna tomatinho: Eu estava só dançando com ele!

Beta: Ah lógico... nós percebemos que você SÓ ESTAVA DANÇANDO com ele...

Poke: O sarcasmo hein...

Luna cerejinha: Mas é verdade! Eu tava só dançando com ele, mas ele, eu já não sei...

Poke e Beta???

Luna ameixa: Ah... ele falou lá um negócio, depois pergunto porque eu tava vermelha... ai ele disse um negocio do Kamus e disse que precisava contar um negocio.

Poke e Beta: Oo - Beta sente uma pontada no peito

Luna pimentão: Aí o meu mestre gritou o meu nome lá de longe.

Poke: Hehehe... pelo menos o Dite gritou seu nome de longe, não chegou do seu lado e falou.

Beta: HuHAUhAUHAuHUhauHuahuHAUhAUa...

Poke: ¬¬... não ri não palhaça! Porque se não fosse eu ter te avisado, você estaria presa num esquife de gelo pra sempre...

Beta: He...

Luna, que já recuperara a cor normal, estava bocejando com certa freqüência.

Poke: Luna você está legal?

Luna: Aham, mas estou com muito sono!

Beta: É! Eu acho melhor você subir e dormir... afinal você é nossa mana caçula então...

Poke e Beta: JÁ PRA CAMA!

Luna: ¬¬... não achei graça!

Poke e Beta:

Luna: Mas eu vou porque se não eu durmo aqui. Beta você vai subir também?

Poke olha pra Beta que entende o recado: Uhm... hoje eu não vou não Luna. Minhas coisas estão em Áries então é melhor eu dormir lá...

Luna: Ah ok... então boa noite para vocês!

Poke e Beta: Boa noite! - Luna sai do bosque... elas esperam até a irmãzinha sair de vista e...

Poke: In the Oscar góes to...

Beta: Beta e Poke pela melhor interpletação já vista em muitas eras...

Poke e Beta: Aeeeeee... - e ficam fazendo reverências para os lados...

Poke: Então...

Beta: ...

Poke: ¬¬... Pega o diário...

FlashBack

Durante a limpeza... perto da casa de Escorpião...

"_... é é é... eu acho que o bagulho é de quem ta de pé!_"- elas pulam o ultimo degrau da escadaria, caindo no patamar da casa de Escorpião...

Poke: Aiai... vamos para a próxima - elas pegas os baldes, põe os esfregões no ombro e saem marchando rumo as outras escadarias, mas no meio do caminho, na passagem de Escorpião...

Beta: Ei! - para e aponta para o lado

Poke: O que? Ai! - ao virar dá de cara com uma das pilastras de sustentação da casa.

Beta: ¬¬'... ê, mas gosta de uma pilastra mesmo...

Poke: ¬¬ - estava com um galo enorme na testa - o que foi? Por que você berrou?

Beta: Por causa daquilo. O que é? - aponta para a porta de entrada da casa, que estava entreaberta, alguma coisa a mantinha assim...

Poke: Parece uma caixinha, um livrinho, ah sei lá! Quem se importa?

Beta: Come torta!

Poke: Atrás da porta!

Beta: Em frente à horta...

Poke: Que nem mosca morta!

Beta: Ah droga! Não sei mais o que rima TT

Poke: MuahHaahHahHa... bom, então vamos continuar...

Beta: Não!

Poke: Por que? Oõ

Beta: Você não se lembra daquela caixinha?

Poke: Não...

Beta: É eu imaginava... ¬¬... aquela caixinha é a que estava no quarto do Miro!

Poke tendo um lapso muito raro de memória: Ah! A caixa de camisinhas! Ué, mas porque você quer pegar? Quer alguma?

Beta: Ai caramba! Aquilo não é uma caixa de camisinhas nem aqui nem na China...

Poke: Então o que tem lá?

Beta: Não sei! E é isso que eu quero ver... - então elas largam os baldes e esfregões e vão até a porta pegar a famosa caixinha... Beta a apanha - Uhm... está vendo... está muito pesada pra ter só camisinhas aqui dentro - abre - Oo...

Poke: Oo... um livrinho... que bosta!

Beta: ¬¬... não é um livrinho, é o diário dele! - abre a primeira página - olha está vendo está escrito "querido diário...". Afe! Que coisa mais gay e infantil...

Poke: Você queria que estivesse escrito o que "E ae mano, firmeza?"?

Beta: ¬¬... nossa olha só a data que ele ganhou o diário... - a data era de 1990

Poke: Afe! A gente era pequenininha... ei! Vamos ver quando foi que ele escreveu a ultima vez... - ela folheia o diário - eita... foi ontem!

Beta: Uhm... para isso ainda durar ele só deve escrever as coisas importantes aqui...

Poke: Ih olha... parece que isso ele acha importante... - aponta um nome que estava escrito...

Beta: Uhmmmm! Acho melhor a gente ver isso mais tarde...

Poke: Uhm... ok, mas deixa lá em Aquário depois...

Beta: Beleza... - enfia a caixinha junto com o diário no bolso do avental verde limão, e elas continuam fazendo a limpeza...

Fim do FlashBack

Poke: Bom, vamos começar... uhmm... essa aqui parece legal... e começa a ler...

"_Querido diário este é o meu primeiro dia aqui no Santuário... todos parecem ser legais... tem bastante gente da minha idade, mas tem os mais velhos também... tem um cara... o tal do Aldebaran, ele tem o dobro da minha altura e o triplo da minha largura, e temos a mesma idade, mas ele é muito engraçado... agora o que eu achei mais legal foi um francês chamado Kamus. Ele é muito sério... deve ser muito divertido irritar ele!"_

Poke: Olha só a data... 1991...

Beta: Hahaha... deve ser por isso que o Kamus não vai muito com a cara dele... - ela abre outra pagina do diário...

"_Querido diário já faz um ano que eu estou aqui e já devo ter tomado mais castigos do que todos juntos... não vale! Inclusive agora estou de castigo e está todo mundo comendo uma sobremesa, que eu tenho certeza que é uma coisa bem gostosa de chocolate, e eu to aqui trancado no quarto... tudo isso só porque pus tachinhas no trono do mestre Shion, mas eu tive sorte porque foi o Oria que sentou lá... por isso fique só sem sobremesa... que droga!"_

Poke: Tsc tsc tsc... depois o Shion reclama da gente...

Beta: Gostei da idéia das tachinhas... - com cara de maníaca psicopata.

Poke: ¬¬... Olááá...ele já fez isso e se a gente fizer o Shion não vai ficar tão bravo... porque ele já deve estar acostumado a tomar espetadas na bunda...

Beta: Oõ

Poke: Hehehe... vamos ver outra... - ela folheia e acha uma escrita de 1999

"_Uau... nem comento nada! Acabei de voltar do vilarejo, eu estava andando pelas lojinhas, vendo se eu encontrava algo de interessante, quando de repente, pela primeira vez eu passo no pub daquele lugar... muito bom... uma quantidade incontável de bares e boates e casas de strip. No fim de semana eu volto lá com certeza..."_

Beta: Aiaiai... essa juventude viu...

Poke: Não sabem nem controlar os hormônios... - e vira mais paginas do diário...

"_Finalmente sai daqui... o mestre me colocou 6 meses de castigo porque fui pego beijando uma aldeã... tudo bem que era dia de treino, mas... ah... bom hoje eu finalmente pude sair de noite e com certeza foi A noite... eu levei bastante dinheiro pra poder aproveitar as bebidas..._" - a página datava 20/07/2001 - "_mas acabei aproveitando outra coisa... entrei em uma das boates... peguei um copo de whisky e sentei. Então de repente as luzes se apagaram... somente os néons ficaram acesos. Ela veio... a mulher mais gostosa que eu já vi na minha vida e começou a fazer strip... ah não me agüentei... chamei ela e a paguei para fazer um..._"

Poke e Beta: CHEEEEEGAAAA!

Poke: Sem detalhes sórdidos, por favor... - estava se sentindo enjoada

Beta se recuperando: Então, vamos para a ultima escrita, que nos deixou...

Poke com uma lupa à la Sherlock Holmes:... com a pulga atrás da orelha...

Beta: oO

"_Uhm... não sei por onde começar. Meus sentimentos estão muito confusos... principalmente em relação a alguém, que eu já citei aqui..._" - as garotas procuram uma página que estava algo referente a esse "alguém", mas a única coisa que acham é uma página rasgada - "_ no começo da semana chegaram aqui 3 discípulas... todos ficamos chocados pelo fato de serem garotas em vez de garotos e também pelo fato de terem mais ou menos 15 anos. Tem duas que são irmãs gemas... seja lá o que isso significa..."_

Poke: Gema lembra ovo...

Beta: Ovo lembra galinha...

Poke: O que você quer dizer com isso? ¬¬

Beta: Nada... falei bosta...

Poke: Humph...

"_... uma delas é a discípula do Kamus, hahaha, é tão engraçado ver como Kanon fica hipnotizado pela "comissão de frente" dela que eu nem sei como ele ainda não bateu a cara em nada quando está andando... ultimamente ele está no mundo da Lua... a outra é a do Mu... totalmente diferente dele e ainda por cima, o Saga está meio zonzo por causa da "bateria" dela... igualzinho ao Kanon. Eu acho que o Mu vai ter muito trabalho com ela... ah quer saber? Essas duas são um páreo duro pra mim... mais um detalhe, elas são completamente retardadas..._"

Beta com um cachimbo que solta bolinhas de sabão: Isso é um elogio ou um insulto?

Poke: Vamos levar como um elogio... caso contrário a gente bate nele...

Poke e Beta: Hauhauahuahuahauhu...

"_Mas a discípula do Dite, não sei porque nem como, mas ela está me deixando diferente, parece que ela está me fazendo ver o quanto aquela pessoa me faz falta..._"

Poke e Beta: OO

"..._desde a primeira vez que a vi na casa de Peixes , enquanto eu ainda pensava que eram garotinhos que estavam chegando. Então, foi que de repente ela apareceu... eu sempre gostei de coisas diferentes dela...ah..._" - a página fora rasgada nessa parte.

Poke e Beta por dedução meio retardada: "é o amorrrrr"

Beta: Operação cupido...

Poke; Fase 1... será?

Beta:...

Poke: ¬¬'... ajudar! Se for isso mesmo que ele quis dizer no diário...

Beta: É porque se ele pedir... ela aceita...(_doce ilusão... u.u_)

Poke: Aham... uaaahhh!

Beta: O pqp... uaaahhh!

Poke indo para a entrada do bosque: Uhm... eles estão descendo...

Beta: Ah! Lá vou eu...

Poke: Dããã... você vai dormir em Áries esqueceu?

Beta: Ah é!

Poke: Então vamos descer antes que o Mu chegue...

Beta: Ok... - elas começam a descer, chegando em Áries as duas vão tomar um banho. Depois delas trocadas e já prontas para "dormir"...

TOC TOC

Poke: Adentre mestre!

Mu abrindo a porta: Como você sabia que era eu?

Poke: Bom, é que eu percebi a sua presença aqui perto e a do tio Deba também...

Beta: Aham e ele estava rindo muito... o que foi que aconteceu?

Mu vendo Beta: Quê?

Poke: Ela vai dormir aqui hoje! Pode?

Mu: Claro... uhm... eu só queria falar uma coisa para vocês...

Poke e Beta: O que?

Mu: Não estressem demais o Kamus... ele está um pouco nervoso... bom, ele está muito nervoso...

Poke e Beta: Oo... ok!

Mu: Então, até amanhã e boa noite!

Poke e Beta: BOA NOITE MESTRE MuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu!

Mu somente suspira e sai do quarto...

Poke deita-se na cama e Beta no colchonete...

Poke: Então...

Beta: Vamos ao plano!

Elas passaram boa parte da noite imaginando o plano ideal... quando foram dormir já era muito tarde...

Na manhã seguinte...

Para as meninas mal havia passado cinco minutos quando ouvem um berro monstruosamente alto no andar de baixo da casa de Áries...

Berro: MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... SOCOOOORROOOOOOOOOO!

Poke e Beta abrem os olhos muito sonolentos, como não conseguem nem levantar da cama direito usam o TDP para entenderem o que está acontecendo. Nisso...

Mu indo até a porta de entrada: Bom dia Kamus! O que está acontecen...?

Kamus se esgoelando: A BETA SUMIUUUUU!

Mu: Calma Kamus e...

Kamus: CALMA O CARMABA MU... ELA SUMIU!

Mu: Kamus acalme-se, ela..

Kamus: VOCÊ A VIU? ELA JÁ DESCEU COM A POKE? ELA ESTÁ AQ...

Mu começando a se estressar: CALA A BOCA KAMUS! POR ZEUS! A Beta está aqui... ela dormiu aqui em casa...

Kamus mais calmo: Por que?

Mu: Porque você trouxe as roupas dela pra cá...

Kamus: Ahhh...

Mu: Entra Kamus!

Poke e Beta estavam indo para a cozinha...

Kamus já dentro da casa, indo para a cozinha

Mu: Calma... eu acho melhor você pri...

Kamus: Ah... olha ela ali!

Poke e Beta: Bom dia mestre Mu! - Olham para ele e o vêem fazendo um cumprimento com a cabeça - Bom dia mestre Ka... - olham pra ele e percebem que ele estava somente de cueca - ...mus! #hahaha... hããã!#

Mu segurando a risada: Eu tentei te avisar que você estava só de cueca...

Kamus: Ah... - rosado (_porque do jeito que ele é frio nem vermelho consegue ficar_) - ...tá. Mu minhas roupas de ontem ainda estão aqui?

Mu: Aham! Estão lá no meu quarto pode ir buscar...

Kamus: Ah... ok! - ele vai o mais rápido que consegue.

Mu: Acho melhor você também irem se trocar, afinal ainda estão de pijama...meninas? - Poke e Beta estavam dormindo no balcão - ai... meninas? - ele cutuca as duas, ouvindo somente um resmungo - ACORDEM PORQUE NÓS JÁ ESTAMOS ATRASADOS! - obs: faltavam 15 minutos pra hora marcada do treino começar e até aquela hora nenhum cavaleiro havia descido.

Poke e Beta: Uhm... já vamos... - elas se apóiam umas nas outras e vão se trocar... passados 10 minutos elas retornam e encontram Kamus já trocado pegado café no fogão, Mu e Shaka sentados na mesa conversando...

Poke e Beta: Bom dia Shaka!

Shaka: Bom dia garotas! Dormiram bem?

Poke: Bem pouco só se for! - senta-se e começa a passar manteiga light no pão integral...

Mu: Vamos meninas... comam... apesar de que ninguém vai estar cedo na arena...

Kamus: Com certeza - volta para a mesa e começa a comer. Passado mais ou menos 20 minutos eles iniciam a descida matinal pelas escadarias, rumo a arena...

Shaka chegando lá: Bom como sempre os primeiros... - uns 5 minutos depois, Dite e Luna chegam. Dite estava um pouco descabelado e bocejando.

Dite: Uahhh... Desculpa, eu perdi a hora. Foi a Luna que me acordou!

Poke e Beta: OO

Mu; Já que todas as discípulas estão aqui, vamos começar o treinamento delas...

Poke, Beta e Luna: Ahhh...

Dite: Acho que a primeira coisa que temos que fazer é passar as coisas que falamos ontem para o Kamus!

Kamus?

Mu: Ontem enquanto você estava brigando com o Kanon, eu e o Dite resolvemos começar o treino de habilidades das garotas...

Dite: Para elas começarem a aprender como se lida com o cosmo...

Kamus: Ah ok...

Cada mestre vai com sua discípula para um canto... Shaka aproveita e sobe para sua casa para meditar um pouco, já que não havia nenhum outro cavaleiro presente...

Treino Mu x Poke...

Mu: Eu vou começar pela base dos poderes... que é a telecinése...

Poke: Quem?

Mu: Te... le... ci... né... se.

Poke: Uhm.. é algum tipo de teve e cinema juntos... tipo... tele... cine?

Mu: ¬¬... Não... telecinése inclui levitar objetos até mesmo se teleportar de um lugar para outro...

Poke: Ah... resumindo.. é mágica?

Mu: Humph... - ele demonstra levantando uma pedra...

Poke: Oo... deixe-me tentar... - ela aponta o dedo pra pedra, exatamente como Mu havia feito... mas ela nem se quer se meche - Ei! Acorda! Se mexeee!

Mu: Não é assim que ela vai se mexer... você tem que se concentrar somente nela. Tire todo o resto da cabeça...

Poke: Ok! Vamos lá! - ela novamente aponta para a pedra...

Mu vendo a pedra imóvel: Bom eu acharia meio estranho se você conseguisse logo na pri... - ele se cala ao ver a pedra se mexendo...

Poke: Ah que buditinhu! Ela se mexeu! Vem pedrinha! - ela aponta para si, então a pedra dispara em sua direção... - ah não! - aponta para o lado...

TÓÓÓINNN... a pedra acerta bem no meio da testa de Mu...

Poke: Whoops!

Treino Dite x Luna...

Dite: Uhm... vamos começar pela base e que também é o principal. Primeiro você tem que tentar fazer uma rosa normal.. assim ó... - então uma linda rosa vermelha se materializa na sua mão...

Luna: OO... e como eu faço isso?

Dite: Primeiro você se concentra no que você quer fazer, depois tira todo o resto da mente e se... ahn... esforce...

Luna: Ok... - ela se concentra e de repente... um cravo sai da sua mão...

Dite surpreso: Ah que diferente! Mas não é isso que nós queremos... então se concentre mais...

Luna joga o cravo no chão, que instantaneamente murcha e some - Bom esse não ficou muito bom... hehe... - ela se concentra de novo... então uma tulipa aparece na sua mão e começa a cantar..."A dona aranha subiu pela parede..."

Dite: Ah que fofa, mas ainda não é isso...

Luna: Ah droga! - ela solta a florzinha bem na hora e que ela cantava "e veio a chuva forte e a derrubou..." e na hora em que a tulipa bate no chão ela se transforma em uma pocinha de água - Ah... vamos de novo! - mais uma vez ela tenta e agora uma flor-de-lis, meio estilo Bob Marley surge na sua mão...

Dite: Oo... simpática

Flor: "Eu vi gnomos..." - ela solta uma fumaçinha e desaparece.

Luna: Hehehe... ah mestre! Não está dando certo!

Dite: Concentre-se mais... eu sei que é difícil...

Luna: Uhm... - e de novo... dessa vez uma violeta roxa (_nossa que redundância... _) com sainha de bolinhas, sai de sua mão e começa a cantar "Por isso eu vou na casa dela aiai... falar do meu amor por ela vai... tá me esperando na janela aiai... não sei se vou me segurar!" - Ah mestre não dá! - e joga a florzinha no chão, essa faz um buraquinho na terra e some...

Dite: Ai Luninha calma... se você não conseguir hoje não tem problema...

Luna: Ah uma ultima vez... - e lá vamos nós de novo... então, mais uma vez, uma simpática margaridinha sai de sua mão... e vai à direção do cavaleiro

Margaridinha: Bem me quer ou mal me quer?

Dite: Ai que meiga!

Margaridinha: Oba! - e agarra Dite pelo pescoço começando a beijá-lo...

Luna: Whoops...

Treino Beta x Kamus...

Kamus: Bom, Beta a primeira coisa que você tem que aprender é como lidar com seu cosmo, para que você consiga congelar um simples objeto...

Beta: Ahn...

Kamus pega uma pedra: Primeiro você se concentra somente na pedra... depois eleva seu cosmo...

Beta: "Como se faz isso?"

Kamus: E... pronto... a pedra está congelada... - joga a pedra no chão e ela se despedaça...

Beta: Nossa que simples - sarcástica

Kamus: Vai tenta você! - entrega uma pedrinha pra sua discípula...

Beta pega a pedra e começa a olhar pra ela: Uhm... não está fununciando!

Kamus: Calma... uma hora você consegue.

Beta começando a ficar nervosa com a calma do mestre: Uhm... olha... num está acontecendo nadaaaaa...

Kamus:...

Beta, então resolve se concentrar na pedra, então em cima começa a aparecer floquinhos de neve: Olha mestre! Estou conseguindo!

Kamus: Já temos um progresso! Agora tente congelá-la por inteiro...

Beta: Tá agora é difícil... - só que aí, sem perceber ela deixa a pedra cair e começa a formar cubão de gelo na sua mão.

Kamus: Beta cuidado...

Beta: Com o que? - ela levanta a mão e o cubo sai voando de sua mão... caindo aonde? Na cabeça do Kamus! - Whoops...

Após este longo treinamento, sozinhos, pois nenhum outro cavaleiro havia pensado em acordar cedo e por os pés na arena. Os mestres e suas discípulas começaram a subir para almoçar...

Kamus: Onde é que estão todos? - estava com a cara toda amassada por causa da pancada que tomou do cubão!

Dite: Nem devem ter acordado... afinal fomos dormir quase 2:30 da manhã! - estava com a cara coberta de baton da margaridinha

Mu: Você foi dormir até cedo! Quando eu consegui chegar em Áries já se passava das 3 da manhã - tinha um galo enorme na cabeça por causa da porrada da pedra.

Poke: O mestre! Como você conseguiu acordar tão cedo?

Mu: Ah... costume!

Poke: Ah... TT

Beta: Né! Se bem que a gente acordou com o meu mestre gritando...

Kamus: Lógico! Eu acordei e você não estava em casa e como eu sei que você não é de acordar cedo, pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa...

Beta: Afe mestre, onde eu estaria se não estivesse em Aquário, em Peixes ou Áries... dã!

Kamus: ...

Poke: Ih... ele está desconfiando de você!

Kamus: ¬¬

Beta: Uhm, mas você nem percebeu ontem... porque hein?

Dite: Bom, eu explico... ontem seu mestre estava um pouco nervoso, demais, então tivemos que acalmá-lo...

Poke: Uhm... então na hora que ele chegou em aquário, ele não estava acordado?

Mu e Dite: Exato! - eles adentram o refeitório

Flashback

Kamus: VOCÊ TA ME CHAMANDO DE IRRESPONSAVEL? - um pouquinho estressado...

Kanon: Não... só de Bundão...

Todos: Ihhh...

Kamus: Olha aqui Kanon... a Beta é a minha discípula! Então, eu estou pedindo para você ficar longe dela...

Kanon: Ah você quer que eu fique longe dela por que? Pra não atrapalha seu treinamento ou seus planos?

Todos???

Kamus: ...

Kanon: Eu sabia Kamus!

Kamus: Como ousa? - atira a Execução Aurora nele, Kanon esquiva-se, e por muito pouco não o atinge.

Todos: OO

Kanon: "Eita! Isso está ficando um pouco mais sério do que eu imaginava"... Calma Kamus! Eu só estava...

Kamus: NÃO TENTE LIVRAR A SUA PELE AGORA SEU DESUMANO... COMO OUSA OFENDER-ME ASSIM, E DIZER ALGO TÃO PROFANO DE MIM E MINHA DISCÍPULA! (_Kamus o culto!_)

Kanon: Oo... Eu estava só fazendo uma brincadeira um pouco séria demais com você!

Kamus: NÃO ADIANTA KANON! AGORA VOCÊ VAI SENTIR MINHA IRA... - o aquariano parte para cima do outro, este contem o golpe e mais uma vez a batalha de mil dias é travada entre dois cavaleiros de ouro!

Oria: Olha que eu já vi isso em algum lugar!

Shaka: Mas que curioso! Eu também!

Todos outros: Hahaha...

Enquanto os dois seres estavam lá... Kamus discutindo e xingando e Kanon só ouvindo os outros cavaleiros conversavam e comiam a sobremesa que ainda sobrava.

Kanon: Oooo gente! Será que vocês podiam me dar uma ajuda aqui? O Kamus não quer me soltar... tudo bem que eu sei que sou irresistível, mas isso aqui já está ficando chato!

Kamus: SEU DESPREZÍVEL! CALE-SE OU MATO-TE!

Passou-se um bom tempo, pois os outros cavaleiros pareciam ter muito assunto, até que Dite começou a sentir sono.

Dite: Hummm... acho que vou me deitar. Boa noite a todos.

Todos: Boa noite Dite!

Mu: Bom, acho que esta na hora de todos irmos dormir...

Todos: Ééé...

Kanon: Eu também concordo Mu! Será que você podia me ajudar aqui?

Mu: Pede pro Saga!

Kanon: Sagaaaa... por Zeus me ajuda aqui! O Kamus não quer me largar e ainda por cima fica aqui me xingando! Olha, meu ouvido não é pinico não tá!

Saga: Pô Kanon! Você que faz as coisas e eu que tenho que te livrar delas!

Kanon: Só mais dessa vez mano...

Saga: Ah ok... - vai na direção de Kamus - Ou Kamus, será que você podia soltar o meu irritante irmão? Ele não falou aquilo por mal, estava só brincando.

Kamus: JAMÉ...

Saga: Então... - mais uma vez, foi Saga quem acabou com a guerra. Deu um cocaço na cabeça de Kamus, fazendo-o desmaiar... - bom, acho que só amanhã ele acorda...

Kanon abraçando Saga: Valeu mesmo mano...

Saga: ¬¬... Sou seu irmão, sirvo pra isso não é?

Kanon:

Fim do FlashBack

Kamus: Humph... vamos comer!

Todos: OO... ok!

Poke: #Pô Dois! Seu mestre está meio... nervoso demais, não?#

Beta: #Aham#

Poke: #Você bem que podia dar um jeito nele, não é?#

Beta: #Ah...#

Luna: #Ou Beta você já se decidiu?#

Beta: #Uhm... talvez...#

Poke: #Também é uma decisão difícil!#

Luna: #Concordo#

Neste exato momento os gêmeos, juntamente com Carlo e Miro aparecem muito descabelados na porta do refeitório.

Os recém-chegados: Bom dia

Os da mesa: Boa tarde...

Carlo: Ah! Não sei como vocês acordaram. Eu não estou conseguindo me agüentar em pé!

Miro: Eu também não! Ontem a gente dançou muito, não é Luna?

Luna igualzinha ao tomate da salada: Aham... ahn... foi bem... divertido...

Poke e Beta: Imaginamos...

Luna: Oõ

Saga sentando-se perto de Poke: Bom, a gente também né? E você ainda me deve aquela música...

Poke: Aham...

Kanon: Bom, Miro! Você não foi o único que dançou muito! A gente também né, Beta?

Beta: É! Muito bom!

Kamus: ¬¬

Kanon: Ah! A gente só não aproveitou mais...

Poke interrompendo: VAMOS COMER!

Kanon: x.x

Miro: Hehehe... ae Mu, ela já está parecendo com você! Toma cuidado Saga...

Todos: Oo

Poke: Hehehe... - Saga pega uma bolinha de queijo e taca na cabeça de Miro!

Deba chega no refeitório bem na hora da cena: Opa! Guerra de comida agora não! Deixe-me abastecer um pouco! - bate na barriguinha

Mu: Deba você viu o Shaka?

Deba sentando-se ao lado de Kanon: Ahn... ele estava lá em virgem... meditando.

Mu: Ah...

Poke: #Tá preocupado com o Shaka! Que buditinhu!#

Beta: #Aham... tenho certeza que ele tem alguma coisa!#

Luna: #Ah... eu não sei não. Talvez eles sejam só amigos!#

Poke: #Talvez#

Adentram o local... Shura, Oros e Oria!

Oros: Ai minha cabeça!

Oria: Ai meu estômago!

Shura: También, ustedes solo pararan de beber cuando ya estaban desmoridos...

Oros e Oria de ressaca: Ca...lá...do!

Shura sentando-se: Estoy apenas hablando la verdad!

Antes que os irmãos esponja pudessem revidar, Athena adentra o refeitório...

Athena: Boa tarde... - olha pelo salão - Onde estão Dohko e Shaka?

Mu: O Shaka está meditando.

Miro: E o Dohko nós não o vemos desde ontem.

Athena: Uhm...

Deba: E o mestre Shion também não está!

Athena: Uhm.. depois eu falo com ele... ah! Está vindo - Shion entra no refeitório pela porta dos fundos

Shion: Perdoem-me pelo atraso, estava resolvendo umas coisas...

Athena: Ah sim... e por um acaso você sabe onde está o Dohko?

Todos: OO

Shion: Não... não o vi de manhã! - um pouco constrangido - Bom.. uhm... vamos ao almoço!

Todos: Aham!

Shaka chegou quando o almoço estava na metade...

Mu: Nossa porque você demorou tanto?

Shaka: Estava meditando... você sabe que sempre que volto destes lugares eu medito.

Poke gansando: Por que Shaka?

Shaka: Porque lá tem muita energia negativa... não gosto destes lugares.

Poke: Ah, mas lá é tão divertido!

Shaka: Não me refiro ao lugar em que estávamos, mas sim aos que tinham em volta!

Oria: Resumindo... o Shaka não gosta de casas de strip!

Poke: Oo

Athena quando o almoço estava acabando: Antes que alguém resolve descer, hoje reparei que somente as discípulas e os três mestres estavam na arena...

Todos: Ihhh!

Miro: Ah droga! Pensei que ela não tinha notado!

Athena: Portanto... na parte da tarde os demais cavaleiros devem repor esta manhã perdida. Gostaria que as garotas assistissem para ver o que é um treino coletivo...

3 garotas: Oo

Beta: #Pensei que a gente ia sai!#

Luna: #Eu também... TT#

Athena: Mas quando for mais ou menos 17:00 horas, gostaria que estivessem aqui no salão do grande mestre... somente as 3 discípulas!

3 garotas: Sim senhora #bruxa malvada#

Athena: Bom, agora terminem o almoço!

Shura: Ah mierda! No puedo descansar um poquito que esta bruja vieja viene perturbarme!

Saga: Fazer o que, temos que treinar, não temos escolha...

Kanon: Ter, temos, mas o preço é alto!

Carlo: E eu não estou disposto a pagar.

Beta: Qual é o preço?

Oros; Não podemos realizar festas, nem sair por um mês...

Miro: E temos que treinar durante todas as manhãs e tardes das semanas e finais de semana!

Kanon: Isso é pra gente aprender que primeiro vem a obrigação...

Oria: Depois a diversão!

Luna: Isso tudo se um só de vocês não quiser treinar?

Dite: Ahammm...

Deba: Isto aqui - abre os braços mostrando a mesa - é como se fosse uma família... a atitude incorreta de um, faz com que todos paguem.

3 garotas: Oo #Que lindo!#

O almoço terminou tranqüilamente e enquanto os outros cavaleiros terminavam de comer ou conversavam, as 3 garotas desceram junto com Dite para comentarem da noite passada!

Fim deste capítulo... hehehe

N/A's: Ae gente... mais um capitulo das discípulas pra vocês... até mais... resposta dos reviews dos capítulos 5 e 6 estão no nosso blog... http/www(ponto)gemini-san(ponto)myblog(ponto)com(ponto)br

Gente, antes de postar eu mato a Poke tudo bem para vocês? Poke você vai ver onde eu vou enfiar o seu "... é frescura!", Alem de tudo você postou o capitulo velho, como a gente mudou o rumo de "Novas" isso não pode! Alem das outras coisas que eu te falei no MSN! Bom, se alguém leu aquilo não importa, mas esse aqui é o certo...a e se comentaram, comentem de novo vai..se não comentaram comentem a gora porque se não vão levar "... um puxão de cabelo para as meninas e um puxão de orelhas para os meninos" (sic)..hehe agora que eu gansei aqui posso postar e vou postar o Caa também até /


	8. Segredos desmascarados

Capítulo 08 - Segredos desmascarados

Copiright: Aiai... o blá blá blá de sempre... Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pertencem a nós e sim ao Kurumada... grrr... hehehe ... o nome Carlo pertence à Pipe...

Aviso: Crianças essa fic tem palavra então se mamãe não deixa falar palavrão, nem ver, não leia! Depois ficam enchendo o saco porque não podia...¬¬

Legenda

Bla bla bla Fala normal

"Bla bla bla" Pensamento

#Bla bla bla# Transmimento de pensasão

(_Bla bla bla_) Comentário cretino das autoras

Então depois de tanto blá blá blá só pra cumprir tarefa... vamos ao que interessa... aaaaaaa fic!

No capítulo anterior...

O almoço terminou tranqüilamente, e enquanto os outros cavaleiros terminavam de comer, ou conversavam... as 3 garotas desceram junto com Dite para comentarem da noite passada!

No capítulo momentâneo...

Em Peixes...

Dite sentado na cama de Luna: Meninas agora que seus mestres não estão aqui eu devo falar... vocês arrasaram ontem! Contem-me... o que eram aquelas roupas?

Poke sentada em uma almofada no chão: Ah...

Beta em outra almofada: Nossas roupas de caça!

Poke: Que resolvemos trazer pra cá... caso tivesse alguma baladinha ou algo assim...

Beta: Sabe esperança é a ultima que morre!

Dite: Luna, querida, você não tem essas roupas?

Luna sentada ao lado de Beta: Uhmmm...

Poke e Beta: Aqui não!

Dite: Oo... como assim aqui não?

Beta: É que ela não quis trazer as roupas dela pra cá!

Poke: É, mas a gente disse pra ela trazer...

Beta: Colocamos na mala dela e tudo...

Poke: Mas quando estávamos vindo para cá, fui abrir a mala dela pra pegar uma coisa...

Beta: E as roupas não estavam.

Luna: Ah... é que vocês sabem que eu não gosto muito das roupas que estão em casa. São todas parecidas com...

Poke e Beta, cansadas de ouvir o mesmo discurso da irmã caçula: Roupas de groupie...

Luna: É...

Dite: Ah, mas Luna esse tipo de roupa chama a atenção dos homens. É estranho! Suas irmãs estarem assim e você diferente... não concordam gemas?

Poke e Beta: Lógico!

Luna: Ah, mas... eu não trouxe pra cá e agora eu não posso...

Dite: Ah pode sim!

3 garotas: Ahm?

Dite: No final de semana nós vamos até o shopping, afinal todos temos que estar usando o mesmo tipo de vestimenta, no caso, caça. Bom, e até eu vou comprar umas roupinhas pra mim, mas no caso de vocês... - aponta pra Poke e Beta - estão deixando os mestres de vocês loucos... bom, não só os mestres né? E a minha Luna estava comportada demais! - indignado

Poke e Beta: Concordamos!

Luna vermelha: Mas mestre... eu..

Dite: Nada de "mas" minha querida! Todos de caça na próxima balada... inclusive euzinho!

Poke e Beta: Aeee!

Dite: Uhm... bom, vamos descendo antes que fique tarde! Se vocês se atrasarem o Mu e o Kamus nunca mais deixam vocês virem pra cá!

Poke e Beta: . - então os 4 descem alegremente as escadarias, conversando sobre as comprinhas que ficaram combinadas para o sábado... chegando na arena.

Mu: Uhm... bem na hora. Pensei que vocês iriam se atrasar!

Carlo: Do jeito que ele fala quando o assunto é moda, elas não estariam de volta antes do jantar...

Dite bem perto de Carlo: É, mas bem que você gosta como sou, não é?

Carlo: ... - apenas acena afirmativamente com a cabeça.

3 garotas???

Beta: #Luna você já viu algo entre o Dite e o Carlo?#

Luna: #Não, mas sabe e se eles não forem nada do que estamos pensando?#

Poke: #Ah sim só se a amizade deles fosse colorida!#

Luna: #Ah é que é difícil acreditar que um homem tão lindo quanto o meu mestre seja gay!#

Beta: #Uhm.. ele pode ser metrossexual!#

Poke: #Também...#

Kamus: Garotas?

3 garotas?

Kamus: Vocês devem ficar sentadas nas arquibancadas enquanto treinamos... será um coletivo, portanto deverão subir sozinhas até o salão do grande mestre as 17:00, como Athena pediu!

3 garotas: Ok! - e vão se sentar bem no meio das arquibancadas, tendo assim uma visão panorâmica!

Luna: Bem que podia ter uma pipoquinha aqui, não é?

Beta: É porque espetáculo sem pipoca é igual a sexo sem prazer!

Luna: Oo

Poke: Beeelaaa comparação! Bom, mas se é pipoca que vocês querem, pipoca terão! - começa a se concentrar... tudo bem que sua telecinese não é das melhores, mas...

Beta: Então...

Luna: Shhhiiiuuuu... olha ali ó! - aponta para a entrada da arena onde dois sacos enormes de pipoca, totalmente desestabilizados, voavam em direção as arquibancadas, mas primeiro tinha que passar pela arena...

Beta: Ah Poke cuidado, mais para cimaaa! - os sacões passam raspando nas cabeças de quase todos os cavaleiros, até encontrar Deba... - ah vai bater na cabeça do tio Deba! - Poke tenta erguer mais os sacos, mas não o suficiente para eles rasparem na cabeça do taurino...

Deba: Ow Poke, cuidado ae com a telecinese... isso pode machucar alguém...

Mu: Já machucou, não se preocupe! - nesse momento os sacos aterrissam no colo das garotas, suavemente.

Poke: Ufa... isso é difícil!

Beta e Luna: Aeee!

Poke: Tá faltando alguma coisa pra gente beber não é?

Beta: Serve raspadinha?

Poke e Luna: Lógico!

Beta: Então... tá... - ela faz três mega copões de raspadinha...

Poke: Uhm, mas raspadinha de gelo com... gelo?

Beta: Ah droga e agora quem poderá nos ajudarr?

Luna: Eu!

Poke e Beta: Oh é o Chapolin Colorado?

Luna: Não!

Poke e Beta: O Cavalo alado?

Luna: ¬¬... não!

Poke e Beta: O Ovo Estalado?

Luna; ...

Poke e Beta: O frango atropelado?

Luna: ¬¬'...

Poke e Beta: O Jorge Amado?

Luna: Nãããooo... e quem é esse?

Poke e Beta: Sei lá!

Luna: Vocês gostam de baunilha?

Poke e Beta: Aham...

Luna: Então... 3 flores de baunilha... - ela se concentra e... - uhm... Orquídea não - joga a flor fora - Cravo não... Rosa não... Lírio não... Flor de Maio não... Dama da noite não... Margarida não... Violeta não... - depois de aparecer uma quantidade enorme de flores na mão da discípula de Peixes ela consegue - Oba! Flor de baunilha! - então 3 florzinhas saem da sua mão, e ao caírem nos gelos transformam-se em um liquido branco.

Poke e Beta: Eita... que liquido branco é esse aqui em cima? - apontam pras raspadinhas.

Luna: É baunilha...vocês só pensam besteira mesmo!

Poke e Beta: ' - o treino dos cavaleiros já havia começado... eles estavam correndo em volta da arena...

Poke: Isso é melhor do que clipe antigo do Bon Jovi!

Beta e Luna: É! - depois de um tempo, os cavaleiros se separaram pela arena e começaram a fazer exercícios mais físicos. Nenhum dos cavaleiros estava com blusa de manga, os músculos estavam à mostra...

Beta: Maravilhosos! Hããã

Poke: Fortes! Hããã

Luna: Gostosos! Hããã

3 garotas: Aiaiai...

Poke: Estamos no paraíso!

Beta: O paraíso terrestre!

Luna: Com deuses soltos por todos os lados! - na hora em que eles se dividiram em pares para fazerem o treino mais pesado, Mu as chamou.

Mu: Subam meninas!

3 garotas distraídas: Ahn?

Mu: ¬¬... Athena mandou vocês subirem, lembram?

3 garotas: Ah tá! - e começam a subir, a muito contragosto, mas sobem...

Poke: O que será que Athena quer com a gente?

Beta: Ah nem sei viu! Só espero que não seja bronca!

Luna; Acho que não é não! Se fosse isso os nossos mestres estariam junto!

Beta viajando: Uhm... vai ver ela quer conselhos de moda! Afinal depois de ontem...

Poke: E bem que ela precisa... aquele vestido branco dela é muito sem sal...

Luna: E aquelas jóias então? Cafonérrimas!

3 garotas: Muuuaaahahahaha... - vagarosamente elas subiram até o salão do grande mestre onde Athena as esperava. Ao entrarem vêem que a deusa tinha nas feições uma alegria muito grande, já Shion que estava ao seu lado estava tão feliz quanto aqueles que acabam de saber que a saga de Hades não continua. Quando passam pelo portal percebem que havia mais 5 garotos pertos dos dois.

3 garotas: Boa tarde Athena e mestre Shion! - curvando-se

Shion entediado: Boa tarde...

Athena: Boa tarde, meninas... estes são os cincos cavaleiros de bronze maior! - aponta para os meninos

3 garotas???

Beta: Eles também são discípulos?

Athena: Não... eles já são cavaleiros, não de ouro, e sim de bronze!

Poke: #Hahaha... terceiros colocados!#

Athena virando-se para os garotos: Cavaleiros?

4 Cavaleiros de bronze: Sim senhora!

O garoto moreno de olhos castanhos: Mestra lingüiça!

Athena: ¬¬... estas são as discípulas dos cavaleiros de ouro... esta é a Poke, discípula de Mu - aponta pra garota - Beta discípula do Kamus - aponta para garota, e esta vê que um garoto loiro se espanta com a frase - e Luna discípula do Afrodite - aponta pra menina.

5 Cavaleiros de bronze: Olá!

Athena: Bom, garotas, este é Shiryu, cavaleiro de Dragão e foi treinado pelo Dohko, nos Picos Antigos! - aponta para um garoto chinês de cabelo comprido

3 garotas: Oi Shiryu! #hã!#

Shiryu: Olá garotas... que bom ver vocês!

3 garotas: ... idem!

Athena: Este é o Ikki, ele foi treinado na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, pelo mestre Guilty e é o cavaleiro de Fênix!

3 garotas: Foi treinado onde?

Ikki com a voz sombria: No inferno na terra!

3 garotas???

Ikki: ¬¬'

Poke: Ah já que é assim.. seja bem vindo ao paraíso!

Ikki???

Beta: esquece!

Luna: Ele nunca entenderá!

Athena: Hem hem...

3 garotas: Ah... Oie Ikki!

Ikki: Olá...

Athena: Este é o irmão mais novo dele... Shun - aponta para um garoto de cabelos verdes e carinha de bebê - ele é o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, e foi treinado na ilha de Andrômeda pelo cavaleiro de prata Albior...

3 garotas: Olá Shun! #hããã#

Shun vermelho: Olá garotas!

Beta: Olha Luna! Ele fica vermelho com mais facilidade que você... aieee...TT... porque você me bateu?

Luna segurando um taco de beisebol: Porque você mereceu!

Athena: Aiai.. este é Seiya - aponta para o garoto moreno - ele foi treinado aqui no Santuário pela Marin, que eu acho que vocês ainda não conhecem, e é o cavaleiro de Pégaso.

3 garotas: Oi Seiya!

Seiya: Olá menininhas... nossa como vocês são grandes para garotas com 6 anos!

3 garotas, Athena e os outros 4 Cavaleiros de bronze: ¬¬'

Poke: #Putz... Pégaso é um cavalo alado... mas esse ai ta mais pra anta!#

Luna: #Ou burro!#

Beta: #Acho que um jegue lhe cairia bem!#

Athena: E por último... este é o Hyoga - aponta para o garoto loiro - ele é o cavaleiro de Cisne e foi treinado pelo Kamus!

3 garotas: Oi Hyoga!

Beta: Ahn? Como assim? Foi treinado pelo Kamus? E não é o sucessor da armadura de aquário?

Hyoga: Bom eu fui treinado pra ser cavaleiro de Cisne, não de Aquário e tudo o que sou devo ao meu mestre!

Beta: OO

Poke: Legal! E agora?

Luna: Eles também vão treinar com a gente?

Athena: Não... eles treinarão em outra arena... que dividirão com os Cavaleiros de Prata...

Seiya: Ah não!

Athena: Ah sim! Porque a arena principal é somente usada pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro!

Poke: #Uhu! A gente é importante!#

Beta e Luna: #Ééé!#

Athena: Vocês terão um alojamento aqui por perto, na vila onde moram os outros cavaleiros... o almoço e o jantar serão no refeitório!

3 garotas: OO

Athena: Garotas! Vão com eles até o alojamento... assim vocês conhecerão, melhor, os arredores do Santuário!

3 garotas: Oo... Ok! - então os 5 Cavaleiros de Bronze e as 3 garotas descem as escadarias... indo para a parte de trás de trás das 12 casas, onde se encontra o alojamento dos demais cavaleiros. Havia lá uma casa razoavelmente grande... com 3 quartos, em cada um havia duas camas de madeira e lençóis brancos; um guarda roupas bem grande e duas pilastras para as armaduras, banheiros, cozinha e uma sala com 3 sofás enormes e almofadas dispostas na frente de uma tv gigante... tudo super normal... a única diferença, era a presença de um frigobar ao lado da porta.

Ikki: Temos que ver como fica a distribuição dos quartos!

Shun: Eu quero dormir com o meu irmão! Deixa Ikki? Por favor?

Ikki: ¬¬... ok! - levam suas malas para o quarto à direita.

Poke cochichando pra Beta: Ainda bem que a gente não é assim!

Beta: É porque se fosse, eu te dava porrada!

Poke: Por que eu?

Beta: Porque você é a mais nova!

Poke: Isso não vale! Só porque eu perdi no jockei-pô, quando a gente ainda tava dentro do ovo!

Beta: ...

Poke: E além do mais... a Luna é mais nova do que eu!

Luna: Ow!

DINGGGGGGG DOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGGG - campainha

Hyoga: Nossa quem será? - ele abre a porta - pois não? - uma figura minúscula pula em cima dele

Figura: OI Hyogaaaaaaa!

Hyoga estatelado no chão: Oi Kiki... será que você podia fazer a gentileza de sair de cima de mim?

Kiki: Ah claro! Oi Seiya tudo bem?

Seiya deitado no sofá: Aham!

Kiki quando vê Shiryu pula em cima dele que nem louco: Oi Shiryu! Quanto tempo! Estava com saudades!

Shiryu: Também Kiki! É tão bom ter um amigo como você!

Kiki: ... Oõ - vê as 3 garotas - Quem são elas?

Hyoga sacudindo a poeira de sua roupa: São as discípulas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro... do Afrodite - aponta pra Luna - do Kamus - aponta pra Beta - e do Mu - aponta pra Poke.

Kiki correndo na direção de Poke: Você é discípula do mestre Mu?

Poke assustada com a cara do garoto: Sou sim.. meu nome é Poke!

Kiki: OO

Poke: Você é filho do mestre Mu?

Kiki: Não, ele cuidava de mim lá no Tibet... aí, quando ele voltou pro Santuário fiquei morando na mansão dos Kido e agora com a permissão de Athena, vim morar aqui com vocês!

Poke: Em Áries?

Kiki desapontado: Athena não deixou, mas vou morar aqui com os Cavaleiros de Bronze!

Hyoga: Ai que beleza! - sarcástico

Kiki: Né? Vou viver 24 horas com vocês!

Seiya: Bom pelo menos não é o dia todo!

Todos: (gota)

Hyoga cochichando para Shiryu: Bom você dorme com ele... prefiro dormir com a anta do Seiya ao com essa peste

Shiryu: Mas o que é isso Hyoga? Ele é um garotinho tão adorável! - Kiki estava sentado no chão tirando caquinhas do nariz - bom às vezes ele é!

Shun e Ikki voltando: Quem é? Ouvimos gritos!

Kiki pula em cima de Ikki: IIIKKKIIII! Tudo beleza cara?

Ikki: Ah não você de novo aqui seu pirralho!

Shun: Calma Ikki! Tadinho dele... é um garoto tão inocente! - Kiki com cara de safado

Ikki: Uma peste isso sim!

Shun: Já decidiram quem dorme com quem aqui?

Seiya: Eu vou ficar no mesmo quarto que o loiro!

Hyoga: Infelizmente!

Shiryu: E eu com o Kiki!

Ikki: Ok! Bom, acho melhor vocês levarem suas malas lá para os quartos. Para não ficarem espalhadas pela sala

Shiryu, Hyoga e Kiki: Ok! - Hyoga vai para o quarto à esquerda e os outros dois para o quarto do meio.

Seiya: Ah leva pra mim?

Ikki: Eu não... leva você!

Seiya: Ah sabe... eu estou querendo evitar a fadiga...

Ikki: Se você quiser evitar um olho roxo é melhor se levantar!

3 garotas: Nossa que violência!

Ikki: Desculpem meninas... é que aqui é assim mesmo

Seiya se levantando: Ah seu chato!

TOC TOC! - alguém que não sabe que existe campainha, bate na porta.

Shun: Quem será agora? - abre a porta - Pois n...? IIIIIKKIIIIIIII SOOOOOCOOOOOORROOOOOOOOO!

Ikki vai até a porta: AH SEU CARECA MISERAVEL! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Poke: #Nossa que amor!#

Beta vendo um cara careca na porta: #Quem será o cara?#

Luna: #Sei lá... mas parece o Dr. Evil#

Poke: #Ou então o Seo Ronaldão#

Beta: #Ou o Ronaldo Felomeno#

Careca: A senhorita Saori...

3 garotas: Quemmm?

Shun: Athena!

3 garotas: Ah...

Careca: Pediu para chamarem vocês para irem jantar...

Ikki: Ah tá... já vamos! - e bate a porta na cara do cara.

3 garotas: OO

Beta: Quem era o cara? O careca?

Shun: É o mordomo malvado dos Kido... o Tatsume

3 garotas: OO

Ikki: Tomem cuidado com ele... por que de repente ele pode por vocês dentro de um navio e enchê-las de porrada...

3 garotas: OO

Poke; O que ele é... maníaco?

Luna: Psicopata?

Beta: Pedófilo?

Ikki: Não... ele é mau!

3 garotas: Afeee!

Os outros 3 cavaleiros e Kiki estavam voltando dos quartos.

Hyoga: Quem era?

Ikki: O Tatsume... veio chamar a gente para jantar...

Shiryu: Ele também veio pra cá?

Kiki: Aham... ele veio no mesmo avião que eu e também vai morar aqui... só que na casa de Athena!

Ikki: Ah merda!

Shun: Ikki... não fale uma coisa dessas...

Ikki: ¬¬

Seiya: Bom, vamos! Porque eu não quero perder o jantar... - eles saem do alojamento indo para a entrada das 12 casas.

Luna: Acho melhor a gente ir ver se tem gente na arena!

Poke e Beta: Ok! - elas se dirigem rápido para o local de treino, pra ver se ainda conseguem ver um pouco do treinamento, mas no meio do caminho...

Beta: O que vocês acharam deles?

Poke: Definitivamente aquele Seiya é uma mala!

Luna: Mas o Shun é muito fofo!

Beta: O Shiryu é lindo!

Poke: O Ikki é meio estranho!

Luna: O Hyoga é um pedaço de mau caminho...

Beta: E o Kiki um pentelho...

Poke: É tá na média!

Luna: Aham... - elas ficam paradas na entrada da arena e vêm os cavaleiros colocando as camisetas...

3 garotas: Ah droga perdemos a melhor parte... DROOOOOGAAAAAA! - o grito faz com que todos os cavaleiros olhem pra elas... - ooopppsss!

Mu: Já voltaram?

3 garotas: Aham - desapontadas

Kamus: O que Athena queria?

Luna: Nos apresentar para os Cavaleiros de Bronze!

Todos: QUEEEEEE?

Kanon: Onde é que eles estão?

Beta: OO... aqui... vão ficar nos alojamentos lá de baixo!

Carlo: OOO caspita! O que foi que eu fiz de errado?

3 garotas: OO

Dite explicando: Bom, garotas é que nós não gostamos muito deles...

Saga: Aquelas coisas são os "queridinhos de Athena!"

Oria: Sempre que estão aqui...

Miro: Nós sua guarda de elite!

Oros: Ficamos em segundo plano...

Shura: Estos bestiais van ver!

3 garotas: OO²²²²

Shaka: Bom, não adianta nada vocês ficarem aqui reclamando... vamos subir para o refeitório!

Oria: É pelo menos eles não estão lá!

3 garotas: Ihhhhh...

Todos: QUE?

Luna: Eles vão jantar no refeitório!

Carlo: Ah não! Desisto! Vou jantar em casa!

Mu: Ah Carlo! Não é pra tanto assim!

Carlo: Você fala isso porque não foi morto por um deles!

Oria: Eu também não fui morto, mas não gosto deles!

Miro: Eu também não, mas é fogo ficar pra trás quando esses moleques chegam!

Kamus: Bom, vocês que fiquem discutindo aí... eu vou para o refeitório... vem Beta! - puxa a garota pelo braço.

Beta: OOO pressa! Você duas vem?

Poke: Sei lá... sobe lá que a gente se encontra! - Beta é levada pelo estressado Kamus - então mestre! A gente vai ou não? #Vamos, por favor!#

Mu: Aham... não tenho razão para não ir!

Luna: E você mestre... vai?

Dite: Ah eu vou! E Carlo pare com isso e vamos subir!

Carlo: Io non voi! - Dite olha pra ele muito fixamente - ok... voi!

Luna: Oõ

Poke: #Nem convenceu... magina!# ... então, vamos todos!

Oros: Eu só vou porque não sei cozinhar!

Oria: Igualmente!

Miro: Ah eu até sei, mas vou, não podemos deixar o Kamus e a Beta sozinhos naquele ninho de cobras...

Carlo: Olha um venoso falando do outro... o Hyoga não vai atacar o Kamus, nem a Beta, fica tranqüilo  
Miro: Sei não...

Shura: Voy comer mi paella... excusame, pero voy permanecer en casa...

Poke: Ok... - o espanhol despede-se de todos e sobe

Mu: Acho melhor a gente ir também! - ele, Shaka, Dite, Carlo, Miro, Deba, Oros e Oria começam a subir... faltavam somente os gêmeos...

Poke: Saga... Kanon... vocês não vêem?

Kanon: Ah não sei!

Saga: Não quero não...

Poke puxando-o: Para de graça! Vem logo!

Saga: Ah... ok...

Kanon: Fazer o que!

Luna: Ué... cadê o Dohko? Ele não apareceu de novo?

Mu: Apareceu sim, mas chegou tarde e subiu cedo...

Poke: Nossa que responsa, hein?

Kanon: Bom, não é bem assim...

Miro: Hahaha... né... ele está cansado!

Shaka: Com certeza... ele já não é tão novo assim...

Oria: A piada não era bem sobre isso, mas... - eles continuam subindo. Ao chegarem no refeitório Mu abre a porta e...

Voz: Mestre MUUUUUUUUUUU!

Mu? Ahhh... - Kiki veio gritando em sua direção, pulando.

Kiki: Que saudades! - dizia agarrado nas pernas de Mu

Mu: Quando você chegou? Ou melhor, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Kiki: Ah... a Saori me deixou vir pra cá, para não ter que ficar sozinho lá na mansão...

Mu: E o mordomo dela?

Kiki: Ah... o Tatsume também veio pra cá!

Mu, meio desapontado, vendo que não tinha como fugir do pentelho: E... aonde é que você vai dormir?

Kiki: Ah mestre não se preocupe! Eu vou dormir com o Shiryu...

Mu: Ah... ok... "Ufa..." - ele adentra o salão com Kiki ainda agarrado em suas pernas, como um cachorrinho no cio. Ele avista os 5 Cavaleiros de Bronze que estavam sentados em uma mesa separada da dos Cavaleiros de Ouro - Sejam bem vindos!

5 Cavaleiros de Bronze: Obrigado!

Miro, quando Mu consegue livrar-se de Kiki e sentar-se à mesa: você é muito simpático Mu!

Mu: ... - prefere não comentar nada, simplesmente começa a comer.

Seiya no meio do jantar começa a conversar com Athena, e esta parecia se divertir muito... como nunca na vida.

Cavaleiros de Ouro: Humph...

3 garotas: Oo

Poke reparando a diferente atitude da deusa: Ela é assim mesmo com ele? Só com ele?

Beta: É porque desde que a gente chegou...

Luna: Ela não deu uma única risada... parecia entediada com a gente!

Carlo: Vão se acostumando... ela sempre da preferência a eles - morde um pedaço de carne com grande violência.

Dite: Ai credo Carlo! Parece um selvagem!

Carlo: Scusa, mas estou muito nervoso!

Dite: Hum...

Miro: Humph... eles são os dodóis dela... - espeta um pedaço de batata

Deba: Ih gente relaxa... - preparando um prato de arroz, feijão, carne, farinha, batata, polenta, macarrão e ovo - vocês estão dando muita importância pra eles...

Beta: Já diz a frase "sua inveja faz o meu ibope!" (_by Poke: Eu ouço essa porra de frase quase todo o santo dia... _)

Mu: Ela tem razão - comendo saladinha natureba - somos diferentes deles...

Miro com a boca cheia de batata: Maix é claru... somos melhorex!

Mu: ¬¬...

Oria: Hum... o Mu tem razão gente!

Mu: "Dã!"

Oria: Estamos agindo errado... - gole de suco de acerola - somos todos homens maduros, e eles meninos imaturos...

Os outros: Aeee!

Oros: Mas que eles vão ver... isso eles vão!

Quase todos os outros: Aeee!

Kanon: E nós vamos dominar o mundo! Muaaahahahaha!

Ninguém se pronuncia...

Todos: (gota)

Kanon: Ah droga!

Athena e Seiya continuaram conversando e os douradinhos continuavam criticando e as meninas continuavam comendo... até que...

Poke: Mestre! (_Uaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _)

Mu estava comendo mousse de limão e conversava: Sim?

Poke: Ow mestre... - manha - eu posso dormir lá em Aquário hoje?

Mu: ...

Kamus: O QUÊ?

Mu: Bom, se o Kamus deixar... não vejo nenhum problema.

Beta para Kamus: Ah mestre deixa vai...

Kamus: Amanhã a gente tem treino... eu acho que...

Beta cortando: Mas a gente não vai fazer nada! Não vamos aprontar!

Kamus: Mas vão ficar...

Beta: Nós não vamos ficar acordadas até muito tarde!

Kamus: ...

Poke e Beta com cara de cãezinhos do canil: DEIXAAAAAAAAAA!

Kamus meio que desesperado: Mu, não tem problema mesmo?

Mu não entendendo o apelo de Kamus, ou fingindo não entender: Não... por mim não há problema algum!

Kamus: ¬¬ Tá ok, ok...

Beta: #Pelo menos se ela dormir lá... a gente pode ficar conversando até mais tarde...#

Luna: #Aham... hehe!#

Poke: ... então eu vou descer para pegar as minhas roupas... - ela se levanta e começa a descer as escadarias

Em Áries...

Poke pegando suas 384329 coisas e colocando em uma mochila: Uhm... acho que tá bom - a mala estava explodindo - vamos checar - olha em volta - pijama... uhm... ok! Roupa pra treinar amanhã... ok! Revistas com conteúdo feminino... oook! Escova de dente... ok! Cabelo... ok! Uhm, acho que está tudinho aqui! - então ela vê O livrinho embaixo da mesa de cabeceira - Uhm... acho melhor devolver isso pro dono... antes que ele sinta falta! - põe a coisa na mochila e sai... No meio das escadarias de Gêmeos para Câncer, a garota da de cara com Saga.

Saga: Oi!

Poke: Oi!

Saga: Uhm... você falou com o Mu sobre a festa de amanhã?

Poke: Uhmmm... ainda não...

Saga: Ah... - desapontado

Poke: Mas calma... ele vai deixar sim!

Saga: Espero que sim... - ele para ao lado dela - Assim... aí na festa do Miro, você podia deixar de me dever aquela música!

Poke: Han... pode ser...

Saga: ...

Poke: ...

Saga: Ahn... a noite tá bonita né?

Poke: Aham... #Santa criatividade!#

Saga: Ahn... eu queria falar uma coisa pra você...

Poke: Fala...

Saga: É que eu... - então...

Voz: POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Poke?

Saga: óò

Beta vem correndo na direção de Poke: Pegou o di - vê Saga - Disinfetante?

Poke vermelha de raiva: Ahaaaaaaaammmmmmmm...

Beta: Então... - ela continua parada ao lado dos dois (gente sem simancol é assim mesmo...)

Poke: EEEEEEEENNNNNNTÃOOOOOOO...

Beta: Nada não... só queria saber se você já estava subindo...

Poke: Humph... vamos então... - ela olha para Saga que ainda estava parado ao seu lado - Humm... - olha para Beta e sente uma súbita vontade de esganá-la - depois a gente se fala, pode ser?

Saga desapontado: Tá... - e desce para sua casa

Poke quando Saga já não podia ouvi-la: DDDDDDDOOOOOOOIIIISSSS SUAAAAA VIADDDDDIIIIIIIIINNNHHHHAAAAAAAAAA! - enforca Beta (_na vida real ela me ajuda... agora aqui... ¬¬_)

Beta: Que foi? - com cara de inocente

Poke: ¬¬... ESSA CARA SÓ FUNCIONA COM SEU MESTRE! COMIGO NÃÃÃOOOO!

Beta: Ah droga! Mas então... eu vim falar pra você não esquecer do di...

Deba: Ae meninas! - estava descendo

Beta continuando: Disfunsor molecular!

Deba: Ahn?

Poke: Nada não tio Deba! É só um jeito novo de chamar creme contra celulite...

Beta: Ééé...

Deba: Ah ok... bom... boa noite!

Poke e Beta: BOA NOITE TIO DEBAAAAA!

Deba:

Beta quando Deba já estava longe: Então... não esquece o...

Poke: DIARIO! Eu sei pô!

Beta: Ah! Pensei que você tinha esquecido!

Poke: Humph...

Beta: Por que você tá bufando?

Poke: Porque eu sou uma vaca!

Beta: Mas vaca não faz Humph... faz MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Mu vinha descendo: Eu?

Beta: Ops... nada não!

Mu??? Ah... vocês vão dormir em Aquário mesmo?

Beta: Aham... - Mu diz boa noite e começa a descer e as garotas a subirem.

Poke: É bom você ter medo hoje a noite... não fique no escuro, pois é ai que a fada dos dentes vem te matar! Hihihehehaha!

Beta: Fada dos dentes?

Poke: O meu saco... você não lembra... a gente assistiu "Ao cair da noite" lá em casa?

Beta: Ah é! ' Você tem saco? Oo

Poke: ¬¬... - continuaram subindo, mas pararam em Escorpião onde Beta fez uma parada para poder jogar o diário na porta de entrada, que novamente estava entreaberta... - afê! Ainda bem que aqui não tem ladrão... porque se tivesse o Miro já era...

Beta: Você quis dizer... ainda bem que ele não mora no Brasil!

Poke: É né! - elas avistam Luna que vinha descendo com Miro e Kanon.

Luna: Ah então vocês estão ai! Por que demoraram tanto?

Beta: É que... ahn...

Poke: Eu esqueci meu pijama, então tivemos que voltar!

Beta: É... e o que você está fazendo aqui?

Luna: Ah... - nem precisamos falar do jeito que ela tava - é que... bom... eu vi que vocês não estavam em Aquário, então vim até aqui...

Poke: #Ui... mentiraaaaaaaaaaa#

Beta: #Você queria vir aqui com o Miro, mas o Kanon alcançou vocês... né?#

Poke: #Queria saber o que foi que ele queria falar pra você ontem a noite, né?#

Luna: #...#

Poke e Beta: #Hahaha...#

Miro virando-se para Poke e Beta: Afinal, porque vocês decidiram, bem no meio da semana, fazer isso?

Beta: Ah é pra gente conversar um pouco, só isso!

Miro: Ah tá, mas não vão se atrasar amanhã... porque se não o Mu mata as duas, e o Kamus também. Nunca vi gente para gostar de acordar cedo...

Kanon: É... e também não se esqueçam da festa.

Miro: Ééé... vocês não podem faltar!

Poke: Uhm... que horas começa?

Miro: Ah... acho que umas 22:00 ta bom, né?

Kanon: É... tá ótimo!

3 garotas: OO #Obaaa!#

Kanon: Ah geralmente a gente começa a meia noite, né?

Miro: É, mas agora temos as meninas...

Poke e Beta: #Uhm... #

Poke: Bom, eu e a Beta vamos subir antes que o...

Miro e Kanon: Kamus tenha um ataque!

Poke e Beta: OO

Kanon: Já estamos acostumados com ele!

Miro: Ah... quando saímos do refeitório o Kamyu perguntou se vocês já estariam em Aquário...

Beta: Ih... então vamos...

Luna: Ah... eu vou junto!

Miro: Ah eu pensei que você tinha descido pra conversar...

Luna: É que eu... - nisso

Voz: Luna! - os 5 se viram e vêem Carlo descendo as escadarias - o Dite pediu pra você subir logo e ajudá-lo no jardim...

Luna: Ok - aliviada - então meninas... vamos?

Poke e Beta: Vamos! - elas se despedem dos cavaleiros e começam a subir para as casas. Na porta de Aquário elas se separam... Luna indo ajudar seu mestre e as gemas indo "dormir".

Beta abrindo a porta para Poke entrar: Bem vinda a casa de Aquário!

Poke entrando: Brrr... tá mais para... Bem vinda ao Iglu de Aquário!

Beta: ¬¬... não fala nada! - indo para a sala

Poke: Aieeeeeee... aqui é muito frrrriiiioooooo! - com um casacão de pele e umas megas pantufas brancas com pintinhas pretas.

Beta: Tsc tsc tsc... mestre! Chegamos!

Poke bem baixinho: Cubinho de gelooo! Chegamosss!

Kamus ao lado dela: Pooois não?

Poke e Beta: #Hããã...# - Kamus estava vestindo um pijama de seda azul marinho... a calça marcava levemente os músculos da sua perna, e a blusa estava um pouco aberta.

Poke: Ih... ops... foi mals ae!

Kamus: ¬¬... pfff

Beta: #Hahaha... se fudeu!#

Poke: #Brrr... quieta!#

Kamus: É melhor vocês irem dormir, antes que fique muito tarde

Poke e Beta: Ok! - elas começam a caminhar até o quarto... chegando lá!

Poke fechando a porta: Ahaaaaaaaaaaaa

Beta: Oõ

Poke: Você vive aproveitando aqui, né? Com um mestre desses... é por isso que você dorme bem né?

Beta: Nada a ver! Primeiro porque eu não entendi nada... e segundo... quê?

Poke: Vamos explicar melhor - senta-se na cama e cruza as pernas - Primeiro eu disse que você dorme bem, certo? Tipo, você capota?

Beta: Uhm... é!

Poke: Então com um mestre desses, quem não capota?

Beta: Ah... não entendi de novo! Fala o meu português!

Poke: Meu português!

Beta: ¬¬'

Poke: Mas sério como você não entendeu? - fazendo sinal com a mão indicando duplo sentido

Beta imitando Poke: Não entendendo!

Poke: Então tá! Vou ser bem clara! Com um mestre gostoso desses desfilando por ai, quem não dormiria muito bem?

Beta: Oo... mas então eu não dormiria... ficaria admirando a paisagem

Poke: Ah Zeus! Como ela está lerda para entender as coisas!

Beta: Ahn?

Poke: Realmente... você e o Ka... - soluço - fazem um belo casal... lerdo e lerda...

Beta: Não reclama não! Por que nem ele, nem o mano dele, fizeram nada...

Poke: Se bem que o mano dele tentou... mas ele é definitivamente... lerdo!

Beta: Ah...

Poke: Sabe! É realmente vocês formam um lindo casal... lerdo e lerda!

Beta: Ah, mas eu num era assim! TT

Poke: Realmente... você era apressadinha demais!

Beta: ¬¬... foi ele que me deixou assim! . 

Poke: Tsc tsc tsc... depois não se pegaram!

Beta: ¬¬'... se a gente tivesse se pegado...

Poke terminando a frase do seu jeito: Você não estaria andando direito!

Beta: ¬¬... Poke você quer morrer?

Poke: Não! Eu num quero morrer virgem!

Beta: Então pede pro... - Kamus abre a porta!

Poke e Beta: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... (_gente sem educação é fogo!_)

Kamus: OO... eu só vim desejar boa noite!

Poke e Beta: Boa noite mestre Kamuuuuuuuuuuuuusssss!

Kamus: oO... Boa noite meninas... ahn... porque vocês ainda não se trocaram?

Poke: Ah é! Esquecemos! Esquecemos?

Beta: Mestre você está aí a muito tempo?

Kamus: Não eu acabei de chegar! Por que?

Poke e Beta: Nada não '

Kamus: Oõ... Beta, cadê a sua mala?

Poke: Ihhh...

Beta: Ah droga! Está lá em Áries!

Kamus: Vocês querem que eu vá lá buscar?

Poke: Uhm...

Beta: Não precisa! A gente vai! - elas se levantam

Kamus: Esperem!

Poke e Beta: ...

Kamus: Beta, lá na mala, não estão só as suas roupas de... ... ... ... ... sair?

Beta: Estão!

Kamus: Então cadê os seus pijamas?

Beta: Ah! Devem estar no guarda-roupa então! - Poke vai até o móvel e o abre.

Poke: Nossa hein? - na hora em que ela puxa a porta, um mosquinha sai voando de lá de dentro - totalmente excelente!

Kamus e Beta???

Poke: Está quase, totalmente, vazio... só tem um conjunto de treino!

Kamus: Então estão em Áries?

Beta: Aham... lembra que eu dormi lá noite passada?

Kamus: Ah... enquanto vocês descem lá pra buscar a mala, eu vou dar um jeito aqui, porque está péssimo!

Poke e Beta: Oõ... tá bom... - então elas começam a descer as escadarias conversando

Poke: O Dois! Me promete uma coisa?

Beta: Ai! Lá vem! Fala!

Poke: Quando acontecer alguma coisa, eu quero ser a primeira, a saber, ok? (_hehehe... é tão legal relembrar o passado!_)

Beta: Uhm... que nem naquela vez?

Poke: Éééé!

Beta: Humph... você foi a primeira, a saber, e a que mais demorou para entender!

Poke: Ah... . ... Dá um desconto! Eu estava dormindo! TT

Beta: ¬¬... ok, ok!

Poke: então promete!

Beta: Prometo!

Poke: Ebaaa!

Beta: E você?

Poke Eu o que?

Beta: Promete a mesma coisa?

Poke: Ihhhhh... oooopppppssssssssssssssss...

Beta: OOOOOOOO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Poke: ... Brincadeirinha! Ok! - elas já estavam na escadaria de Touro para Áries - Ei... Dois?

Beta: ...

Poke: Vamos devagar... porque eu num quero acordar o Mu!

Beta: Ok, mas nossa! Ele já está dormindo?

Poke: Aham... quando nada o impede, ele dorme cedo!

Beta: Afe!

Poke abre silenciosamente a porta da primeira casa zodiacal, e começam a entrar... sobem as escadarias que dão acesso a sala. Então, inesperadamente, elas vêem uma luzinha muito fraca acesa!

Poke cochichando (_Quem cochicha o rabo espicha..._): Nossa que estranho! Ele nunca deixa nada aceso!

Beta: O que será que aconteceu então?

Poke: Ah! Sei lá... deve ter esquecido - ela procura a chave da sala, e abre uma frestinha da porta para poderem entrar - ué, da onde vem essa luz?

Beta: Eu não sei! - olha para os lados - olha - aponta para a esquerda - Ta vindo dali ó! O que é lá mesmo?

Poke: Ah... agora lá é uma salinha onde tem almofadas e um tv... antes era um lugar de meditação, mas o Mu fala que eu faço muito barulho, então ele agora medita no quarto e fez essa salinha pra mim!

Beta: Ah... sua pentelha!

Poke: ¬¬... vamos até lá apagar a luz! - ela empurra a porta da tal salinha - nossa que bagunça! Deixe-me tirar isso do meio do caminho! - ela começa a pegar as coisas no chão... - nossa, o que é...? - ela puxa um pedaço de pano do chão, que depois percebe ser uma blusa vinho - ops... - elas olham para frente.

Poke e Beta: Ihhhhh... OO

Poke: Vamos sair daqui! Por Zeus! - mas ao se virarem elas esbarram numa mesinha, e derrubam um vaso.

Poke e Beta: Ai... . - Mu, que estava deitado, levanta a cabeça.

Mu assustado: POKE! - olha para o lado - BETA!

Poke e Beta: #Fudeu!#

Poke: MESTRE!

Beta: SHAKA!

Poke: SHAKA? - ela vê o cavaleiro de Virgem que estava deitado... embaixo de seu mestre...

Poke e Beta: Ai Zeus!

Shaka: Meninas... eu...

Mu: O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?

Beta e Poke: CORREEEEEEEEEEEEE! - elas saem correndo para Aquário.

Em Áries:

Mu sentado em uma almofada totalmente perplexo: Eu não devia ter gritado...

Shaka desesperado e a beira das lágrimas: Mu eu falei! Não era para gente estar aqui hoje! Agora o que elas vão pensar de nós?

Mu: Shaka, por favor, acalme-se!

Shaka: Se acalmar como Mu? - lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto - o que vai acontecer agora? E a Poke... ela é sua discípula! Ela não vai te respeitar mais! Mu...

Mu abraçando Shaka: Acalme-se meu anjo!

Shaka aninhado no peito de Mu: Mu... elas... elas... não vão mais... nos respeitar... eu não sei... mas como é que elas vão nos tratar... de agora em diante? Até uns cavaleiros... tiveram problemas para aceitar o nosso rela...

Mu acariciando Shaka: Eu não sei como vai ser agora, mas eu vou subir para falar com elas! - ele se levanta e começa por a roupa - Shaka me espere aqui! Eu já...

Shaka: Não! - pega a sua roupa - eu vou junto!

Mu: Mas...

Shaka: Eu tenho que me explicar... não quero que pensem mal de mim!

Mu: Tudo bem então - abraça Shaka e, ternamente, o beija.

Em Aquário:

Poke e Beta chegam correndo e rapidamente entram no quarto... Kamus já não estava lá!

Poke desmonta no chão arfando e Beta na cama

Beta: Eu... falei...

Poke: Eu... sabia...

Beta: Eles... não... são...

Poke: Só... ami... gos...

Kamus: O que aconteceu? Por que essa correria toda? - estava assustado

Beta e Poke: ...

Kamus: Falem! Beta, cadê a mala?

Beta e Poke: ...

Kamus: Respondam!

Beta: Puf... mestre!... puf...

Kamus: O CARAMBA! FALEM! - Ding Dong... - ai Zeus o que vocês aprontaram? - sai do quarto e vai abrir a porta

Poke e Beta olham uma para a outra, apreensivas.

Poke: #Ai caramba!#

Beta: #Será que são eles?#

Poke: #Só pode ser!#

Kamus gritando da sala: Poke! Beta! Venham já aqui!

Poke e Beta se levantam: Ihhh...

Na sala:

Mu e Shaka estavam sentados lado a lado em um sofá... Kamus em pé perto da porta onde as garotas pararam.

Kamus: Sentem-se - elas se aproximam, hesitam um pouco, mas sentam.

Mu: Ah... meninas...

Poke e Beta: AHHHHH DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mu???

Poke: MESTRE EU NÃO QUERIA ENTRAR!

Beta: MAS TINHA UMA LUZ ACESA, E A POKE FALOU QUE VOCÊ NÃO DORME DE LUZ ACESA!

Poke: ENTÃO EU QUIS IR LÁ APAGAR

Beta: MAS A GENTE NÃO PENSOU QUE IA ATRAPALHAR ALGUMA COISA!

Poke e Beta: DESCULPAAA! TT

Kamus: Ah... já entendi o que aconteceu. Vou pegar algo para vocês beliscarem... - Poke tira um pacotão de balas de maracujá e espalha pela mesinha - algo mais saudável - e sai para a cozinha.

Silêncio...

Mu: Meninas...

Shaka: Meninas, não são vocês que nos devem desculpas e sim nós que devemos a vocês! - as garotas olham para o virginiano que estava com os olhos vermelhos e um olhar desesperado

Poke e Beta: óò

Poke: Shaka, por que você está assim?

Shaka: Porque vocês viram algo que... - para de falar.

Mu abraçando Shaka que voltava a chorar: Meninas, isso que vocês viram não era para saberem, não agora... talvez depois...

Poke e Beta: Por que não!

Beta: Vocês podiam ter sido honestos com a gente!

Poke Deviam ter nos contado!

Mu: Entendam! Não as conhecíamos direito! Então tínhamos medo de qual seria a reação de vocês! Se, aceitariam ou não!

Shaka voltando a falar, só que com a voz abafada e embargada: Não queríamos que vocês nos vissem como pessoas... pessoas... doentes!

Poke e Beta: OO

Beta pasma pela frase: Shaka, por que faríamos isso?

Mu: Porque sofremos muito preconceito com isso! E até alguns amigos nossos tiveram dificuldade para nos aceitar!

Shaka E muitos dizem... dizem que isso é... é... uma doença...

Poke: Então quer dizer que amar é uma doença? (_Poke super inspirada!_)

Mu e Shaka: Oo

Shaka ergue o rosto que estava todo molhado de lágrimas: Então vocês vão aceitar a gente?

Beta: Claro que sim! Por que não aceitaríamos?

Shaka: Porque somos... somos... gays... e o Mu é o mestre da Poke... e... e...

Poke: E daí?

Shaka: Você pode não respeitá-lo mais como cavaleiro e muito menos como mestre!

Poke: Shaka não ponha palavras na minha boca! O único jeito de eu não aceitar o Mu como mestre ou qualquer outro, é ele sendo mau... e isso eu sei muito bem que ele não é...

Mu com a voz embargada: Então por vocês não tem problema?

Poke e Beta: Claro que não!

Beta: A gente só gostaria que vocês não tivessem escondido nada...

Mu: Entendam! Nós não falamos antes, porque não queríamos ser rejeitados!

Poke e Beta: óò

Shaka: Então porque vocês saíram correndo na hora em que viram a gente?

Beta: Ah porque a gente se assustou!

Poke: Pensamos que vocês iriam brigar com a gente!

Shaka: Então vocês não sentiram nojo de nós?

Poke e Beta, novamente, pasmas: CLARO QUE NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!

Beta: Shaka você não acredita na gente?

Shaka: É que eu pensei que vocês não iriam querer mais nada com a gente... nem sequer falar com a gente! Muito menos que fossemos amigos!

Mu: Meninas, o Shaka está muito abala... - então inesperadamente as garotas pulam em cima dos dois...

Poke abraçando Mu: Vocês são loucos?

Beta abraçando Shaka: É... o que deu em vocês, pra pensarem uma coisa dessas?

Mu surpreso: Não entendi?

Shaka petrificado: Nem eu!

Poke e Beta: Dããã...

Beta: A gente nunca ia fazer uma coisa dessas...

Poke: Muito pelo contrário!

Mu e Shaka???

Poke: Nós adoramos os gays #Cuidado com o que vai falar!#

Beta: São tudo de bom #Ah droga!#

Poke: A maioria dos gays que conhecemos são as ditas, pessoas com recheio...

Beta: Isso quer dizer: Inteligentes, sensíveis, gentis.. enfim, com conteúdo!

Shaka: Então vocês gostam da gente ainda!

Poke e Beta: LÓGICO QUE SIM!

Beta: E agora a gente gosta de vocês mais ainda...

Poke: É a gente sabia que tinha alguma coisa sendo escondida da gente!

Mu: Desde quando? Oo

Poke: Desde o dia em que senti o perfume do Shaka na casa de Áries...

Beta: Ou seja, desde o primeiro dia!

Shaka: OO

Beta: Mas agora a gente ta muito mais feliz!

Poke: Porque vocês contaram tudo pra gente!

Mu: Espera...

Poke e Beta:...

Mu: Eu pensei... ou melhor, nós pensamos que vocês iriam odiar a idéia de haver pessoas gays no Santuário e no final... foi o contrario?

Poke e Beta: É! A GENTE ADOROU!

Beta: Ah a Poke tem um mestre gay... será que o meu também é?

Kamus estava entrando na sala segurando uma bandeja com um monte de coisas, e ao ouvir a frase da discípula, deixa cair um pote de biscoitos.

Todos: Oo ?

Kamus: Desculpem-me... é que eu me desequilibrei! - ele deixa a bandeja na mesa e volta para limpar o estrago

Poke: #Será que ele é?#

Beta: #... não pode ser... não imaginaria... não acredito!#

Poke: #Para de drama!#

Beta: #...#

Então, Kamus volta... e eles começam a comer e conversar...

Poke comendo bolacha de chocolate (_Puts me deu vontade... pera um pouquinho que eu já volto_): Mestre... desculpa a pergunta, mas desde quando vocês estão juntos?

Mu: Desde quando a Guerra de Hades acabou!

Beta: Então vocês são namorados?

Shaka: Sim

Poke e Beta: Ah que fofos!

Shaka, Mu e Kamus: OO

Poke: Ganhei um papai e uma mamãe!

Beta: Ganhamos, vai me abandonar mesmo? Poke: ¬¬'- dá um croque em Beta

Beta: TT... aieee... mas é verdade!

Poke: Pára... você sabe que não é assim!

Beta/... E o pior que abandona em dobro porque também esqueceu da Luna

Poke: Então... corrigindo! Ganhamos um papai e uma mamãe.

Beta: Eee \/

Mu: Uhm... então quem é o papai e quem é a mamãe?

Poke: Ah vocês que sabem... não faz muita diferença...

Beta: Mas por enquanto o Mu está mais para papai e o Shaka para mamãe! - disse lembrando da cena em Áries...

Poke: É... porque foi o Shaka que decorou a casa, e que sempre livra a gente dos ataques paternos do Mu!

Beta: É!

Mu: ¬¬

Shaka:   
Mu: Pois muito bem, da próxima vez eu não deixo vocês saírem daquele jeito, ok?  
Poke e Beta: Ah...TT

Depois de comerem e conversarem bastante, Mu e Shaka levantaram para ir embora, já estava muito tarde.

Poke: Podem voltar para lá que, agora, a gente não vai interromper mais!

Beta: É! Pode ir "dormir" sossegado!

Kamus: OO

Mu: ¬¬

Shaka: '

Então... assim que eles saíram, as meninas e Kamus foram dormir, mas antes de qualquer coisa, Beta pede um pijama emprestado para seu mestre...

To Be Continued! (só no meio do ano que vem talvez!)

N/A: É isso ai garera! Esperem por mais um próximo e emocionante capítulo de... ASSSSS NOOOOVASSSSS DISCIPULLLLLASSSSS! Não perdam! E ah vocês já sabem... respostas dos reviews emmmmmmm... www(ponto)gemini(tracinho)san(ponto)myblog(ponto)com(ponto)br ... hehehe

Ps/A: Valeu por vocês lerem e não comentarem... hits anteriores: 9. Hits momentâneos: 357, hits do capitulo 7: 62. Isso porque zeraram nossos hits... imaginem, se não tivessem zerado! O primeiro cap tudo bem, mas o ultimo tem 60 hits e 4 comentários. E Caa então, HA:15, HM:513, esse quem sabe no começo de 2007 a gente volte a postar. Sendo assim. adeus, ano que vem, quem sabe, depois do meio do ano a gente se vê! Fomos!


	9. A Batalha nas Escadarias do Sántuario

GeminiSama Corp. Apresenta:

As Novas discípulas (aplausos e abre a cortina)

Capítulo 09 – A Batalha nas Escadarias do Santuário.

Côpíríght: O bla bla bla de sempre... Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pertencem a nós, mas sim ao digníssimo senhor Masami Kurumada... O nome utilizado para o respeitadíssimo Máscara da Morte é o de Carlo, que foi criado pela... Sra. Pipe... Se houver mais algum... Bom, deixa quieto... Eu acho que desse porre aqui é só...

Legenda

Bla bla bla Fala normal

"Bla bla bla" Pensamento

#Bla bla bla# Transmimento de pensasão

(_Bla bla bla_) Comentário cretino das autoras

Caution: Essa fanfic contém palavras de baixo calão moral e intelectual ou plebeísmo e caso chegar aos nossos ouvidos alguma reclamação de filhinhos de papai que não podem ver coisas assim... Sinto muito... O aviso está aqui!

No capítulo anterior...

Depois de comerem e conversarem bastante, Mu e Shaka levantaram para ir embora, já estava muito tarde.

Poke: Podem voltar para lá que, agora, a gente não vai interromper mais!

Beta: É! Pode ir "dormir" sossegado!

Kamus: OO

Mu: ¬¬

Shaka: '

Então... Assim que eles saíram, as meninas e Kamus foram dormir, mas antes de qualquer coisa, Beta pede um pijama emprestado para seu mestre...

No capítulo decorrente

No outro dia...

Kamus já estava parado na frente da porta do quarto de Beta: Beta! Poke! Acordem!

Poke e Beta: ZZZZZZ... 5 minutos... ZZZZZ (poçinha)

Kamus: Humph – vai par a cozinha prepara o café

10 minutos depois...

Kamus: Acordem! Vamos nos atrasar!

Poke e Beta: Péra! ZZZZZZ

Kamus: Não espero nada! ACORDEMMM!

Poke e Beta: ZZZZZZZZZZ – Kamus tenta abrir a porta, mas está trancada.

Kamus: ¬¬ ' Ou vocês acordem ou eu abro a porta!

Poke e Beta: Tá trancada. ZZZZ

Kamus: Isso não é problema – congela a maçaneta e a quebra, abrindo a porta – eu vou ter que arrancar vocês a força?

Poke e Beta: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kamus: ¬¬ - se aproxima da cama esperando alguma reação das garotas, que não o fazem. Então ele pega Beta pela cintura e Poke pela gola da camisa  
Poke: Ai não precisa maltratar – sendo arrastada, se solta de Kamus e vai para outro banheiro  
Kamus: hum..- vendo que Beta não acordava a coloca, de novo, embaixo do chuveiro – você não está se afogando você está no chuveiro- estava de costas

Beta: Ah! – fecha o box

Kamus: Bom, pelo menos você está acordada – vai para a cozinha.

Algum tempo depois...  
Poke: 2! – já tinha tomado banho

Beta: Já vou...

Poke: Ok – ela espera, espera, espera... (Poke criando cogumelos da sombra na cabeça) - da para ir logo?

Beta: Espera!  
Poke: ¬¬ - nem é preciso escrever o que aconteceu – ah desisto! Vou para a cozinha!  
Beta: Pronto! – aparece arrumada na porta do banheiro

Poke: Pô! Aleluia! Parece noiva!

Beta: Hum... Não exagera!

Kamus estava sentado com o corpo virado de lado, pernas cruzadas e queixo apoiado na mão. Percebe a presença das duas e assusta-se, levantando.

Kamus: Finalmente!

Poke: Não cheguei antes por causa da noiva ali ó! – aponta par Beta

Beta: Eu não demorei  
Poke: Imagina!

Sentam-se para comer... uma coisa esquisita, mas que era chocolate! E tomar o café.

Chegando à Arena...

Meu Shaka estavam lá conversando

Poke e Beta: Mamãe! Papai!- correndo para abraçá-los

Mu e Shaka: Bom dia meninas!

Dite: Bom dia... nossa que felicidade tudo é essa? – estava com Luna ao lado

Mu: Bom, é que elas já sabem...

Dite: Já sabem o que Mu?

Mu: Que eu e o Shaka estamos juntos

Dite?

Shaka: Que nos somos namorados!

Dite: Elas já sabem!  
Mu: Aham...  
Luna: Nossa..

Dite: E...

Shaka: Agora eu sou a "mãe" delas

Luna: Hahaha... # Mais uma mamãe#

Poke e Beta: - Miro que juntamente com os gêmeos, estava descendo começa a gansar na conversa.

Miro: Que foi?

Mu: As meninas já sabem que estamos juntos!

Miro: Ai que maravilha! Kamyu isso não é ótimo?

Kamus vermelho: É sim...

3 garotas: O.o ... hein?

Kanon: Ahn... Miro, por que você acha isso ótimo?

Miro: Ah... Porque... Ahn... – olha desesperadamente para os lados pedindo ajuda – ah... Sei lá!

Kamus: Bom, ele disse isso porque agora o Mu e o Shaka não vão precisar esconder o relacionamento deles... Né?

Mu e Shaka: Aham...

3 garotas: # ? #

Poke: # Isso está muito estranho #

Beta: # TT... Nãããooo! #

Luna: # Ahn? #

Poke: # Ela está com drama! #

Luna: # Por quê? #

Beta: # Não estou com drama, não. Estou decepcionada! #

Poke: # Tá bom... Todo esse carnaval é só porque a gente acha que o Kamus é GAY! #

Luna: # E vocês acham que ele tem um caso com quem? #

Poke e Beta imitando certo alguém: # Kamyu! Isso não é ótimo? #

Luna: # O.o... Com o Miro? #

Poke e Beta: # Dã! #

Luna: # Ah não! Não pode! #

Poke: # Ó... Outra fazendo drama! Tsc tsc tsc... #

Beta e Luna com um olhar super maligno: # NÃO É DRAMAAA! #

Poke: # Afe gente... #

Mu: Ei garotas... Já que todas estão aqui, que tal começarmos o treino? – quando todos os cavaleiros haviam chegado, o treino das garotas estava muito pesado. Perto do almoço, após muitas horas de duros treinamentos físicos e consequentemente psicológicos, os douradinhos vêem seis figuras aproximando-se a arena.

Shura: ¡Ah no! ¡Puta que la mierda! ¡Estos hijos de la puta, están aca de nuevo!

Poke ouvindo: O.o... Afe... Acalmese Shura, no ai necessidad a hacer um drama.

Shura: Humph... – e continua treinando.

Os cavaleiros de bronze mais Kiki ficam esperando o treino terminar. Então...

Dohko: Gente o treino acabou! Vamos subir!

Todos: Ufa... – eles começam a sair da arena. Poke, Beta, Luna, Saga, Kanon, Miro e Shura iam por ultimo conversando, mas logo atrás deles os 5 cavaleiros de bronze subiam juntos.

Seiya: Ah eu acho isso injusto. – batendo os pés, subindo em cima do tamanco e rodando a baiana.

Hyoga: O que Seiya?

Seiya: Que eles treinem aqui pela parte da manhã e depois do fim de semana a gente vai ter que treinar na arena antiga, que tinham os torneios entre os soldados. Isso é injusto! Aí quando as outras pirralhas chegarem vamos ficar a semana toda lá na outra arena!

Ikki: Verdade. Por que esses sabugos de milho treinam na melhor arena e nós naquela pequena, e menos importante? – os cavaleiros de Ouro estavam ouvindo

Shiryu: Parem amigos! Vocês vão brigar por algo tão supérfluo? A amizade...

Outros: CALA A BOCA SHIRYU!

Shiryu: Depois não venham me falar que eu não avisei!

Shun: Ikki! Isso é errado! A gente não devia fazer isso! Eles são tão bonzinhos coma gente! Não devíamos ser mal com eles! Porque eles são tão bonzi...

Outros: CALA A BOCA SHUN!

Shun: Buuuáááááááááááááááááááa... TT

Outros: ENGOLE O CHORO SHUN!

Shun: x.x ... . 

Seiya: A querem saber?

Outros: Ahn?

Seiya: Eu vou falar com Athena!

Outros: Pra que?

Seiya: ¬¬... Vou falar com ela para nos mudar... (_a esperança é a ultima que morre..._)

Outros: Hein?

Seiya: Vou falar para ela nos mudar para os quartos do Grande Salão!

Outros: Oõ

Seiya: E também fazer com que esses nascas de bacana...

Outros: Que?

Seiya: ...

Shiryu: Seriam cascas de banana?

Seiya: Isso mesmo... Esses nascas de bacana...

Outros (gota)

Seiya: ... Mudassem para treinar naquela outra arena e nós nessa. Com certeza se eu falar, Athena muda... E esses idiotas vão ver, Guarda de Elite, é a mã...

Shura puto da vida: ¿Lo que hay decir, anta alada?

Cavaleiros de bronze???

Kanon: Traduzindo... O que você está dizendo sua anta alada?

Seiya começa a ficar NERVOSO: Eu disse que eu quero que se foda que vocês são a Guarda de Elite de Athena... Nós somos os preferidos dela, nós que estamos a protegendo o dia todo.

Miro: Você quis dizer, puxando o saco dela o tempo todo...

Kanon: Se vocês são os "queridinhos de Athena" eu estou pouco me fudendo. Nós somos os lendários cavaleiros de Ouro.

Shura: ¡Sus animales, ustedes soys nadie.. Van a ficar callados, pues no tienen palabra activa aca! – e o clima começa a pesar... Até Saga entra na briga.

Saga: Nós estamos aqui para guardar o que há de mais importante, a Sala de Athena, onde ela descansa e rege a paz do mundo. Vocês não possuem o direito de permanecerem dentro do Santuário, pois vocês são da baixa elite que são destinadas a proteger os arredores...

Ikki o interrompe: Ahhhh... Cala a boca... Você que se diz o guarda protetor de Athena, não se esqueça há algum tempo atrás era você que queria matá-la. Você tentou nos matar e dominar o mundo.

Saga: Cale-se seu impertinente! Você...

Seiya: Ah seu... ! Você que tem que ficar quieto. Você diz que está aqui para guardar Athena, então me diga... – com cara de veneno – o que vocês ficam fazendo a noite? Protegendo Athena também? – sarcástico.

Cavaleiros de Ouro: O.O

3 garotas:

Seiya: Estão vendo! Eles ficam dan...

3 garotas: O.O

Kanon: CALADO SUA BESTA VOADORA!

Shura: ¡Usted no puede hablar nadie!

Miro: Agora me respondam... Vocês são os queridinhos de Athena porque o Pégasus ali fica dando a bunda...

Seiya muito bravo: FIQUE QUIETO SEU VI...

Shiriu: SEIYA PARE! – segura Seiya  
Shura: Muy sabido Shiryu  
Seiya se solta: Esses idiotas vão ver! Meteoros de Pégasus!

3 garotas: O.O Não! – se colocam na frente deles

Cavaleiro de Ouro: Não meninas, vocês não podem! - mas já era tarde demais... Os meteoros já haviam atingido-as

Então..Depois de um longoooo e tenebroso silencio: HAHAHAHAHHA

Todos: O.O

Shura: ¿Lo que hay acontecido?

Seiya: Mas como?Meus invencíveis meteoros – ele desiste de deferir golpes

3 garotas: Ufa! Que negocio engraçado!

Seiya: Suas pirralhas!

3 garotas: Epaaaaaaa! Uepaaaaa! Pirralhas não...apenas adolescentes muito charmosas (ataque Vera verão)

Hyoga: Desculpe o Seiya ele..  
Seiya: SUAS LOMBRIGAS! VOCÊS...

Poke e Beta: O.O Você está indo longe demais... Luna mostra para ele! – neste momento Carlo, Dite, Mu, Shaka e Kamus que ouviram o tremendo barulho que Seiya fez correm par ver o que havia acontecido. Deba, Oros e Oria já estavam enchendo a pança. Dohko para variar sumiu!

Kamus: Mas o que está acontecendo?

Luna se coloca na frente de Seiya: Você foi um menino muito mau!  
Seiya: Cala boca sua toquinho de rabo de bode (cortesia by: Henrique o bu(n)da-san)

Luna: Ah não! Rosas piranhas!

Dite: Ai minha deusa! – então...mais uma vez uma margaridinha sai de sua mão, mas agora estava diferente, parecia uma girafa com pintinhas pretas cobrindo suas pétalas

Todos: O.O

Cavaleiros de Bronze: O que?

Poke e Beta: O.o está diferente!

Margaridinha: Bem me quer ou mal me quer? – agora florzinha não tinha uma voz doce e meiga, mas sim uma voz grossa meio de mano, certo?

Seiya: Cala a boca, sua merdinha!

Margaridinha: Humpf...ah é? – ela mostra a língua e seu cabinho vira uma espécie de corrente que cerca tudo corpo de Seiya - hasta lá vista, baby! – então...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Todos: Cof...cof...cof...cof – havia muita fumaça, cobrindo tudo. Depois de muitoooooooo tempo – O.O – a cena era a seguinte: Seiya estava estatelado no chão tudo coberto de pozinho preto; os cavaleiros de bronze estavam perto dele, cobertos de fuligem. Já as 3 garotas e os cavaleiros de ouro estavam intactos e observavam a cena, perplexos. Ninguém se manifestava até que...

Poke e Beta: HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA

Todos: Ahm?

Poke e Beta: Virou churrasquinho!

Shiryu virando-se para Luna: Como você fez isso?

Luna: Ahhh..Simples! Eu só..

Dite interrompendo: Nãooooooo

Luna: x.x

Dite: JÁ aconteceram coisas demais por hoje! – sei puxando Luna em direção as casas, Carlo acompanha.

Os outros cavaleiros de ouro: O.O

Nas escadarias Luna corre atrás de Dite

Luna: Mestreee! Mestre! Mestreee!

Dite: Calma – eles chegam na casa de câncer. Carlo abre a porta e todos entram – Luna porque você fez isso? – ele estava pasmo

Luna assustada: Mestre eles estavam nos provocando!

Dite: Luna você tem que aprender a engolir...

Luna: Mas não fui eu que comecei...

Dite?

Luna: Os outros cavaleiros de Ouro começaram a discutir com os de bronze... Bom na verdade foram os de bronze que começaram a provocar... Aí o Seiya resolveu disparar aquelas coisas lá que acertou na gente, e nós ficamos putas da vida... E eu lancei a margarida nele. Só que não pensei que faria tanto estrago.

Carlo: Não era pra fazer, mas fez

Dite: Tudo bem Luna, você não sabia... Mas se Athena descobrir o que aconteceu, nós podemos dizer que estamos mortinhoos...

Carlo: Então eu acho melhor a gente subir antes que não de tempo de concertar as coisas...

Dite: Concordo. – eles sobem encontrando todos os outros já sentados e almoçando. Os cavaleiros de bronze também estavam almoçando, exceto Seiya e Ikki que estavam conversando com Athena.

Dite senta-se ao lado de Shaka: O que aconteceu? Eles contaram?

Shaka: Contaram...

Saga: Mas eles não vão se dar bem...

Kanon: Não mesmo... Dessa vez ela vai acreditar na gente!

Beta e Poke sentaram-se atrás dos dois e falavam alto, e em português, de propósito: CAGÜETAAA! CAGÜETAAA! CAGÜETA!

Todos: Ahn?

Beta: Aiai... Essas pessoas que não sabem se defender sozinhas – falando virada para Poke

Poke: Pessoas? Isso são crianças que vão correndo contar para a mamãezinha...

Ikki e Seiya: ¬¬

Seiya: Athena! Olhe o meu estado!

Athena: Ah não... De novo não! O que aconteceu essa vez?

Seiya: Aquela baixinha me desferiu um golpe!

Athena???

Ikki: A discípula de Peixes...

Athena: Calma! Eu não entendi... Ela te deu um soco?

Ikki e Seiya: Não...

Athena: Chute?

Ikki e Seiya: Não...

Athena: Cabeçada?

Ikki e Seiya: ¬¬... Não!

Athena: Joelhada?

Ikki e Seiya: Nãããooo...

Athena: Então foi o que? Um dedo no...

Ikki e Seiya: NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!

Athena: Explica logo então!

Seiya: Ela me deu um golpe!

Athena: ¬¬'... Você já me falou isso!

Seiya: Eu sei, mas foi um golpe!

Athena: Ah Seiya, não enche! Você só está querendo arranjar intriga...

Ikki: Senhorita Saori... Ela desferiu um golpe no Seiya através do cosmo, ela usou o cosmo!

Athena: COMO? O.O

Seiya: Ela fez isso comigo ela me... Me...

Ikki: ¬¬... Pulverizou...

Seiya: É...

Athena: Isso não é possível! Elas acabaram de chegar aqui no Santuário!

Ikki: É possível sim! E é tão possível que aconteceu!

Athena: Esperem um pouco... – ela se levanta – Poke! Beta! E Luna! Por favor venham até aqui! – senta.

3 garotas: O.O – as meninas se levantam, sendo seguidas pelos mestres...

Athena: Somente as meninas, os mestres sentem-se!

Mestres: O.O

Athena: Garotas, me contem o que aconteceu!

Poke: Bom, ele – aponta para Seiya – começou a falar sobre a arena em que eles treinam.

Beta: Falaram que é injusto treinarem na menos, e não na maior...

Luna: Aí começaram a falar um monte de coisas feias...

Athena: Tipo?

Poke: Se a senhorita me permitir discorrer exatamente o que eles disseram...

Athena: Prossiga...

Poke: Hem Hem... – pigarreia – "eu quero que se foda que vocês são a merda da Guarda de Elite dela"

Todos: O.O

Athena: Que?

Beta: Não tenho culpa se foi isso que ele falou!

Seiya: É, mas não acabou por aí não...

Luna: Ah sim! Aí os Cavaleiros de Ouro retrucaram as ofensas...

Athena: O.O

Beta: Aí depois a coisa foi para o lado pessoal... Valia até xingar a mãe!

Luna: Aí no meio dessa troca de elogios...

Poke: O Seiya ficou todo nervosinho e mandou um... Qual é o nome daquele que faz cócegas?

Beta: ATAQUE COCEGAL DE PÉGASUS!

Luna: CÓCEGAS DE PÉGASUS!

Seiya: É METERORO DE PÉGASUS!

Athena: Seiya! Você usou um ataque contra as meninas?

Seiya com cara de você sabe o que: Claro que não!

Cavaleiros de Ouro: FALSO!

Athena: Silêncio! – se levanta.

Shion que até agora almoçava tranquilamente, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, descansa os talheres e... Bóia!

Athena em pé: Todos os dourados confirmam que Seiya usou os poderes e atingiu as garotas?

Cavaleiros de Ouro: É!

Athena: E vocês? – pergunta para os Cavaleiros de Bronze

Ikki: Discordo!

Seiya: Não concordo!

Shiryu: Não vou opinar em prol da amizade que temos um para com o outro.

Outros: ¬¬'

Shun: TT

Hyoga: Athena, a verdade foi exatamente o que as... – Seiya o olha e modo ameaçador - ... Garotas falaram. Seiya atacou os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Então, as meninas se colocaram na frente deles...

Athena: Segundo... A Luna realmente usou um poder contra o Seiya?

Cavaleiros de Ouro e as 3 garotas: Nãããooo!

Seiya e Ikki: Simmm!

Shun: ... . ...

Shiryu: Em prol da amizade que pretendo ter para com elas eu não direi nada  
Hyoga: ...

Athena: O que exatamente aconteceu?

Seiya: Apareceu uma flor que me agarrou e explodiu  
Athena: Uma rosa diabólica?

Seiya e Ikki: Nããooo

Athena: Uma rosa piranha?

Seiya e Ikki: Nãããoooo

Athena: Uma rosa sangrenta?

Seiya e Ikki: Nãããoooo

Athena: Então o que era?

Ikki: Uma margarida Schwazeneger  
Athena: Como?

Seiya: Uma margarida que fala haste lá vista baby

Athena: Impossível. Nenhum cavaleiro tem este poder... Né mesmo o mestre dela  
Dite: Lógico! Como a minha discípula iria fazer uma coisa que nem eu sei fazer!

Athena: Concordo com você Afrodite  
Seiya: Mas Saori eu vi!

Athena começa a ficar nervosa: Seiya pare! Você deve estar ficando louco!

Ikki não tendo mais o que argumentar se senta conformado de que os anos que passou na ilha da rainha da morte começavam a ser notados. Danos permanentes causados em seu cuco  
Ikki: "Será que eu estou ficando louco? Tendo alucinações? Visões? Delírios" – lha para Shun – Esmeralda?

Shun: O.o... Ikki eu sou o seu irmão, Shun... Lembra?

Ikki: Ahn? "Quem? Porque ele falou isso, eu sei que ele é o Shun!"

Shun: "Ele se esqueceu de mim... TT"

Seiya: Eu não estou louco, eu..

Athena corta: OLHA AQUI SEIYA, SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ LOUCO, VOCÊ QUER ARRUMAR INTRIGA!

Seiya: É!

Todos: O.O

Shiryu: Mas como é burro...

Athena: Como? Oõ

Seiya: Eu só queria pedir pra você transferir a gente pra morar aqui no Santuário, para não ficarmos nos alojamentos... Dormirmos nos quartos que ficam no Grande Salão

Shion, apesar de estar boiando, ouve as palavras "Dormirmos, quartos, Grande Salão", aí se estressa e pimba: NUNCA!

Athena: Ouviram a palavra do Grande Mestre... Não!

Seiya: Então pelo menos você podia por a gente pra treinar na arena principal, e não naquela que estamos...

Athena: E onde eu ponho os Cavaleiros de Ouro?

Seiya: Na arena em que você falou pra gente treinar depois, quando as outras pirralhas chegarem.

Athena: Ah claro! – sarcástica

Seiya como sempre no entende: Viu! Falei pra vocês, ela faz tudo o que eu falo!

Todos: (gota)

Athena: OPA! AGORA CHEGA SEIYA! Você terá que cumprir uma punição...

Seiya: QUE? Mas você deixou!

Athena finge que não ouve: Você será o único cavaleiro que não poderá comparecer a festa organizada pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro, e ainda terá de limpar as escadarias na hora do evento...

Seiya: Pô... Ma...

Athena: CHEGA! Essa é a minha ultima palavra! – Seiya senta-se bufando a mesa, nisso Kiki se levanta.

Kiki: Athena, eu posso ir para a festa?

Athena que estava se sentando: Lógico que não Kiki... – Mu respira aliviado – você é muito novo...

Kiki: Ah droga! Então vou ficar na casa do mestre Mu, ele quase nunca vai nessas festas!

Mu: Ahn... Kiki não vai dar dessa vez eu vou – tentando arranjar uma desculpa.

Kiki: Por quê?

Mu: É que eu fiz uma promessa falando que ia, não é?

Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro: Ééé...

Depois de tanto agito, o almoço foi tranqüilo...

Deba comendo uma magnífica torta de maracujá: Pô... Não acredito que perdi tudo isso!

Oria: Quero ver a Luna ata...

Todos Cavaleiros de Ouro mais 3 garotas: CALA A BOCA ORIA!

Oria: x.x ... Credo!

Deba: Bom, mudando de assunto! – olha feio para Oria – garotas... Vocês vão à festa né?

Poke: Bom, agora que meu mestre prometeu que ia, eu vou né!

Mu: Aham... Mas...

Deba: Mas nada Mu! Ela vai e pronto!

Mu vencido: Ok ok... Ela vai!

Poke: Aê! Valeu papi! – Mu suspira depois sorri

Dite: Bom Deba, eu falo pela Luna... Ela vai!

Luna surpresa: Vou?

Dite: Claro... Eu vou também!

Luna:

Beta: Mestre?

Kamus: Sim?

Beta: Posso?

Kamus: O que?

Beta: ¬¬... Não se faça de desentendido!

Kamus: Ah... Eu acho que eu não vou!

Todos: Ah vai sim!

Kamus: Mas...

Miro: Nada de, mas... Você vai e ela também...

Kamus: Não!

Beta: Sim! Vamos! Por favor... – com cara de cachorrinho abandonado!

Kamus: Está bom... Mas pare de falar...

Todos: Aêê! – então, de propósito, os dourados esperaram os Cavaleiros de Bronze mais Kiki descerem para falarem mais livremente da festa!

Miro: Então...

Todos?

Miro: Quem vai comprar as bebidas e a comida no vilarejo?

Oros, Oria, Deba e Shura: NÓS!

Miro: Ae beleza... Tem bastante gente, da pra trazer muita coisa...

Mu: ...

Kamus: Tsc tsc tsc

Miro: Carlo, Saga e Kanon... Vocês me ajudam na arrumação da festa? – os três confirmam presença.

Dite animado: Ahhhh... Eu também quero!

Miro: Ops... "Ai e agora quem poderá me ajudar?"

3 garotas: # Euuuu! #

Kanon: O Dite... Você não acha melhor ajudar as garotas a se arrumarem?

Dite: O.o ... Sério? Posso meninas?

3 garotas: Pode!

Poke: # Bom eu confio no Dite, eu acho #

Beta: # Eu também... Eu acho #

Luna: # Que Zeus nos ajude! #

Beta: # Eu acho que a gente vai ficar parecendo... #

Luna: # Umas loucas vestidas com... #

Poke: # Cores e texturas! #

3 garotas: # Hahaha... #

Então na preparação da festa, os batalhões foram divididos em:

- BEN² - Batalhão Bob Esponja e Nho-nho: Oros, Oria Deba e Shura...

- FDP – Batalhão Festa do Pijama – Miro, Kanon, Saga e Carlo...

- ADA – Batalhão Arrumação das Alunas – Dite, Di, Dido e Frô...

- NFPN – Batalhão Não Faz Porra Nenhuma – Mu, Kamus e Shaka...

Depois de tudo combinada, cada um foi pra sua casa, mas antes...

- Batalhão BEN²

Deba: Eu acho melhor a gente só se trocar e depois irmos logo pra lá. Se não fica muito tarde...

Oros, Oria e Shura: Aham...

Shura: Entonces, encontrámonos a las uma y media, em lá adentra... ¿Cierto?

Oros, Oria e Deba: Certo! - Batalhão BEN² se retira e vai cumprir sua missão!

-Batalhão FDP...

Miro: Eu tenho uma idéia!

Carlo, Saga e Kanon: Qual?

Miro: Por que vocês não descem, pegam roupa que vão usar aqui... E depois tomamos banho de dois em dois...

Saga, Kanon e Carlo: Ok!

Miro: Então vamos! Temos muita coisa pra fazer!

Saga, Kanon e Carlo: Está bom! – batalhão FDP se retira

- Batalhão ADA

Dite: Meninas! Venham aqui!

3 garotas: Sim!

Dite: Às duas horas eu quero vocês lá em Peixes...

3 garotas: Pra que?

Dite: Dã! Pra eu arrumar vocês!

3 garotas: O.o ... É?

Dite: Lógico!

Poke: Mas Dite!

Beta: A gente não vai atrapalhar?

Dite: Claro que não!

3 garotas: Ah...

Dite: Então vou pedir uma coisa pra vocês duas!

Poke e Beta: O que?

Dite: Eu quero que vocês tragam todas as suas roupas de CAÇA para cá, ou melhor, para Peixes! Depois vai de vocês... Ou tomam banho nas suas próprias casas ou na minha...

Poke e Beta: Ok!

Poke: # Ai sentei... #

Beta: # Por quê? #

Poke: # Vou ter que carregar a minha mala até Peixes! #

Beta: # Se fudeu! #

Poke: # Seu apoio é meu consolo! #

Beta: # hehehe... # - batalhão ADA se retira para Poke cumprir sua árdua tarefa...

- batalhão NFPN...

Mu: Vou descansar porque hoje a noite vai ser longa...

Kamus não entendendo: Estou vendo!

Mu e Shaka?

Kamus: Está festa vai mais trabalho do que eu imaginava...

Shaka: Ah é... Porque Kamus? – ele havia entendido o que Kamus havia dito, e logicamente, o que Mu também...

Kamus: Ah eu não sei o que vai acontecer lá!

Shaka: Você tem medo do pior! Igual ao medo que eu e Mu tínhamos, não é Kamus?

Kamus: ... – batalhão NFPN se retira para fazer o pior trabalho de todos, Não fazer porra nenhuma...

- Cena... Esquadrão BEN²

Na porta do Santuário

Deba: Aê... Todos aqui? – vestia uma camisa creme com uma calça jeans mais escura.

Oros, Oria e Shura: Ok!

Oros: Alguém, por um acaso, se lembrou de fazer a lista? – vestia uma calça social preta com uma camisa vinho semi-aberta

Deba, Oria e Shura: Ops...

Shura: ¡Vamos acerla ahora mismo! – usava uma camisa verde escuro com uma calça jeans

Oria começa a anotar mentalmente: O básico: cerveja, vinho e champagne... – vesti uma blusa verde clara com uma calça jeans desbotada

Oros: Pra gente é!

Oria: Como assim?

Deba: Nós temos que pensar nas meninas agora...

Shura: ¿Lo que ellas beben?

Deba: Vixe... Oria tenta lembrar ae!

Oria: Ahn? – moscando

Deba: ¬¬... Bom, eu acho que deveríamos levar algumas bebidas mais doces, o que vocês acham?

Oros: Acho uma ótima idéia!

Shura meio malicioso: Me gustaria que ellas marvillasen con la bebida...

Oria: Então, quais seriam?

Deba: Ah, uns licores...

Shura: ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

Oros: Ah, sei lá... Cereja, menta, chocolate, maracujá...

Deba; E também podíamos comprar Martini, champagne de frutas, San Remin...

Oria: Ok! Mas não podemos nos esquecer do whisky...

Oros: Então vamos, se não fica tarde...

Shura: Concordo... Vamos! – chegando ao vilarejo, em um barzinho MINUSCULO...

Atendente: No que posso ajudá-los senhores?

Deba: Gostaríamos de comprar algumas bebidas para uma festa...

Atendente: Mas que sorte a de vocês! Acabou de chegar um mega carregamento! Estamos com um grande arsenal de drinks e bebidas no geral...

Oros: Maravilha!

Atendente: Com certeza tenho tudo o que os senhores desejam...

Oria: Aê! Então anota aí! – discorre todas as bebidas que queriam comprar e mais algumas...

- Cena esquadrão FDP...

Às 13:20 na porta da casa de Escorpião... DING DONG...

Miro abre a porta: Nossa... Pensei que vocês não vinham mais! Ah... Ainda bem que eu falei pra vocês pegarem somente as roupas... – parecia um pouco nervoso

Saga: Ah Miro! Você não sabe o que a gente encontrou guardada lá em casa.. – passa pela porta carregando uma caixa que havia escrito "memórias 1991"

Carlo: E você também não imagina o que eu achei lá! – também carregava uma caixona escrito "memórias 2004"

Kanon: Nossa! Muito comédia... – carregava uma caixa com muitas coisas de decoração e as roupas...

Miro: Saga... Essas não são...?

Saga: As memórias do primeiro dia dos "piralhos" aqui no Santuário!

Miro: O.o ... E essas que estão com o Carlo?

Kanon depositando a caixa: São da festa do ano passado, onde muitas coisas se revelaram, né Miro?

Saga e Carlo: Hahahaha...

Miro: O.o – parecia assustado – mas porque vocês trouxeram isso bem hoje? Que vai está todo mundo aqui?

Kanon: Porque vai ser divertido lembrar de tudo, já que estaremos todos juntos...

Saga: Porque Miro? Tem algum problema?

Miro vermelhinho: Bom não, mas...

Carlo: Então a gente passa e acabou!

Miro: ...

Saga: Aceitaremos o seu silencio como um sim!

Miro: Humph... – dá-se por vencido – bom, vamos começar a arrumar, porque se não...

Kanon: Ok! Oh eu trouxe algumas coisas que estavam guardadas lá da festa passada. – ele senta no chão e abre a caixa... nela havia uma grande quantidade de tolhas e mesa, muitas luzes neons e alguns abajures de fibra óptica...

Miro: Ufa... – pega um abajur – ainda bem que está com você... pensei que tinha perdido.

Saga: O Miro? Põem tudo como sempre?

Carlo: Acho que agora a gente pode dar uma mudada...

Kanon: É verdade, agora temos as meninas... chegou uma fase nova no Santuário...

Miro: Uhm... bom... então temos muito trabalho mesmo... – a arrumação começa, e podem acreditar... demorou muito!

- Segunda cena...esquadrão BEN²

Shura, Oros e Oria estavam carregando as muitas caixas de bebidas.

Oria: Deba, como é que a gente vai levar tudo isso mais a comida?

Oros: Podemos ser cavaleiros, mas só temos dois braços...

Deba: Eu estava pensando nisso, acho que se tivermos um carrinho para carregar as bebidas

Shura: ¿Y si allugasemos alguno coche?

Oria: Mas onde?

Deba: Calma... acho que já sei...

Oros: Como?

Deba: A gente liga para o Kamus, e pede pra ele vir de carro até aqui.

Oria: Boa!

Shura: Optima idea! – ele pega seu mega celular que toca até mp3... e disca...

Casa de Aquário... "Para bailar la bamba..." ... o toque havia sido mudado por Beta!

Kamus: Oui?

Shura: Holla Kamus! Acá és Shura !

Kamus : Ah… diga…

Shura: ¿Usted puede vir aca y buscar las cosas de la fiesta?

Kamus: OK... espere um pouco eu já vou

Shura: Gracias muchacho! – desliga

Deba: Aê... temos que comprar sorvete, cobertura e ingredientes para doces...

Oros: Depois a gente da uma passada na doçaria... – e foram para a venda... 20 minutos depois eles saem, e agora era Deba que carregava muitas sacolas.

Deba: Acho melhor o Kamus vir logo... – BI BI – Graças a Zeus!

Oros: Ainda bem Kamus! – Kamus sai do carro para abrir o porta-malas – nossa você vai com essa roupa para a festa?

Kamus: Claro que não! – estava vestindo uma calça jeans desbotada e uma blusa petróleo – eu não vou tão desleixado assim!

Oria que também estava de blusa e jeans: Owww!

Kamus: ... – espera todos colocarem as compras no carro... após tudo estar ligeiramente socado e amassado no porta-malas – mais alguma coisa?

Deba: Você poderia esperar mais uns 20 minutos?

Kamus: Pra?

Oria: É que a gente vai comprar doces, e eles têm que ficar na geladeira!

Kamus: Tudo bem, eu espero – o aquariano ficou sentado no carro enquanto os outros foram fazer as compras – ai caramba... vou ficar aqui que nem bobo – passaram-se 10... 15... 20 minutos e o nosso pinguinzinho estava começando a se aborrecer – se eles não chegarem em 5 minutos eu volto – então se passaram os 5 minutos – ah, quer saber... estou indo – liga o carro!

Deba correndo com um monte de sacolas: Peraaaaa!

Kamus desliga o carro: Caramba! – abre a porta de trás do carro, pois nem pensamento cabia no porta-malas. Eles colocam mais umas 10 sacolas no carro – algo a mais? – meio nervoso...

Oros: Não... o resto a gente leva... valeu Kamus!

Kamus: De nada – engata a primeira e sai.

Shura: Ooo paciência!

Oria: Acho melhor a gente ir logo para o supermercado...

Oros: Porque se não fica muito tarde...

Deba: É mesmo... – eles vão até o supermercado para terminarem as compras... afinal já era seis da tarde. Essa foi a ultima sessão de compras do batalhão BEN²...

- Em Áries... 13:30...

Poke arruma uma mala com uma 10 trocas de roupa de 2 sandálias: Ai que pesoooo! – toc toc – uhm? Entra!

Mu: Poke algum problema?

Poke: A mala está muito pesada!

Mu: Bom se você esperara uns 10 minutos a gente sobe junto.

Poke: HÁ! Valeu mestre!

Mu: De nada! – ele pára à porta do quarto – Poke você vai voltar para Áries depois?

Poke: Não sei mestre, por quê?  
Mu: É porque eu vou levar minhas coisas para Virgem. Vai dormir hoje lá...

Poke: Aeee

Mu: Então... eu vou deixar essa copia da chave com você, está bom?  
Poke: Ahh ok! Ô mestreee  
Mu: Sim

Poke: Posso dormir em Aquário ou em Peixes?

Mu: Claro só pede para me avisar em que casa você vai dormir, ok?

Poke: Aham – Mu se retira para seu quarto. Poke vai até a sala levando a mala, esperando seu mestre. Mu desce com uma mala muitooo menor

Mu: Vamos?Você leva a minha mala que eu levo a sua!

Poke: Obaaaa

Retiram-se da casa de Áries, mas antes de chegar em Peixes Mu passa em Virgem. Mu bate na porta

Mu: Shaka, sou eu! – Shaka abre a porta, animado.

Shaka: Oi Mu! Oi Poke!

Poke: Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?  
Shaka: Senti sua presença!

Poke: Ah!

Mu: Shaka, vou levar a mala dela até Peixes e depois eu volto

Shaka: Tudo bem! Vai se trocar aqui, né?

Mu: Lógico! Logo eu volto! – Mu rapidamente sobe em Peixes e deixa a discípula na porta de entrada. Ding Dong. Dite abre a porta

Dite: Nooossa! Chegou cedo! Venha que eu te ajudo – ele pega a mala dela – bom, acho que daqui apouco a Beta chega.

Poke: Talvez sim...- Dite bate na porta do quarto de Luna

Dite: Luna! A Poke chegou!

Luna abre aporta: Aeeee- deixa Poke e Dite entrarem

Poke: A gente espera a Beta, acho que daqui a pouco... – Ding Dong - ¬¬ ela chega

Dite: Uhhh..vamos começar o mais rápido possível! – corre para a porta. 1 minuto depois Dite volta junto com Beta, que trazia uma mala tão gigantesca quanto de Poke – Bom, minhas meninas, quem será primeiro?

Poke e Beta: A Luna!  
Luna: Porque eu?  
Beta: Porque você é a mais nova!  
Dite: Vamos começar então! – ele vai até o guarda-roupa e o abre – uhm..o que temos aqui para usar na parte de baixo – então ele começa procurar pelo armário- aah achei! Aqui estão as saias! Mas... só tem saia jeans!

Poke: Vamos fazer o seguinte – abre a mala e pega 3 saias – olha Luna... você tem essas 3 opções para usar hoje! – imediatamente Dite pega as saias e começa a discorrer

Dite: Ahm..tem uma de couro, uma seda preta e outra camurça! Ai que maravilha! Agora vamos ver as blusas que combinam com elas – novamente ele vai procurar no guarda roupa, agora uma blusa. – aiaiai...

Beta: O Dite... tem uma coisa que pode servir...

Dite: O que? – ele vê que Beta tira da mala um corpete preto, com a frente toda trançada – Ah... amei... Luninha! Vem aqui... experimenta esse modelinho aqui, ó! – pega a saia de couro e o corpete e os entrega nos braços de Luna.

Luna: Ahn? Eu vou vestir isso?

Dite: Ah... experimenta pelo menos... queremos ver como fica...

Luna muito contrariada: Ok... – vai até o banheiro para mudar de roupa, enquanto as gemas separam alguns modelinhos para que Dite desse sua opinião. Uns 5 minutos depois, Luna sai do banheiro...

Poke e Beta: O.o

Dite: Ai Luninha, ficou absolutamente fantástico!

Luna: Mas mestre, eu não gosto muito de usar esse tipo de roupa... eu tenho a impressão de que em alguns segundos essa roupa vai arrebentar...

Dite parecendo um pouco chateado: Ah, tudo bem Luna... se você não se sente bem com ela, a gente escolhe outra...

Luna: Tudo bem?

Dite: Lógico... deixe-me olhar no guarda roupas... – vai até o móvel...

Beta: O Luna, porque você não quer ir parecida com a gente?

Luna: Porque eu não sou parecida com vocês nesse aspecto...

Poke: Como assim?

Luna: Vocês são mais atiradas e sexys...

Poke e Beta: Isso nós sabemos...

Luna: Mas eu não quero que os homens olhem meu corpo, quero que me enxerguem pelo o que sou por dentro...

Beta: Luna, você por um acaso acha que... – mas Poke a interrompe

Poke: Deixemos para discutir isso quando estivermos só nós três, o Dite ficaria muito chateado se ouvisse algo assim... – nesse exato momento um grito de animação vem de onde estava o armário

Dite: ACHEI! É MAGNIFICA! DIVINA! – volta segurando uma blusa branca decotada e trabalhada em vitrilhos – vai ficar lindíssima com a saia preta...

Luna: Vai? – estava muito descrente das escolhas, pois todas pareciam muito escandalosas...

Beta: # Experimenta... não decepcione o Dite! #

Luna: E lá vamos nós de novo... – corre para o banheiro trocar de roupa... poucos minutos depois ela retorna – ah estou melhor assim...

Dite com os olhos brilhando: Você realmente gostou?

Luna: Aham...

Dite: Ai, então está ótimo... acho melhor a sandália ficar por sua conta... – Luna vai até o armário de sapatos e pega uma sandália alta, mas de estilo bailarina. O pisciano adora o calçado da discípula, então volta seus dons para as gemas – agora que a Luna já está com tudo arrumado, vamos escolher as roupas das duas.

Poke e Beta: Aham...

Dite abre as malas: Uhm... – fica parado na frente delas, matutando – Primeiro, eu acho que nós não deveríamos fugir dos padrões...

Poke e Beta: Que?

Dite: Ah meninas, querendo ou não, vocês já ganharam fama por causa da saída passada. Portanto, vocês não podem aparecer em um lugar, como "meninas boazinhas", o conceito de vocês é o e "sedutora", entenderam?

Poke e Beta: O.o ... CARAMBA!

Dite: Usando isso como base... para a Beta temos este – levanta um cabide em que estava uma saia branca com uma camisa jeans - ... este... – calça de couro e regata sport cinza clara – eee... este! – vestido curto, decote frente-costa, preto – bom, e para a Poke... temos este... – saia jeans com camisa branca – este... – calça de couro com regata sport branca – e lógico este! – vestido curto, decote frente-costa, vermelho – modelitos escolhidos, vamos analisar os prós e os contras de cada veste!

Poke e Beta: O.O ... Prático!

Dite: Calça com este calor... nunquinha – atira as regatas e as calças para dentro da mala – Este conjunto de jeans com branco está parecendo coisa de gente bem mais velha. Coisa que com certeza vocês não são! – atira os conjuntos na mala – então... vocês vão com esses vestidos que são TUDOOOOO! Então, gostaram das minhas escolhas?

Poke e Beta: Muito Dite!

Dite: Ótimo! – pensa – estão faltando as sandálias?

Poke e Beta: É mesmo... – então Poke tiraa da mala uma sandália megamente alta vinho, e Beta uma parecida, só que preta.

Dite: Lindas!

Poke: Hum... e agora?

Beta: Agora é o Dite!

Dite?

3 garotas:

Beta: Pensou que você iria se safar dessa...

Luna: Mestre, a gente vai escolher a sua roupa...

Dite: O.o ... ok! – então as meninas o seguem até o quarto onde...

Poke: Cof cof... nossa Dite que perfume forte!... cof cof!

Dite: Ai você é alérgica a perfume?

Beta: Uma das poucas coisas que ela não é...

Poke: Humph... é verdade...

Dite: Ufa... bom, garotas! Ali está o meu armário! Fiquem a vontade! – aponta para o móvel e se senta na cama. Imediatamente as garotas vão pegar s "provas".

Luna: Este! – calça social azul marinho e camisa branca...

Beta: Este! – calça e couro preto e camisa preta

Poke: Opine!

Dite: Calça social... tudo preto...ahn?

Poke: Vamos a funcionalidade, nem social nem black, calça e couro com camisa branca, pode ou não ter uma regata preta por baixo...

Dite: Adorei!

Poke:

Beta: Escuta o que eu estou falando! Um dia você ainda vai ser estilista!

Poke: Nem fu... designer...

Luna: Tsc tsc tsc... isso é moda!

Poke: Para... não é não!

Dite: É sim...

Poke: Ah droga! – fazendo gestos com as mãos pra cima – CORES E TEXTURAS!

Beta: Hehehehehehe...

Dite e Luna: O.o

Beta: E agora?

Dite: Reparo geral!

3 garotas: Que?

Dite: Unhas, cabelo e maquiagem – e assim foi o dia do esquadrão ADA, que por incrível eu pareça, eles não chegaram tarde na festa

Casa de escorpião, quase 18:00

A sala da casa de Miro estava irreconhecível. Como o espaço era enorme o lugar foi dividido em dois ambientes super lindos! O primeiro ambiente era feito por dois sofás enormes e muitas almofadas pelo chão. Estava perto de uma enorme TV, serão mostradas as memórias trazidas por Saga e Carlo, entre os sofás havia uma mesinha com um grande abajur em forma de pólipo . Já o outro ambiente era a "pista de dança", vista da porta, na parede, havia um balcão e a entrada para a cozinha. Na cozinha parede da esquerda, no fundo, havia um imenso portal coberto por uma cortina vinho que dava para a varanda.

(na visita à Escorpião este portal estava bloqueado, pois Miro tinha colocado o móvel da TV na frente). Na parede de fundo estava a mesa de som, que estava enfeitada com vários abajures de fibra ótica. As luzes de plasma foram substituídas por néons azuis na sala e verde na cozinha. Resumindo era A balada em Escorpião...

Carlo: O que falta fazer? – estava todo suado, não pelo empurra, empurra dos moveis, mas por causa da decoração, no qual ele disse estar um desastre

Miro: Falta pôr as toalhas na mesa da cozinha e do balcão – estava no alto de uma escada, colocando um globo de vidro no teto. Trimmmmmmmm - Kanon atende para mim, por favor?

Kanon tira o fone do gancho: Alô, casa de Escorpião, boa tarde! No que posso ajudá-lo!  
Kamus: Venha logo para a entrada. As coisas para a festa estão aqui no carro!  
Kanon: Ok! Calma ai, esquentadinho! Eu já vou!

Kamus: Humph – desliga

Saga: Que foi?

Kanon: O Kamus pediu para gente ir lá para entrada pegar as coisas da festa!

Carlo: Hum...acho melhor ir logo então!

Miro: Vão vocês.. eu estou tentando terminar isso aqui  
Saga, Kanon e Carlo: Ok!  
Kanon: A propósito... 10 a 0 para o globo – na porta  
Miro: ¬¬ SAIA DAQUI! – se desequilibra e TOIN!  
Kanon: HAHAHAHA – então eles descem até a entrada, onde avistaram um Kamus estressadinho, por ficar esperando.

Kamus: ALELUIA! Eu

Os 3: Nós sabemos!  
Saga: A gente tava terminando de arrumar tudo

Kamus: OK, então vamos...  
Kanon: Credo que mau humor! Nem parece que vai haver uma festa

Kamus: ¬¬ - abre as portas e eles pegam todas as coisas levando para Escorpião

Em Escorpião..

Viram que Miro havia pendurado, e que o globo reluzia na sala  
Kanon: MIRO, ABRE A PORTAAAAA!

Miro: Espera caramba!- abre-a par eles entrarem

Saga: Pega as sacolas de Kamus, porque ele está com pressa – suspira

Miro: OK – espera todos passarem, então dá um beijo em Kamus e tira a sacola dele  
Kamus: Você pára com isso Miro! Humph..daqui a pouco eu volto - e sai

Miro: Hehehe... tchau pimentão! Estaremos esperando – volta para dentro – que humorzinho o dele, hein?

Carlo: Você fala isso porque não subiu até aqui com ele... – põe as sacolas atrás do balcão.

Kanon: Realmente hoje ele está um amor de pessoa... nunca o vi tão ranzinza em dia de festa... – coloca mais sacolas no chão.

Miro: Ah... ele não está ranzinza...ele devia estar ocupado quando ligaram pra ele... por isso ficou de mal-humor...

Carlo: Ah, por Zeus Miro! Você conhece o Kamus melhor do que ninguém aqui...

Miro: Uhm... – senta-se na cozinha e fica refletindo

Saga observa cada sacola: O Miro você não acha melhor a gente por os doces n geladeira...

Miro: ...

Saga: Hein?

Miro: ...

Saga: MIROOO ACORDAAA! – da um sacode nele – para de ficar ai perdido em pensamentos...

Miro: Aie.. que?

Saga: Doces... geladeira.. hein?

Miro: Lógico... chocolate só é bom quando bem gelado

Kanon: Com certeza! – então coloca todos os bombons, trufas e pães de mel na geladeira... e os sorvetes no freezer.

Saga: Deixo as frutas gelarem um pouco... porque se não ninguém vai comer fruta alguma...

Carlo: Sim... e falando nisso... quem vai preparar o ponche?

Saga, Kanon e Miro: Eu não sei!

Carlo: ¬¬... ok... eu faço! – enquanto o italiano fazia a bebida, Saga e Kanon cuidavam para que as bebidas ficassem geladas e Miro arrumava os petiscos em vasilhames... quando já estava quase tudo no seu devido lugar; quando não havia nenhum confete fora do lugar... os integrantes do batalhão FDP começaram a se arrumar.

Miro: Quem quer ir primeiro?

Carlo: Eu vou depois, quero terminar de fazer este ponche de melancia... – já havia uma travessa alta cheia de ponche de maçã

Kanon: Ah estou sem pressa... quero terminar de dar os toques finais... – passava pela sala checando cada objeto, vendo se não tinha nada fora do lugar... afinal, aquela era a primeira festa desde que as discípulas haviam chegado. Tinha que ser tudo perfeito!

Saga: Então eu vou!

Miro: Ok... – ambos se dirigem para banheiros distintos que havia na caa de Escorpião...m usava o de seu próprio quarto e Saga o do quarto de hospedes... Então... DING DONG...

Kanon: Quem é?

Deba: Somos nós! Acabamos de voltar do mercado!

Kanon: Opa! Entrem Aê! – logo que abre a porta Deba, Shura, Oros e Oria aparecem com mais umas 12 sacolas com pães, torradas, frios e alguns ingredientes.

Oros descansando as sacolas: Ufa! Finalmente... Acabaram-se as compras!

Shura: Gracias! – desmonta na cadeira da cozinha

Oria: Também a gente tava até agora só andando e comprando e andando e comprando... Não agüento mais... – já se passava das 20:00

Enquanto o esquadrão BEN² se recompunha, Kanon e Carlo distribuíam os frios e pães em recipientes adequados...  
Meia hora depois.  
Miro volta vendo tudo arrumado; vestia uma calça social preta e uma camisa semi-aberta vermelha: Nossa!  
BEN²: OI Miro

Miro: Olá! Todos aqui? E com tudo pronto? Que maravilha!

Kanon: Calma aí espertinho! Ainda tem que terminar de por os frios

Miro: Ah "droga"! Deixa que eu termino, então! Vai tomar banho

Kanon: OK – si sem pestanejar

Miro: Nossa que pressa! – nesse momento Saga volta para a cozinha, arrumado; usava uma calça jeans azul marinho e uma camisa aberta preta.

BEN²: Oi Saga!  
Saga :Aeee! Tudo pronto!  
Miro: Cabou! – termina de colocar os frios na travessa e os põem na geladeira. Bom... quase 21:00! Falta 1 hora!

Deba: Aham... Ufa

Oria: Aposto que o Dite e as meninas vão ser os últimos

Deba: hehehe

Oros: Já que vamos esperar todos chegarem, acho melhor colocarmos as músicas

Fim

N/A's: Seguinte gente... aqui quem está falando é a GeminiPoke e como a Dois... mais popularmente conhecida entre vocês por Beta disse... esse ano pra gente está mais corrido do que campeonato de velocidade entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro! Pelo menos pra mim é ano de vestiba... e tenho que rala pra pode passar em medicina e daí a coisa complica e vocês terão de me chamar de DoutoraGeminiPoke... entenderam? E como eu acho que ela também já comentou, acho que vou para Ribeirão, mas não é nada confirmado. Vocês... leitoras assíduas, não se preocupem... porque de ano em ano vai ter um capitulo novo... beleza gente? ( GB: ela está zuando viu gente..¬¬)  
Ah... Bjinhus pra tooooooodas que lêem as fics... tanto o "NOVAS" quanto o CAA... eu sei que a maioria nem sabe quem eu sou, mas tudo bem... sou a pessoa que fica por trás das câmeras... apesar de não conhecê-las eu já as adolu... e por favor, estas pessoas e outras também MANDEM REVIEWSSSSS! Se não, não tem discípula nem uma vez ao ano... e eu estou falando sério! (GB: Tsc tsc)

Bju pra Luninha... nossa manazinha... não desista de ler "Novas" depois desse cap... eu sei que foi triste, mas...

Poke e Beta:FELIZ NIVEEEERRR

Ps1: o cap 10 também já está digitado, só que esse vai ser só na semana que vem se tiver reviews ... contagem regressiva: faltam 3 caps para a entrada das outras discípulas eee /


	10. Uma festa muuuuuuuuito esperada

GeminiSama Corp. Apresenta:

As Novas discípulas (aplausos e abre a cortina)

Capítulo 10 - Uma festa muuuuuuuuito esperada

Legenda

Bla bla bla Fala normal

"Bla bla bla" Pensamento

#Bla bla bla# Transmimento de pensasão

(Bla bla bla) Comentário cretino das autoras

Côpíríght: O bla bla bla de sempre... Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pertencem a nós, mas sim ao digníssimo senhor Masami Kurumada... O nome utilizado para o respeitadíssimo Máscara da Morte é o de Carlo, que foi criado pela Pipe... Se houver mais algum... Bom, deixa quieto... Eu acho que desse porre aqui é só...

Músicas:

"Jeito de cowboy" - Chitaozinho e Xororó

"Rala no pezinho" - Cia do pagode

"Raimunda" - Gang do samba

"Cartão postal" - Exaltasamba

Maná

"Smile" – Dj Ross

"Tonight" e "Saturday night" - The Underdog Project

"Sweet child o'mine" - Guns n' roses

"Não sei viver sem ter você" - CPM 22

"Bonde do tigrão" - Bonde do Tigrão

"Hallowed by the name" - Iron Maiden

"Remexe" - Chiquititas  
"Medo de escuro" - Falamansa

"Dancin days" - As frenéticas

"When a man loves a woman" – Michael Bolton

"Stupid cupid" - Mandy Moore

"Mamma Mia" - ABBA

"I'll be there for you" - Bon Jovi

"Robocop gay" - Mamonas Assassinas

"Convite de casamento" - Karametade

"Na boquinha da garrafa", "Dança do põe põe" e "Estátua" - É o Tchan

Caution: Essa fanfic contém palavras de baixo calão moral e intelectual ou plebeísmo e caso chegar aos nossos ouvidos alguma reclamação de filhinhos de papai que não podem ver coisas assim... Sinto muito... O aviso está aqui!

Oria: É - vai até a mesa de som - o que nós temos aqui... - vê uma coleção de Cd's do Deba - O Deba o que é isso?

Deba: São musicas típicas lá da minha terrinha, chama-se sertanejo!

Oros: E isso é bom?

Deba: Ah! Eu gosto!

Shura: Pones, entonces! - Oria pega o Cd e põem para tocar... "Jeito de cowboy, corpo de mulher, do tipo que não olha para ninguém e ela não da trela, mas acho que espera e sabe que o amor um dia vem"

Kanon do banheiro: TIRA ISSO! POR ZEUS!

Deba: O.õ

Oros: Nossa, que coisa estranha - tira o Cd do som e continua mexer na pilha de CD - E isso o que é? - levanta um CD todo colorido (_trilha da parada gay 2005! _)

Deba: Ah! Isso é axé! É legal de dançar, mas...

Oria: Já que é assim... Vamos ouvir! - põem o CD... "Ela me disse que rala, no samba eu já vi ela quebrar. Ela me disse que rala, no samba eu já vi ela quebrar. Ela gostou do rala, rala, me trocou pela garrafa, não agüentou e foi ralar. Vai ralando na boquinha da garrafa é na boca da garrafa desce mais, desce mais um pouquinho..."

Todos: O.o

Oros: Eu não vou dançar isso!  
Deba: Mas quem disse que é para você dançar? E eu não vou querer ver você dançar! Eu quero ver mulher dançando, não você O.o!

Oros: ¬¬ ainda bem... - muda de música... "Essa menina tá de brincadeira, vai acabar me passando a mão Rebola bola o rebolado da Raimunda, rebolando tá fazendo todo mundo passar mal É o monumento da redonda arquitetura, logo embaixo da cintura é a bunda..."

Todos: hahaha - Oros tira o CD

Oria já meio desesperançado: E isso? - mostra outro CD

Deba: É pagode! - o CD começa a tocar "Como sempre distraída, te filmei, você não viu. É a coisa mais bonita, o seu corpo de perfil. Pode parecer bobagem, um impulso infantil. Meu amor não é chantagem, mas você me seduziu..."

Todos: O.õ - tira o CD

Oria: Eu ainda acho melhor fazer que nem nas outras festas!

Deba: O que! Ir até o vilarejo alugar CD? Não volto lá nem fu...  
Miro: Eu vou...

Todos: ¬¬

Shura: Non necesita, chico. Yo tengo algunos aca

Todos: Do que? - Kanon e Carlo voltavam do banho. O italiano vestia uma calça de couro fosca com uma camisa semi-aberta azul royal; Kanon com uma calça muito parecida com a de Saga (_para não dizer igual_) e uma camisa semi-aberta branca.

Shura: Esto - levantou o CD de tango

Todos: õ.O

Shura: ¡Sintán lá musica! - ele ia colocar a música quando...

Oria: Não tem outra coisa?  
Shura: ¡Si!

Todos: "Ufa" - Shura levanta o CD de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que ...Maná!

Todos: Aaaaaaahhh nãããão!

Shura: ¿Por que?

Oros: Porque estamos enjoados de tantas vezes que você ouve isso!

Shura: ¡Mas que blasfemía!

Oria: Ah Shura muda um pouco!  
Shura: Nunca... - e a discussão entre eles é interrompida pela... Ding dong

Miro abre a porta: Já? - eram Mu e Shaka

Mu: Chegamos muito cedo?

Miro: Claro que não! Na verdade chegaram bem na hora que estava havendo uma discussão aqui! (_Poke: Santa formalidade... eu dito aqui do lado... "bem na hora que tava rolando uma discussão, ela vai e me escreve como se estivesse discorrendo um texto para a Juça.. credo! Não me corrége! B: ¬¬)_

Mu e Shaka: O.o

Todos: Olá!

Shura: ¡Holla! (_Poke: ¿¡Holla, que tal?)_

Mu e Shaka: Oi!

Oros: Alguns de vocês trouxeram CD?

Mu: Não. Eu não tenho isso

Shaka: Eu só tenho alguns para meditação. Vocês querem? - rindo

Todos: Não!  
Oria: Ai TT vamos ter que ir até o vilarejo  
Oros: Calma..vamos esperar as meninas!

Oria: Mas quem garante que elas têm? (_Adolescente sem nenhum Cd? O.o indignadas_)

Mu: A poke têm muitos não sei se é o que vocês querem... A Beta também têm... u.u

Oria: Espero que seja!

Enquanto não há nada ouvível para distrair, os cavaleiros se sentam para conversar.

Miro: Mu conta para gente

Mu: O que?

Miro: Como foi que elas descobriram?

Mu: Ah... - vermelho

Shaka: Elas nos viram JUNTOS, lá em Áries. - vermelho também

Todos: O.o

Mu: Foi um acidente... não era para ter acontecido - encabulado

Todos: Hehehe

Miro curioso: Mas qual foi a reação delas?

Shaka: Bom... Vocês viram.

Miro: Não, na hora que elas viram.

Shaka: Ah...

Mu: Elas saíram correndo, porque pensaram que nos íamos brigar com elas...

Todos: O.o

Shaka: Subimos até Aquário, para nos explicarmos, estávamos com medo que elas não aceitassem que tivessem nojo, mas elas aceitaram bem melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa!

Mu: Aceitaram tão bem quanto o... - Ding dong

Miro se levanta para abrir a porta: Nossa eu pensei que vocês seriam as últimas a chegar! - abre passagem para que Beta, Poke, Luna, Dite e Kamus pudessem entrar - Oi...

Dite: Chegamos mais cedo porque elas me apressaram.

3 garotas:

Luna: Se a gente não tivesse feito isso...

Poke: Tínhamos cegado à meia noite!

Beta: Aí aproveitamos para passar em Aquário, para que o mestre Kamus viesse com a gente!

Kamus: Humph... - se senta emburrado... O francês estava vestindo uma calça social preta e uma camisa creme.

Miro cochichando para as garotas: Eu adoro o jeito dele! - todos já estavam na sala.

Oros: Poke, você trouxe CD? Não, melhor, vocês três trouxeram CD's?

3 garotas: Ihhh... (_Poke: Alguém tem um remédio pra psicóticos aí? Sabe, a 2 está precisando de um vidrinho cheio!_)

Poke: Está em Áries...

Beta: Está em Aquário...

Luna: Está em Peixes...

Mu: Eu pego! - e com sua ma-ga-vi-lho-sa telecinese trás os CD's das três garotas para Escorpião.

3 garotas: Brigada Papai!

Mu: ... De nada!

Todos: O.õ

Oria: Obaaa! Agora sim teremos música! - pega os CD's das garotas.

Oros: Vamos começar? - mostra um CD com o título techno

Beta: É téquinô! (_Poke: Constatação do óbvio!_)

Oria: Legal!

Shura: ¿Sabes lo que es?

Oria: Não!

Todos: (gota)

Beta: É música dançante... a que nós ouvimos na balada!

Poke: Resumindo Puts Puts!

Todos: Puts Puts?

Beta indignamente indignada: Vocês vão pra balada e não sabem o que é? - pega o CD e coloca no som. - Isso é techno! - começa a tocar "_Like a movie now you're livin your life, but you know the way how you can rewind why don't you open your eyes don't waste your time…_

_I believe in you I'll show you the way… and you'll never, never ever do all the same mistakes anymore_"

Oria: Oh! Isso é legal!

Deba: Dã! Você já conhece!

Oria: Ah é!

Oros: Gostei!

Kamus, o desagradável: Ai meus tímpanos!

Todos: ¬¬...

Shura: ¡Vamos a ver otros! - pega uma caixa com muitos CD's do mesmo estilo!

Poke: Ah... hehehe... Esses são os meus!

Shura: ¿Lo qué es?

Poke: É ROCK! Mais precisamente HARD ROCK!

Todos: O.o ... Quê?

Poke: Hard Rock define-se pela época das calças de couro, cabelos volumosos e espalhafatosos, músicas com letras extremas... Ou românticas demais ou engraçadas...

Dite: Ah... Sou eu!

Poke:

Oros: Quais são as bandas...

Beta; Extreme, Mr. Big, Scorpions, Twister Sisters, Van Halen, Nelson.

Poke: Guns n' Roses, Skid Row, Whitesnake, Motley Crue, o começo do Aerosmith, Poison.

Todos: O.o

Poke: Isso é música de verdade! - põem o CD no som. Começa a tocar "_She's got a smile that a seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories. When were everything was a fresh as the bright blue sky._"

Kamus: Ai que saco!

Todos: ¬¬...

Mu: Nossa! Isso é realmente um pouco "agudo"!

Todos: o.O

Poke: Aiai... - tira o CD

Oros: Uhm... E este aqui o que é? - levanta um CD da Luna.

Luna: Ah! Isso é...

Poke e Beta: EMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Luna; ¬¬... Não é emo!

Todos: Quê?

Poke: É música de corno convencido...

Beta: Tsc tsc tsc... Definitivamente você não saiu igual a gente, nesse quesito! (quesito alegoria: 9.8... quesito comissão de frente: 9.9)

Poke: Temos que entender que ela é mais nova...

Beta: Todas as criancinhas menores de 16 anos, tirando alguns indivíduos, que gostam desse tipo e música.

Luna: O.o Ta me chamando de criança?  
B: Não estou chamando... Você é uma criança!

Oria: Vamos ver o que é! - começa a tocar "_Não há mais desculpas, você vai ter que me entender. Quando olhar pra trás, esperando e não me ver... chegou a hora de recomeçar.._." (_apesar da gente não gostar sabíamos a musica inteira XD..sem preconceito__, mas chora emo...É só para zoar com a Luninha _)

Kamus: Pfff...

Beta: Finalmente, ele concorda com a gente!

Todos: ...

Oria: Vamos ver outro! - tira o CD

Poke e Beta: Ufa...

Oria pega um outro CD: O que é este? - o titulo era funk

Beta: Hehe... Esse é o pancadão!

Todos: Hein?

Poke: Hum... Vamos mostrar o que é!

Beta: Lógico! - coloca o CD no som "_Pula sai do chão! Esse é o Bonde de Tigrão! Libera a energia e vem pro meio do salão! O baile está tomado eu quero ver você gritar 'está tudo dominado' e o planeta vai ficar assim: Só as cachorras... hu hu hu huhu, as preparadas... hu hu hu huhu, as popozudas... hu hu hu huhu, o baile todo... hu hu hu huhu_". Inesperadamente as 3 garotas começas a dançar, rindo.

Todos: O.O

Deba: Hahaha... Essas são as minhas meninas!

Kamus: ¬¬... Isso é muito pornográfico!

3 garotas: É! E é aí que está a graça!

Kamus: ¬¬"... Eu não vejo graça!

Dite: Mas eu vejo! Aí meninas... Provoquem esses marmanjos mesmo!

Oria: É! Isso é bom, mas é bom ver as meninas dançando, porque as músicas - pasmo, olhando para as garotas.

Deba: O funk não foi criado para se ouvir! Tem gente que gosta, mas é que nem axé. O bom é ver as "popozudas" dançarem!

Kamus: ¬¬... Credo...

Miro: Concordo com o Kamyu! O Deba e essas nojeiras dele.

Deba: Desculpa mona! Não precisa ficar nervosinha! - com a mão na cintura. Vira-se para as meninas falando normalmente - Mal, meninas! Foi uma falha!

3 garotas: Tudo bem tio Deba!

Deba: Viu Miro! Não precisava dar um de seus ataquezinhos! - Beta e Luna suspiram, olhando desoladas umas para a outra.

Beta: # Eu não acredito nisso! #

Luna: # Eu estou quase desistindo e aceitando TT #

Beta: # Também... Ah! São todos gays! #

Luna: # Só podia! Gostosos desse jeito! #

Kanon: Hellooooouuuu! - acenando com as mãos na frente delas.

Carlo: Vamos continuar a ver os CD's! - então os cavaleiros e as meninas passaram um bom tempo observando os CD's. dentre eles estavam:

"_I'm waiting in my cold cell, when the bell begins to chime.__ Reflecting on my past life and it doesn't have much time. 'Cause at 5 o'clock they'll take me to the Gallows pole, The sands of time for me are running low_"

Kanon: Nossa! Nervoso!

Kamus: Tirem essa coisa!

Poke: Vamos ver o lado positivo, pelo menos ele não falou merda!

"_Tudo se transforma com magia, e vem a vontade de dançar. Com as caçarolas e as colheronas se formou a banda musical. Tudo é uma festa de sooommm... só tem que escutar com atenção. A porta faz BAN... chuva faz PLIN... o vento faz SHHH e eu te amo, lá lalala lá lala..._"

As gemas dançavam junto com a música.

Todos: Hahaha...

"_Tem dias que a gente acorda com medo do escuro, tem dias que a gente dorme e sente-se inseguro, então quando acordo e acendo a luz pra ver, percebo que já tenho tudo só falta você! A cor do mar, o céu azul, o vento lá sopra pro sul e a cor da areia se transforma com seu corpo nu_".

Deba: Ah essa eu conheço!

3 garotas: Aêeeeeê!

Todos: Que?

Deba: Ajuda aqui Poke! - ele puxa a garota para dançar.

Kanon: Ah legal! - e vai puxar Beta para dançar.

Kamus: Que pornográfico!

Beta: Aê! Vamos dançar um xote coladinho!

Poke e Luna, que estava dançando com Miro: Hehehe

Mu percebendo que o "pinguinzinho bomba relógio" estava prestes a explodir, fala: Vamos ver os outros!

Todos: Ah...

Poke: # O meu saco! #

Luna: # O que foi? #

Poke: # Só paramos com o forró por causa do estouradinho do Kamus! #

Beta: # Owww... #

Poke: # Ah, diga-me que é mentira? #

Beta: # Não... #

"_Abra suas asas, solte suas feras. Caia na gandaia... uooooooowww.. entre nessa festa. Me leve com você ê ê ê ê... nos seus sonhos mais loooucos... eu quero ver seu corpo! Lindo, leve e solto. Às vezes a gente sente, sofre, dança, sem querer dançar. Na nossa festa, vale tudo, vale ser alguém como eu. Como você ê ê ê_"

Carlo: Ahn?

Dite: Aie! Adorei a música!

Deba: Carlo! Muda de faixa!

"_When a man loves a woman Can't keep his mind on nothin'else He'd trade the world for a good time he's found if she is bad… he can't see it she can do no wrong. Turn his back on his best friend if he puts her down _"

Oros: Que melancólico -

Shura: Cambie, Carlo.

"_Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy. I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly. I am in love and it's a crying shame and I know that you're the one to blame… Hey hey set me free! Stupid Cupid! Stop picking on me_"

Todos: Hehehe...

Dite: Ai que lindooo!

Todos: Muda! - Carlo passa a faixa

"_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when. So I made up my mind, it must come to an end. Look at me now, will I ever learn I don't know how but I suddenly lose control there's a fire within my soul_"

Dite: Ai, adorei essa também!

Oros: Por Zeus! Chega de músicas gays! - tira o CD

Dite: Ai credo! Seu estúpido!

"_I guess this time you're really leaving I heard your suitcase say goodbye and as my broken heart lies bleeding You say true love is suicide You say you've cried a thousand rivers And now you're swimming for the shore You left me drowning in my tears_"

3 garotas: Ah! LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dite: Quem?

Carlo: ¬¬... Como?

Luna: O Jon Bon Jovi é lindo!

Todos: O.o - Oros se preparando para tirar o CD

Poke: Nããããããooooooooo!

Beta: As músicas também são lindas... - todos ficam ouvindo I'll be there

"_Um tanto quanto másculo com M maiúsculo vejam só os meus músculos que com amor cultivei._

_Minha pistola é de plástico em formato cilíndrico sempre me chamam de cínico, mas o porquê eu não sei._

_O meu bumbum era flácido, mas esse assunto é tão místico devido ao ato cirúrgico hoje eu me transformei_"

Oria: Quem é?

Poke: Os Deuses supremos da música brasileira!

Luna: Os caras dos palcos!

Beta: As musicas mais fodas que já existiram...

3 garotas: MAMONAS ASSASSINAS... É mamona-na-nas assassina-na-nas... hehehehe!

Shura: Nossa,vamos permanecer a oir entonces.

Miro: Nossa, essa música é - Ding Dong - Uhm.. Será que são eles? - vai abrir a porta - Ah, sabia! Entrem! - eram Dohko e Shion! O cavaleiro de Libra usava uma calça marrom e uma camisa branca. O mestre do Santuário estava com uma calça social verde escura e uma camisa roxa muito escura

Todos: Boa noite!

3 garotas: Boa noite, mestre Shion!

Shion: Boa noite discípulas!

3 garotas: Boa noite, Tio Dohko!

Dohko: Boa noi... owww... Que história é essa de tio?

Luna: É que você é o mais velho!

Dohko: ¬¬... Boa noite!

Miro: Bom acho que agora a gente pode abrir a pista de dança. Todos dispostos? - Todos levantam a mão, menos Kamus.

Todos: Aeeeeeee!

Kanon: O Kamus não conta!

Kamus: Que?

Beta: É que você não dança, não é?

Todos: É!

Kamus: Humph... - então tão esperada festa, na casa de Escorpião começa. Deba era o DJ.

Deba com um óculos de mosca, amarelo: Aê! Vamos inaugurar a pista com o - pega o CD - têxinô!

Beta: Não é têxinô... é téquinô!

Deba: Opa... Mau a falha... - a primeira música a tocar é:

"_Hey hey hey hey... Tonight is the night girl. What can I do? You got me going crazy for you! Tonight is the night girl_"

Mu, Shaka, Shion e Dohko ficam sentados, conversando. Kamus fica na poltrona, sozinho.

Oria e Oros ficam procurando as bebidas. O resto ia para a pista.

Quando se aproximava das 23:00, e a música "Saturday night" rolava, a campainha interrompia de novo.

Miro: Quem será? - abre a porta - Ah... Entrem... Fiquem a vontade. Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu entram na casa de Escorpião.

Cavaleiros de Bronze: Obrigado!

Shaka percebendo que eles estavam muito perdidos: Divirtam-se meninos...

Shion: Só que Athena quer vocês de volta para o alojamento até a meia noite!

Cavaleiros de Bronze: Ahhh...

Shion: Nem A, nem B... Cumpram as ordens!

Cavaleiros de Bronze: Sim senhor! - vão para a pista. Carlo, Shura e Miro saem da pista e sentam-se para comer paezinhos com frios fatiados.

Miro: Ah não estou muito a fim de ficar lá

Shura: ¿Porque?

Miro: Ah...

Carlo: É por causa do Hyoga

Shura: ¿Cuma?

Miro: É que aquela galinha loira...

Shura: O.o ¿El rublo gusta a ti?

Miro: É claro que não!

Shura: Entonces...

Carlo: É que ele tem raiva do Miro

Miro: Raiva de mim e ciúmes do meu relacionamento com Kamus

Shura: A comprendo - nesse exato momento aprecem as 3 garotas correndo na cozinha, vermelhas - ¡nuestra mama, ¿lo que hay acontecido?

Luna: Estamos com sede - pega um copão de H2O liquido com temperatura a 21ºC

Beta: Está muito quente lá

Poke: Muito quente MESMO! - se vira para Miro - não da para refrescar aquele lugar?

Miro: Eu esqueci de abrir a porta - corre para abri-la e as garotas vão junto, voltando para a cozinha - O Carlo!

Carlo: Fala?

Miro: Quando você e os gêmeos vão passar as fitas?

Carlo: Mais tarde, quando ficarmos só com a ELITE!

Miro: Mas as meninas vão ver?

Carlo: É claro! Elas vão morrer de rir

Miro: Mas...

Carlo: Ah Miro você está preocupado com o que?

Miro: vermelho; É que...

Shura: Ellas van a comprender

Miro: Tem certeza?

Shura: Si

Carlo: Você não fez nada de errado - toma um gole de vinho - na fita

Shura: O.o

Enquanto isso na sala, mais precisamente na pista.

Deba: O próximo será - pega sua pilha de CD - KARAMETADE

Todos??? - a musica começa a tocar

3 garotas: Ah tira isso - correm para a mesa de som

Deba cantando: "A gente morou e cresceu na mesma rua Como se fosse o sol e a lua dividindo o mesmo céu Eu a vi desabrochar, ser desejada Uma jóia cobiçada, o mais lindo dos troféus"

3 garotas: Tio Deba - Deba continua cantando - TIO DEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Deba: Ops! Pois não meninas?  
Beta: Por favor, tio Deba troca de CD - Deba olha para a pista que curiosamente esvaziou

Poke: Viu?

Deba: E agora?

Luna: Põem axé

Deba: Hum, pode ser! - põem o Cd de axé, mesmo assim ninguém volta - a está tudo mundo sentado.

Poke: É que eles não sabem dançar

Beta: Então vamos puxa-los - cada um puxa dois. Poke puxa Saga e Oria, Beta puxa Kanon e Oros; Luna Dite e tio Deba "_Olha o Tchan que já chegou_

_Levantando o seu astral Balançando essa galera Requebrando bem legal_

_Alô, lourinha, ô, lourinha você sabe mexer. Moreninha, moreninha você sabe mexer_"

Na cozinha...

Carlo: Ow que musica é essa?

Miro: Deve ser alguma lá do Brasil! Olha lá ele dançando - os 3 se viram para a pista

Shura: ¿Cagome em Zeus?

Carlo: Isso é bizarro e divertido

Shura: Hahahaha

Carlo: Vamos para a pista

Miro: Tem certeza? Os Cavaleiros de Bronze ainda estão lá!

Shura: Vamos del la misma manera

Carlo: É!

Miro: Está bom então - vão para a pista. Começa outra musica

"_Venha comigo requebrar... Olha o que eu vou lhe dizer Ao som do Gera Samba pra você não endurecer Remexendo e mexendo dos pés a cabeça Ao som do Gera Samba para que não endureça Se quiser endurecer, olha o que eu vou lhe falar..._

_Vá parando, vá parando...Pa, pa, pa paralisar...Vá parando, vá parando_

_Estátua! Estátua não anda... Estátua não fala... Estátua não dança... Estátua não rala _"

Carlo perto Deba: Nossa! O que é isso?

Deba dançando desegonçadamente: Axé Carlo! AXÉ  
Carlo: Caramba! Quantos galões de bebida você tomou?  
Deba: Ahm?

Carlo: Ah muitos

Beta: Ele não bebeu não Carlo! Só está envolvido demais na dança - Dite aproxima-se de Carlo

Dite: Venha., é bom dançar isso

Carlo: Calma Dite eu...

Dite: Ah vem logo - puxa Carlo com força

Poke: Vem Shura, vamos dançar!  
Shura: No se cómo bailarse eso

Poke: Te ensino vamos!

Shura: Ok

Beta: # Luna vai lá puxar o Miro#

Luna: # Não...#

Poke: # Vai logo#  
Luna: # humph# - ai até o escorpiano - Vem Miro

Miro: Eu não sei dançar me ensina?

Luna: Lógico amiga...ooooo #TT#

Miro: Oba! - não percebe o deslize na fala de Luna. A musica muda, agora é "Rala no pezinho".

Enquanto eles dançavam Mu, Shaka, Shion e Dohko falavam sobre assuntos de suma importância para todos.

Shaka: Eu acho que as coisas estão ficando preocupantes aqui  
Dohko: Porque, Shaka?

Shion: Você está falando das discípulas e dos cavaleiros, Shaka?

Shaka: Estou..

Shion: Então qual é a sua preocupação?

Mu: Bom, eu e o Shaka estávamos conversando e notamos que...

Dohko: As três discípulas estão gostando deles

Mu e Shaka: O.o

Shaka: Como os senhores sabem?

Shion: Não se esqueça Shaka eu já passei por isso uma vez  
Mu: .

Dohko: Nós percebemos isso no dia que elas fizeram o favor de se machucarem no vilarejo

Shion: Shaka, eu não vejo um problema muito grave nisso.

Shaka: Tem sim... A diferença de idade

Mu parecendo preocupado: Olha a Poke e o Saga! Ela tem 16, ele tem 28

Shaka: E também a atitudes de alguns cavaleiros

Shion: Eu sei... As meninas terão dificuldade para aceitar algumas coisas que eles fazem. Que para nos já é normal

Mu: Elas não tiveram dificuldade para aceitar a gente

Dohko: De vocês pode até ser que não, mas não se esqueça dos outros que elas nem imaginam que são!

Shaka: É... verdade

Dohko: Shion, é quase meia noite os Cavaleiros de Bronze tem que descer.

Shion: É mesmo - vai até Shun que estava sentado em uma almofada - Shun acho melhor vocês irem... Shun? - o garoto estava dormindo - Ah Zeus! SHUN!

Shun acorda assustado: Ah não fui eu!  
Shion: ¬¬ vocês têm que ir, já é quase meia noite.

Shun ainda meio atordoado: Ah! Ok! Vou avisar os outros - passado uns 5 minutos estavam preparados para sair, só esperavam Miro para abrir a porta quando... Ding dong

Miro perto da porta: Ué será que é Athena que veio chamar vocês?

Shiryu: Não... Ela não faria isso

Miro abre a porta: Pois não? - era o Seiya tudo estropiado e fedido

Seiya: Vim para a festa!

Miro tentando ficar calmo: Desculpe-me, mas os Cavaleiros de Bronze estão descendo.

Seiya: Não! Você não manda em mim! - tenta entra, mas Miro o impede.

Miro: Posso não mandar em você, mas mando na minha casa e aqui você não entra!

Seiya: Aé? - ele empurra Miro que fica mais nervoso ainda aumentando o cosmo, e chamando atenção dos cavaleiros. Miro ia reagir quando Kamus o segura.

Kamus: Calma Miro... - tinha largado sua 3ª taça de vinho na mesinha, assim que viu que Miro ia arranjar confusão correu em socorro – relaxa, você não precisa fazer isso! - Miro sossegou um pouco e Shion os puxa para dentro assumindo o lugar na porta. Kamus se sentou levando Miro junto, o acalmando. (quem diria!)

Shion: Seiya, eu ordeno que desça imediatamente junto com seus amigos, os quais Athena permitiu ficar na festa até meia noite.

Seiya: ... - ele não contesta nada afinal Shion é o grande mestre

Shiryu: Com licença mestre - eles e os outros Cavaleiros de Bronze saem da casa - até logo e boa noite mestre

Shion: Boa noite e garotos desçam logo - os três começam a descer, mas seiya ainda fica parado na porta.

Hyoga: Pare de ser ridículo Seiya vem logo! - o puxa, mas este não se mexe.

Shion: Boa noite, seiya!

Seiya: ... - vira-se contra gosto e desce. Antes que Shion feche a porta Shun volta muito vermelho

Shun: Mestre, posso entrar para falar com Miro?

Shion: Pode - o deixa entrar - mas volte logo  
Shun: Aham - vai até Miro - com licença, desculpe atrapalhar - Miro estava sentado bufando com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Kamus

Miro: Sim?

Shun: Gostaria de me desculpar pelo Seiya não quero que haja conflito entre nós - estende a mão

Miro: Tudo bem, garoto - aperta a mão estendida.

Shun: Ótimo vou descer, então! Boa festa para vocês!

Miro: Agradeço e boa noite para você! - Shun sai da casa. Miro permanece sentado até Shura o chamar

Shura: Miro venha - o escorpiano vai até a sala onde o espanhol já havia reunido todos no sofá e nas almofadas - vamos a ver las recordaciones

Miro: Que?

Carlo: Deba: Pára o som ae! - Deba desliga o som enquanto Kanon põem a fita de 1991

Saga: Olha meninas essa primeira fita foi gravada por mim e pelo Kanon e conta a chegada de muita gente aqui. Os únicos que já estavam era eu, Kanon, Dite Carlo, Oros e Shura

Kanon: Chega de explicações! Dá o play logo Saga! - Saga aperta o botão

Fita

"Voz: Vai Kanon está gravando!

Kanon: Pô, Saga avisa antes - vira-se para câmera e pigarreia - aee aqui estamos nós para reportar a chegada dos novos aprendizes do santuário. Todos estão ansiosos para saber como são os pirralhos...

Saga: Kanon! Eles verão isso!

Kanon: Ops, foi mal! Mas antes de tudo vou me apresentar. Sou Kanon, discípulo de gêmeos e este que está segurando a câmera é o Saga - Saga vira a câmera para si - Meu irmão gêmeo é também discípulo de gêmeo"

Poke: # São lindos desde pequenos!#

Beta e Luna: # hãããã ham!#

"Kanon: Continuaremos a mostrar as pessoas daqui - anda até um menino de cabelo turquesa - este é Afrodite, discípulo de Peixes!

Dite: Olá para que vocês estão filmando? - acenando para a câmera

Kanon: Para mostrar para os pirralhos novos.

Dite: Legal, me deixem terminar as minhas unhas...- com uma lixa na outra mão

Kanon: Sim senhora! - continuam andando até dois garotos, um de cabelo azul e outro verde escuro. - Esses são Carlo e Shura! Aprendizes de Câncer e Capricórnio!

Carlo: É pra mostrar para os pirralhos?

Kanon: Aham...

Shura: Hehehe... ¡Ustedes van a sofrir mucho aca! ¡Todos san chiflados, hasta el maetro "Torón"... ops... Shion!

Kanon virado para a câmera: Não liguem, ninguém entende o que ele fala mesmo!

Shura: Epa, oyo muy bien. ¿Comprendes?

Kanon: Lóóógico! - sarcástico - bom, continuando... - andando até o Oros - esse é um grande companheiro nosso! Oros, discípulo de sagitário.

Oros: Oie - acena para a câmera sorrindo - eu estou indo pegar dois pequenos, daqui apouco eu volto!"

Luna: # Ele é mais bonito quando não está bebendo#

Poke e Beta: # Com certeza#

"Kanon: Bom, Saga desliga a câmera se não a fita acaba e não dá para gravar a chegada deles... - corta, depois aparece na arena.

Saga: Desta vez sou eu quem vai falar... Vem cá que eu vou apresentar o mestre Shion! Mestre! Pode dar uma palavra para a fita que estamos gravando para os pequenos?

Shion: Ahm... Sejam bem-vindos garotos e adorei a idéia vocês gêmeos... parabéns

Kanon e Saga: Obrigado...

Shion: Olha o helicóptero está chegando! - a imagem mostra o helicóptero parando

Saga: Aê! - o primeiro a desembarcar foi um garotinho de cabelos azul petróleo

Shion: Quem é você? - abaixa-se para falar com o garoto

Garoto: Eu sou o Kamus...

Shion: Prazer. Sou o mestre Shion

Kamus: Prazer

Shion: Você será treinado para ser o ser o cavaleiro de Aquário... Espera que a gente já te leva

Kamus: Obrigado - pega a mala e senta-se na arquibancada

Kanon: Uh simpático ele!

Saga: Nem olhou para gente - nisso um garoto loiro desce e vai à direção de Shion

Garoto: Prazer mestre Shion... Eu sou Shaka!"

3 garotas: Lindo! Mamãe!

"Shion: Prazer você vai ser...

Shaka: Treinado para ser cavaleiro de Virgem

Shion espantado: É

Shaka: Buda havia me alertado"

3 garotas: Hããã²² mamãe é vidente

Shaka: O.o

"Shion: O.o - Shaka vai para as arquibancadas, mas no caminho acena para os gêmeos

Kanon: Que Buda te proteja!

Saga: Aham - pigarreia - bom, continuando com as apresentações - um garotinho com cabelos lilases.

Shion: Olá, eu sou Shion, mestre do santuário.

Mu: Ahm... Oi... ahm... eu sou Mu

Saga e Kanon: Muuuuuu? - o menininho se vira para a câmera e fica super vermelho vendo que estava sendo filmado"

3 garotas: Que bonitinhooooo

Mu:

Kanon: Nem parece os estressadinho de hoje...ai - leva um "pedala" de Mu

"Kanon: Ele deve ficar perdido na fazenda

Saga: Muuuuuuuuuu... Muuuuuuuuuuuu

Kanon: Aonde? Aonde? Aonde estão me chamando! - Mu estava com os olhos marejados e a cabeça baixa

Shion: Eu ordeno que vocês parem de agir que nem retardados e tratarem bem meu discípulo! Se não eu terei que arranjar mais um castigo para vocês!

Saga: Calma mestre! A gente só estava brincando com ele para descontrair!

Shion: Só que vocês estão magoando ele! - bravo, como um pai defendendo um filho

Saga: Desculpa então! Você perdoa a gente, né Mu? - com a mão no pequeno ombro. Mu balança a cabeça afirmando

Kanon: A gente só estava brincando não precisa ficar chateado, pequeno. Seja bem vindo! Nós vamos nos divertir bastante! - Mu abre um lindo sorriso

Mu: Obrigado"

3 garotas: Aiai...- suspiram - lindooooo só podia ser o papai mesmo!

Deba: Agora agüenta Mu

Mu: É né '

"Saga: Bom que venha o próximo - o vácuo se faz presente no local - ahm tem mais alguém?

Shion: Tem... - ele espera, espera, espera, espera, espera e... Aguarda!

Kanon: Eu acho que não... - então o avião começa a tremer, tremer e chacoalhar "um pouquinho" - Ahm? O.o - entoa um mega monstro sai do avião ou pelo menos tentou

Saga: Caraca! - o "menininho" tinha mais ou menos a altura dos gêmeos - o cara é um atrasado! Ele já é um cavaleiro?

Shion: Não... Acreditem, ele tem 6 anos

Saga e Kanon: O que?

Kanon: Pare de brincar!

Shion: ¬¬ Eu não estou brincando

Deba: Ééé.. Eu tenho 6 aninhos - com uma pronuncia estranha e uma voz infantil

Saga: Cada coisa que se vê!

Kanon: Sim...

Saga: Bom, mas qual é o nome do rapaz?

Deba: Aldebaram

Kanon, Saga e Shion: Como?

Deba: Al-de-ba-rammmm!

Kanon: Bem vindo A...A...Deba...

Saga: Deba? O.O

Shion: Deba! O.O

Deba: Deba! O.o

Kanon: Deba! \o/

Deba: Deba!

Shion: Deba... Você será treinado pelo cavaleiro de touro pode se juntar aos seus colegas

Saga: Esse ai vai se dar bem na profissão!

Deba: Aê! - e corre em direção as arquibancadas, a cada passo seu a arquibancada tremia.

Kanon atrás da câmera: Temos um terremoto humano cara!

Saga: ... Não deixe o Shion ouvir isso!

Kanon: Hehehehehe!

Saga: Kanon, desligue a câmera, pois se não, não conseguiremos gravar a chegada dos outros!

Kanon: Ih é mesmo! - desliga... Corta... Nova cena - Olá, sou eu de novo!

Saga: Humph... Pare de ficar se exibindo

Kanon: O gente chata! Então vira a câmera para a arena! - as gira o corpo focalizando a entrada da arena, onde 3 pessoas estavam

Saga: Nossa como eles demoraram!

Kanon: Vamos descobrir o que aconteceu! - correm até os recém chegados - Ei Oros! O que aconteceu? - No momento em que Kanon se aproxima, dois garotinhos que estavam com Oros se escondem atrás da perna dele.

Oros: É que o meu irmãozinho aqui - aponta para o garotinho que estava no seu lado esquerdo, e que se parecia muito com ele - estava de birra para vir. E ele - aponta para o garotinho da sua direita, que tinha olhos e cabelos azuis - se escondeu direitinho. Demorei muito para encontrá-lo.

Kanon: Mas que danadinhos! Hehehe... Bom, o mestre já está vindo aqui! - se afasta e fica ao lado do irmão.

Shion aproximando-se dos garotos: Bom dia garotos!

Oros: Bom dia mestre!

2 garotinhos: ...

Oros: Respondam!

Shion: Deixe-os Oros! Eu converso com eles!

Oros: Sim senhor. - começa a se afastar, mas...

Irmão de Oros: Não! Não me deixe aqui! - segurando na perna do irmão.

Oros: Pare com isso! Por Zeus! Não me envergonhe!

Shion: O que está acontecendo?

Oros: Mestre me perdoe o que irei dizer, mas é que o meu irmãozinho tem medo da sua máscara!

Shion: Ah, se este for o problema, eu tiro! - retira a máscara

Oros: Está melhor assim Oria?

Oria: - solta a perna do irmão!

Oros: Ai Zeus! - vai rpa junto dos outros cavaleiros

Shion: Bom, você é o Aioria, certo?

Oria: Aham!

Shion: Eu sei que você já me conhece, então serei mais direto. Você será treinado para ser o cavaleiro de Leão!

Oria: Está bom!

Shion: Então, pode se juntar as outras crianças. - aponta para o grupo na arquibancada - e você, quem é?

Garoto: E... eu... so... sou... o... Mi... Mi... Mi... Miro...

Kanon: Tadinho, é gago!

Saga: Né... "

Todos, menos Miro: Hahahaha...

Miro: Paremmm... . 

Poke: O que aconteceu?

Beta: Por que o ferrãozinho estava gaguinho?

Miro: Ah, tava com...

Kamus pela primeira vez falando algo já estava no 4º copo de vinho: Ah meninas... O Miluxo estava com medo!

Miro: Kamyu... Você...

Saga: Shhh... a fita gente!

"Shion: Acalme-se garoto, eu sou o mestre do Santuário, Shion.

Miro: O.O Você é o mestre de tudo isso daqui?

Shion: Aham...

Miro: O.O

Shion: Então Miro! Seja bem vindo, novo pupilo de Escorpião!

Miro: Bri...Brigado! - e vai para a arquibancada

Shion: Saga! Kanon! Oros! Shura! Dite! Carlo! Venham aqui!

Os seis: Sim! - estavam enfileirados perto do mestre. Saga ainda gravava tudo.

Shion: Eu quero que cada um leve um garoto para a sua nova morada.

Os seis: Ok! - eles se viram para os garotos, mas antes...

Kanon: Saga desliga aí! Não tem razão gravar um só!

Saga: Você tem razão... Pela primeira vez...

Kanon: Não começa... - desliga a câmera."

Fim da 1ª fita

Saga: Acabou!

3 garotas aplaudindo: Eeeee!

Kanon: Calma garotas, tem mais uma!

3 garotas: Obaaaaaaaaa - desta vez é Carlo que assume o controle do vídeo.

Carlo: Agora sim que vocês vão ver coisas realmente engraçadas - play

Segunda fita

"Deba segurando a câmera: Opa gente! Estou gravado ae... e vamos lá que tem pouca fita... eu acho

Kanon: Ih Deba relaxa! - sentado no chão da casa com a calça meio aberta e sem camisa."

3 garotas: O.O

"Deba vira a câmera para si e fala: Estou para mostrar a nossa festa de volta ao Santuário. Está todo mundo em Escorpião... se liga! Vamos primeiro para a cozinha - desvira a câmera e vai para a cozinha - Olha, aqui estão... Shura, Oros e Carlo bebendo vinho e comendo aperitivos... - todos estão sem camisa.

Shura muito alto: AÊ Debão! Tu quer um aperitivo?

Deba: Agora não! Estou filmando a galera aqui!"

Poke: Opaaaaaa

Beta: Uepaaaaa

Luna: Epaaaaaa

Todos???

Beta: Como assim, o Shura falando grego?

Shura: Si,

Poke: Pensei que você só falava espanhol...

Shura: Español es mi primer jeito de hablar. Sé hablar greco muy bien, pero no me gusta...

3 garotas: Ahhh...

"Os três se manifestam: Aeeeeeee!

Oros: Espero que eu não faça nada da qual eu vá me arrepender depois.

Todos: Hahahahaha...

Deba: Vou terminar de filmar todos...

Os três: OK... - Deba vai para a sala, e vê uma pessoa um pouco mal.

Deba: Ih mano! Oria está tudo ok?

Oria: Mais ou menos... - sentou-se no chão - Meu estomago não está nem aqui mais...

Deba: O seu louco! - espera - Oria? Oria?

Oria: Z z z z z z z z

Deba: Bom, esse aí vai ter muita dor de cabeça... Não quero nem ver! - continua andando - Vamos ver o que o nosso pessoal sussa anda fazendo - perto dos sofás - Então... Como vai a festa gente? - estavam sentados, Mu, Shaka, Dohko, Kamus e Shion.

Shion: Está legal! É tão bom voltar a viver aqui!

Dohko: Nem me fale! - tomando saque

Kamus: Eu preciso me acostumar de novo - tomando vinho

Mu: Pensei que nunca mais voltaríamos para cá - tomando vinho também

Shaka: Bom, o importante é que voltamos - tomando batida

Deba: Ih gente sem melancolia! Vamos nos animar

Todos: esse é o nosso Deba!

Deba Ae! - vai para a pista de dança - olha só quem está nos presenteando com a sua mega-super-hiper purpurinada dança! - aponta pra Dite que dançava "I will survive" sozinho na pista - mas que beleza... Vamos ver quem está comandando o som! O Saga mano, chega ae! O que te deu na cabeça para por essa música?

Saga: O Dite me pediu!"

Dite: Lindooo! Gostosoooo! Tesão! Eu te Amooooooo!

Todos: (gota)

3 garotas: Hehehe

"Deba: Esse é o nosso Ditizinho!

Saga: Não mudou nada!

Deba: Hehehe... o Saga, você viu o nosso anfitrião?

Saga: Está ali no barzinho! - Deba filma Miro que estava esvaziando um garrafa de whisky

Deba: Lá vamos nós... - vai até o barzinho - Fala Miro!

Miro: Aê Debaço! Tudo em cima, colega?

Deba: Beleza! - nesse momento Kamus levanta-se do sofá - e aí Miro, você por um...

Miro chapadaço: Prestem atenção! Agora vocês vão ver algo que nunca mostrei na frente de todos - deixa o copo em cima do barzinho e sai correndo na direção de Kamus.

Kamus: Miro, o que você quer?

Miro: Revelar algo que está a muito tempo escondido!

Kamus assustado: Miro não!

Miro: Sim... - pula em cima do aquariano - Kamus eu te amo!

Kamus: O.o ... Miro! - Miro cai em cima dele e o beija

Todos: O.o

Shion: Ah... eu já sabia!

Deba vira a câmera para si: Opa galera! Cena censurada... Então para a última cena, um beijo do Debão e Xau Xau!"

Fim da fita e fim da fic!

Mais uma fic... Bom, Caa a gente está esperando chegar o feriado para digitar... E bem se a Luninha e eu não ficarmos com o Miro e com o Kamus não ficamos com ninguém... É a vida Gente o apoio de vocês estão sendo nossa gasolina para escrever no papel e nos feriados digitar, porque estamos um pouco apertadas com 3º ano, bom... continuem comentando e muitas das musicas que tem aqui tinham na festa que teve no CAA... Até pessoal e mal se estiver muito ruim o texto...


End file.
